Baby Steps - 51st Division
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Holleran stood at the table introducing Sam to the team "… Sam took his baby steps at 51st Div, went Army and joins us straight from JTF2." … So how did Sam end up in the 51st Div. of the Toronto Police Dept. and why did he decide to go Army? Would current events, Jules breaking up with Sam, collide with past events? Would his past come back to haunt him? Can Team One save him?
1. The Five W's

**Baby Steps - 51st Division**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Holleran stood at the table introducing Sam to the team "… Sam took his baby steps at 51st Division, went Army and joins us straight from JTF2." … So how did Sam end up in the 51st Div. of the Toronto Police Dept. and why did he decide to go Army? Would current events, Jules breaking up with Sam, collide with past events? Would his past come back to haunt him? Can Team One save him?_

 _ **Setting:**_ _Present time setting is just after Jules breaks up with Sam (season 2, episode Aisle 13) with flashback scenes to a 16-18 year old Sam that set the stage for how he ended up at the 51st Division and why he decides to go Army. This story for those wondering is set between_ _ **Belonging**_ _and_ _ **The Swim**_ _for those that have read my other stories._

 _Memory scenes of the 16-18 year old Sam will be the POV of Sam at that age. Which means they will be full of twisted misconceptions. They are not memories based on the reconciled Sam that is seen in Belonging. This is done so that we can see his mindset as a teenager and what drove the decisions that ended him up where he is today._

 _General and Yvonne Braddock POV elements were included for the 16-18 year old Sam events to give the perspective of how some events really took place as opposed to Sam's warped perception (if you have read Belonging you will know what I mean by that)._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Special nod to_ _ **katiiii**_ _, her one chapter abandoned story in German (read via google translate) intrigued me with its possibilities. She set a stage (sniper takes a shot at Sam while he is out running and he gets abducted by someone whose voice sounds familiar) but did not take it further with who, what, or why. With her permission I am using the premise of her initial stage to craft this story._

 _I do not own FlashPoint nor any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **The Five W's**

* * *

 _ **Running Somewhere Near Sam's Apartment**_

Sam needed to run. He needed to clear his head. The past week but especially the past two days had been hard to deal with. His running shoes pounded the pavement at the pace set by the hard rock music playing loudly in his earbuds as he ran through the streets of Toronto.

The loud music drowned out the world sounds around him. It allowed him to focus inward on his own thoughts without distraction. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Didn't need to, his body was on autopilot, it knew his standard route without having to think about it.

Jules. Dammit Jules why? It hurt. It hurt so deeply. How could she do this to him? He was there for her through her entire recovery. He thought they had something so special. Was it so one sided? He could feel the rips in his heart. They were wide open, seeping and oozing.

He had fought so hard to control his emotions when they met for coffee the night before last. The conversation played over and over in his head.

" _I love you, Sam, but I've worked my whole life for this job and the team, and I'm not gonna let getting shot stand in the way of me going back"_ Jules had said matter-of-factly.

He replied almost losing it completely the raw hurt emotion imbuing his gravelly words _"You mean I'm not going to stand in your way? Jules, that's the first time you told me you loved me. I didn't think it would be like this."_

Exasperated or annoyed she had said his name _"Sam."_

He couldn't take anymore so he said _"Look, I get it. I get it. I do."_

He did get it. He knew what the team meant to her. But he also knew what the team meant to him. They had been his salvation. Without them he would likely not survived the loss of Matt. The team, all of them had helped pull him back from the edge he was so close to falling from. His pearl gripped colt now resided in a gun safe instead of being in easy reach on his nightstand. The team, this job, gave him a new purpose a new life.

But then she had said _"Well, there's always the other choice if we want to stay together. Only one of us has to leave the team."_ Her tone and demeanor implied that he should be the one to leave.

That was like another knife to his heart. She was there before him so her implications were valid. It would not be right to ask her to be the one to leave. He could never ask her to leave. But he couldn't leave either. It was a choice that hurt him either way. He would bleed not having her. He would bleed not having the team.

He loved her to his core. She would be the only one for him ever. But did she love him enough to stay with him if he decided to leave the team for her? What would happen to him if he left the team and then she left him? He would be alone again. Without the team he was alone; completely and utterly alone. He didn't think he could survive being alone again.

Being alone had been his life from the time he was nine until he met Matt in basic training. Alone was painful. Alone was emptiness. Alone was lost. Alone was fear. Alone was numb. Alone was nothingness.

Feet continued to pound the ground steadily. Sam was nearing a decision point in his route. Long or short? It was a cool autumn early morning and his mind and body both chose long. Sam needed more time to clear his head. Besides he had nowhere he had to be today either. He headed to the right towards the poorer quarter of the city.

Last night he had to have drinks with Ed. Christ that was humiliating and uncomfortable. Ed had roped him into it. He didn't want to but he had no choice. The day Jules broke up with him Ed had ridden him hard. He didn't let him be Sierra 1 and he second guessed every action he took. He hadn't realized Ed had figured out he and Jules had been dating. Sam thought he had hidden his feelings better.

Ed had chosen a bar that was off the beaten path, dark and not frequented by police. He had wondered at the choice at first. He was surprised when both Ed and Greg showed up. The reason for the choice of place became crystal clear once the first round of drinks arrived. They both knew and he was going to be verbally flogged for his actions and choices.

The Boss was slightly sympathetic but firm that the relationship between him and Jules must end. It was a condition for Jules to return to the team. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it when Sarge implied that Sam should not play with Jules heart so cruelly. Greg was protective of Jules and viewed her like a daughter.

As the man in the relationship it was implied he was the one doing the hurting and Jules was the broken hearted victim. Hell not just implied. Ed had told him straight out his should have just kept it in his pants. That Jules was not just some one-night stand, a conquest or notch on his belt. That she deserved to be treated better. She deserved someone better.

Sam assured them it was over. That Jules had ended it the night before. That Jules and he were just colleagues now. Apparently something in his voice alerted the Sarge that it was he who was the broken-hearted one. Sarge had patted his shoulder and said things would get better with time. That he only needed time to find the right woman for him. Christ that hurt.

None of them knew or had even the slightest clue. Jules was the only one for him. He had realized that that day in the Royal York Hotel when he was under protection after the gang war. Jules had come into his room to awaken him for lunch and realization hit him hard and fast. Jules was exactly what he needed; his life would have meaning with her in it. She was more, she was heart, she was passion, and she was life. With her he felt what it was like to really live, to actually experience great for once in his life.

Ed did not pick up on what Sarge did and had laid into him hard, very hard about breaking the rules. He reiterated harshly multiple times that they had rules to protect everyone on the team. That Sam's blatant disregard of them put the entire team at risk. By the end of the scolding he felt like an errant school child sent to the principal's office.

He had reverted back to answering with only 'Yes Sir' or 'My fault Sir'. He refrained from answering 'I'm sorry Sir' or 'Won't happen again Sir'. That's because quite frankly he was not sorry and if Jules wanted him back he would happily break the rules again.

But the real kicker was that he was told that although there would not be an official reprimand he was on 'vacation' for the next two weeks. Watching Ed glare at him Sam could tell Ed had wanted an official report. But Sarge decided that because it was over nothing official was needed.

Both Sarge and Ed agreed that Sam needed time off to get his head back into the game. He was told not to contact any members of the team. They wanted him to have a clear break to get away from it all. To come back refreshed and with his head on straight.

When they said that, Sam asked if they would be telling the other members of the team the reason for his 'vacation'. Sarge said no. That all the team would know is that he took an unscheduled vacation. Sarge had offered that if Sam wanted him to he would say it was the result of him needing time to think after being taken hostage by Walter Volcek. That would be an easy out, being held hostage with a grenade next to your head could mess a person up. But Sam had said no that it was better to say nothing than to lie about it.

Sarge suggested he take a real vacation. Go somewhere completely different. Experience something new. Maybe take a cruise or hang out on a beach somewhere where he could truly relax. God if only Sarge knew how totally off those suggestions were. None of them knew he was terrified of water. A cruise or the beach would be the last place on earth he could relax. He had simply nodded accepting the punishment for breaking the rules.

However, what neither the Boss nor Ed realized though was having time off was the worst thing for him. There was nothing to fill his days except brooding on what he lost. Sam didn't think they knew that he really had no one besides the team. He had no friends outside the team.

He had his cousins but there was no way in hell he would visit them in his current state of mind. Blaze, Winds, Mason and Jim were out too. Blaze, Mason and Winds were out of country right now and Jim was busy with work. Besides this was too personal and he was not one to pour out his broken heart. If Matt was still here maybe, yeah he would've told Matt, but Matt wasn't here.

So he had no one. He had no desire to travel either. He'd seen enough of this world in the Army. He could go into the wilderness but that was not a good idea to go alone. Alone. Alone sucked. He had spent too many years alone. Now he had two full weeks to be alone.

He checked his watch. The team would just be finishing work out, showering and suiting up right about now. He wondered who would be doing the coffee run. They'd be pissed at him. Today was supposed to be his day. What the hell would he say to Spike, Wordy and Lou when he returned? Sorry guys I just wanted a vacation so I left without saying anything to anybody, hope you didn't worry. Christ they were gonna be mad at him.

They would worry too. They had been protective of him since he returned from getting shot. He screwed up big time this time. He was in jeopardy of losing them all again. If Ed's reaction had been any indicator, the guys would assume the same things. Although they liked him and he was family none would think him worthy of Jules. She was special. God he screwed up. Ed was so pissed at him.

Sam was drawn from his thoughts as a sharp pain lanced his left arm. His right hand flew to the place of pain. He felt wetness. His mind instantly realized he had been shot and the angle meant it was from a high position. Sniper? As he ducked into the alley and behind some crates a crazy thought entered his head. Did Ed just try to take him out? It instantly disappeared.

He pulled the earbuds out and peeked over the crate to scan the area. His right hand automatically applied pressure to the wound in his left arm. What the hell was going on? Was it random or on purpose? He pulled out his phone and was about to press speed dial for Sarge's number when he heard a voice behind him.

"Drop the phone and raise your hands. Then turn and face me or I shoot" the voice commanded.

Sam stood and slowly turned while raising his hands but he did not drop the phone. Fear crept into him as he saw he was now facing two masked men with pistols aimed at him. Pushing the fear down he calmly asked "What do you want?"

One of the men said menacingly "Constable Sam Braddock I said drop the phone."

Shock went through Sam as he heard his name used by the man. This was not random. The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Unfortunately he could not place it.

The man said "I hate to repeat myself. I said let the phone fall." He raised the pistol level to Sam's head.

Sam hit the call button with his thumb as he obeyed. The phone fell to the ground. Sam hoped the phone did not break and the call went through.

"Now turn and put your hands against the wall. Slow like. No sudden moves or you're dead" the masked man ordered.

The second man came forward and searched him. He found and took his k-bar he always carried on his runs. The man then grabbed one wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Then the other arm and then secured his wrists with zip-tie cuffs. He was turned to face them again.

Sam said "What do you want from me?"

The only reply he got was "We are waiting."

He was frantically searching his brain. The voice was familiar. So familiar, how did he know this voice? Sam watched as a third masked man joined them. He had a rifle slung over his shoulder. He was the sniper.

At that realization the pain in his arm made itself known again. The adrenaline rush had suppressed the pain until now. Sam looked directly at the new arrival and declared "You are the sniper. You shot me. Why?"

He got no answer. The men were silent. Sam realized they must be waiting for something. Well not so much realized but actually registered what the man with the familiar voice had said before 'we are waiting'. Waiting for what though? This was no random act. It was planned. Well planned. They knew his route. They must have been watching him long enough to know his schedules. But why? For what purpose?

Sam asked again "Hey what do you want from me?"

His question was again met with silence. Then a phone rang. The only one to speak so far answered "Boss?" _[listens]_ "Yes" _[listens]_. He hung up and said to the others "It begins. Let him suffer but alive."

The man that searched him hit him hard in the side of the head with the butt of his pistol. Sam collapsed to his knees dazed. The man with the rifle pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a piece covering his mouth. Two sets of hands grabbed him under his arms and dragged him towards the other end of the alley to a van that just arrived.

Shit this is not good thought Sam. Hopefully the call went through or no one would even know he was gone for two whole weeks. Who the hell were these guys? What the hell did they want from him? His mind started scanning through possibilities. He still had enemies from the investigation of his Army service. Could it be related to that?

He was thrown roughly into the back of the van and then the men zip-tied his ankles. A black hood was put over his head next and the strings pulled tightly at his neck. The material was so thick it was a little difficult to breath. He slowed his breathing trying to be quiet enough to hear anything that might give him a clue who the hell they were. The door slammed shut and the van began to move.

Sam's brain was asking the five W's.

Who were they?

What did they want from him?

Where were they taking him?

Why did they take him?

How was he going to get out of this alive?


	2. Ed We Screwed Up & He Knew That Voice

**Ed We Screwed Up & He Knew That Voice**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Greg sat on the bench and watched as Wordy, Lou and Spike left the locker room. Spike and Lou had rushed through dressing to do the Timmy's run. Wordy did so to get away from Ed. There was a mixed bag of feeling towards Sam today. Greg had announced at the beginning of work out that Sam was taking an unscheduled vacation. He had been pelted with question after question looking for details. Of which he gave none.

Greg rubbed his hand across his face briskly. He didn't handle this situation right. He knew that now. Wordy had come unglued with worry and went after Ed. He had seen Ed riding Sam hard the past two days and felt it was unjustified.

Wordy had demanded to know why he had treated Sam that way. Ed had gotten angry back and told Wordy that when he was TL he could determine what was justified and what wasn't and he didn't owe him a reason. Those two just glared at each other for the entire work out session.

Spike was hurt, concerned and angry. His hurt showed clearly as he kept asking why Sam would do this to them. Didn't Sam know they cared about him and would worry with no word? That if he was having a problem they would help. Then he got angry at Sam for the same exact reasons.

Lou had been mostly silent and tried to see Sam's side. He had tried to get Spike to see that even though they were a team and a family that they each had lives outside SRU. That none of them had to share every minute of their lives with the team. Sam was allowed his privacy. That he would respect Sam's privacy. Then he suggested that he and Spike do the Timmy's run so they didn't have to drink boiled boot coffee.

Donna as expected didn't weigh in on the subject. Sam had pretty much alienated her with his cold shoulder. She actually looked a little relieved. Kinda like she was tired of putting up with him and the next two weeks would be a respite for her. He didn't blame her. Although not rude to Donna, Sam certainly did not even try to engage at all. He saw Donna as a threat to Jules spot. Given Sam's feelings for Jules that was understandable.

He rubbed his face again. Damn last night did not go the way he had thought it would. They had gotten off on the wrong footing and took a path he fully regretted now. Why had they assumed. The hurt in Sam's eyes spoke volumes even more than the gravelly emotion he heard in Sam's voice that he tried to hide when he told them Jules broke it off.

Dammit, why didn't he listen better the day before when Sam said _his girlfriend was breaking up with him_? He knew why. He allowed his fatherly feelings for Jules to color his judgement. He should have known better. The tears in Sam's eyes when he went into her room after she was shot should have been clue enough Sam's feelings ran deep. Sam was stoic and public displays of emotion just didn't happen with him unless the feelings were very, very deep. He should have known better.

Greg cringed as he remembered the look on Sam's face as Ed told Sam he should have should have just kept it in his pants and that Jules deserved better than him. And himself, why the hell did he tell Sam he only needed time to find the right woman for him? Of everything they both said last night he thought that hurt Sam the most.

Damn Eddie too. Sometimes he was so damned blind; especially when it came to Sam. Ed was unrelenting on Sam about breaking the rule and inferred that Sam had put the team at risk. Although neither of them had seen any evidence that had occurred. Greg's shoulders slumped as he recalled Sam's answers. Dammit he was back to the damned Yes Sirs, My fault Sir answers.

Their behaviors had shut Sam down. Dammit all to hell. Self-loathing anger surged in him and he slammed his phone to the floor shattering it to bits.

Ed's head jerked up at the sound. He stared a Greg. Concerned he said "Greg?"

Looking at the myriad of phone pieces scattered on the floor Greg stated solemnly "Ed we screwed up big time last night."

Slowly shaking his head in agreement Ed responded dejectedly "I know. I know. Christ how could I have …. I mean I said those awful …. The look he gave me when I said Jules deserved someone better than him. Sam was devastated. Dammit. I wasn't thinking. I was too focused on the fact that they lied and snuck around behind our backs. No let me correct that I was pissed that HE had snuck around and lied to ME. I unjustly laid all the blame at his doorstep. It takes two to tango."

Greg got up and moved toward Ed and then sat down on the same bench "So what are we going to do about it? I think we hurt him badly right after Jules hurt him."

"I'm going to call him. I need to go over and apologize. If we don't have any warrants or hot calls after we finish inventory maybe we can call it a patrol day and you and I can swing by his apartment?" Ed said.

"I still feel he needs the time off though. He needs to come to terms with the relationship ending. He was there for Jules every step of the way for her recovery. For them both to choose the team over a relationship has to hurt. Sam's head will not be in the right place. He could get hurt on the job in that mental state. Take more risks" Greg commented.

Ed's mind was in two camps on that one "I see your point but I just don't know. We both know how restless he gets. How he tends to process things better when he is busy. Idle time could be worse for him right now. Christ this is the conversation we should have had before last night. I did it again; I failed to listen to his side. What is it about Sam that does this to me? I don't do this with the others."

Greg placed his hand on Ed shoulder. "It might be because Sam is similar to you in many ways. Might be that he is enough different too. You two don't always see eye to eye you know. You two have an interesting dynamic. I think it is because you know things about him that none of us do. You were able to sit through all he said in the hospital after he found out about his lungs."

Ed looked at Greg. He could see the pain in Ed eyes as he said "That just makes what I just did so much worse. I do know things about him. I know the honorable man he is. I know what he endured. I know all that he lost. I know how he protects others before himself. Yet I still said Jules deserved better." He dropped his head into his hands. He thought to himself if Wordy even knew what he did he would be a dead man, he would be cat food. He screwed up so badly.

* * *

 _ **Timmy's Near SRU HQ**_

Spike was placing the order for the coffees with and had rattled off nearly everyone's normal order "… also need a double double and one iced cap please."

Lou pipped in "scratch the iced capp."

Spike looked at him for a moment then back at the server "Yeah scratch the iced capp, forgot Sam's not here today."

Aimee the chipper young woman who took their orders on most days and knew most of the SRU men and women by name said "So where's Sam at?"

"On vacation somewhere" Spike supplied irritated.

Hearing his irritation but thinking it might be a cover of envy Aimee smiled and said perkily "Well I hope Sam enjoys himself. You guys deserve more time off. I don't know how you guys work all those long hours."

Lou grinned "You should. I think SRU is the source of eighty percent of this Timmy's business." Aimee laughed and moved off to get their order ready. Lou slapped Spike's back "She's right you know. We do deserve time off. Let it go Spike. Sam probably just had to recharge. I know you call him Samtastic but you know he is a real man, not a machine."

Spike looked at him intrigued by his comments now so Lou continued "We've had a slew of tough calls lately. And the whole Volcek thing was probably a bit tough on him. You know what he is like, we all do. Probably in some twisted way thinks it was his fault because he got taken. That if he hadn't, then Semple wouldn't have been watching Wilkins and Donna wouldn't have had to shoot Semple."

Taking a cleansing breath and exhaling long Spike said "Yeah you are probably right. It's NOT his fault, but yeah he does tend to take responsibility to things like that. Still don't like he left without saying anything though." Then a thought occurred to him just as Aimee handed over their order. As they walked out he said to Lou dejectedly "I missed it, I bet Donna's already started inventory."

Lou looked at him askew "What do you mean you missed it? And why …" Dawning hit him "You didn't?" Spike grinned. "You did. Oh man Donna's gonna be pissed at you." He started to laugh.

Spike smiled boyishly "Well you know she was with Vice for so long. It's been hard to find a way to prank her. But this I doubt she would expect. Especially after so long; I bet she thought I gave up."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Sam had tried to follow the turns and count the time as he traveled blindfolded and bound in the back of the van. But it was too long and he had no clue where he was. With no reference they could have driven in circles for all he knew. The constant drone of the engine, the gentle swaying of the van, the lack of air from the hood and the fact he hadn't slept last night lulled him into a twilight sleep.

He was startled awake when the van came to an abrupt halt. The door opened and he was dragged out and dropped to the ground. Then rough hands grabbed him under the arms and dragged him, where he didn't know. But from the lack of traffic sounds he knew he had to be at least on the outskirts of the city.

His knees registered that he was being dragged across gravel as the sharp rocks cut through the thin light weight sweatpants he was wearing. Then up five steps each one a strike on his knees. Into a building then tossed down a short flight of stairs, his head striking the floor at the bottom. He heard a door close and a lock click. Damn this week sucked.

He wiggled himself into a sitting position and listened. The only sound was a small, slow, constant drip of water. The floor was cold and it was damp in this basement. He wanted to lie down but knew it was better to keep as little of his body as possible touching the cold floor. It would steal his body heat and sap his energy.

Sam pulled his abused knees as close to his chest as possible to conserve his warmth. It was difficult with his hands bound behind his back. At first he wished they had removed the hood but then realized that would help to keep him warmer. It covered his slightly aching head.

His left arm throbbed and still burned. But he could tell the bleeding had stopped. It was just a graze. Who ever shot at him was either a poor shot or it was meant only to get him to enter the alley. Most likely the latter because two were waiting for him there.

Sam rocked a bit on his butt to keep it from going numb on the cold floor as he thought, Boss I hope you got my call. I could sure use Team One's help right about now.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Dispatcher's Desk**_

Winnie, Wordy and Donna were talking as Spike and Lou returned. Spike smiled at Winnie and handed her black coffee. "Ahhh coffee. Thanks Spike, Lou. I so needed this today."

Spike looked at Donna expectantly. She was still dry. He smiled he hadn't missed it. He handed her coffee "Two milks right?" She nodded and mouthed thanks.

Ed strode up to them and grabbed his double double. Having recomposed himself he put on a familiar smile and said with authority "Inventory. What are you all waiting for? Let's get it done so we can get out on patrol." There were groans all around.

Greg walked up "Spike. Need your help."

"Yeah Boss. With what?" Spike answered holding out Greg's coffee. But Spike saw his hands were full so set the coffee on the counter. Greg placed multiple pieces of a phone onto the dispatch desk. Spike chuckled "Uh Boss that's dead. No way I can fix that. You need a new one. What happened?"

Greg looked at them all and took his coffee, took a sip and said "It dropped."

Spike shook his head "What like from the fifth floor."

Ed said "Something like that." He took a long drink of his coffee and then headed to the gun cage to start inventory. He really needed to get to Sam's apartment soon to apologize. Sam was not answering his phone. It just rang six times and went to his voice mail. He had tried multiple times. He didn't blame Sam for ignoring his calls. He had hurt him. Hell he even told him not to contact any of the team. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering too.

Spike watched with wide eyes as Ed stepped into the gun cage. He was gonna be so dead. He scooped up the pieces of the phone and raced to his small tech room.

The others watched his actions perplexed. Well everyone but Lou. Lou thought Spike been nice knowing you buddy. I'll make sure you have a nice funeral.

Spike had just locked the door of his tech room as Ed's roar of "Spike you're a dead man" resounded through SRU HQ.

Lou laughed as the others stared at him. As he was saying "That was meant for Donna" a very wet, very blue, very pissed off Ed stormed into the lobby area.

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him" Ed bellowed. Everyone shook their head no indicating they would not tell him.

Wordy was laughing hysterically "God Ed. You look like a giant Smurf." If the fiery glare Ed gave Wordy had actual heat he would have been burnt toast, no make that incinerated toast, ashes only.

As Ed stormed to the locker room to shower and change everyone who had been holding back, biting the insides of their mouths could no longer hold it in. Loud, deep laughter followed Ed into the locker room.

When the laughter finally died down Donna looked at the men "Whoa. Spike's good. Maybe a bit too good for his own safety. Spike's in for lots of grunt work for a while. That is if he survives after Ed gets a hold of him."

Wordy winked at Donna "Can you imagine what it would have been like to do shift with blue hair?"

Donna laughed again "No and I don't ever want to find out. Hope that blue dye comes off easily. Don't want to patrol with an angry papa Smurf all day."

Greg had laughed too but he sobered at the reminder of patrolling. He and Ed needed to head over to Sam's place. He looked to Wordy "Gonna leave you in charge of the kids and inventory. When Ed's done changing he and I have a stop to make."

Wordy nodded wondering at the vagueness of Sarge's statement but simply said "Sure no problem. I'll make sure Spike cleans up his mess than see if he can fix your phone. He's gonna want to hide from Ed today."

Greg nodded then turned to Winnie and asked "Got a loaner phone?" Winnie pulled one out and he thanked her then headed to the lockers.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Sam heard the lock click. The door opened. He heard heavy footsteps descend the creaking stairs and come close to him. His body tensed not knowing what to expect. Sam sensed the person, likely a man by the sound of the footfalls, go around behind him.

The kick to his back was not wholly unexpected but still he was unprepared. He instinctively curled in a ball on his side to protect his stomach. He tucked his face down as well as he could. He wished his hands were unbound so he could protect his head.

Thank god the man only concentrated on his back and did not strike his head. The kicks were painful but not strong enough to do much damage. That was another plus he thought. After a few minutes the man relented.

He heard a chair scrape on the ground as it was pulled close to him. He heard the man sit down and the whine of stressed metal under a heavy weight. Sam could hear the man was out of breath. The man's exertion had winded him almost completely.

After several minutes the man's labored breathing became more even. "Sammy boy you didn't think I'd forget about you did you? I told you that you would pay for what you did one day" the man sneered.

That voice. He knew that voice. He would never forget that voice. Brogan Snow. Constable Brogan Snow. Actually former Constable Brogan Snow. The other voice clicked now too former Constable Alfred Riqueti. Brogan and Al. That could only mean the other two were probably Robert Bozonnet and Charley Turner also former cops.

All dirty cops. When did they get out of prison? He was supposed to be notified if that happened. They all had twenty-five year sentences. They did not break out. There had been no notices of escape, something SRU was always informed of. He had listened to the news this morning before his run and there was nothing about any escape. So how were they out?

Shit he was in trouble. Those four wanted him dead. Please let the call have gone through.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Greg was driving and almost to Sam's apartment building. He glanced over at Ed. His skin was still tinged a slight bluish color. He snickered.

Ed turned to him and glared "Stop. Stop now or I'm not accountable for what I do to Spike when I get my hands on him."

That caused Greg to full on laugh "Eddie. Sorry. But you're the one that kept challenging Spike to come up with something good to haze Donna."

Crossing his arm and slumping to a semi-pouting posture Ed said "Yeah well. He's still gonna pay. I mean just look at me, Blue. I'm fucking blue."

Still chuckling Greg said "Looks good on you, you are a blue-blood, blue-skinned cop. And besides it matches your eyes so well." Ed's look was priceless. But Greg settled down a bit and decided to quit teasing Ed "Have you tried Sam's phone again?"

"Just before we left. Still rings and rings only to go to voice mail." Ed replied.

Greg parked and they got out and headed to the stairs. "Ed he's here. I see his bike in the rack."

"Unless he left for a vacation and took a cab to the airport. Maye he took your suggestion to book a relaxing cruise or time at a beach. That might explain why he's not answering" Ed responded.

Shaking his head Greg said "His phone would go straight to voice mail if it were off."

Climbing the first flight Ed said "True. Maybe he's out for a run or something and left his phone here."

Greg shook his head again "No again. He always takes his phone. Sam's a creature of habit. Always has his phone and k-bar with him. Remnants of soldiering, always prepared to defend himself."

"But maybe he's not thinking clearly. We did … I mean I did ream him pretty damned hard last night. That on top of ending things with Jules. That's enough to throw him off" Ed offered.

Reaching Sam's door and knocking loudly Greg answered "No I don't think so. He's hurt for sure by all this but no that wouldn't change that behavior."

They waited. No answer. Ed knocked loudly. They waited. No answer. Ed knocked even louder and yelled "Sam open up. It's Ed, I need to talk to you." No answer. "Dammit Samo, open the damned door or answer you damned phone. I need to speak with you."

The door across the hall opened. An elderly woman looked at him sternly "Young man, quiet down."

Greg smiled kindly at the woman and walked slowly to her "I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with SRU. Do you know the man that lives in this apartment?"

The woman noted the uniform. "Yes officer. Sam Braddock. Nice young man, always so helpful and kind to me. He works for SRU too."

"I know Sam is a member of my team. This is Ed Lane the Team Leader. We are looking for Sam. Have you seen him today?" Greg asked calmly.

The woman grinned "He left for a run early this morning. He hasn't been back yet."

Ed calmed down and stepped closer. The woman looked at him and he could see the play of an amused smile she tried to hide, damned blue tinge. He pushed that thought aside and asked "How do you know he has not returned?"

"Because Sam said he would stop and pick up the big bag of puppy food for me. It's too heavy for me to carry. Sam hasn't been by to drop it off. It would be the first thing he would do when he returned because he knows Mr. Waggles ran out of food last night." At the sound of his name a beautiful border collie puppy appeared at the door and sat at the woman's command but the tail continued to waggle back and forth.

Greg and Ed shared a look then Greg turned to the woman "Thank you for the information."

The woman nodded "I'll let him know you were looking for him when he comes by." Then she shut the door.

Ed pulled out his lock picking tools. Greg looked at him "What are you doing Eddie?"

"Going in. I have a bad feeling. Maybe we pushed him to F.I.N.E." Bile rose in his throat. He wanted to be wrong. But Sam had lost so much, would he? God he hoped he wouldn't but Blaze had said he tried once before. Could this make him try again?

Greg noted the panicked look. Ed had shared with him what Blaze has told him. Ed surmised that as Sam's Sergeant it was something Greg needed to be aware of so provided the details to him. He now knew that after Sam was tortured he tried to commit suicide and almost succeeded. Would have succeeded if Matt hadn't have dove at him at the last second and knock the gun away.

It was something Ed and Greg had kept to themselves. The others did not need to know something that private. Greg watched anxiously as Ed worked the lock and said "Ed no he wouldn't do that. Someone would have reported a gun shot."

"Not if he took the gun with him and did it someplace else" Ed stated flatly as the door opened and he strode inside.

Ed realized he had never been in Sam's apartment. Not once, ever. It was military neat. He strode to Sam's room. Where would he keep his Vintage Colt? He checked the night stands. That's where he kept his gun at night. Put it away when he left for work so it was not accessible to Clark. But Sam had no kids so there would be no need to store it away. He continued to search.

Greg was in the kitchen. Nothing looked out of place to him. But he had only been here once before. The fridge was stocked, minimally, not unheard of for a guy that mostly ate take out. He knew that by the plethora of take-out menus neatly stacked on the counter near a coffee maker.

"Found it" called out Ed from the other room. "His gun is still here thank god." Ed walked into the kitchen.

Seeing the relief on Ed's face Greg said "Good. So we know he went for a run and isn't back. Maybe he is just taking a very long run. He does that to clear his head you know. Spike said that Sam's short runs are considered marathons by most people. So if he decided to take a long one he could be gone for hours."

"You're probably right. And if Sam is listening to his rock music loudly like he does it is unlikely he is paying attention to or hearing his phone. I'll wait until later this afternoon and try to call him again" Ed said as they started for the door. They exited making sure to lock up before they left.


	3. Reckless Behavior, Alone & Voicemail

**Reckless Behavior, Alone & ****Voicemail**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Brogan sneered condescendingly "Cat got you tongue boy?"

Sam couldn't say anything but he wanted to. The duct tape over his mouth made speaking impossible. Sam hated the tone. He hated the man speaking too. Hate was a strong word but in this case it was applicable. He truly hated this man and the other three.

He had been so alone back then he was a prime target for them. He had been so naïve and blind in his need to belong and to be wanted by someone anyone. He had trusted them and it nearly cost him his life. But more importantly it almost cost her life and he could have never live with himself if that had happened.

Sam heard the whining relief of the chair when Brogan stood up. The man must have put on more weight. He always had a large gut. Sam heard several more footsteps descending the stairs. Three sets. All here now, party is about to get started Sam thought.

Crap this is gonna hurt. He knew how they operated. As a young officer he had witnessed it twice and been the victim of it once before his internal investigations handlers could get to him. One of them yanked him up onto his feet. It was hard to balance with his ankles zip-tied together and hands restrained behind him. He wobbled a bit and tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

Then he was flat on his back with pain radiating across his chest desperately trying to intake enough breath through his nose and the heavy cloth. One of them had kicked him solidly in the chest. With the hood on he guessed it must be Charley; he always liked doing that, usually a roundhouse kick. The process of being dragged to standing, getting his balance and then kicked to the ground in various ways repeated itself more times than he wanted to count. He was focusing solely on getting enough breath into his lungs between each kick.

"Enough" Brogan called out.

Sam lay still and inventoried himself. Yeah he had been right. It hurt. It hurt like hell and he knew they were just getting started. Good news was nothing was cracked or broken; at least not yet. He just wished he could get more air. He was getting light headed. His wish was granted the hood was removed and the tape ripped from his mouth. Christ that stung. He gulped air in. The light headedness dissipated.

He ventured to open his eyes. Al spat on him. Gross. Al was always so gross. Never had he seen such a slovenly person. He visited Al's apartment once. Explained to him why Al always reeked. He should have recognized him by the smell alone in the alley. Al's place made his skin crawl with all the trash, old partially eaten food, bugs, and dirty clothes left lying around. How could anyone even live in such a place? He was invited over a few more times back then but always found an excuse not to go. The place disgusted him.

As he attempted to wipe the spit off his cheek onto the ground Robert kicked him solidly in the shin. He swallowed a yelp of pain, shit that hurt, must have steel toed boots on. That was so like Robert. Only ever comfortable attacking when someone could not fight back. Always wore steel toed boots. Robert was as stupid as the day is long. Wondered how the hell he actually passed the academy. It seemed his IQ was as low as his voice. It was weird that someone so small and scrawny had such a deep voice. Body and voice did not fit together at all.

He saw that Charley had sat down in the chair and was wiping his sweaty brow. Yep the knock down kicks were definitely from Charley. Charley had some Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris fantasy image of himself. He loved to show off his self-taught martial arts skills. Back then Sam had thought they were impressive. But compared to Ripsaw's skills, Charley looked like a three year old. But his kicks still hurt. Charley did have power and muscle behind them regardless of the lack of technique.

Brogan sneered at him. Christ Brogan's gut was roughly the size of a house now. He was the ringleader of this bunch of shit. He was lazy, mean and had an inferiority complex. He liked to watch others inflict pain and he preyed on the weak and defenseless, like elderly women.

He thought he had such bad luck sometimes. Brogan was the senior patrol officer he was assigned to in the 51st Division right out of the police academy. He was so damned naïve back then. Although it didn't take him long to see the evil side of life especially with Brogan as a so called mentor.

Sam knew he could not appear weak with this group or it would be a hundred times worse. The weaker the person the more brutal these pieces of shit were. That being the case, Sam held in the groan of pain as Al pulled him to a seated position and slammed him back against the wall. But aw crap that hurt, pain radiated up and down both arms and through his shoulders.

Talk. He knew he had to talk, to say something. He needed to stop the beating and slow things down. Sam knew he needed to buy time for Team One to find him. But the shock of being abducted by these men from his past coupled with the mix of physical pain and the recent emotional turmoil made him reckless. To reckless. Instead of using his matured calm, stoic countenance he allowed the young, rash, cocky persona that these men knew so well come out in full force.

Sam cockily said "Ya know Brogan I asked shit for brains Al in the alley what you wanted with me. But on my jaunty little ride here I figured out the five W's on my own. So I won't even bother to ask you, bet you couldn't actually articulate it anyways."

Brogan glared at him and sneered "You were always a cocky little shit. Thought you were smarter and better than everyone else."

Sam snorted and looked Brogan directly in the eyes "You always did have an inferiority complex and you know … it's fully justified."

That earned Sam a punch to the jaw. He couldn't show weakness to these piranha so he laughed instead of groaned and said "Wanna hear my answers? You know just for what did you used to say; oh yeah 'just for shits and giggles'?"

The four men remained quiet. Sam took that as his cue to launch in "Well, let see first W is who. The answer to that is obvious, that would be you four dirty cops that are living proof that manure can sprout legs and walk." Another punch.

He really should drop the cockiness but for some reason he found he could not. Ed and Greg would say his head was clearly not on straight. They'd be right too.

Sam shifted back up a bit after that last punch and continued "So what do you want from me? The answer to that on is real simple it only takes an IQ as low as your voice Robert to figure out that one. You want nothing but my death, well unless you add in you want me to suffer first. Your victims always suffered so why should I be any different; unless you want me to suffer more. You probably do." He saw Robert and Al nod yes.

Small favors no punch that time though. Sam continued in a snarky voice "So where am I? That one I gotta give to you. I actually don't know but it is probably someplace remote knowing your MO. Next we have why. Again real simple, you want payback because I shut your extortion and kidnapping operation down. Oh and to kill me otherwise why the fuck else would you have brought me here."

Brogan glared at him "So far so good little shit."

"But the last W we probably have different answers too. How am I going to get out of this alive?" Sam stated.

Robert scoffed at him "You aren't."

"I beg to differ moron" Sam said cockily. Another punch. Damn he should really stop with the provocation, what the hell was he thinking.

Charley looked at him and cracked his knuckles "So little shit, how do you think you are going to get out of here alive."

Sam smiled and stated with conviction "That's simple. My family."

Al ridiculed him "Braddickhead you have no family. You are all alone and no one will mourn you being gone."

Brogan laughed "How pathetic you think General daddy will give a rat's ass about you and come save you. How fucking pathetic you still are. We all know that no one gives a shit if you live or die."

Sam just stared defiantly at Brogan. God he had been so naïve back then. He was so very alone that he thought these men were friends. They were the reason so many shields and masks were put into being. He could never allow himself to be hurt like that again. He hated these men for so many reasons.

Brogan looked down at him "Any last words before I start to make it really hurt?"

Sam's emotional state was so off kilter from the past two days otherwise he would have kept his mouth shut. Instead the lonely, lost teenager who covered all his hurt with cockiness and bravado emerged and he said "Hell Brogan, the only way you could make me really hurt is if you sat on me."

Yeah not a good thing to say he thought as Al slammed his head hard against the wall. His bell was completely rung. His body slid down the wall to his left as he went into a semi-conscious state.

"Dammit Al. I don't want him unconscious. He can't feel the pain if he is unconscious." Brogan ground out.

At those words Sam finally gagged the cocky little shit in his head and got smart. He let his unfocused eyes close. Reprieve would come in a faked black-out. He controlled his breathing. They would not know he was capable of this. He heard as Brogan raged at Al for knocking Sam unconscious. Eventually he heard four sets of feet climb the stairs and the door close and lock.

Sam lay there thinking why the hell does bad shit keep happening to me? His shoulders ached from being pulled backwards for hours. His back and chest throbbed with each breath. His left arm still burned. Both arms ached from repeatedly slamming onto the ground on them. The zip-ties bit into his wrists and ankles. The pain in his head was intense. Pain wracking his body and his mind in a semi-conscious muddled state he was pulled back into the past.

* * *

 _ **PAST – Sam's 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday - General Braddock's Home in Ottawa - POV of 16 year old Sam**_

 _Sam was sitting in the library at the desk. He was supposed to be studying his military strategy book but it bored him so he was staring out the window as his mind wandered. He had only been back in Ottawa for a week. Actually five days, fourteen hours and twenty-six minutes to be exact._

 _He felt like he was a prisoner. His mother and the General had not let him leave the house once. Not even to go for a run. They were only back here right now because Natalie got pneumonia. The General wanted to come home and see his precious daughter. He was only here because the General didn't trust him enough to leave him at the other base half a world away._

 _He had lived the last six and a half years in the desert with the General while his mother and Natalie pretty much lived here in Ottawa. His mother and Natalie visited them several times a year and spent the entire summer months in the desert. But for the most part he lived in the desert alone with the General._

 _Only once had he been back here in the six and a half years. That was two years ago on his fourteenth birthday. But for some reason within a week his mother had shipped him off to the desert again. Apparently he was such a disappointment as a son that she didn't want him here._

 _On the flight back the General had said absolutely nothing to him. He never did figure out how he had screwed up and pissed them off so badly that time. The General was so angry he didn't even rage at him. He was completely silent the entire trip._

 _But the intense look on the General's face had scared the crap out of him and he tried not to flinch when he drew near. The General never hit him but the look said he wanted to hit something and maybe he had screwed up bad enough this time for him to actually hit him. He had felt so afraid, lost and alone on that flight._

 _Alone, he was always alone. He knew no one. He had not a single friend here. Hell he didn't have any friends over there either. He never was allowed time to make friends. Home schooled. Hours upon hours of reading, writing, math, languages, world politics and military history and strategy were hammered into his head by strict tutors. Every day he also spent nearly three hours at the range and two or three hours training the obstacle courses, running or weights._

 _Apparently the General wanted a perfect soldier not a son. So his life revolved around preparing to be a soldier. He hated every last minute of it. But he obeyed. He always obeyed. It was painful if he did not obey. He learned that early on._

 _His day was scripted from o-four hundred hours (four am) to twenty-two hundred hours (ten pm) every single day. He never saw anyone who wasn't a soldier. Even his tutors were soldiers. He never had a chance to just hang out with someone his own age._

 _Sam was pulled from his thoughts as his mother asked "Sam today is your sixteenth birthday. Would you like_ _to invite any friends over today?"_

 _He just stared at her. That hurt. A surge of loneliness washed through him. How could she be so mean to him? Why the hell would she ask him that? She knew he didn't have a single solitary person he called friend. Why would she rub that in? Why did she have to hurt him like that? Make him say out loud that no one gave a rat's ass about him or called him friend._

 _Why did she want_ _him acknowledge out loud he was ALONE in this god damned world? Usually she was nicer. Always nicer than the General. Why then? He knew why, she would never forgive him for not protecting Sara. Maybe his birthday made her remember that he was the cause. Sara._

 _God he was so sorry he failed to protect her. The General wished it was him and not her that was hit. The General told him he was unworthy and didn't belong. No he didn't belong here and he knew it. It was all his fault she died. It was his fault he was all alone._

 _Apparently the General didn't like his non answer, the look on his face or something else about him._ " _Samuel William Braddock. Your mother asked you a question. Answer your mother now. Knock off the surly, silent, attitude" the General had commanded him._

 _He clamored out of the chair he was sitting in and came to attention immediately at the tone of voice used. It was reactive instinct. His long blonde locks fell into his eyes. He didn't dare move a muscle to wipe them out of his eyes. He responded "Yes Sir. Mother, there is no one I wish to invite." He insert those words 'I wish' when the accurate statement was 'there is no one to invite'._

" _Sam there has to be some one?" his mother had replied._

 _He wanted to scream with hurt and pain and ask why she was pushing this. But instead he replied rigidly but with a hint of sourness "No Ma'am there is not." Apparently his tone was just enough off that he got dressed down by the General again._

 _The General said sharply "Do not show that level of disrespect to your mother again. There will be consequences if you do. What the hell am I going to do with you Samuel?"_

 _Do with him Sam thought? Nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone. He almost laughed at his thought, leave me the fuck alone. Hell he was alone. He had been alone since he was nine. When he had essentially killed his sister and all the care his mother used to have for him._

 _What he really wanted was to be released. He wanted to get out of this hell where no one cared one wit about him. Nothing he ever did was good enough. His every flaw or miss-step was immediately thrown in his face. Then he thought only two more fucking years and I'm out of here. They didn't want him anyways; they would not care if he went._

 _Sam had stayed at rigid attention and all these thoughts occurred in a split second because he knew he had to respond quickly "Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir._ _I apologize for the disrespect Mother._ _It won't happen again Sir. May I be excused Sir?"_

 _He knew he was tempting fate with that question. It usually resulted in a lecture about waiting for your superior to excuse you and having the appropriate discipline to wait. After the lecture it would result in hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups or pull-ups and sometimes all three to make his point. But he really needed to leave the room he could feel the tears coming. Shit, here comes the lecture. Push down the pain, push down the tears. No crying allowed. Man-up n_ _o crying allowed._

 _Ten minute lecture and two hundred push-ups later he was allowed to go to his room. He gently closed his door even though he wanted to slam it. Sam lay on his bed, curled up tightly then buried his face in his pillow and cried quietly. He never let anyone see him cry, but he cried a lot. He was hurt. He was empty. He was lost. He was afraid. He was numb. He was nothing. He was alone. He was completely and utterly ALONE. Always alone._

* * *

 _ **PAST – Sam's 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday -**_ _ **General Braddock's Home -**_ _ **POV of Yvonne & General Braddock**_

 _Sam left the room and then Yvonne turned to her husband and said "William you shouldn't have been so harsh. He was not disrespectful and he did ask to be excused. His tone reflected he was just hurt by my question. I should have realized he had been away too long. But I had hoped maybe he had kept in touch with one or two boys from here like Ricky Miller or maybe Mike McDermott. He looked so lonely. I just wanted for him to have a friend over on his birthday. A sixteen year old boy should not be alone on his birthday. He should be out having fun" Yvonne felt awful for not realizing how her question would hurt her son BEFORE she asked it._

 _The General blew out a breath "I know. I know. God dammit I screwed up again. It's just that his tutors have been reporting that he is withdrawing. He's silent more and more. And when he's not silent they say he is moody, surly and snarky. He's not paying attention to his lessons just stares off into space. His language tutor says he refuses to speak Latin, Italian or French anymore. Corporal Ellison says all that boy seems to want to do is run; goes out for hours at a time."_

" _Will, he's a sixteen year old boy. Yes he will get moody. Yes school work is less interesting. And quite frankly dear, there is not a whole heck of a lot for him to do there other than run. That base has the obstacle course and the range but it doesn't have any other features that would interest a teen. And that base is devoid of boys and girls his age. Sure there are several younger kids that are five to ten but no teenagers." Yvonne replied._

" _So what do we do Yvonne? You and I both know that base is not ideal but it is better than the alternative." He blew out a frustrated breath. Then General Braddock stalked to the library chair and sat down. His shoulders slumped as if the entire world was held upon them._

 _His eyes and voice softened as raw emotions were laid open for Yvonne to see "Do you think he is ready to live here again? Has enough time passed yet that he won't go catatonic when he passes that god damned intersection? I really don't think I could take that again, it's just too painful to witness. The last time we tried two years ago he lost three days."_

 _"On the flight back Samuel just stared at me with those lost, frightened eyes. I wanted to hold him so bad. But he wouldn't allow me near him. He flinched every single time I tried to get close. It was all I could do to keep it together and not break down in front of my men on the flight. If I had spoken one word I would have lost it completely. We should have sedated him for the trip. It would have been easier on both of us."_

 _Yvonne went to stand next to him. Her words came out hesitantly choked with emotion as tears threatened to slip from her eyes "We could … give it a try again. Maybe … maybe he is old enough and the memory is distant enough that it won't … impact him this time."_

 _Tears fell as she said "I miss him so very, very much. A few weeks every other month and all summer are just not enough. I want to try again. I want my boy home. I want my boy back."_

 _The General pulled Yvonne into his lap and gently wiped her tears. There were tears in his eyes now "Yvonne I try, I try so hard. But I just keep screwing up with Samuel. It seems everything I do is wrong. I just wish I could figure out how he got the idea it was his fault and that we blame him for Sara's death. Nothing I say changes his mind. I know my faults in all of this. God do I regret that Yvonne. I'm so sorry I did that. But this other, it baffles me how his mind came up with it. It hurts so much that he thinks we don't care about him."_

 _Yvonne thumbed away the single tear that slipped from the General's eye and said "I know dearest. We will figure it out. I still have hope that someday we will figure it out and get our Sammy back." Yvonne hoped with all her heart she would one day see Sam smile again. He had such a beautiful smile. It wowed her when he smiled as a boy. He was so close to a man now and she had not seen him smile in over six years._

 _Pushing the hurt and pain down she asked "What did the new counselor you brought in have to say?"_

 _The General shook his head "Scrapped trying to use a normal counseling route four months ago. Samuel never said a word to any of them. He would sit silent the entire hour. So I engaged one to come in as one of his tutors. But he has not been able to make any headway with that either."_

 _"But based on his recommendation Samuel's day is now completely regimented and he is never without adult supervision. The counselor said it would help keep Sam's mind ordered and engaged. I followed the recommendation but I'm not so sure it is helping. In fact I'm pretty sure it is having a detrimental effect; especially with the more withdrawn behavior of late."_

 _Yvonne nodded "Boys need some free time to just hang out. Let's try tomorrow; just the three of us go to the intersection. If Sam can handle it well then he stays. We can enroll him in high school here and maybe having some friends his age will be more helpful. Maybe we can see him smile again. And if he can't handle it he goes back with you to the desert again. But I don't want that regimented schedule. That counselor doesn't seem to have a clue about what boys need."_

 _The General nodded and hugged is wife. He prayed they were doing the right thing and Samuel did not go catatonic at the intersection again tomorrow. His heart would shatter again if that happened. That god damned intersection had taken two of his children that day. His eyes shifted to the seven year old picture of Sam, Sara and Natalie. It was taken a month before the accident. They were all smiles. Like Yvonne he wanted to see Sam smile again._

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg took off his cap and rubbed his eyes. He leaned back in the chair "Alright team, unless anyone else has any input we will call debrief completed." He looked around the table. They were exhausted and in pain. Calls like that were never easy. He saw shakes of heads no. "Okay. Everyone go home. Get some sleep. Today was rough but we gotta be back in here tomorrow. Five am."

The team slowly rose and headed to the locker rooms. Everyone left except Ed and Greg. Ed looked a Greg "You know you did everything you could. Everything right. He was just beyond saving. Too far gone."

Greg looked at Ed with sad eyes "In my head I know that. It's my heart that has to catchup. He was so young. How does a seventeen year old get to the point that he thinks it is just better to die."

Ed thought for a moment "I don't know. I truly don't know. All I do know is that boy felt so alone. He had no one he could talk to for so long. Shuttled from foster family to foster family. No friends. Bullied constantly. I just don't know how you connect with that."

Greg nodded his eyes tearing slightly as he bent his head towards the transcript. His eyes started scanning the pages.

Ed watched a moment "Greg, you told the team to go home, get some sleep. I'm telling you to do the same thing." He pulled the transcript away. "I'll finish the paperwork. It's late. Four hours past end of shift." Greg looked up at him. Ed said "Go."

Rising from the chair Greg patted Ed's shoulder "Thanks Eddie. I'll see you in the morning." He headed for the locker room but stopped just outside the door and turned back "Ed?"

Ed turned the chair and looked at him. He was glad Greg was taking his advice and going home. That call had lasted over six hours. Greg had tried so hard to reach that boy. Watching the boy pull the trigger and end his life when he was within five feet of the boy had been hard on Greg. "Yeah?"

"Did you ever get a hold of Sam?" Greg asked.

Ed shook his head "I've tried by it just keeps going to voice mail. I've left so many messages. I guess he really is hurt and just needs some time. I don't blame him not wanting to talk to me after what I did."

Greg said "After what we did. It's not all on you Ed."

Ed had an idea "You know maybe he would answer if he didn't know it was us. You still have the loaner phone?"

Nodding Greg pulled it out and dialed thinking that was a good idea. It rang six times and went to voicemail "Sam this is Greg. Buddy we have been trying to reach you. We understand if you don't want to talk to us right now. We were way out of line on many points and said some hurtful things. Ed and I would like to talk and apologize. But if you are not ready to talk to us at least let us know that you got our messages and that you are okay. My phone is broken so at the minimum text Ed. Please buddy, we are worried about you."

Just after he hung up Spike strolled in ready to leave. "Boss. Your phone is toast. Can't repair it at all. But I've set up a mirroring program to transfer all your data from your old one to a new one. Should be ready for you in the morning."

"Thanks Spike." Greg nodded and headed towards the locker room. Spike looked to Ed "Tough call. I hope he actually sleeps tonight."

Ed looked at him and grinned "He might but I'm gonna spend my night thinking on revenge."

Spike's eyes widened "But. But it was supposed to be Donna not you. Not you. Wasn't my fault you were all gungho for inventory. You are never the first in there. Would have warned you but things went a bit wonkie this morning when we all found out about Sam taking vacation."

At the mention of that Ed's grin completely disappeared. Spike noticed. Something wasn't right. But he knew he'd get no answers from either Ed or the Sarge based on this morning. So he just waved goodnight and headed out. Once outside SRU HQ Spike pulled out his phone and called Sam. He got his voice mail "Hey buddy. Heard you are on vacation. Lucky. Give me a call. Would love to hear where you decided to go. Call me."

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth Home**_

The girls were already asleep when he got home but he had kissed each one and told them he loved them and they would never be all alone in this world. Then he had sought out Shel and hugged her tightly and told her they had lost a seventeen year old boy today. After eating a reheated dinner he had headed for the couch to relax unable to sleep yet.

Shel came out of the kitchen and sat next to him. Wordy kicked off his shoes and propped his feet on the table as he wrapped his arm around Shel when she laid her head on his chest. Shel said "I'm so sorry Kevin. Today must have been awful for you and the team. If you want to talk I'm here to listen."

He kissed the top of her head "No Shel just holding you is all I need. Knowing I'm not alone in this world. Just sit with me please." She nodded and gently rubbed his arm that held her close.

Wordy leaned his head back and closed his eyes. That was terrible to watch a young life end. Days like these were hard. Parts of the call and what the boy said still rolled through his mind. One thought kept popping in his head was that Sam might have been able to connect with this kid. He wished Sam had been here today. Maybe the boy would still be alive.

So much of what the boy said sounded like what Sam had poured out to him in the Royal York after he woke from sedation. Sam had such a lonely isolated life from the time he was nine and a half and moved to the desert with his father. It was so hard for Sam to reconcile that much of the isolation was because his child's mind had contorted and twisted the events around his sister's death.

Wordy had ached for the little boy and young man when Sam had described his life and tried to see what reality was. It had hurt Sam so badly. Wordy was glad that Sam had reconciled with his family, his father especially. That he no longer felt alone and abandoned.

Sam deserved happiness. But for the last week he could see something had changed. Sam was hurting and he wondered why. Then Ed had ridden him so very hard the past two days. What the hell was Ed thinking? It was clearly evident Ed wasn't thinking. He wasn't listening. He wasn't seeing that Sam needed someone to talk too. All he did was criticize and second guess Sam the past two days. What was it about Sam that drove Eddie to behave that way? He didn't do that with anyone else on the team.

Wordy had been around long enough to understand that unscheduled vacations were a way to deal with performance and other issues off the books. What was going on in Sam's life that would warrant that? Could Greg and Ed be upset about Sam's unwillingness to even acknowledge Donna? The whole team had made excuses for his behavior toward her. Sam was so cold and unwelcoming to Donna which was not like him.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Why was he so blind to it before? Jules. The tears in the hospital he had attributed to the fact Sam felt guilty because he was on the roof with her and he didn't protect her. Sam always took on guilt and with Jules getting shot like that he would feel guilty. Christ how had he not seen it before, Sam cared deeply for Jules. More than he should as a teammate.

Christ. Now wonder Ed was so hard on him. There were rules against relationships between teammates. Was there a relationship? Or was it only one sided on Sam's part. Either way he could now see Sam's behaviors for what they really were. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

Six rings then voicemail. "Hey Sam, Wordy here. I just wanted to say I'm here if you need to talk. I'm here if you just need a friend to sit with you too. Whatever it is you are feeling and dealing with right now I just want you to know you are not alone. I'll always be here for you. Call me at least. Let me know you are okay."

Shel tilted her head to him "Kevin what was that all about? Did Sam have to take a Scorpio shot today?"

Wordy shook his head "Nothing like that. Love you Shel." He kissed the top of her head and she knew there were things he would never share about Sam. That young man had suffered a lot. She sent up a silent prayer that Sam was okay.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Sam shivered. It was cold. He hurt. It was late at night. He tried to remain positive. Team One, his family would find him in time. They wouldn't leave him here to die alone.


	4. We Need To Find Him: Present and Past

**We Need To Find Him: Present and Past**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Sam woke with a start but quickly forced his sore muscles to relax. He had dosed off again on the cold hard cement floor. He could see that it was just nearing dawn. He was thirsty. He remembered the slow constant dripping sound. He looked around to locate it. Damn on the other side of the room. He lay there a moment trying to decide whether to roll over there or try to gain his feet and hop.

Rolling won. God everything ached he thought as he carefully rolled over and over to reach the small leak in the water pipe. It took some maneuvering but eventually he was able to get his mouth under the slow drip. It wasn't much, it tasted nasty but he had drunk worse in Afghanistan. He was just glad there was a water source. It took what he estimated ten minutes to get enough one slow drip at a time to slack his thirst.

Sam wanted more but he knew he needed to roll back where they left him soon. If they found him here he may lose his only source of water. That would not be good. He took three more drips and then rolled back.

He had just attained the same position when the door opened. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing to appear asleep. This ability had saved his ass a few times. Maybe it would give him a longer reprieve today.

Heavy steps that could be none other than Brogan creaked on the stairs. He heard the chair pulled near and it whine under Brogan's weight as he sat. A kick to his shoulders was accompanied by a loud "Wake up Sammy boy."

Sam blinked his eyes open. Brogan sneered at him "Enjoy your comfy bed?"

"Not too bad. Little softer than I'm used to" Sam said sarcastically.

"So you still think your family is going to come save you?" Brogan laughed as the other three started down the stairs.

Sam wiggled himself up to a seated position. He ignored the question and asked one of his own "How'd you manage to get out of prison?" Sam remembered Brogan liked to brag. So he might just be able to delay some more by getting him tell him how the hell they were out already. It was nearly fifteen years before their sentences were up. He knew they would never be released early for good behavior.

Brogan snorted "I just walked out a free man." Brogan started in with the details. Sam sighed once covertly. Time. He just needed to give the team time to find him. He knew they would. Although the first niggle of doubt entered. What if the call didn't go through? What if the phone broke? He pushed those thoughts away. They'd come. They would come he repeated over and over in his head.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_

The team had finished workout and were in the briefing room ready to start pre-shift briefing. Greg had four files on the table that he had needed to review with the team. He hadn't had time yet to review them himself because Winnie had just given them to him as he passed the dispatch desk on his way into the room. They were files of prisoners released by error two weeks ago.

He was just about to start when Winnie walked in and said "Sarge there are two Internal Investigations detectives here."

Greg looked at her and so did the rest of the team. "Did they say what they want?"

Winnie said "They wanted to talk to Sam."

Spike and Lou looked at each other. Did this have anything to do with Sam taking an unscheduled vacation?

Greg said "Show them in here please." Winnie turned and left and Greg turned to Ed "Have you heard back from Sam yet?" Ed shook his head no.

Wordy caught the sound of concern in Greg's word and the look of concern in Ed's eyes. He realized Sam hadn't returned his call either. Spike chimed in "I called him last night, hasn't returned my call. It's not like him. He always returns my calls."

Donna thought surly Sam must have gotten himself into trouble. Must be why he's on an unscheduled vacation. She'd been with the police department long enough to know that just did not happen unless it was one of two reasons. The first being a family emergency and the second being there was a discipline problem the brass was trying to sort out before making an official reprimand. If it was a family emergency Greg or Ed would have said something yesterday to alleviate Spike, Lou's and Wordy's concerns. That left the option that he had screwed up somehow.

Two older well-seasoned detectives near Greg's age walked in and one spoke as he extended his hand to shake Greg's "Sergeant Parker. I'm Detective Arbor and this is Detective Fulco. I understand Constable Sam Braddock is a member of your team. We need to speak with Sam urgently."

Greg replied "Sam is on vacation at the moment. Is there anything I can help with?"

Arbor and Fulco glanced to one another Arbor asked "Do you know where he is vacationing. It is extremely important that we speak to him."

"Sam did not say where he was going. But perhaps we can get a message to him. May I ask why you need to speak with Sam?" Greg responded. He didn't miss the look between the two men. They were judging whether to say anything or not. Internal Investigations department was known to be very tight lipped with information. It was understandable given they investigated issues with officers. Greg was getting a bad feeling about this.

Greg saw in the body language when the decision to share information was made as Fulco stepped forward "As Arbor said it is extremely important. Sam's life might be in danger." That got the attention of everyone at the table.

Sitting forward his eyes drilling into Fulco's, Ed quickly asked "Why? How?"

"It's a bit complicated but it is related to an investigation he was part of years ago" Fulco replied.

Greg looked at the detectives "Please sit; tell us what you know so we can help."

The detectives took seats and Arbor started to explain "Constable Braddock, Sam, was a rookie fresh out of the academy and was assigned to the 51st Division. After his first two months he approached Internal Investigations with concerns regarding his training officer and three other officers. With his help we were able to obtain the necessary evidence to put them away for twenty five years on extortion and kidnapping charges."

Team One shared a looked. They had always thought of Sam as the ex-Special Forces guy. No one had even bothered to ask about his time with the 51st. They all recalled Holleran's introduction and Lou recited "Sam took his baby steps at the 51st division, went Army and joins us straight from JTF2."

Ed's gut didn't like the sound of this "Okay so Sam helped put way dirty cops for twenty five years. How is his life in danger now?"

Fulco looked angry when he said "From what we have uncovered so far the computer system used by prisoner processing went through an upgrade about three weeks ago. Apparently there was a significant security flaw in it and it was hacked into. Whoever hacked into the system was able to swap prisoner ids. Due to this id swap the four men, the dirty cops he help put away were released in error from prison two weeks ago. Sam is in danger because those men had vowed to make Sam pay for what he did."

Greg looked down at the files in front of him the names displayed on the tabs "Do you mean Brogan Snow, Alfred Riqueti, Robert Bozonnet and Charley Turner?"

Arbor and Fulco stared at him. Arbor asked "Yes. How do you know those names?"

Picking up the folders he said "I was about to brief the team on the situation of the four."

Ed looked to Greg but spoke to Spike "Spike, we need to track Sam's phone now."

Spike was out of his chair before Ed had even finished the word we. He raced to his tech room to get his laptop. He picked it up and was about to head out when he saw Greg's phone and noticed the mirroring had completed. He grabbed the phone too and headed back to the room.

When Spike entered he heard the detectives describing what Sam had done. He stopped and handed Greg his phone and said "Boss, mirroring done, it's just finishing syncing with your call history and messages now." Then he quickly sat and began trying to locate Sam's phone. "Hey Ed. Call Sam's phone it will be the fastest way to triangulate his position."

Ed dialed Sam's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Spike, went straight to voicemail."

"Not good that means it is off. I cannot track it this way when it is off" Spike said in a frustrated voice.

Lou saw Spike's worry rising so said "You know Sam could have just turned it off. Might be on a flight or just wants to relax." But Spike didn't acknowledge the comment he was tapping away on his keyboard. There were other ways to find the phone. They just took longer. He was working as fast as he could.

Greg's phone vibrated on the table, syncing must be done he thought. He looked at it. Missed call notice with Sam's number and the icon for new voicemail. "Excuse me a moment." He retrieved the voicemail and listened as the team watched him. They saw when Greg's face slackened. He said in an overly calm voice he used when a situation was tense and heading in a bad direction "Sam's in trouble. You all need to hear this."

Greg replayed the voicemail on speakerphone. What they heard shocked them all.

 _Silence for a few seconds._

 _"Now turn and put your hands against the wall. Slow like. No sudden moves or you're dead" an unfamiliar male voice said._

 _Sounds of movement and the all too familiar sound of zip-tie cuffs being put on someone._

 _"What do you want from me?" from Sam._

 _"We are waiting" unfamiliar voice responded._

 _Silence mostly then the faint sound of footsteps approaching._

 _"You are the sniper. You shot me. Why?" Sam's shocked but firm voice declared._

 _More silence._

 _"Hey what do you want from me?" Sam asked calmly._

 _Silence again but then broken by the sound of a phone ringing._

 _"Boss?" the same unfamiliar voice asked. They assumed he was talking to whoever was on the phone._

 _A short silence then "Yes" exclaimed the voice._

 _More silence._

 _"It begins. Let him suffer but alive" was said menacingly._

 _Then they heard sounds of someone being hit, falling, and the distinct sound of duct tape being ripped._

 _Lastly the sounds of someone, they all knew who, being dragged away._

A stunned Team One stared at each other dumbfounded.

Donna was feeling so bad about her earlier assumptions. For whatever reasons Sam didn't like her it didn't mean he was a bad officer. She had heard what Arbor and Fulco had shared. Sam had put dirty cops away when he was a fresh faced kid right out of the academy. She felt very bad. She could see the team was stunned and frozen by the voicemail. She needed to help them get moving.

Donna was the first to speak "When did that voicemail come in?"

Her question broke the spell that had held them all immobile. Greg looked at his phone. He kept it together but inside he was reeling. The call came in just after he had thrown and broken his phone. One more way he had failed Sam. Dammit. "Yesterday morning around the time we all met at Winnie's desk for coffee."

Ed's head whipped up "He's been gone twenty four hours. We have to find him. We have no clue who took him, where they took him. It may or may not be related to these cops. Greg it could also be related to the other. We cannot make assumptions one way or the other." Ed was thinking it could have to do with the results of the Army investigation too. He also pushed aside all self-recriminations for the moment. He needed to focus solely on finding Sam. There would be plenty of time for guilt later.

Fulco had listened carefully to the voicemail and his stomach sunk "I know who took him. The voice I'll always remember that voice. It is Al, Alfred Riqueti. Sam's definitely in trouble. Those four men will make him suffer then they will kill him."

The team went into action to gather information. Sam had said he was shot. Ed called out to Winnie to check for any shots fired around that time. Winnie began to delve into yesterday's 911 calls.

Spike started investigating Sam's phone records and the last cell towers that were pinged. It was easier to do with the multitude of pings to his phone yesterday. Christ Ed had tried to call Sam twenty eight times. An unknown, wait Sarge's loaner phone once. He called once. Wordy called once.

Greg, Ed and the two detectives discussed the four cops MO. Wordy, Lou and Donna started reviewing the files on the four men.

Spike and Winnie both called out "Got it" at the same time. Winnie informed then she had located a call for a gunshot early yesterday but the patrol officer sent to investigate found nothing out of the ordinary. The location however matched the location of Sam's phone that Spike had determined.

The team raced to the SUVs. Although Sam would not be there they needed to search for clues. He was shot, he was alone. They needed to find him quickly.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

Hanging inches off the ground by his wrists sucked. He had tried to reduce some of the pressure on his arms by going on the balls of his bare feet. He vaguely wondered where his boots and socks went; they must have removed them when he was unconscious. But then Charley had pulled him up higher and his toes were just out of reach of the ground now. The strain on his shoulders was so bad his mind wandered in an out as he tried to deal with the pain.

He had lost track of time. After Brogan bragged how someone had mixed up files their files and they were release two weeks ago Charley had taken a few more kicks. Then Brogan stopped him and told him how they had looked him up then followed him for the past two weeks.

The worst part is that they started harassing him about the conversations they had overheard between him and Jules and the one he had with Ed and Greg. They made lots of comments about how he was so pathetic that a woman picked a job over him. How even his bosses knew how pathetic he was and that the woman deserved someone better than him. All of those comments hit their mark, penetrating deeply to his heart. He wasn't sure how he did it but he kept his mouth shut. He was completely silent. He didn't take their bait.

Apparently they didn't like his silence so Al slammed his head into the wall again and he actually lost consciousness that time. The only thing he could tell right now was it was late afternoon by the angle of the light through the basement window. He wondered just how long he had been hanging here.

He was just returning to consciousness from his head slamming the wall when the zip-tie binding his wrists was cut off. The pain of the cut to his wrist as the knife sliced into it, most likely purposefully even though Al mockingly said 'sorry' was nothing compared to the pins and needles burning sensations racing up and down his arms and across his shoulders as feeling returned to them. They had been bound behind his back so long he had lost feeling but being released they came painfully back to life.

Then Charley had yanked his hands in front of him and rebound them with a zip-tie again. Charley threaded a rope between his arms near the zip-tie. Robert climbed on the chair to toss the rope over an exposed beam. He almost laughed when it became apparent Robert was too short to reach and his attempts to throw the rope over were useless. Brogan grabbed the rope from him and climbed onto the chair muttering something about doing it himself.

But he did laugh when Brogan stood on the chair to do the same thing and the chair finally collapsed under the stress of his weight. He couldn't help himself. Seeing Brogan splayed out on the ground and the poor abused broken chair was too damned funny. He really tried hard not to but the laugh slipped out.

He paid for the laugh with a few punches and kicks once Brogan pulled his fat ass off the ground. Now he was just hanging here. They had pulled him up making sure he couldn't touch the ground then they had left. As they left Robert had sarcastically said "Enjoy your time just hanging out." Then he laughed as the door at the top of the stairs closed and locked.

So he was just hanging here going in and out of awareness. In a moment a clearness Sam inventoried himself. He was not doing so good right now. The constant pain he could not shove down anymore. Two hits to the head had caused his thinking to be a bit disjointed. He needed to escape here. Physical escape was impossible but he could escape mentally. He had been trained to do that.

He needed respite from the pain. Drawing on his training he tried to focus on a good memory to put himself anywhere but here and now. Unfortunately, all the harassing words about not being wanted from earlier coupled with the pain sent him into the past to memories long buried and locked away.

* * *

 _ **PAST – Ottawa Base High School - 16 year old Sam**_

Groups of kids were hanging out at lunch time. Five girls sat at a table gossiping and chatting. Kimber walked up with her tray, sat down and interrupted all the conversation "Oh my god I have the hottest new guy in my honors math class. He is so, so, so hot."

Laughing Brooke asked "Okay so describe hot."

A dreamy look entered Kimber's eyes "Oh my god. He's got the most beautiful blonde hair. It's kinda long but not too long. He kept brushing it out of his eyes. He had soulful blue eyes. You could get lost in those blue eyes of his. He is so handsome and he's built. My god, he's built. When he took his jacket off I saw his biceps. He has biceps Todd would die to have. He …" She was cut off from describing him more by Debbie.

Debbie glanced over to Todd and interrupted Kimber "Quiet Kimber you wouldn't want Todd to over hear you. Not nice to talk about another guy being hot when your boyfriend could over hear."

Kimber thought, might be her boyfriend right now but not for long. She was ending it after school today.

Rachel pipped in excitedly "Oooh I know who you are talking about. I was in the administration building when he came in today. He is HOT! I think I'd melt if he talked to me."

Eighteen year old Todd Morin and a group of seven guys sauntered over to the table. Todd put his arms around Kimber staking claim to his girl "What ya all gossiping about?"

Kimber chafed at Todd's arms and pushed out of them. He was such a jerk sometimes and she was so ready to break up with him. Todd was a senior and the most popular guy at the school, star athlete and everyone, boys and girls wanted to be around him and hung onto his every word like he was some god. She used to be one of them.

She had been thrilled when he first asked her out, she was sixteen and the top dog of the campus had picked her. But over the last six months she determined she deserved better than him. Todd thought it was okay to tell her what to do and when to do it and who to do it with. He thought he owned her, he didn't. He was so wrong. She was definitely breaking up with him today.

Rachel supplied "We were talking about the hot new guy that started school today. I saw him come in with General Braddock this morning. I think it was his son. I saw him go into the testing center while the General talked to Principal Wiggins and the school psychologist Ms. Getty."

Ricky Miller was shocked and said "No way. Sam's back? Man that dude is so messed up." The group asked what he meant by that and he told what he knew from when he and Sam had known each other when they were nine. "… so the first day he came back to school four weeks after his sister died we were walking home. I wanted to go get ice cream and Sam said he had to get home directly after school. He said the General would be mad at him if he was late."

"Wait he calls his dad the General?" Brooke asked incredulously.

He nodded then continued "Yeah, only ever called him Sir or the General in the short time I knew him back then. Pretty messed up huh."

Mike McDermott put in "I don't know. The General is one intimidating dude. My dad said you never ever want to do anything to piss off the General. He knows how to put you in your place in a heartbeat. I was visiting my dad the other day and saw the General dress down Captain Plouffe. Scary is all I can say."

"I asked my dad what it was about but he wouldn't tell me what the Captain did. All he said it was a well-deserved reprimand. But I've overheard my dad talking to my mom. He says General Braddock is a hard, hard man with very high standards. From what I saw I believe it, wouldn't have wanted to be in Plouffe's shoes. Can't imagine what it would be like to have someone like that as my dad. I'd probably call him Sir too."

Ricky punched Mike in the arm "Shut up dude, I'm telling a story here, always interrupting me."

Mike grinned at him "Sorry dude, go on." Ricky and Mike were best friends and this year Todd had accepted them into his click. It was probably because even though they were only sophomores they had made it onto the varsity hockey team.

Ricky returned his gaze to the group and continued "Anyways, as I was saying. I wanted ice cream. I finally grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him along with me. But we got to this intersection and Sam just froze in an attention stance. I couldn't get him to budge at all. It was like he was pretending to be trance or something. I finally got mad at his stupid game and left him there to get my ice cream."

Shifting to sit down with the girls Ricky moved closer like he had juicy gossip "About an hour later, on my way home. I went by the intersection and saw a group of people watching something. I pushed through them and saw Sam, an ambulance, some medics and the General. Sam was still standing in the same exact place at attention. He hadn't moved an inch."

"Then I saw a medic inject him with something. I think it was something to knock him out because within a minute or so Sam collapsed into his dad's arms. I saw the General catch him and scoop him into his arms. General Braddock tried to get into the ambulance carrying him. But the medics made him lay Sam on the gurney. Then the medics strapped Sam down and they left."

Shaking his head Ricky finished "Sam never came back to school. Rumor had it that he went into some mental hospital or something. Don't really know though. I never saw or talked to him again."

Kimber said "That's so sad. Any idea why? I mean the rumor of him going to a mental hospital." Todd glared at her. She ignored him and looked at Ricky.

Ricky responded "Yeah, he saw his little sister die in front of him." Gasps were heard from all the girls. Ricky continued "He was in charge of watching her when she was hit by the car. Apparently that was the intersection his sister died at. Messed him up real bad. Wonder what he's doing back here."

Mike said "I hope he is okay now. Wonder where he's been. I mean I didn't know him too well back then but he was always fun to be around. He had a good sense of humor and smiled a lot."

Ricky interrupted "Yeah but only when his dad wasn't around. When the General was around he went all stiff and never smiled. All soldier like." Mike nodded recalling that odd behavior too.

The topic of their conversation strode into the lunch room. The girls all sighed when they saw the guy Kimber had described. She was right he was so hot, messed up or not, the new guy was totally hot. Todd glared at Kimber as he watched her follow Sam's path to the lunch line. He instantly hated the guy because his girl was watching him intently. Kimber was his girl. He was the big man on campus, how dare she give another guy those doe eyed looks.

Sam was uneasy. He felt all the eyes following him. Everyone stared at him in all his classes. It was unnerving. He wasn't used to being around so many people. He looked at the selections on the menu. Wow he got to make a choice for once about what he had for lunch. Corporal Ellison always just brought his lunch without consulting him. It was a strange feeling to make a choice for himself.

He pulled out his student id and handed to the lunch lady and ordered a burger, an apple and milk. He might have a choice but he almost laughed, it was the same thing he had most days for lunch. He took his tray and turned to the room. It was full. He scanned looking for a place to sit down.

Overwhelmed by all the faces staring at him he pulled on his cocky persona. He straightened his back and marched confidently to the doors. It was cold outside but it was open and not many people braved the cold. He would be able to relax a bit out there.

Sam found he liked the cool breeze on his face. It was so different from the hot desert. He found a place well away from the other kids. He leaned against the wall and slid down sitting cross legged.

As he ate his burger he thought over yesterday and this morning. Yesterday morning his mother asked him to take a walk with her. He was glad to finally get to leave the house so said yes. The General had followed them on their walk. He wasn't sure why, probably didn't trust him for some reason.

His mother had wanted to go towards the park. He turned around and was about to tell her he didn't want to go. But one look at the General's clenched jaw he had turned back around and followed his mother. When he got to the intersection that Sara had died at he thought his heart and soul were ripped open again.

As he waited for the light to change his mind assaulted him with images of his baby sister lying on the ground bloody and wearing no shoes. His breathing had become ragged waiting and he was glad when the light changed so he could cross the street. So he could shove those images back down. So he wouldn't break down and cry in front of the General, because crying was not allowed.

Breathing had returned to normal as they approached the playground and he had covertly wiped the liquid that had welled in his eyes away before anyone could see. It was weird but his mother wanted him to sit on the swings with her for a while so he complied. The General sat on a bench well away from them. She had asked him about his favorite memories of Sara. It hurt but he answered her questions because the General was close by and if he didn't he would order him to do so anyways.

His mother had actually smiled at him when he shared that his favorite memory was pushing Sara on the swings. Her laughter and squeals of delight as she asked him to push her higher made him feel good. Images he had not seen in so long entered his head; ones of a smiling and laughing, green eyed little sister. On the way back he forcefully made himself think of those good images when he approached the intersection. His breathing was less ragged as he crossed the street.

He had been surprised yesterday at dinner when the General announced to him he would not be going back to the desert and he would be enrolling him in high school today. All he had replied was yes sir. He was not sure what made them decide that but inside a small little piece of him sang for joy. He had an opportunity to meet kids his own age. Maybe, just maybe he might make a friend.

This morning he had followed the General into the administration office. He did all the placement tests while the General talked with Mr. Wiggins the Principal. He had to meet with the school guidance counselor Ms. Getty. Based on his test results he was placed in all honors classes.

Based on his private tutoring he actually met almost all the graduation requirements . All he needed were the classes he was signed up for. He was technically the age of a sophomore but he would graduate at the end of this semester so they enrolled him as a senior.

He was not given a choice on electives since the semester had already started so he ended up with a PE and a weight training class as electives. They were his last classes each day; weight training was sixth hour and PE was seventh hour. He was actually okay with that, he was just glad it wasn't something like culinary arts or dance that had been open. That would have sucked.

Sam finished lunch and pulled out his honors math book and a notebook. He smirked; this class was gonna be a piece of cake. He had already covered this material over a year ago. He flipped through the pages to find the homework assignment. Math was easy for him.

He wrote his name, Mr. Handcock – 3rd Hour and the date at the top of the empty page. He scanned the first problem. Did the calculations in his head and wrote only the answer down. He whipped through all thirty problems before the bell sounded. Easy he thought. He looked up to see a girl from his class staring at him "Yes. Is there something you need?" he asked a little unnerved he didn't sense someone so near to him. He wondered how long she had been there.

Kimber was startled. He spoke to her and she got flustered at the sound of his voice and being caught gawping at him. "Um it was just. Were you doing the homework Mr. Handcock assigned today?"

Sam nodded and said "Yes. I just finished."

"You finished all thirty problems already? But you didn't even work the calculations out on paper or use a scientific calculator. How can you be done?" Kimber was astounded. There is no way he could have worked all those hard problems in this amount of time.

He shrugged and replied "They were easy." He packed away his notebook and math book in his backpack. Then he stood and extended his hand to shake and said "Name's Sam, Sam Braddock. What's yours?"

Blushing she took his offered hand and gave it a small shake "Kimberly Hall. But all my friends just call me Kimber. You know Mr. Handcock is gonna think you cheated with only writing the answer and not showing your work. He won't believe you did it without writing out the work."

Shrugging again he responded "I'll just have to prove it to him then won't I. Sorry gotta go. I have to find my next class. Nice to meet you Kimber." Sam hiked his backpack on one shoulder and sauntered away. He almost smiled. He had met someone. She seemed nice enough. It would be nice to make a friend or two. He looked at his schedule for the room number of his next class. He had fifth hour lunch so it was time to find the gym for weights class.

Sam found the gym and introduced himself to Coach Westwell who was his teacher for both classes. Sam thought he seemed like a nice guy. He reminded him of Corporal Ellison who was his daily minder this past year and also in charge of all his physical training over in the desert.

Coach Westwell took one look at the new kid, that kid was fit. "So Sam did you play any sports at your last school?"

"No Sir. I was home schooled overseas." Sam answered standing at attention.

"You like any sports? The spring sports teams are just going for tryouts this week and next. We have a fair rugby team and there's always volleyball, track and field or cross country. Any of those interests you? I'm actually doing tryouts for cross country today after school."

Sam hadn't ever considered playing sports on a team. He responded "I'm not sure Sir. Rugby or cross country might be interesting." Sam thought more choices but then wondered if the General would allow him to play on a team. He cringed inward; he was going to have to ask permission.

"Good. Good. We can see what you got today after school for cross country. Rugby tryouts will be next week. You've got locker 507. Change and meet us in the weight room" Coach said.

"Sir." Sam said unsure. The coach looked at him "Sir. Two things, first I must ask permission to come to try outs before I can commit to showing up. Second, I didn't know I would have weights and PE today. I don't have my gym clothes with me. But I don't have a problem working out dressed like this today. I'll be prepared tomorrow Sir. I'm sorry I'm not prepared appropriately today Sir. It won't happen again Sir."

Westwell looked at the kid again. He was so formal and rigid. He looked nervous that he was not prepared and apologized. Christ he is so soldier like. Then he recalled the new student's last name Braddock. How stupid of me, this is General Braddock's son. It fit, the General was a hard man that did not brook being unprepared. He knew first hand from his time in the military; he like being retired and teaching athletics much better.

He smiled at Sam and said "Relax son, tomorrow is fine. I'll write you a pass for the spirit store and you can grab a t-shirt and sweats there if you want for today." He looked at the boots Sam was wearing "But unfortunately they don't carry running shoes. I could wait until tomorrow to give you the time trial for the cross country team when you have something appropriate to run in."

Sam held his parade rest stance since being given permission to relax "No need to make an exception Sir. I run just fine in boots." The coach had nodded and given him the pass and directions to the spirit store. The lady running the store allowed him to use the phone. He had to call the General for permission to attend tryouts and because he had no money to buy the items. He was glad the General didn't yell. The General just sounded exasperated. Sam was surprised he had agreed to allow him to tryout.

Changing quickly he joined the weights class that was already in progress. He informed the coach he was allowed to tryout and the coach put him through his paces for initial weights assessment. Sam felt uncomfortable with all the other guys staring at him.

There was a lot of whispering behind hands. Was he doing something wrong he thought? He caught the glare of one guy. This class was for seniors not sophomores. He was younger than all of them. He looked away quickly not wanting confrontation.

Sam heard a few comments 'heard he's crazy', 'why is he in this class', 'his dad's the General'. He could tell he was unwelcome. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he finished the last assessment.

The coach looked at his paper and then back to him then to the guy who had glared at him "Impressive. Todd, looks like you got competition now son. Sam here benches and curls more than you; I'm going to pair you two together since none of the others are near your weights?"

Sam looked expectantly at the guy named Todd. Damn he was still glaring at him. It would have been nice to have someone near his own age to lift weights with. But all he got back was a hateful stare and a surly "Whatever coach."

In PE they played rugby and Sam had an absolute blast. It was a full contact sport that was a free-flowing game that required strength, speed and strategy. It was loads of fun even if half of the other team kept glaring at him.

However, the guys on his team seemed nice. Two had introduced themselves and said they remembered Sam from long ago. He vaguely remembered Mike and Ricky. They said he was good at this game and he should try out for the rugby team with them. He told them he was trying out for cross country today. They wished him luck.

After cross country tryouts Sam was sitting in the locker room. He was exhausted, but it was a good exhaustion. He was proud of himself. He had done well in the tryouts. The coach was very impressed with his time, said something about wondering what his time would be with running shoes. Said he most definitely was on the team if he wanted to be even if he wore boots to run in for competitions.

Sam had almost laughed; wouldn't be any different. Coach didn't know that he normally wore boots for running especially since most times he and Ellison did the obstacle course before their ten mile runs.

He thought today was a good day. The first he had had since he could remember. Coming to high school would be fun and he might just be happy for once.

Sam knew it would take some time but there were three possibilities for friends, Kimber, Ricky and Mike. It would be nice to have some friends and not be alone. He almost wished he could be considered a sophomore and spend two more years here. Maybe his mother would agree with him that he shouldn't graduate early. He would think on it and maybe ask her in a month or so. See if the friend thing panned out first.

He checked his watch and saw that he had time to shower before changing. He still had an hour before the General would be here to get him; he had to attend some long meeting or something. There were only a few guys left in the locker room, he could hear them talking in the next aisle.

Sam grabbed a towel from the rack and headed to the showers. He had just soaped up his hair when he heard several guys enter the shower area.

The punch to his kidneys caught him completely by surprise. Sam turned and was then attacked by several guys. They slammed him into the wall and two held him there as the others rained down punches on him. The soap had dripped into his eyes and stung. He couldn't see who they were. He tried to defend himself but he was outnumbered.

After several minutes of being hit over and over in the face and stomach they let go and he slid down the wall to the floor. He heard one of them say to him "This is my school. Stay away from my girl. Stay away from rugby. Stay away from cross country. If you don't I'm gonna make your life hell. You don't belong here. No one wants you here."

One last swift kick to his stomach and they were gone.

Sam doubled over in pain and fell to his side. He lay there with the shower raining down on him. He saw the pink tinged water flowing to the drain. He thought so much for high school being fun. Under the cover of the shower water Sam let the tears flow. How could he have ever thought that he could be happy? No one would ever want him. No would ever care. He would always be alone.

He lay there for a long time. But then the thought of the General entered his head. The General was going to be pissed at him. Somehow this would be construed as his fault. He couldn't let the General see him like this. Sam pulled himself up to a seated position. He held onto the handle and pulled himself to a standing position. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He gently washed his face with soap to disinfect the cuts on his lips, cheek and above the right eye.

After he had dried and dressed he looked at his backpack. He pulled out his notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. He wrote: _General, Sir. Sorry I'm such a sorry excuse for a son. I will never measure up to your standards. I always screw up somehow. I'm leaving. I know that is what you wanted all along anyways. I'm not worthy to be a member of the family. I understand I do not belong here. That was made abundantly clear to me today. I don't belong anywhere. No one will care that I left. No one wants me anyway. Samuel Braddock_.

He left the note on his backpack and left the locker room. He didn't see the little droplets of blood that dripped onto the note from the cuts on his face. Once outside, Sam started a slow jog. To where he didn't know; all he knew was he needed to leave. No one wanted him here. No one would ever want him. He let the tears flow again as he ran.

The General's meeting lasted longer than he had expected. He was thirty minutes later than he had told Samuel he would be. He expected to find him waiting outside the school. He was surprised when he did not see him. Checking his watch he noticed he had been waiting here for fifteen minutes. He got out of the car and headed towards the buildings.

Coach Westwell was leaving very late tonight after reviewing all the tryout times. Man he was gonna have a great team this year. They might even win the division this year with Braddock on the team. Christ that boy's times were good, even wearing boots. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard boots crunching on the gravel. He looked up and saw General Braddock heading towards the administration building.

He called out "General Braddock Sir." The General stopped and changed course heading to him. "Hello, Sir. I'm Coach Westwell. That boy of yours is a god send to our cross country team. His times are the best I've seen in years."

The General smiled "Good to hear. I'm actually looking for Samuel. My meeting ran over and I'm late. Have you seen him?"

Westwell thought back "About an hour ago I saw him in the locker room. It looked like he had just finished dressing after a shower. Had his back to me but he was pulling his notebook out of his backpack. Haven't seen him since."

The General looked around seeing the light snow on the ground "Is there anywhere he might go to stay warm? Is the library still open? He likes to read. He might have gone to check out a book."

"No the library closed a long time ago. Maybe he went back into the locker room. It is a bit cold out here. Follow me let's check." Westwell responded. The two men walked to the locker rooms and Westwell took the time to elaborate on Sam's performance on the tryouts, his weight training assessment and how well he did in the game of rugby.

The General was feeling a great deal of pride. His son always amazed him. He was glad it sounded like Samuel had a good first day. When Samuel called from the spirit store he had been upset with himself that he had failed to provide Samuel appropriate clothing for weights and PE today and left him unprepared.

But he was happy Samuel wanted to tryout for a sport. Cross country sounded like a perfect fit for him. That boy loved to run.

He and Yvonne had been so ecstatic that Samuel did not go catatonic at the intersection yesterday. Yvonne told him how she even got Samuel to talk about Sara in a positive way. That woman was amazing. William had a little bit of hope now. Maybe things would change for the better for Samuel.

The two men had entered the locker room and headed to Sam's aisle. They saw Sam's back pack sitting on the bench. The General saw a piece of paper on it. As he reached for it he saw the blood. The words crushed him completely. The blood worried him.

William turned to Westwell "Was Samuel injured today?"

Westwell shook his head "No he was just fine. Look a bit tired but he was just fine. Why?" The General showed him the note. He saw the blood. His eye caught a droplet of blood on the floor. He followed a trail of droplets and ended up at the towel hamper. "Christ almighty" Westwell exclaimed.

General Braddock had followed. He saw the very bloody towel the coach was holding in his hand. The General pulled out his phone and called the MPs. Something had happened here and it needed to be investigated.

While the General was on the phone Westwell continued to follow a trail of drops of blood that lead to the showers. Dread at what may have happened colored his words as he called out "General Braddock you need to see this?"

The General approached and then stopped short. He roared "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON?'"

William was staring at the shower area that contained smeared blood down one wall with a single bloody hand print. There was also a small puddle of blood, a blood streaked bar of soap and a bloody shower handle.

Five MPs showed up ten minutes later. The General was pacing. The MP in charge addressed him and the General stopped pacing "Samuel's been missing at least an hour and a half now. He is injured. I'm not sure how badly but there was a lot of blood. We have to find him. I have no clue where he would go. Samuel knows no one here."

The MP looked at the General "Are you sure it is your son that is the injured one. His note said he screwed up. Maybe he beat someone up. Maybe he's afraid to take responsibility for his actions and is running away."

General Braddock stared at the man a moment then bellowed "Are you a fucking idiot? It would have been reported already if Samuel was the aggressor. Besides I know my son, it is not in his make up to attack someone. He is the one injured. Get your ass in gear Sergeant and locate my son NOW!"

Appropriately chastised the MP nodded and high-tailed out of the locker room.

Turning to Westwell the General stated more calmly but no less intensely "We need to find out who did this to Samuel. Whoever is responsible for this must be brought to justice. Something like this cannot be allowed to happen again."

Nodding in agreement Westwell said crestfallen "We will find out. Nothing like this has ever happened here. This should not have happened. I wish I had heard something when it occurred. I was in my office the whole time. I didn't hear a thing. No one cried out."

All military personnel out of the room General Braddock finally slumped to a bench and put his face in his hands "He should have been safe here. Sammy should have been safe here. Why do such horrible things keep happening to my son? I'm supposed to protect him and I keep failing."

Westwell watched as the hard, tough as nails General Badass Braddock he knew became simply a man, a concerned father who loved and cared for his son. He was at war internally on what to do approach or not approach. Approach won. He placed a hand on the General's shoulder and said "You didn't fail him. If anyone did it was me. He was in my charge at the time this occurred. Sir I'm so sorry I allowed this happened to Sam. The MPs will find him."

The General nodded. He rose. He needed to take action. He pulled out his phone dialed and when it was answered said "Tom, I need help. Samuel's missing. The MPs are searching but I could use one of our in country units that are well versed in tracking. Samuel's good at covering his tracks if he doesn't want to be found and I'm pretty sure that is the case right now. I don't have time to go into details right now. Who do we have available?"

 _["Yankee's unit is here. His recon man Shy is one of the best trackers we have at the moment. Where do I send them?" Colonel Sutton responded quickly.]_

General Braddock answered "The high school. Samuel's injured, not sure how badly. But he's out there alone and it is supposed to snow again tonight. We need to find him quickly."


	5. Alleys, The Penny & Unknown Connections

**Alleys, The Penny & Unknown Connections**

* * *

 _ **Near the Alley Where Sam Was Taken**_

Three SUVs and a command truck came to a halt on the street that was near the location of the gunshot report and the phone location. Spike was unable to get an exact location. The team spread out investigation different avenues. They all wished the phone was on so they could possibly hear it if they called it. No one voiced it but there was also a possibility that the phone could be gone if someone had already found it lying on the ground.

Greg headed to the apartment of the man that reported the shot to see if he saw anything that might help. Donna was canvasing others in the general vicinity. Wordy, Spike, Lou and Ed were working their way up and down the street on opposite sides ducking into each alleyway. It was slow going.

Knocking on the door Greg schooled his features to calmness even though he felt nothing of the sort. A very elderly man answered the door. "Yes?" the man asked.

"Good morning Mr. Joe Fergus. My name is Sergeant Greg Parker with SRU. I'd like to speak with you about the gunshot you reported yesterday" Greg said.

The old man smiled and waved Greg into his apartment "Sure officer. Please come in can't be standing much these days with this old trick hip. But I already spoke to the patrol officer that came yesterday. I told him everything I know" Joe Fergus said closing the door.

"I appreciate your willingness to speak with me Mr. Fergus" Greg said taking in the age of the man, mid-eighties maybe older but the man had a youthful air about him.

Using his cane to hobble to a chair the old man sat down carefully "Joe, just call me Joe. Mr. Fergus makes me feel old like my old man. He'll be 103 this year." The man laughed then continued "Anything for the police. My son Marc and my grandson James are both patrol officers. They are in the 51st Division. Used to be there myself many, many moons ago. So what is it you think I could help with Greg?"

Greg smiled he liked the lively old man. Sitting on the couch as Joe indicated Greg asked "Joe, I understand you heard the shot. How long after did you call it in?"

"Well just a few minutes really. I was standing at my window watering and talking to Casandra." The man indicated a plant. Greg thought it was weird the man named a plant but oh well. Joe continued "The sound startled me and I dropped my watering can. After picking it up I went to get the phone. A bit slower these days." He waggled the cane.

"So the sound was loud, like it was close?" Greg asked. Joe nodded yes. "May I?" Greg asked indicating he wanted to walk to the window. Joe nodded assent and Greg stepped to the window. He looked at the plant then out of the window in both directions.

Joe Fergus said proudly "Casandra's my prized Algarve Lily. She won first prize in the Banmere Annual Competition."

Greg smiled "Very beautiful. I see you have a good view of the street below. Did you happen to see this man perhaps running by here either before or after the shot?" He walked back and showed him a picture of Sam.

"Ahh yes that young man runs by here often. Oh to be that young and fit again. Being old is such a pain in the ass, the hip the, ahh hell everything. It ain't for sissies I can tell you that. As a matter of fact I did see him yesterday. He passed by heading south just before the shot."

"Do you remember which side of the street was he on?" Greg asked pleased to finally get a potential fix on Sam's location yesterday morning.

"The opposite side. When I dropped the water can I did look back and didn't see him again. Must have high-tailed it outta here at the sound" the old man stated.

Greg thanked the man, left the apartment and headed down to the street as he went he called out "Ed. Sam was on your side of the street. He passed Fergus's just before the shot. I saw an alleyway just passed Fergus's apartment. Seems like the most likely place he was taken. Otherwise someone would have seen and reported. Check it out."

Ed replied "Copy that."

"Spike now that we established probable location and time why don't you see if there are any security cameras in the vicinity that might give us useful information" Greg requested.

"On it Boss" Spike replied heading quickly to the Command truck.

"Donna I need you to go to the roof of Fergus's apartment and see if the sniper was positioned there. Perhaps there is evidence that we can use to locate Sam."

Donna said "Copy" and headed up the six flights of stairs. Part of her wondered what possible lead they could get from the sniper's location. But she trudged up the stairs quickly.

Ed called out "Donna, look for spent casings. If you find one bag it. Spike might be able to run down information on where it was obtained which might help." Donna acknowledged Ed.

Wordy and Ed converged on the alley at the same time. They noticed the crates just inside the alleyway. Wordy spotted a phone just under a crate. He bent and picked it up "Boss. Found Sam's phone. He was definitely here. This has to be where he was abducted."

Lou was just outside the alley "Found a bullet embedded in the wall just outside the alley. Maybe the sniper missed. Maybe Sam meant shot at not shot." Lou dug out the bullet and bagged it for evidence hoping that was the case.

Ed's gaze was pulled to the wall near the crates. He stepped forward. Dried blood. He closed his eyes a moment as the pain of seeing Sam's blood smeared on the wall hit him. He took a deep breath to steady his emotions "No he meant shot. Sam was hit. I found a dried blood print on the wall." They all heard the sucked in breath of Spike.

Continuing to look around Ed added "I don't see any other blood though. With the bullet in the wall assuming it was the one shot at Sam it might be a minor wound, a graze hopefully."

Lou had joined them in the alley as Wordy called out "I found what look like drag marks. Like someone deliberately tried to leave marks."

Ed smiled "That would be something Sam would do. Give us a trail to follow." Ed, Wordy and Lou followed the marks. They ended at the opposite side of the alley. "Spike check if you can find any traffic cameras on Maywood. They had to put him in a vehicle at this point the marks stop here."

"On it" Spike responded.

Donna made it to the roof and searched around she saw a single casing "Found a casing. Bagging it and will take it to Spike."

Greg was just approaching the command truck. He took off his hat and rubbed his head. He was glad they located where Sam was abducted from. But the real work was just starting. Now they needed to locate him with little to go on. He put his hat back on and entered the truck "Spike, what do you have for us? Any luck on cameras?"

He stood behind Spike watching him work. Spike was good. Spike was fast. If there was anything to find, Spike would find it. He patted his shoulder and then sat down.

Spike glanced at Greg and saw the encouraging grin his boss gave him and replied confidentially "Were gonna find him Boss. Pulling up the traffic camera archive footage now." Spike rolled it to the timestamp ten minutes before the shot was reported then he and Greg watched until they found what they were looking for.

They watched as white van pulled up and they saw as Sam was dragged and tossed into the back of the van. The angle of the camera allowed them to see inside the back of the van. They watched as his feet were bound and a black hood was placed over his head and tied tightly at his neck. Two men got in the back with Sam. The third slammed the doors closed and then got into the passenger door. The van took off.

"Can you zoom in on the license plate and can you follow the van Spike?" Greg asked softly his eyes a little misted. With wide concerned eyes Spike simply nodded and set to work.

* * *

 _ **PAST – Alone in Toronto - 16 year old Sam**_

He had run for two hours until he came to a small gas station. Sam was cold, hungry, tired and he hurt. He saw a pickup truck pull in and gas up. It was headed in a direction away from the base. That's all that mattered. When the man went into the store Sam crawled into the back of the truck which was covered with a tarp.

Sam curled up into a tight ball in the corner of the bed of the truck. He had fallen asleep shortly after the truck started moving again. He was awakened when the truck hit a pothole and his head banged into the side of the truck. A little while later the truck halted and was turned off. He heard the truck door open and close and footsteps fading away. In the distance he heard "Honey, I'm home. Sorry I'm so late. Darren, how'd your game go tonight?" then the sound of another door closing.

He waited fifteen minutes listening for sounds then crawled out of the bed of the truck. Walking briskly away he rubbed his arms trying to warm up. It was so cold tonight he could see his breath. He checked his watch twenty-two hundred hours (ten pm).

Sam needed to find where he had ended up. It was a middle income neighborhood he was in. He found a row of mailboxes and peeked inside each one until he found one with mail in it. He pulled out a letter and looked at the address then put it back. He was in Toronto. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept moving.

Good, the General wouldn't look for him here. He would concentrate his search on a radius he could attain on foot not some 280 plus miles away. After walking what Sam estimated two miles, he saw a small twenty-four hour store. Sam ducked his head down as he entered so the cashier couldn't see his face and headed for the restroom.

Sam went in and locked the door. So very thirsty he turned on the tap and cupped his hands to get a drink. The first handful stung as his split lip re-opened and started to bleed again. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth from the split lip and the myriad of cuts to the inside of his cheeks was disgusting. He swished his mouth with warm water and spit several times trying to get rid of it.

He watched the red tinged water swirl down the drain. He thought that's my life, just going down the drain. After drinking many handfuls of water he looked up in the mirror over the sink. The harsh fluorescent lighting showed him the damage to his face. It reflected the damage to his heart. Bloody, bruised, abraded and cut open.

Slumping down on the floor of the restroom he cried. He didn't even try to be quiet this time. He finally let all the physical and emotional pain come forth. He bawled like a baby his body lurching with each wretched sob. He was so lost. No one wanted him. No one cared. He felt so empty and numb. He was nothing. He was alone, always and forever alone and it was his entire fault.

When the major blitz of his emotions had been spent Sam pulled out his wallet. He took out the freshly minted student id he had gotten just this morning and stared at it. It had meant hope of maybe not being alone. Why the hell did it always hurt so much? Every time he had hope of being happy something happened to rip it away. He flung it across the room. It lay there discarded and alone, symbolic of how he felt.

Shifting on the ground his abdomen screamed at him. He lifted his shirt. Christ. Every damned color of the rainbow covered his chest, stomach and sides. He gently touched the most painful spot on his back by his kidneys and hissed in pain. He tried so hard to be the soldier the General wanted. The General would be sorely disappointed that he allowed himself to be surprised and attacked. He would never make a good soldier no matter how much he tried. Hell he couldn't even defend himself properly.

Lowering his shirt he picked up his wallet again and flipped it open. He had no money. No place to go. No one that cared even one little bit. He looked at one of the two things his wallet contained. It was an old worn picture of him and Sara. Fresh tears flooded his eyes as he gazed at his baby sister.

Everything in his life became nothing on the day he failed his little sister. He should have saved her. He should have protected her. He should have seen the car sooner. He should have died instead of her. As the tears spilled out and down his cheek the saltiness stinging his open cuts he whispered "I'm so sorry Sara. I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to keep you safe."

There was a loud pounding on the door and a call out that other people needed to use the bathroom to hurry up. The knock startled him and he fumbled his wallet. The small coin fell out of it and rolled away. He scrambled to get it before it fell down the drain on the floor. He held it tightly in his hand as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

Sam unlocked the door, ducked his head and exited mumbling sorry. The man saw his face and said "Kid are you okay? Everything alright?"

He responded "Yeah." Then he hurried out of the store. He started walking still clutching the penny in his hand. Penny for your thoughts kept rolling through his head. He had no idea where to go or what to do so he walked aimlessly through the streets of Toronto. He found a dead end alleyway behind a Bennie's Gas station and ducked in.

Going to the very back corner Sam found a heating vent and large piece of cardboard. He folded the cardboard several times then set it near the vent and sat down on it. He hunkered down next to the heating vent for a laundry service.

The warm air coming from the vent felt good. He tugged his jacket sleeves down over his hands. He wished he had gloves. Sam then wrapped his arms around his legs holding them tightly to his chest to conserve body heat. Completely zapped of all energy Sam laid his head on the top of his knees and quickly dozed off as light snow began to fall.

* * *

 _ **PAST – General Braddock's Home**_

It was near midnight and the General was pacing. Colonel Tom Sutton had come to the house to support his friend and was seated in the study watching his friend pace. William and Yvonne went through so much with this boy. It just wasn't fair the things that happened to Sam. He looked up and smiled as Yvonne came in and brought them all fresh coffee. No one was sleeping tonight. Sam was out there alone in the cold and hurt.

Yankee and his unit had reported in an hour ago that they had finally located what appeared to be a possible trail for Sam. The MPs had had no luck finding him and had scaled back the number of men searching for the night. That had pissed off the General. His son needed help, he needed to be found.

The General's phone rang and he answered on the first ring "Braddock"

 _[Knowing Braddock would want details and fast the MP launched directly into his report "Sir it's Sergeant Riabald with the MPs. We have found out who attacked your son. One of the boys involved, Ned Grouse, confessed to his parents what he did after his father questioned him about the abrasions on his knuckles and blood on his shirt. Captain Grouse called the MPs immediately to report it."]_

"Who was it?" the General asked as he stopped pacing. At the look on his face Yvonne came and put her arm around him. General Braddock put his phone on speaker so Yvonne could hear too.

 _["They are all students at the high school and include Todd Morin, Barry Whitter, Ned Grouse, Tay Yongrui, Marcel Bazalgette and Jacob Sundqvist" Riabald listed.]_

"My god he was attacked by six boys at once. He had no chance to defend himself against so many. Why on earth would they attack him?" The General was stunned and sickened by the thought his son was beaten by six hoodlums. Six against one, he had no chance, none at all. He must have been so afraid. The note, oh Christ; Samuel had twisted it again. Samuel would think he was disappointed in him. That he had done something to cause this. His heart broke again. It had broken so many times it was so battered, bruised and barely holding together.

 _["The boy that confessed, Ned, said that Todd was angry that Sam did better on weights and beat his time in cross country try-outs. He said that Todd said that Sam moved in on his girlfriend and she broke up with him right after school. Ned also described the attack. Sir, I'm not sure you want to hear those details" reported Riabald.]_

The General looked at the tears in Yvonne's eyes and said "Hold one moment Riabald." He took the phone off speaker. Looking at Yvonne he said "I need to hear the details but you do not. I'll just let you know how badly once I know the details." She nodded as the tears slipped out and he brushed them away. He held her tightly as he said "Okay continue. I need to know the details. I need to know how badly he is hurt."

 _[Not wanting to convey the details, no parent should have to hear this Riabald steeled himself "Sir. According to Ned, Todd planned the attack. He waited until Sam was showering. Sam's back was to them as they entered the shower area. He had just soaped up his hair. Todd snuck up and punched Sam in the back in the kidneys. Sam turned and Todd struck him in the face and three of them slammed him backwards into the wall."_

" _Marcel and Tay then held him as Todd, Barry, Ned and Jacob pounded his face, chest and stomach. Ned said they beat Sam for at least five minutes. Sir from what Ned supplied Sam sustained a split lip, a laceration to his cheek and above his right eye. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose as well. As Sam sat on the floor of the shower Todd kicked him hard in the stomach then they left him there naked and bleeding on the floor of the shower. He may have sustained internal injuries from the punches or the kick to his stomach."_

" _We have contacted the Ottawa Police and all the boys have been arrested. They will be charged with assault and battery for the moment. Three of them will be charged as adults Todd, Barry and Tay. The other three are sixteen or seventeen and will be initially charged as juveniles. But the charges may change depending on." It was hard to say the next Riabald took steadying breath ready to continue but was saved from having to say it when the General responded.]_

"Depending on Samuel's condition when we locate him" the General supplied. He knew full well what the Sergeant didn't want to say and he would not voice it out loud either with Yvonne next to him. What he knew was the boys would be charged as adults and charges changed to murder if Samuel was found dead. That was a possibility he did not want to examine too closely. He was hurt, possibly very badly and it was so cold out. Even if there was no internal bleeding he could freeze to death if he did not find appropriate shelter tonight.

"Thank you for the information Sergeant. Is there anything more I should know?" the General asked. The Sergeant indicated not at this time and he would contact him with further information if any became available. He hung up. He wrapped Yvonne in a hug and said "He's hurt pretty bad. But he's gonna be okay. He's strong. He's a strong, resourceful and resilient boy."

His phone rang again he answered and spoke at length with Yankee. When he hung up he told them "Yankee says that Shy found Samuel's trail. They lost it at a small gas station. They checked the security cameras and saw Samuel climb into the back of a truck. The truck is registered to an Andrew Kovacs in Toronto. They are on their way there now."

* * *

 _ **PAST – Alone in Toronto - 16 year old Sam**_

Sam woke and was so very cold. Warm air was no longer coming from the vent. He was covered in snow. Sam brushed it off of his head. He knew he had to get moving or he would freeze to death. He checked his watch o-one hundred twenty-three hours (one twenty-three am). He rose slowly, he hurt so badly and he was stiff now too.

He stumbled out of the alleyway onto the street and started walking. His hand was still clutching the penny. He held onto it for dear life. It was the one thing he had that meant so much to him. One memory; one time he felt completely loved and safe.

Only she cared. He was thirteen and had been so very ill; the fever so high. The General was gone to a conference in England. His mother could not or would not come to the desert; he did not know which. He was so alone. But she came. She came to take care of him.

Every day for hours she let him lay his head in her lap as she stroked his hair and rubbed his back. She soothed him when he cried and did not admonish him for it. She gave him the penny when he was all better and she left. Penny for your thoughts she had said. His grasp tightened even more, his knuckles now white with the intensity of his hold.

He continued to walk aimlessly. Time had no meaning. He was lost, so lost and alone.

It was nearly two am when the flashing red and blue lights appeared behind him.

Patrol officer Marc Fergus saw a young man walking alone. It was too cold and too late for someone so young to be out especially on a school night. He flashed his lights and the boy stopped. He didn't run as they usually did he just stood there with his head down looking at his boots. Fergus got out and approached slowly. The boy still kept his head down. "Young man, are you okay?" he asked soft and calmly. He got a mumbled yes. Not convincing in the least.

The officer saw the boy shivering with cold. He shined his flashlight at the boy. "Look at me?" he commanded a bit harsher than he intended. The boy instantly assumed an attention stance; shoulders squared, gut sucked in, jaw level, and eyes forward.

Fergus sucked in a breath at seeing the kid's face. He had been beat to hell. The oddness of the kid's reaction to his command flew out the window as concern for the boy flooded him. "Can you tell me your name son?" he said softly full of fatherly concern. He had a son about this boy's age.

It was said with a soft tone not a command tone. Sam didn't want to lie but didn't want to give his name. They would just return him to the General. He would be in so much trouble for leaving without permission no matter the reason. He couldn't handle that right now. He remained quiet because it was a request not an order.

"Son it's okay. You have nothing to worry about from me. I just want to help. You see that is my job; to help. Can you please tell me your name?" Fergus requested again.

Sam fought to control the shivers from the cold and pain. It hurt his stomach and chest maintaining the attention stance. But he remained at attention because he had not been ordered at ease and he remained silent because it was still a request for his name not an order.

"Okay I see you don't want to give me your full name. How about sharing just a first name?" officer Fergus tried but the boy remained at attention and silent. He then said "Son, please relax." He saw the boy instantly move to a parade rest stance. Headway he thought; strange but good. He then tried "How bout I start. My name is Marc. Can you at least tell me your first name? Please I'd like to help if I can."

Parade rest hurt less. He dropped his eyes to the ground instead of staring at the officer. Sam thought, just a first name. I can do that. Lots of Sam's, they wouldn't know who he was so he answered "Sam. Sir."

"Okay Sam. Thank you. You look very cold. It is snowing. Would you come with me? My car is warm. You look like you could use some warmth." The boy looked so nervous, unsure, and distraught and he was definitely heading in the direction of hypothermia. But the boy did not respond. He only stared at the ground. He had to get the boy out of the cold somehow and quickly.

He quickly reviewed everything so far. The boy did not respond to requests but when he had commanded him he responded instantly. Could he command him to get into the car? Yes probably. But would that be the right way to handle this distraught boy? Then he thought about the training he had just received last week. Timely he thought. No he couldn't do that to this kid. He had to find another way, find a way to connect and gain his trust.

So he tried "I really would like you to choose to come with me. I do not want to order you to." Fergus took a few steps backwards to his patrol car. To his amazement the boy hesitantly took two steps toward him. Good he thought glad he made the right choice not to order the boy. He took it very slow so as not to spook the kid as he led Sam to the patrol car a few steps at a time. He could tell there was an internal battle being fought in the boy as he slowly followed.

Sam looked at the side of the patrol car. He read the words emblazoned on it 'To Serve & Protect'. Sam's mind latched onto the word 'protect'. Police protect. That is their job. They protect. He sat in the front passenger seat when the officer asked him to get in.

Fergus closed the door after Sam got in and went to the driver's side. After he got in he reached over and turned up the heat. The boy was nearly frozen through. "So Sam, you want to tell me what happened?"

Sam kept his head down and looked at his hands in his lap. One of which still held tightly to the penny. No. No I don't want to tell you, is what ran through his mind. But he just remained silent. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Okay. I see you don't want to tell me that. But you sound hungry. I'm just gonna reach for my snack bag. Okay." Fergus said as he slowly reached to the floor of the passenger side and pulled up a small insulated lunch bag. His wife always packed him too much. He still had a sandwich and an apple left. He pulled them out and offered them to the boy.

Sam looked at the sandwich. He was hungry but didn't know if he should take it. The officer smiled at him and set them in his lap instead of pushing him to actually take it from his hand.

Fergus watched carefully, this kid was in a bad way. He could tell. So many years on the force he could tell good kids that were in some type of trouble versus bad seeds. This boy clearly needed help. He was also clearly very hungry based on his stomach. He hoped he would eat the offered food. He also pulled out a bottle of water and set it in the boy's lap too.

He waited silently not pushing. Inside his head he screamed hallelujah and danced around when the boy opened the bottled water and took a long drink but he remained passive outwardly. Then the boy opened the sandwich. It was a bit awkward because he never opened one of his hands. He was grasping something so tightly. Fergus felt bad when he saw the boy wince as he chewed the sandwich. The inside of his mouth must be cut up terribly based on the bruising.

That boy needed to be checked out. The cut above the eye looked like it could use stitches. His face was so bruised and roughed up. There was dried blood covering the laceration on his cheek. He wondered if there were injuries he could not see; most likely given the state of the kid's face. Someone had done quite a number on him.

Fergus remained silent until he was almost done with the sandwich then he said "Your injuries need to be tended. I'm just gonna take you to the hospital so they can check you out." The wild terror look that entered those expressive eyes along with the emphatic shake of the head no took Fergus completely by surprise.

Sam nearly choked on the last bite of the sandwich. He shook his head no hard. He swallowed then croaked out "No, no hospital" as his hand went to the door handle. There was no way in hell he was going to a hospital. He would run and run hard before that would happen.

Fergus quickly said "Okay, okay no hospital. No hospital." He saw as the boy relaxed and the hand returned from the door handle to his lap. He asked "Can you tell me where you live? I could help you get home."

Sam just shook his head no. He couldn't go back to nothing. He couldn't go back. Tears started to well again and he quickly swiped them away. No crying allowed he told himself.

Something was off, very off. Fergus had seen many abused kids. This boy's face was beat to hell. That might be the reason and he sure as hell would not deliver him back to an abuser. But even that was off, didn't feel quite right. The problem was that he could not assume. He did not know what was actually going on and the boy refused to tell him. He needed to find a way to help. Get this boy to a safe place. He could call social services but that was usually a disaster when they were dealing with older teens.

Sam's stomach was appreciative of the food. It didn't hurt so badly now. He was warmer now too. This officer had been kind to him but he could not stay here and risk being sent back. Sam glanced quickly at the officer and softly said "Thank you Sir for the food. I'll just be going now."

Fergus shook his head "I'm sorry Sam but I cannot allow you to just walk around out there. It's not safe for you. You will freeze to death tonight if you stay outside. I would like to help you find a place to stay tonight. But if you are unwilling or unable to help me help you then I will be forced to call social services and order you to go with them."

The look in the boy's eyes became fearful. Fergus continued quickly trying to move away from the ordering bit "I really don't want to do that son. But you must understand. My job is to protect people that cannot protect themselves." Whoa that last statement connected. He saw as he said it the boy's eyes zeroed in on him intently.

Fergus smiled and lightened his tone a bit "And by the looks of you tonight Sam, you could use some protection. Let me help you. Let me protect you. Help me do my job. Can you tell me the name of a person you would feel safe going to tonight? It doesn't have to be family just an adult that will care for you and keep you safe tonight."

Sam squeezed the penny hard. He didn't intend to answer anything and surprised himself when he softly said "Marbella Ridgewater."

"Good. That's good. Do you know where Marbella lives? Her address?" Fergus asked.

Sam shook his head no. He was regretting saying something. He started shaking. The officer reached out to place a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. The officer withdrew his hand quickly.

Fergus felt bad he had only wanted to offer comfort. The kid was shaking so badly. The flinch was telling. Physical contact was something the boy feared or distrusted. He wondered why. There could be so many reasons. "Okay. It's okay I won't touch you. I'm going to call this in and have my dispatcher find her address and I'll take you there." The boy did not respond in any way. He just looked at his clenched hand in his lap and shook.

Marc Fergus did just that and when he had the address he headed in that direction. As he got closer he realized he was headed for the wealthiest part of town. Then the name Ridgewater clicked. This boy wanted to be taken to Grande Dame Ridgewater. Whoa just who was this kid. He gave a quick side glance at the boy who had remained silent since giving the name regardless of what he asked him.

It was near three am when Fergus stopped the patrol car at the gated entrance of Grande Dame Ridgewater's residence. He pressed the call button and explained the situation to the person on the other end. He was buzzed in. It was a long and winding driveway. It led up to a huge mansion that was breathtakingly large.

Sam sat silently shaking the entire ride. Why did he say her name? Would she send him back? These were the only thoughts rolling in his head the entire way there.

Upon arriving the officer parked the car near the front door. He got out and came to his side of the car. The officer opened his door and bade him to get out. Sam walked unsurely towards the door; he could not stop shaking even as he tried to control it. He saw the officer look at him but he kept his head down.

The officer knocked and the door opened. Officer Fergus introduced himself to the man that answered and asked if he knew the boy. The butler shook his head no. In the background there were soft feet padding quickly across the floor. The door was opened wide to reveal a woman in her mid to late sixties the officer thought.

A soft voice said "Sammy, my boy what brings you here?"

Sam was rooted in his place with his head down. At the sound of her voice and in response to her question he opened his hand, palm up and revealed the penny he had been tightly clasping.

The soft voice said with affection "A penny for your thoughts my Sammy."

At that he raised his head and looked up at Marbella. Only she cared. Only Bella cared. Only with Bella could he show his true pain, his true self knowing he would be accepted.

Marbella's face fell in empathy for the pain shown in Sam's eyes as tears welled in her own eyes at what she saw. Immediately she had her arms around him. "Sammy, oh Sammy my dear sweet Sammy boy. It will be okay my boy. I'm here Sammy. You are safe with me" she crooned in a soft tender voice. He crumbled into her arms and started crying.

Fergus watched the exchange. His eyes misted as he watched that stoic young man fall completely apart. He was so glad he had attended the training seminar put on by Sergeant Parker on how to talk to distraught kids. It meant that this boy was now with someone he could see cared a great deal instead of being placed with social services.

He was choked up watching the boy melt down. He was obviously in a great deal of pain and not just physical. Whatever had happened to that boy he was sure that woman would take care of him. Some days this job was so hard. Some days like today he felt like he made a real difference.

Bella looked over to the officer "Thank you for bringing Sammy to me. I'll take care of him now."

Too choked with emotion to say much Fergus responded "Just doing my job."

With that Marbella gently led Sam into the house.


	6. Bella Remembers & Knew You Would Come

**Bella Remembers & Knew You Would Come**

* * *

 _ **PAST – Marbella's Home – 16 year old Sam**_

Marbella sat quietly with Sammy's head in her lap. He had finally drifted into sleep. Her heart was aching for him. She glanced at the bedside clock, seven am. Four hours, nearly four hours he had cried. Her Sammy boy was in so much pain.

When he had arrived she had been shocked by his state, still was to be honest. She had guided Sam to a guest room. She helped him off with his jacket and boots. Wilson had called the doctor as she requested. She sat with Sammy's head buried in her shoulder until the doctor arrived.

Dr. Braxton had checked him over thoroughly. The bruising of his back, chest and stomach made her want to scream. Who could do such a thing to her Sammy? The doctor stitched the cut above his eye and cleaned the other wounds. Luckily the cut on his cheek was not deep and did not require stitches and the doctor said it was unlikely to leave a scar. With all the bruising on the chest and stomach she was glad nothing internally had been damaged. Dr. Braxton said he would be sore for a while but nothing that would not heal. She had been so afraid for Sammy.

The entire time the doctor was there the tears welled silently in Sammy's eyes but he did not cry out or make a sound other than hisses of pain when the doctor probed his abdomen, back and chest and cleansed the wounds. He squeezed her hand and allowed her to put her arm around him when the doctor stitched above his eye. She noticed he had clenched his hand tightly around the penny again and had not let it go.

After the doctor left she had scooted onto the bed with her back against the cushioned headboard. Sammy instantly laid his head in her lap and curled on his side. When they were alone, just the two of them he let loose his pain with full force. She just stroked his hair and rubbed his back and whispered to him it would be okay, that he was safe with her. He cried so hard and so long she worried he would be dehydrated.

So much pain for someone so young; it just wasn't fair. Willie and Yvonne had been doing everything they could for this boy. They tried so very hard. It was so painful for them to watch knowing that Sammy's mind had twisted events around Sara's death. Yvonne had cried so often with her over the years over the pain of losing two of her children that day. Her godson, Willie, that man, bless his heart, he tried he really tried but he kept making choices that backfired with Sammy.

Although one choice he made was good, very good she thought, else Sammy would not have known he could come to her now. Three years ago when Yvonne had been in the hospital with pneumonia she had gotten a call from Willie for help. He had been beside himself with worry and unable to leave the conference in England when Sammy was so ill. Sammy had only turned thirteen, a week after his birthday and all alone at the desert base when he got so ill and had such a high fever. She had dropped everything instantly and taken her private jet and arrived seven hours later.

She looked down at him now and brushed through his hair. He had been such a beautiful baby. The light in his big blue eyes and the smile on his face instantly captured every heart. He was an adventurous toddler. He was always climbing things; always running around with so much energy and no fears. Happy go lucky. She sighed remembering that.

Poor Yvonne was always finding him in strange places. Sammy was fast and stealthy and could slip away in an instant. It was a wonder he survived toddlerhood. Bella smiled as she recalled the time Yvonne found him on top of the kitchen cabinets. No one could find him for hours. Somehow, no one ever quite figured out how, Sammy had climbed to the top of them just before nap time then fell asleep, it was a wonder he didn't roll off.

Sammy's laugh and impish grin could make even the dourest or angriest person smile. That's what saved him from a scolding that day. His bubbly laughter from atop the cabinets alerted them to his location. Willie had been so astonished Sammy had climbed up there. He had laughed so hard as he got the ladder out to retrieve his four year old son from the cabinets fifteen feet off the ground. The two of them ended up going out for ice cream instead of scolding him.

A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away. So much had changed. Sammy's heart and soul were so pure, good and loving but fate was so cruel to him. Always so cruel. She so wanted to see the light return, the laughter to return, the smile to return.

He hadn't smiled since Sara died. The light and laughter in him died that day too. She recalled the thirteen year old boy she had seen when she arrived at Wilie's home in the desert. Sammy was such a frightened and withdrawn little boy then. Since the accident that had taken Sara, Sammy shied away from all physical contact. He would allow no physical comfort, no hugs, nothing. He also did not cry, he never cried. He became stoic and closed off and no one, not his parents, family nor a single counselor had been able to break through the barrier Sammy had erected. Seeing his sister die had been so traumatic.

So she had been utterly surprised when Sammy had crawled up to her and laid his head in her lap the first time. He was so fevered and was hallucinating due to it. He kept talking to Sara. That boy felt so responsible for her death and could not accept he was just a little boy and there was nothing he could have done to change it.

For four days he hung very close to the edge his fever skyrocketing. The doctors were so worried about the high fever. They wanted to move him to the hospital but Willie would not permit it. Said the experience might just throw the boy off the cliff completely. Bella didn't want to but she agreed with Willie. No hospital, Sammy was deathly afraid of them now. So she nursed him herself with the help of the doctors.

Bella stroked his long blonde locks again. When the fever broke the tears started. Sammy cried on and off in her lap for days. He felt so alone, unwanted, unworthy and empty. She tried desperately to get him to see how they all loved him. But his mind could not accept it. In the end she just let him know that if ever he needed her she would be here.

She had given him the penny just before she left and told him it was a penny for his thoughts. That she would always listen and never judge. That he could always be himself with her without fear she would think any less of him. That she loved him deeply and would always take care of him.

Sammy had simply stoically nodded in acknowledgement. Bella did not know if he had believed her. But early this morning she found out he had. Thank god he had. She sat there for another hour just being close to him. Then she carefully slipped off the bed. She made sure his head was gently placed on a pillow. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and caressed his face. Still was a beautiful boy, inside and out.

Willie and Yvonne were probably beside themselves with worry. Although Sammy said nothing, only cried she knew something terrible happened and they had to be looking for him. But his needs had come first. They would always come first with her. Now that he was actually in deep sleep she would contact them. She would leave him for only a short while. She did not want him to wake up alone.

As she carefully closed the door Wilson came up to her "Ma'am, there is a unit of Special Forces men downstairs. A man calling himself Yankee said they are looking for Samuel. I didn't say anything either way. I thought that be best left up to you Ma'am."

Bella looked at Wilson, always so protective "Thank you Wilson, show them into the morning room. Bring them coffee and scones. I need a moment to dress properly." He nodded. She went to her room to change quickly.

Ten minutes later she joined the men in the morning room and poured herself coffee. They told her what had happened to Sammy and how they had tracked him here. One of them, Shy, she thought his name was handed her a student id they had found in a twenty-four hour store. They had tracked down the police officer and determined where he had brought him. She assured them that Sammy was safe here. But they did not leave until they received orders from the General it was okay for Sammy to stay with her.

Bella spoke at length with Willie and Yvonne as Sammy slept. They were shocked but relieved Sammy had gone to her. Hearing what happened to Sammy was very hard. She informed them of the doctor's assessment. Then they discussed Sammy's needs and what would be best for him.

Willie wanted Sammy to return to the base. To face his attackers and return to the school, not show weakness by running away. Neither she nor Yvonne thought that best. There was no weakness in not going back. Christ he had been brutally attacked with no provocation on his part. Willie then realized it might not be safe for him to return. The boys that had been arrested for attacking Sammy had been the most popular. He could be a target for reprisals even though absolutely none of it was his fault.

In the end all three agreed that they would leave it up to Sammy. He would have four choices. One he could return to the base and to the high school. Two he could return to the base and be home schooled again. Three he could return to the desert base and resume his life there. Or four, he could live with Bella and go to the high school here. Bella secretly hoped Sammy would pick option four.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

A smile crossed Sam's face as his body fell to the ground. Brogan sneered at him "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Sam kept silent but in his mind he thought Bella. Bella had saved him. Without her he did not know what would have happened to him. He might have decided to end his life he had felt so desperately alone, empty and unwanted. That would have been the cowards way out but at the time he didn't think he had anything to live for. He couldn't see past his pain. But she had and helped him to see a future. One of his choosing, she helped him find the strength again.

Being given a choice had shocked him. Without even a moment's hesitation he had chosen option four to live with Bella. Even now that he knew better. Could now see that his parents had truly cared for him he would still make the same choice. Bella. She saved him and these bastards almost took her from him.

Sam blinked his eyes open and stared at Brogan "None of your damned business what I'm smiling about." Damn wrong thing to say again. What the hell was it about these idiots made you turn into one too? Just shut the hell up Braddock he chided himself.

Robert kicked him on the right side hard catching him just below the ribs. When he got his breath back Sam said "You're not gonna get away with this, this time either. My family will find me. You are going back to prison where you belong. I put you there once. I'll do it again."

Al snorted "You have no family. We all know that. Daddy General hates your guts for killing his precious daughter. You will suffer and die alone and no one will come to your funeral."

Sam smiled "I have more family that care about me than you will ever imagine. They won't rest until they find me. I wouldn't want to be you if they find me dead. Hell I wouldn't want to be you when they find me like this." He coughed and a coppery taste entered his mouth. Not good he thought.

Charley said "Always the braggart. Always based on lies. Always the cocky bravado to hide your fear."

"Nah, always based on truth. But you're right about the other, at least back then. You know things change." Sam said trying to move to a seated position. His arms hurt so badly from hanging for so long. He had no idea how long though. Could be hours, could be days. He had been in and out so much thinking of the past. No not days, he wasn't dehydrated. Had to be only hours.

He managed to right himself and lean on the wall behind him. "The liars were you four. You took and oath to Serve and Protect. You did neither. You hurt the ones you were supposed to help. I will never forgive you for what you did to those people; for what you did to Marbella Ridgewater."

Brogan laughed "You mean that old filthy rich witch. We could have retired in style with her ransom if you had not turned traitor. Never understood why you cared so much about one old lady."

Sam smiled "Family is not only blood." He needed to keep them talking to keep them from beating his ass to smithereens. He wasn't sure how much more he could take in his current state.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Robert asked.

Sam shook his head "A concept you just can't comprehend moron."

Brogan stopped Robert from kicking him in the head. Sam knew he would have been a goner had that steel toed boot connected with his temple where it was aimed. Then he said "So little Sammy boy thinks he has family. Who is this family supposed to be? Can't be that pretty little brunette; she'd rather have a job over you. You have no friends. We watched for two weeks. You only ever went out with your team mates. What you think they are family?"

All four of them laughed then Al said "God you are still so naïve if you think people that you work with would care about you like that. It's just a job. You're just a sniper. Those are a dime a dozen. You can be replaced without even a second thought. So many want to get into SRU they will have no problem replacing you."

Charley crouched down in front of him "Hell they won't even know you are missing for two whole weeks. Your boss ordered you not to contact any of them. Sammy always follows orders. Don't you boy?"

Sam stared at him unwilling to be baited. The conversation with Sarge and Ed was still raw. He knew it was reactionary on their part. They would deal with it and come to terms but right now it still hurt. But he couldn't stop his comment "Only follow orders that are lawful."

"That's right. No you didn't know how to be a team player. You could've been rich. We had a good thing going. The elderly are such easy targets. They get confused easily and readily pay for protection. All you had to do was lure that old witch to the warehouse. But no you would not make the call. Had to send Al to get her. She believed him when he said you were hurt and needed her. We could've been so rich if you just played along." Brogan sneered.

Sam glared at him "You broke your oath for what? A few dollars. There are things more important than money."

Al scoffed "What you mean like honor or some shit like that. No Sammy, money is what makes the world go round. Without money you are nothing."

"Then I guess you are nothing" Sam scoffed.

Absolutely the wrong thing to say; they beat the holy living crap out of him. Robert's steel toed boots hit him repeatedly on the right side just below the ribs. He vaguely heard Brogan say he had worked up an appetite. The others laughed. They decided to head to the local bar knowing there was no way Sam could escape tied as he was. He heard the receding laughter as they left closing and locking the basement door.

Sam coughed and blood dribbled from his mouth as he lay there unable to move. He knew he was in deep trouble now. He could sense it. Something was wrong inside. If Team One didn't find him soon he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Farmhouse on the Outskirts of Toronto**_

SUVs approached silently. Spike had tracked the van until there were no more cameras. Lou had got a hit off the casing and determined where it was purchased. It was a store on the outskirts of the city in the same direction of the van. Greg had spoken with Arbor and Fulco at length getting background and discovered Brogan's family owned a farm in the same vicinity as the purchase.

Ed and Wordy had analyzed the blueprints and devised and approach and entry plan. They had called in Team Four. It was early evening when they arrived at the farmhouse.

"Okay, boys and girl let's go cautious. We know they have at least one rifle but no idea of other weapons. Spike what do you see so far?" Greg called out to the teams.

Spike was flying the remote camera getting the latest intel of the exterior "The van is not here Boss. I see no movement outside in any direction." Spike landed it and got his MP5

Ed motioned for the teams to approach quietly. He, Wordy and Spike were Alpha and would approach from the rear into the kitchen. Greg, Donna and Lou were Bravo and would enter the front. Troy's Team Four was split to maintain a perimeter and check the barn. Everyone called in when they were in position. It was to be a surprise hard entry.

Ed called out "Go". Each team entered their assigned areas and began clearing rooms. Ed, Wordy and Spike cleared the kitchen and family room areas. Greg, Donna and Lou cleared the living room and then headed upstairs.

Troy called out "Barn clear, completely open no walls separating and no second floor. Completely empty."

Spike and Wordy were heading back to the kitchen disheartened that all teams had so far called clear. Spike whispered "I thought for sure we would find him here. Maybe they moved him. The van is gone."

Wordy shook his head "Same here. If they moved from here there is no telling where they would have gone."

Ed joined him and they could see he was angry. But they also knew the anger was a cover for the same concern they were feeling. "My gut says he is here. Wordy the blue prints did not indicate a basement did they?"

Wordy said "No not on the blue prints but what old farm house doesn't have one."

Spike ran from the kitchen to outside. Ed and Wordy followed based on the look on Spike's face. They found him around the corner on the side of the house "I knew I saw a window." Spike was flat on his stomach peering in a tiny window. "He's here. Boss Sam's here." Spike looked up at Ed and Wordy. "Must be a secret door to the basement. Window's to small to go through."

All three were racing back to the kitchen. Based on the stair location Spike saw the door had to be in here or the family room. The began pounding on walls and looking for marks that would indicate the location. Greg, Lou and Donna joined them.

Ed called out "Found it." He was in the back of the pantry and there was a false shelving unit. He slid it over and found the door locked. Wordy pushed Ed out of the way. He slammed into the door with his shoulder splintering the door and door frame; nearly taking it completely off its hinges.

Racing down the steps they found Sam laying on his side semi-conscious. Greg knelt next to him and softly said "Sam we're here you are safe now." Greg felt the same way he knew the rest of the team felt, relief they found him alive but distressed by his condition.

Sam blinked to clear his eyes and focus on Team One. He knew they wouldn't fail him. But he knew he was fading fast and unsure he would make it. He had to let them know. He whispered "Knew you would come for me. Thanks for caring." Blood dribbled out with his words. Sam held Greg's gaze until he slipped unconscious.

Greg was on the phone getting EMS while Wordy and Spike were cutting the bindings. Ed gently lifted Sam's shirt careful not to move him. He saw the distinctive bruising of internal bleeding on his right side. He lightly probed and felt his abdomen was swollen and firm.

A stillness pervaded the basement as they watched Ed do an assessment. Ed's voice although soft and calm seemed to ricochet off the walls when he said "Greg we need air evac. He's bleeding internally. Looks bad."


	7. Sam Who Is Bella? & Guilt Trips

**Sam Who Is Bella? & Guilt Trips**

* * *

 _ **Air Evac Enroute to Hospital**_

Wordy sat off to the side watching the paramedics stabilize Sam. He looked horrible. They had beaten him so badly. He was surprised when Sam's eyes fluttered open. He became agitated and tried to get up. Wordy leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Over the roar of the engines he said loudly "I'm here Sam. Relax buddy. Let them take care of you. Relax."

Sam could not relax. Something he had not thought of before now made him very afraid. Wordy was here. He just heard him. He swiveled his head and caught Wordy's eye. He tried to speak through the oxygen mask "Save her. Protect her." His eyes were getting heavy. Darkness was pulling him back down.

Wordy barely heard Sam. Something about save and protect "Sam you are safe now. We will protect you."

He had to communicate. Sam pulled deep for a burst of energy. With all he had left in him he drilled his eyes into Wordy's and said and loud as he could which was still only a cut above a whisper "Protect Bella." He was pulled into darkness.

Bella, Sam wanted them to protect someone named Bella. Did they miss someone at the farmhouse? He pulled out his phone and called Greg. Yelling into the phone to be heard above the engines Wordy said "Boss, Sam came too for a moment. Recheck the premises. Not sure what he meant but he was agitated and said to protect Bella. We need to make sure no one else was there."

 _[Greg was in the command truck as the teams were checking the house for clues as to where the men could have gone. He replied "Copy. They've been through it thoroughly but I'll have them search again."]_

Wordy hung up and then stared at Sam. He hated seeing him this way. So much for a vacation he thought. He wondered if he should call Jules. She was still recovering. Due back on the team soon if all went well. Then he remembered his observations and why he thought Sam was on unscheduled vacation. He was undecided; it could cause problems for one or both of them. He would hold off for now. Wait until they knew Sam's full condition.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Waiting Room**_

When the Air Evac landed at the hospital Wordy recognized the ER information nurse Nancy. Nancy took one look at Wordy and then at Sam then said "Not again, I swear you guys keep us in business." She gave Wordy a quick hug and said "Come with me I know you know the way and all the rigga-ma-roll but just know we will take good care of Samtastic. Dr. Fraser is actually on duty in the ER today."

Wordy couldn't help but smile. Sam had so many people at this hospital calling him Samtastic. Nancy gave him the normal paperwork to fill out. He thought they should just photocopy it from last time. Before he headed off to a corner of the general waiting room he asked "Is Heather working today?"

Nancy smiled and said "No she and Jim left for a two week vacation in St. Thomas yesterday." Wordy nodded and headed off. He smiled thinking about Jim and Heather, they sure moved fast. He was glad for them. Christ Sam could use a real vacation somewhere like St. Thomas too. What could be more relaxing that a day at the beach or snorkeling in the open ocean.

Forty minutes later the rest of Team One showed up. Greg walked directly to Wordy "Any news?"

Wordy shook his head "Did you find anyone else at the farmhouse. Sam was really agitated"

Ed looked so angry as he strode over "No, not another soul there."

Spike sat next to Wordy and his knee started to bounce. Wordy looked at him and said "Relax buddy, Sam's in good hands right now. Dr. Fraser is with him."

Spike shook his head "But he looked so bad."

Lou sat next to Spike and put a hand on his shoulder "Sam always looks bad when he is bruised. He always looks twice or ten times as bad as it actually is. Remember the first time we saw him bruised?" He was worried just like the rest but he wanted to reassure Spike and maybe himself with his words. Sam looked absolutely horrible. No one voiced it but they were all thinking they wish they had known yesterday. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if they got to him yesterday.

But his words got a little laugh from the entire team, except for Donna who was unaware. She sat off a little away from the rest. She could see how tight knit the guys were. She was accepted by everyone, well almost everyone. But right now it would be best for her to give them a little space.

Wordy asked Greg with an intense hatred imbuing his words "So what about the four dirty cops? We are going after them right? Bring them to justice for what they have done to Sam."

Greg paced a little and answered with an equal mix of frustration, anger and worry reflected in his words "Team Four is handling it for right now with Fulco and Arbor. There was a task force put together to recover prisoners that were released in error. Apparently they were not the only ones. There were ten in all. They got the person that hacked into the system. It was some kid who thought it would be funny to mix up the numbers. Not quite sure what crimes she will be charged with but something for sure."

Remembering the intensity of Sam's look Wordy said "We need to find out who this Bella person is. The look in Sam's eyes said he was worried for her. Maybe there is a connection to the case?"

Ed looked at Greg "We should call the General. He would want to know Sam was injured."

Spike said "What about Jules, Wordy have you called Jules?" Spike missed the look that was exchanged between Ed and Greg as he looked at Wordy waiting for an answer.

Wordy didn't miss it though. Something was up. But Wordy just shook his head "No didn't want to worry her until we knew how Sam was."

Spike looked at him incredulously "Do you have a death wish or something. She would kill us all if we keep her in the dark about this. They are so close, best friends, partners. You saw the tears in Sam's eyes when she got shot." He pulled out his phone. He stood and strode away to call Jules.

Greg really didn't want to place the call to the General but phoned him anyways. He needed to know. It turned out that once again the General and his wife were out of country. He was unable to leave at this time, some important conference. That poor man Greg thought. He was always so far away when his son was hurt. The General indicated that his wife would be on her way shortly. Greg promised to keep him apprised of Sam's condition.

He let the team know. None looked happy that Sam's parents were not closer right now. Greg was just about to call Troy for an update on the progress when Dr. Fraser came into the waiting area and headed straight for the group. His face looked grim. That was not a good sign. The group all stood as the doctor approached.

He looked at them all. Then he stated "I wish I had better news for you. Sam is in pretty bad shape. We have moved him to the ICU for close observation. The CT scan shows he has a grade three laceration of the liver. We will take a watch and wait approach. Eighty to ninety percent of the time we can manage it without surgical intervention. But if the repeat CT scan we will do in six hours shows the bleeding is not stopping or if there is a successive decline in the hemoglobin and hematocrit levels we will need to intervene surgically. They will be checking those levels every few hours."

"As for the rest of him his is going to be very sore for weeks. Amazingly no broken or cracked ribs, but it sure looked like someone tried. The muscles and ligaments in his shoulders and arms had a significant strain on them for an extended period of time. As if he was hung from his wrists. The cut near his wrist was not too deep and required only a couple of stitches. The bullet graze on his arm will heal just fine as will the abrasions to his wrists and ankles from the bindings. The contusion on the side of his head will be tender was well as his jaw but again he was darned lucky. I thought for sure we would find a fractured cheek bone or jaw. Sam lucky he has a hard head. But his right eye will likely be swollen shut for a few days."

"He was a bit on the dehydrated side as well. The bruising is significant as you know. He was beaten very, very badly. Even if the bleeding of the liver stops and we do not need to intervene surgically Sam will need to be kept here for several days to a week."

Dr. Fraser had watched the faces fall as he described Sam's condition. He hated giving news like that so he lightened his tone a bit and continued "As we all know Sam is a horrible patient and will try to leave AMA as soon as he can stand." He got the small chuckles and grins he was looking for, he liked this group of guys a lot. They were always there for each other. "Sam is currently still unconscious. I really do not want to sedate him but will if the young man tries to even put one foot out of bed. I could use some help in that arena."

Greg nodded and said "Consider it covered. As a matter of fact we need to post a guard at the entrance to ICU. Sam's current condition is related to on ongoing situation with several prisoners at large. It is unlikely they would try to get to him here but we will be taking appropriate precautions."

"Understood. I will inform the head nurse in ICU. I assume you will be working with the hospital security" Fraser stated. Greg nodded yes. "Good. Now I know you all would like to go to the ICU to see him but it is rather full right now. We've got a high influx of patients; world going crazy or something. I can only allow one maybe two of you back at a time."

Ed suggested "Boss, how about you and Wordy go first. The rest of us can get started with security. Spike can get cameras setup for surveillance so we can monitor who goes into the ICU and Sam's room."

Ed could see that Spike was on edge he needed something to do. He also felt that way. He needed something to do and focus on because the guilt feelings were starting to hit him. Sam would not be in the position if he had not laid into him so hard. Had only listened. Had taken the time to fully assess the situation instead of jumping to conclusions and shoot his mouth off.

Greg agreed with Ed's plan and he and Wordy followed Doctor Fraser.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ICU**_

Greg and Wordy stood next to the bed. Greg would never get used to seeing any of his team hurt. Luckily it didn't happen as often as it could; especially given their line of work. But in this case, Sam was not even at work. Had he been at work, if he hadn't forced him to take a vacation he would not be in this condition. He took off his hat and rubbed his face as he sat down.

The guilt was eating at him. He had not listened. He had assumed. He went after only one of the parties involved. Yes it was against the rules. But he tried to think. Was there any sign of where it had compromised the team or any one of their lives or lives of hostages? No. Not a single solitary time that he could recall. They were both professionals.

He wondered how long it had been going on. By their actions on the job there was no telling. None at all. His first indication was the day Jules got shot. The blue paint on Sam's ear. Then when Sam didn't want to let go her hand when they took her to the ambulance. But even then Sam did his job.

Ed was alive because Sam did his job. That was such a tricky shot. But Sam nailed it and saved Ed. His third clue and final confirmation was when Sam wanted to go directly to the hospital after the situation resolved. But then again, Sam followed protocol. He went with SIU when he could tell all Sam wanted to do was get to the hospital. Those tears for Jules from their mostly stoic sniper had been the hard to see.

As he looked at Sam he continued to review the history of the team. If he was honest with himself he had seen the attraction long before. The Royal York when Jules lost Eagle two. He had seen Sam checking out Jules in her suit. There was indication of Sam's attraction to Jules. He went further back. Were there other signs? Probably but he had put that up to them being good partners.

Wordy stood by the bed. He was angry, very, very angry. He knew Sam would pull through, he was tough, and he would recover. But he was angry that he had too. Those dirty cops needed to be apprehended for doing this. Then his thoughts shifted. They wouldn't have gotten him if he was at work yesterday. Sam would have been at work at the time he was abducted if he was not on vacation.

His anger reaching the boiling point he turned to Greg "Why was Sam on vacation?" Wordy read the guilt that quickly flittered across Greg's face. "What the hell did he do to warrant being put on unscheduled vacation? You and I have both have been around the block and that doesn't happen unless there is a reason. So what was the reason?"

Greg just shook his head and rose "Stay with him. He's gonna need someone to talk to when he wakes and he won't want it to be me, Ed or Jules." With that he left the room to check on the security measures and to talk to Troy.

Wordy watched him leave. Just what the hell was going on? He looked back at Sam. For now he would be here for Sam but he was sure the hell finding out what happened. Both Ed and Greg looked guilty as hell. Why would Sam not want to talk to them or Jules? What the hell did they do to him?

He was about to sit down as he saw Sam's left eye flick open. Leaning close and in Sam's line of vision he said softly with fatherly concern "Hey buddy, you're gonna be okay. You are pretty roughed up but we're gonna take care of you."

Sam watched Wordy. He realized he was in the hospital. God he hated hospitals but right now he just didn't care. It just felt good not to feel much pain. He felt so dulled he must have some of the good stuff on board. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. He asked "Water?"

Wordy reached for the cup "No water but ice chips." He spooned a small amount into Sam's mouth. He heard Sam sigh softly. "More?" Sam nodded and he repeated the motions several times before Sam indicated no more. "How you feeling buddy? Are you in any pain?"

Sam did his normal physical, mental and environmental checks and decided to respond only to physical only. He was not ready to deal with any of the other "Little, bearable. Feeling out of it, groggy, muddled. Did you get them?"

"You mean the four dirty cops that took you?" Sam barely nodded yes. "Not yet. Team Four is working the details right now. Team One has your back. The others are setting up security here just in case they try anything here."

At the mention of security Sam focused his left eye on Wordy. He couldn't get his right one to open. He said concerned "Bella, is Bella safe?"

Wordy took Sam's hand "Sam who is Bella? Tell me who she is and I promise to do everything in my power to keep her safe."

Sam felt the strong pull of sleep. His body was worn out. He quietly said "Grande Dame Marbella Ridgewater." Sam heard Wordy tell him okay he would check on her as he his body forced him to a drug induced sleep.

* * *

 _ **Home of Marbella Ridgewater**_

Ed and Greg walked up to the mansion. After Wordy got the full name of Bella from Sam it clicked with Greg. Marbella had been one of the targets of the four dirty cops. Sam was worried for her for some reason. Maybe he thought she might become a target again. So they headed to her home to speak with her.

The door was answered and they were ushered into a sitting room. Ed and Greg wandered around the large spacious room. Ed was near a long narrow table along the back wall that contained dozens of framed pictures. Family photos he assumed with all the kids he could see aging as he scanned along the photos. He eyes landed on one then saw several more.

"You have to see these Greg." Ed called out. Greg joined him and they both saw pictures that made them smile. Sam had more than a case association with this woman. Ed's eyes were on one of a teenage Sam with long blonde hair smiling and standing next to a graceful woman with snow white hair. Sam was in a track suit with a number pinned to his chest and he was holding a trophy. He leaned close and could just make out what the plaque on the trophy read First Place Divisional Cross Country.

Greg was looking at one with a slightly older Sam. His hair cut short military style, standing with his arm around the shoulders of the same woman. But this time he was in a Patrol Officer's uniform. Greg recognized the background, the Police Academy. Greg smiled. There were several other pictures too. There was one of Sam in a high school rugby uniform. Sam with several elderly people with a building behind that read Sunnydale Retirement Center. Sam with a hunting rifle next to an Elk. One of Sam all decked out in climbing gear. Sam with man both in judo gis.

Ed said "Sam knows this woman well for her to have all these photos."

Just then the doors opened and in walked the graceful woman with snow white hair. She gave them a kind smile. Marbella recognized who they were by Sam's descriptions. She noted they had found the photos of Sam as a teenager. She said "I am Marbella Ridgewater. I understand you are Sergeant Parker and Constable Lane. Very nice to finally meet you both. Sammy has lots of kind things to say about you two. He holds you both in very high esteem. I understand you need to speak to me about an old case. How can I help?"

Her words sliced them both to the core. Neither felt like they should be held in high esteem at the moment.


	8. Setting the Trap & Drawing Lines

**Setting the Trap & Drawing Lines**

* * *

 _ **Local Bar Outskirts of Toronto**_

Robert finished his beer "I've been thinking."

Al sneered at him "Oh this should be good, little Robbie steel-toe trying to think. Thought I smelled something burning."

"Fuck off Al. I was just thinking that we leave Braddickhead where he is. It will be a slow painful death if we leave him all alone. It'll be at least two weeks before anyone comes looking for him. That is if anyone actually cares enough to bother to look for him. What could be worse suffering than slowly starving to death?" Robert laughed.

Brogan downed the last of his whiskey "I like it. I like it a lot. Man he is still so pathetic thinking that anyone gives a damn about him. I was also thinking. We go after Ridgewater again. Get enough to leave the country."

Charley chimed in "I remember from last time she has a private jet. We could take her and make her fly us wherever we want to go."

"We need to ditch the van. We've used it too long already. We need to find us a good target from here" Brogan exclaimed.

They all scanned the room. Al said "Found him, the old coot at the end of the bar." He got up and sauntered over to the old man and sat on the stool next to him and ordered a beer. This was his specialty, finding and luring in the mark. He glanced at the old man and then at the bartender. "Another for him too."

The old man looked at Al "Thanks, not sure why you did that but thanks."

Al put on his smooth talk face "You just remind me of my old man. God rest his soul." With that Al engaged the man in conversation suckering him in. Within thirty minutes he had the man offering to put him up for the night saying it was no trouble.

Robert and Charley went to ditch the van. They found an old abandoned barn about two miles away and parked it there. They wiped down the interior and exterior removing fingerprints and pulled the license plate off. They tossed the plate in a trash can and waited to be picked up.

Outside the bar once in the old man's car the Brogan approached. Al said he was his friend and the old man agreed he could stay as well. As they headed away from the bar Brogan pulled a gun and forced the man to drive to the location of Robert and Charley. After picking them up the man was forced to drive them to his home.

When they arrived at the man's home they tied him up and locked him in the basement. They ransacked the house looking for weapons, cash and valuables and then settled in for the night. Al grabbed one of the man's sodas then flipped on the news "Shit."

His loud exclamation brought the other three "What's up Al?" Robert asked.

Al pointed to the TV newscast "They are looking for us. Apparently they figured out it was a mistake. They have a task force." All four watched as the news reporter gave details of the hacker's arrest and pictures of ten convicts were displayed. Three of them had the word Recaptured across them. The police were still actively looking for the remaining seven. Viewers were instructed not to approach but to call if they had any sightings.

"We're gonna have to move fast if we want out of the country" Brogan stated.

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

The call from Spike was distressing but she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run to Sam's side. To hold him. To be there for him. To comfort him. But another part screamed that would send the wrong signals to him. Hell she had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it.

His face and his voice when he said _"You mean I'm not going to stand in your way? Jules, that's the first time you told me you loved me. I didn't think it would be like this."_ She knew then without a doubt that she had driven a knife through his heart.

She hadn't meant too. She didn't realize until then exactly how deeply he felt. She should have but she didn't. She always thought she was more of a conquest for him. A challenge. She had given in at a moment of weakness after she lost Eagle Two and nearly gotten the woman killed.

His kisses had surprised her then inflamed her. One night is all she had thought at the time. What could one night hurt, seeking comfort for one night. But one night turned into more and more. She thought it was a fling for him, that the newness would wear off. He was always so hard to read. But her intuition completely failed her and she had hurt him badly.

Jules wiped frustrated tears away. She had been cold and heartless. She could see her words and actions now in hindsight. When she suggested they could stay together and that only one of them had to leave the team, she was testing his love for her. Did he love her enough to leave the team to be with her? Would he choose her over the team? Did she mean more to him than the team? It was completely unfair she realized now. Sam couldn't leave the team any more than she could. To both of them the team was family.

To her the team was the only family she had now. The team is where she felt accepted and valued. She had worked her whole life to be accepted and valued. Her own father had disowned her for her choices. Her four older brothers had stood with her father and turned their backs on her. Without the team she had nothing. She would lose another father and four more brothers.

She stood in her kitchen debating with herself. Should she go or should she not. She wanted to scream in anger at the unfairness. Why did they have that god damned rule? They were both professionals. What they did in their off time should be their own damned business.

But the rule existed. If they were found out, one or both of them would be off the team and possibly removed from SRU. Maybe even off the force completely. It would likely be her because she was a woman and they were just waiting for her to screw up. She had hated sneaking around and lying to the rest of the team. You didn't lie to family.

Greg was like a father, hell he was more father than her own father was. He was more supportive and more encouraging. But would her actions and choices to lie to the team disappoint him? Would she lose another father?

Then there was Ed, Wordy, Spike and Lou. Geez they were more protective of her than any of her bloodied brothers had ever been. And at one time, before she chose to be a cop they had been pretty dammed protective. Would she lose them also because she had thwarted a rule and lied to them all?

Jules could see it now, the hurt and condemnation in Greg's, Ed's, Wordy's, Spike's and Lou's eyes if they ever found out she had lied to them. She trusted them and they trusted her. Why did she have to risk it all by falling for the blonde sniper? Everything was good until he came along. Why couldn't he choose her over the team? Why did he have to look so damned hurt when she broke it off?

Why? Why? Why? She knew why. It was always the same damned answer. Because fate was always cruel to her. Her mother died when she was just a little girl. Her father turned his back on her. He brothers did too. She was left alone. All alone in this world and had to fight twice as hard as any man to achieve the same level of respect.

Then fate put the one man, the only man that ever intrigued her just barely out of her reach. Fate taunted her. She could choose him or everything she had worked for, everything that gave her life purpose but she could not have both. Fate sucked.

She grabbed her purse and her gym bag. She was going to the gym. She needed to hit something. She could not go to the hospital. She could not be that cruel to Sam again. A clean break is what he needed. Her running to him would only hurt and confuse him more. He needed to be able to move on and find someone new. Going to him now would only give him false hope and that would be cruel.

To be honest it would be cruel to her too. She wiped the tears away. She had to stop these feelings. She had to make them go away. She needed to hit something she thought as she threw her gym bag in the Jeep and hopped in. She started the Jeep and drove.

Jules turned off the ignition and sat. She just sat. How had she ended up here? It was not her intended destination. She looked at the multi-storied building. She watched as an ambulance pulled up and they disembarked a patient. She was going to the gym. How had she ended up here she asked herself again?

Then she started to cry. Not silent soft tears but full on, snot producing, red rimmed blood shot eyes, heart rendering, soul shearing sobs. Her heart desperately wanted something she just couldn't have. As she cried she wonder which room he was in and how he was doing. She was so close yet so far away. Fate was always so cruel to her.

* * *

 _ **Home of Marbella Ridgewater**_

Marbella indicated that Ed and Greg should sit. She sat primly in a chair and smiled waiting for them to speak. Greg pushed his guilt feelings down for the moment and cleared his throat. "Dame Ridgewater."

Smiling Marbella said "Bella please. Any friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine."

Greg nodded "Bella then, Sam asked us to check in on you. The men that were convicted of your kidnapping among other crimes were released from prison in error a few weeks ago. Sam is concerned for your safety."

"So like Sammy. Always took to heart the 'Serve and Protect' motto." She rose and walked to the pictures and picked up the one of her and Sam with him in the police uniform. "It was one of the reason's he joined the police force. I was so surprised and proud when Sammy drew the line in the sand. When he finally made his own choice and defied Willie's, that is his father's wishes and joined the police instead of the Army. Oh the arguments that decision brought about. But once Sammy drew the line he refused to be pulled across it again."

She laughed and looked at them as she set the picture down. "Those two never quite saw eye to eye. Even today. Sometimes I think it is because they are alike in so many ways and both stubborn as mules and neither wants to admit it."

Bella walked back to the chair and sat "I'm sorry, I went off on a bit of a tangent. I tend to reminisce more these days. So back to why you stopped by. Yes I remember that. It was absolutely horrible. Mostly because of what happened to Sammy. Why is he concerned for my safety now? I saw they had been accidently released on the news today. It highly unlikely they are even in the country anymore. They had to have known the mistake would be discovered quickly."

Ed shifted not really wanting to tell her what happened to Sam so he said truthfully "Sam didn't say. He was just adamant that we check on you and make sure you are safe."

Marbella asked "Why didn't he just come by himself or call? I would have loved to see him. It's been far too long since he visited last."

Greg looked at her also not wanting to share Sam's current state. By the pictures he could tell Sam knew her well but she was not family and it was not his place to share the details. So he said "He isn't able to come or call at the moment."

Something in both men's tones and half answers told Marbella something was wrong "Why? Is he all right?"

The look in both their eyes told her what she needed to know. No he was not alright. She said "No I can see in your eyes he is not alright. I know Sammy he would be here if he was concerned about me unless something was preventing him from being here. Where is he? What happened?"

Shades of similarity to the kidnapping filtered into her mind. But these men were SRU. Sammy trusted them and she knew they cared about him from all Sammy and Willie had told her. But she would still take precautions and make better choices this time. Not be caught unaware blinded by the need to rush to him. She would verify before she left and she would take her own car.

"Sam was abducted by the four convicts yesterday. We found him today and he is currently in the hospital. The doctor wants him to rest and said it would be a few days before he is ready to receive visitors though." Greg said wondering if seeing Sam in his current state was wise for someone of her advanced age. It could be a huge shock.

A very stern hard edge came into Bella's eyes and her demeanor changed one hundred and eighty degrees as she stood. The soft, kind, gentle woman was replaced with one who had the look of a mother bear protecting its cub. "Which hospital is Sammy in? If he is hurt he will need me. Tell me now."

Both were completely flabbergasted at the change. This was a woman you did not cross. Greg knew if he didn't give her the information she would be calling every hospital so said "Sam is at St. Simons Hospital. But I strongly suggest you wait to see him. He is in rather bad shape at the moment. It might be hard to witness."

Bella loudly called out "Wilson call St. Simons, talk to Dr. Ovens, Chief of Medicine and verify Sammy is there then get the car ready I need to leave in five minutes or less if Dillon verifies Sammy is there."

Then she turned back to them and saw their complete confusion "Sorry precautions. That is how I was kidnapped before. They told me Sammy was hurt and I went with them blindly. Learned from my mistake. How bad is Sammy?" Greg and Ed both remained silent, neither really wanted to tell her.

Bella closed her eyes briefly and took a long inhale and exhale. Then she looked at them squarely and said "By your lack of response I take it is very bad. If it is anything like the last time those four got a hold of him then it is horrible. I understand your concern for me. Rest assured I can handle it. I am not faint of heart and it will not be the first time I've seen him beaten up. But I hope to god it's the last time though."

Watching their reaction to her she eased back and was midway between hard and soft "Sammy sure bruises terribly doesn't he? Always looks worse than it is."

Ed was very curious now "Just how well do you know Sam?"

Bella returned completely to the kind soft demeanor "Very well. Since he was a baby all bright and bubbly. Sammy lived with me from the time he was sixteen until he joined the police force."

Wilson entered the room "Ma'am, Dr. Ovens confirmed Samuel is in the ICU and the car is ready."

"Shall we?" Marbella indicated that they leave. Wilson opened the the rear of the limo for her and she got in while Greg and Ed headed to their SUV.

Seated in the SUV Ed said "Samo has an interesting past and some high level connections. I wonder how he ended up living with her. Always thought he lived in the desert with his mother and the General."

Greg shook his head "I think he is more complex and has more secrets than we ever thought. Although it is not surprising we don't know much about his past. He never talks about it."

Ed nodded "Yeah, given how screwed up he had things after his sister died it doesn't surprise me either. Might be hard for him to separate what really happened against what he thought happened. But this is interesting. We all knew he took his baby steps at the 51st but none of us never really thought about asking him about his past in the police force. What did his file say? Any other ghosts from the past that might come up to bite him in the ass?"

Greg shook his head "No it was very short lived. He was only there for about four or five months before he joined the Army."

Ed mused aloud "Wonder what made him changed. Bella said he chose the police over the Army, defied the General. What would get him to change his mind?"

"Guess we might just need to ask Sam that if we want to know" Greg said. Then putting the SUV in gear he said "Part of me is glad the she is going to the hospital. Sam needs someone other than the team right now and his mother will not be in until late tomorrow. He could use someone that cares that he can confide in. I'm pretty damned sure Jules broke his heart and he sure as hell can't talk to anyone on the team about that."

"I agree. It will also put Sam's mind at ease. He wanted Bella protected. If she is with him we kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Maybe Sam knows something about the men. Maybe they said something to make him believe that she is a target again." Ed responded.

Greg nodded agreeing "Wordy did say he was very agitated. And that is all he has tried to communicate each time he was awake. You may be on to something. We should take extra precautions just in case."

Ed's mind was working "Perhaps a call into Fulco and Arbor is needed. Perhaps we could set a trap. Let them come to us."

Looking severely at Ed, Greg said "I will NOT use Sam or Dame Ridgewater as bait."

"Absolutely not, but Troy has said they have not returned to the farmhouse yet. They have several patrol cars staking it out. They do not know Sam was found. They do not know she will be with Sam. With her permission we might be able to use her home and an undercover officer pose as her."

Laughing Greg said "Eddie, I would love to see you in a dress and a white wig."

Joining in the laughter Ed responded "Actually was thinking more Donna than me. I'm a bit too tall. Although you are more her height. You might look good in a dress."

* * *

 _ **Hospital ICU**_

Bella quietly entered the room as Greg waved for Wordy to come out to give Marbella some time alone with Sam. Bella immediately went to Sam and gently caressed his battered face "Ah Sammy my boy not again." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm here now Sammy, you're safe. I'm safe. Rest now my boy."

Sam stirred. Was he dreaming? Was she really here? He heard her voice. Sam slowly opened his left eye. A small smile came to his face but it looked more like a grimace given the current state of his face "Bella is that really you or am I dreaming?"

Marbella said softly "Not dreaming my boy. I'm really here. Rest now Sammy. Sleep. I'll be right here."

"Stay safe. Brogan. Out. Team One safe." Sam said trying to communicate that Team One would keep her safe but fatigue was pulling him back under.

She whispered to him although he could not hear "I'm safe Sammy thanks to you. Your team will keep us both safe." Bella had spoken with Greg and Ed and given her permission for them to use her home for a trap. Although she thought it highly unlikely the men would attempt another kidnapping of her. But they also told her that Sam was agitated and wanted her safe. So she also agreed to stay here under protection; even though she had no intention of leaving him in the first place. While Sammy was here she would be here.

Out in the hall Wordy looked at Ed and Greg. He had been brewing and stewing the entire time they were gone. He wanted answers. In a lowered but direct and harsh manner Wordy said "What the hell is going on with you two. Why would Sam not want to talk with you two or Jules?"

Ed looked at his longtime friend. There were things he just couldn't say. It would throw the team dynamics off. Hell they were off now anyways but he still couldn't do it; he had to draw the line at only him and Greg knowing outright. Others may suspect but that was different from knowing for sure.

If it was widely known there could be repercussions for Greg, Jules and Sam. Things he did not want to happen. So he chose to say "Sam and I got into it because I was riding his ass so hard the past few days. Greg was there. We said some things that were hurtful to Sam. I've been trying to apologize since yesterday. It's just now is not the best time to do it. He needs to heal first. Then we can work it out."

Wordy looked at him. It was only a partial truth he could tell. But he could also tell it was all the Ed would say on the matter. He knew the Greg would be mute on the subject too. God damned half-truths. Never good for team dynamics. But it still didn't explain Jules. "What about Jules? Why wouldn't Sam want to talk to Jules?"

Greg answered him this time "That is between them. They will work it out. At least I hope they work it out. But like with Ed, now is not the time."

Ed said "We need to gather the team. Sam may have overheard something that made him concerned for Dame Ridgewater. We will be setting a trap on the off chance the convicts are planning to target her again."

Wordy asked "If we are doing that who will be watching over Sam and Bella? Sorry but I don't trust having only the hospital security covering him. If those dirt bags get their hands on him again Sam will be dead. I won't be comfortable until they are behind bars again."

They discussed options and Greg put a call into Commander Holleran. Sam's abduction and the reason for it had spread quickly among the SRU teams and none were pleased. Cops gone bad had taken one of their own and hurt him for no reason. Team Five was scheduled off duty for the next three days. Dale, Sean, Brett and Randy immediately agreed to rotate watch and supervise several patrol officers assigned by Inspector Stainton while Team One went after the convicts.

* * *

 _ **Home of Marbella Ridgewater**_

"Spike never saw you looking so good. White hair suits you." Lou laughed and slapped Spike's back.

Spike glared at the team. Then at Ed "This is payback for the prank, right? I mean why else? Come on. Why me? Donna's the girl why not her?"

Ed laughed and tried to speak but couldn't. He only laughed more at Spike in the old lady dress, heels and white wig. He had to turn away he was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

Donna smiled "Dress didn't fit me Spike. I'm too short and you're more svelte. You're more Dame Ridgewater's build." She pursed her lips together trying hard not to laugh but her shoulders were still shaking and merriment was alight in her eyes.

Wordy said chuckling "All set to play dress up with Allie, Lily and Hollie? I really should take a picture." He went to pull out his phone.

Spike toddled unsteadily in the heels trying to reach Wordy as he said "You do and all my pranks will be focused solely on you for years."

Greg took pity on Spike. He reached out and steadied him so he didn't tip over. Smiling but not laughing outright he said "You're taking one for the team here Spike. Helping Sam. You ready to go it's near eight pm?"

At the mention of Sam everyone settled down. Yes it was funny Spike in a dress but the reason for it was not. Greg's simple words brought that back into focus.

Spike nodded "Yeah Boss, let's get these dirt bags." As much as Spike hated wearing the dress he would do anything for Samtastic. Hell, he would do anything for anyone of his family. No one hurt his family and got away with it.

The team did a final check of the perimeter, mics and cameras. Then team took up positions and waited.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ICU**_

Jules walked slowly down the hallway of the ICU. It was well after visiting hours, near midnight. She had talked to Dale in the security room and knew what the team was up to tonight. She hoped they caught the bastards who hurt Sam. She nodded to the uniform guard just outside his room. Dale had informed him she was coming.

She came to a stop several paces from his room; unsure whether to keep going. After her tears were spent she had sat for hours in the Jeep trying to make herself leave without seeing him. She just could not. She needed to at least see him, to know he was really okay.

But she could not force herself to go into the room. Jules stood just off to the side where she could see in but not be seen clearly from Sam's position should he be awake. She saw the woman Dale had called Dame Ridgewater. The kind looking woman stood near him holding Sam's hand and stroking his hair.

Tears slipped from her eyes again as she saw Sam's face. Her heart was breaking. She placed her hand on the glass wanting to touch him. To hold him. To tell him it was going to be alright. To tell him she was here for him like he was there for her. But she couldn't. She just could not. The risk was too great. She could not be alone again. She could not lose the team. She could not lose her family again.

As she turned to go the woman looked over and saw her. They locked gazes for several moments. She saw only compassion in the older woman's eyes. Jules swiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks then turned and left.

She was so afraid, so very afraid to love him so much. Each forced step away from Sam was another slice in her heart. So she would build a fortress. Lock her feeling inside. She would draw a line in the sand. One she would not cross again. It would keep her sane as she watched his love for her disappear.


	9. To Smile Again & Don't Piss Off Bella

**To Smile Again & Don't Piss Off Bella**

* * *

 _ **Hospital ICU**_

Sam woke. His head felt less muddled but the pain was intense. He would endure the pain in favor of not being muddled right now. He could not afford to be confused. He might say something he shouldn't in confusion and lose everything that meant something to him if he did.

He felt the presence of someone in the room and heard soft regular breathing. Sam slowly turned his head to the left and opened his eye. She was here. Thank god she was actually here. He thought he had dreamed it. Bella was safe. He watched her sleep.

Relief and love swept through him, Bella, his second mother was here and safe. The woman who always cared for him, never let any harm come to him. She was the woman who with her delicate touch cracked his impenetrable self-imposed shell. The one who helped him see that his life was his own and the choices were his to make. It was from her he drew the strength to defy his father's wishes that he join the military.

Those two years with her had been some of his best. He started to learn who he was, what he was good at and what he wanted from life. All rigidity, schedules and commands removed. No counselors forced down his throat at every turn. He was given options and the decisions were his alone to make; suggestions or guidance given only if he asked for them.

He was given the option to go right back to school or wait until the next year. He had asked her opinion and she gave it but made sure he knew she would support whatever he chose. He chose to wait until the next year to enroll at the local high school. He only needed six classes to graduate. But when asked she had suggested he take three required ones each semester then pick three he wanted. Explore things he wanted to learn about and to join any sport or activity club he wanted to join. Too just relax and have some fun.

Have fun, yeah he had fun. A surge of warmth for Bella flooded him as he recalled that while he waited for the next school year to start she had suggested that he join an adventure club. With some minor coaxing from Wilson he had decided to join. It was with adults, but that was okay with him because he had spent most his life with adults anyways.

That had probably been the best six months of his life. It was during that time he learned to laugh and to smile again.

In late winter he had gone skiing, snowboarding, snow-kiting, cross country skiing, ice climbing, and played hockey. Hell he even learned how to build an igloo and drive a dog sled. The Frostbite 45 Marathon in Yellowknife had been a blast; a day long, forty-five kilometer run/ski marathon on back trails between Yellowknife and Prosperous Lake. His team from the adventure club came in third that year.

In the spring and summer he had gone hunting, fishing, rock climbing, back woods hiking, zip-lining, canoeing, and even sky diving. He played paintball, soccer and rugby. He learned to drive, rode ATVs and motorcycles. So many activities; he was so busy with activities it didn't matter he had no friends. Sure he had acquaintances but he never let anyone get close, it was too risky.

After the attack he had become wary of people and trusted very, very few people. He jumped any time he didn't notice someone come into a room. He began to hone his sense of hearing. He never wanted to be surprised again. He spent hours listening with his eyes closed so he could learn to distinguish different sounds. Bella had seen this.

Bella saw everything. She understood what he needed before he even knew. Sam sighed as he watched her sleeping peacefully. He owed her more than he could ever repay. That wonderful woman always knew what he needed. She always went above and beyond to make sure he was taken care of and got what he needed.

He recalled one specific summer day that was a catalyst for a life altering revelation. It was the day after he had gotten home from his first back woods hiking trip. He had gotten separated from the others and had been lost for three days on that trip. He had been so scared and turned around, everything looked the same. The whole time he had been less than a mile from the camp but he never knew it.

The leader of the group had called Bella to report him missing on the second day. He was completely surprised and relieved to see Wilson was part of the search party that found him on the third day. He had felt so embarrassed at being lost and found scared and crying he asked Wilson to take him home which he immediately did.

But the day after they got home Bella came to his room and told him there were some men she wanted him to meet. She led him to a room in the basement of her home. She had outfitted it as a workout room with mirrors on one wall, mats on the floor a full set of weights and benches and a heavy bag hanging from the ceiling.

Two men were waiting for him and one of them was in a karate gi. Bella introduced him to Buzz and Dutch and told him they were Special Forces. He had instantly backed away from them into the far corner of the room. The General was Special Forces. He wanted nothing to do with the General. Nothing at all to do with the anything or anyone connected to the General. The General meant orders, no control, condemnation, failure, fear and total rejection by his family.

But Bella had come to him and softly explained to him that they were there of their own accord. That it had nothing to do with the General. They were on a three month leave between tours. As she was talking to him, trying to calm him Wilson had come in.

He watched warily as Wilson, Buzz and Dutch had heartily hugged each other and the one called Buzz wipe tears away as he told Wilson he had missed him and was so glad to see him again. Then he watched as the three men started to joke around with one another.

Sam had never seen military men hug and express emotion like that. It was strange to him, military men didn't express emotion except for anger. Men didn't cry in front of other men. Hell men were not supposed to cry at all. Men didn't hug other men in greeting only a firm handshake.

Wilson then came over to him seeing the confused look on his face. Sam trusted Wilson he was Bella's butler/security man and chaperoned him on many of the adventure club trips. Wilson explained that when he was leading a Special Forces unit eons ago Buzz and Dutch had been rookies on his team.

That had shocked him. He hadn't known Wilson was in the Special Forces. He went on to tell him that these men were his brothers, not by blood but brothers nonetheless. They protected one another and always had each other's backs no matter what. They were family and he trusted them with his life. Wilson told him they were here at his request. That they had come instantly when he asked them last night for help.

Then Bella explained that Buzz was here to teach him Judo so he could protect himself if he were ever attacked again. Dutch was here to teach him how to track, to read a map and to navigate by compass, the stars and the position of the sun so he would not get lost again in the woods. Sam spent a lot of time with Wilson, Buzz and Dutch in the three months they were on leave and stayed at Bella's home.

In addition to what they had come to teach him he learned that military men did express emotions, the full range of emotions. He learned not all Special Forces men were hardasses like the General. He also learned they asked for help. That is was not a sign a weakness to ask a brother for help.

But most importantly, the life altering revelation he took from his time with Wilson, Dutch and Buzz was that family did not have to be related by blood. He learned that you could choose your family. It was then he had begun his search for a family, for people that would accept him for who he was flaws and all, and a place he could belong.

Sam's recollections were interrupted when a nurse walked in "Ah I see you are awake" she said in a hushed voice.

He slowly raised his hand to place a finger to his mouth indicating quiet then pointed to Bella. God how the movement hurt, pain raced up and down every single muscle in his arm, shoulder and back. He clenched his jaw against the pain not wanting to make a sound that would wake Bella.

She had seen how his slow movements caused a pained look to cross his face and his clenched jaw. The nurse leaned close and whispered "I understand. She looks very tired. She was very concerned about you. I'm going to check your vitals. I need to draw some blood too; just a little stick is all." She showed him the needle.

The nurse saw every single muscle go rigid in his body. He had tensed so dramatically. Concerned she said louder "Are you in pain?"

Bella had stirred and overheard the nurse's question. She rose quickly and came to Sam. She saw the needle in the nurse's hand and Sam's gaze locked on it and noted his rigid state. Softly to him she cooed "Sammy it will be okay. I'm here. I promise you, no needles my boy. No needles." She reached out and grabbed the needle and threw it to the floor out of his sight.

To the nurse's amazement her patient visibly relaxed as the woman brushed through his hair and a little bit of the tension left his body. Bella turned to the nurse and her demeanor changed as she said more statement then question "Dr. Fraser has on order small doses of sedative I believe."

The nurse nodded. Then Bella commanded "Then you will get a dose, administer it then wait until my boy is in dreamland before drawing blood. This is to be the protocol for all blood draws. Sammy will not see another single solitary needle. Understand."

The older woman's voice was icy steel and not to be disobeyed. The look in the woman's eyes was damned scary too. The nurse nervously swallowed and said a bit quivery "Yes ma'am" then she scurried from the room to do as commanded.

Sam tried to smile but his split lip stung and he could not manage it but the humor could be heard in his words "Bella you scared her. Sometimes you are scarier than the General."

Bella's demeanor and voice instantly soften as she grinned at him "I didn't mean too. But you know me; no one hurts you if it is within my power to stop it. How are you feeling my boy? Looks like it hurts quite a bit."

He could never lie to her "Been better."

"Come on Sammy don't make me pull it from you. Tell me exactly how you feel" Bella coaxed.

Sam couldn't stop it, his eye teared up and he admitted "I hurt very badly but I would rather feel the pain then the loopy confusion of pain meds. If I'm dosed up and not in control I might say things to people I shouldn't."

She knew there was more than physical pain. Sammy didn't typically tear up at physical pain and that concerned her. What shouldn't he say and to whom? She knew pain meds sometimes muddled his brain and he said things he would normally keep bottled inside. She thumbed away his tears and said "Sammy tell me who hurt you. I will make sure whatever you are afraid of happening doesn't happen. You need the pain meds to heal my boy."

The nurse came in at the moment with the sedative. Bella smiled and said "Give us five minutes please." The nurse immediately turned and walked out. "Now Sammy what is it? A penny for your thoughts."

Sam sighed and said despondently "My team, they can't be in here if I'm on pain meds. None of them. I screwed up big time. I'll lose them all if I say the wrong thing. I don't want to lose them. It always hurts too much."

Bella blinked. His team. He didn't want them near, but he was so close to them. Spike and Lou were the brother's he never had. She knew he looked up to Greg, Ed and Wordy like fathers and uncles. And Jules, that pretty little brunette, he felt something special for her. He had never said but she could tell when he talked about her there was a deep feeling.

She had recognized Jules by his description tonight. The young lady had been so sad looking in at Sammy. It broke her heart and she had wanted to hold her and tell her that Sammy would be alright. She wondered why she hadn't come in but chalked it up to her being unable to see Sammy so battered. It was hard to see him this way.

"Why? What happened?" She didn't say what did you do? She knew him to well that whatever happened he would take responsibility even if it wasn't his fault.

Sam haltingly told her all, every last thing. How he and Jules disobeyed the rules. How they snuck behind the team's back and lied to them. How deeply he had fallen in love with the sexy sniper. That Jules would be the only one for him ever. How she crushed his heart by telling him she loved him for the first time as she broke up with him. How they both chose the team over a relationship. That neither one could lose the team.

He told her how Ed and Greg had laid into him when they found out and forced him to take two weeks off. How he agreed with them that Jules deserved better than him. How he knew it was all his fault and the team would abandon him if they knew what he did. How he would lose the place where he finally felt he belonged and made a difference. Lastly he told her how he had been abducted because he was out running instead of at work because he had screwed up so badly and was placed on a forced vacation.

Bella held all her emotions in check as Sammy spilled his guts to her. But the pain and anguish that flooded out of him seeped deeply into her and enraged her to the core. When he was done she had kissed him carefully on his forehead, in the only place not bruised on his face. Then she softly and gently told him it would be okay. She would make sure the team was kept away while he was on pain meds. He would not need to worry he would say something he didn't want to slip out to them.

Sam had given her a small attempt at a smile and thanked her before he closed his eye. She could see Sam was in so much pain both physical and emotional. He was also on the verge of sleep again, completely worn out when she waved the nurse in. Bella watched as the sedation overtook him. Peacefulness came to his features. She turned to the nurse "When you are finished with the blood draw, please find Dr. Fraser for me. I need to speak with him." The nurse complied.

While the nurse was gone she contacted Yvonne and they discussed what had occurred. She devised a plan and Yvonne was in full agreement. When she landed in Toronto tomorrow Yvonne said she would contact Bella and they could make further arrangements. She then contacted Wilson letting him know to make the appropriate arrangements and to prepare the jet.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Fraser entered the small ICU room "Hello, I'm Dr. Fraser. Ma'am I understand you wished to speak with me."

Bella stood and shook his offered hand "Yes doctor. Thank you for coming. I need to know Sammy's current condition. Has the bleeding stopped?"

Dr. Fraser smiled "Yes the last blood draw indicated it has stopped on its own. Thankfully we will not need to intervene surgically. But that does not mean he is out of the woods. It was a significant tear. Physical activity of any sort, even walking at this point could reopen it."

"I'm glad to hear the bleeding has stopped. Sammy does not do well in hospitals though. I need to move him to a safe location now and I need your help" Bella said.

The doctor looked at her like she had three heads. Move him. Now. "Moving him is out of the question. He needs the care he gets in the hospital. And ma'am you have no authority to move him."

Bella assumed her most haughty and regal demeanor her voice ice "I will move him now, with or without your help sir. I am Dame Marbella Ridgewater and have permission from his mother Yvonne Braddock to move him."

The first thing that went through the doctor's mind was that this woman was so old she must be losing her mind if she thought she had the authority to remove a patient from his care and police protection but he said "So you say but she is not here. What authority do you think you have to remove him from this hospital?"

Bella responded "As I told you sir I am Dame Marbella Ridgewater and I have the permission of his next of kin."

Dr. Fraser looked at the woman and stated firmly "That means nothing to me. It does not give you authority to remove a patient under my care and under police protection." This was Samtastic and no one was messing with him especially some old woman no matter what he thought.

She knew she was not handling this in the most elegant manner. She was too emotional now, even though nothing showed on her face. The little twit apparently did not know who she was. Then it registered with her what he had said, Sammy is under police protective custody. She would need more than just her name, power, reputation and Yvonne's permission. She would need something official to get the police to release him to her custody.

Bella smiled coyly at the doctor and said "Hold one moment; I will get you official authorization." Marbella pulled out her phone and dialed then spoke "Davy, Bella here. I need your help with a little matter concerning my boy Sammy."

 _["Bella my dear" Prime Minster of Canada Sir David Alexander replied a bit groggily as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the clock. Two am. Damn she always called at the most inopportune times. "Do you know what time it is?]_

"Sorry it is so late Davy but it is important. You know I wouldn't call otherwise" Bella responded looking at her watch and realizing sadly she had woken him up at two am. Definitely not her intention, she had not realized it was so late.

 _[Yawning and putting on his robe he said "Did you say it was something to do with Sammy? What do you need at this god awful hour; he's not in some sort of trouble is he?"]_

"Yes Sammy. No. Not exactly. Davy I just need you to authorize movement of Sammy from St. Simons hospital to an undisclosed location of my choosing. The doctor is being a tad uncooperative and Sammy is under police protective custody at the moment. But it is in his best interest to be moved at this time. If you could fax over the appropriate documents to the hospital giving me authorization, say within the next ten minutes that would be helpful" Bella stated calmly.

 _["Does he agree with the movement Bella?" he asked shoving his feet into slippers and starting to shuffle towards his study. Bella was a tigress when it came to people she cared about and one of the people she cared about was General William Braddock's son Samuel Braddock, always called him Sammy. He met him only once years ago when he was just a teenager when Bella brought him to the Parliamentary Gala. Nice boy, a bit screwed up then but nice. Bella was proud of the man he had grown into and bragged about him along with her own grandsons whenever they met at various functions over the years.]_

Bella looked at Sammy "He is sedated right now but yes I promised to care for him. It is necessary. I also have Yvonne's agreement to move him."

 _[Sitting down at his desk he thought Christ unless you had a death wish there were two women you did not cross and when they agreed on something you damn well better do what they wanted. Shaking his head he said "Bella, what is the cause, the reason you want me to cite giving you authorization?"]_

"Remember the kidnapping years ago?" Bella queried.

 _["Yes, I could never forget that my dear" David responded cringing remembering how they nearly lost a beautiful dynamic woman. She only survived because of Samuel.]_

Bella stated "The four men responsible are on the loose. They got to Sammy, nearly killed him again, it's the reason he is in the hospital now. I fear for his life. I want him moved where no one will look for him until the men are recaptured."

Bella knew it was not the real and true reason behind her request. But in itself it was also reason enough. If Sammy's team or the task force failed to recapture them, they might attempt to get to him again. Although there were officers protecting him she didn't trust them enough. Officers had failed Sammy before and he nearly died because of it. The only reason he survived was because Wilson, Dutch and Buzz had found them and contacted the internal investigation officers with their location.

The real reason she was moving him was that she was totally, utterly and completely enraged at Greg, Ed and Jules. They had hurt her boy deeply. How dare they say he was not good enough for Jules? How dare they make him think that? How dare Jules play so cruelly with his heart? He trusted them and they dealt too harshly with him, stomped on his tender soul because of some stupid assed rule.

She would not allow them near him until Sammy was well enough physically and emotionally to handle the situation. In his current state he was nowhere near being able to deal with it or them. She was pissed off and at the moment she blamed Greg and Ed almost as much for his current condition as the men who actually perpetrated the crime.

 _["I understand. My dear ten minutes, you ask a lot. I know you wouldn't ask if you didn't think it best for him. Give me the fax number?" He picked up a pen and wrote the number. Then he said "I'll do what I can." He hung up. Bella, Bella, Bella. He could never say no to Bella. She was a power to be reckoned with in her own right. He felt sorry for whoever was in her cross-hairs right now. By her tone he could tell she was pissed at someone. She never asked for favors unless it was absolutely necessary. He pulled out the appropriate letterhead and set to work.]_

Bella gave Dr. Fraser and icy glare "Now, paperwork authorizing remanding Samuel Braddock to my custody will arrive within the next ten minutes. After it arrives I expect you to prep Sammy for travel and we will be leaving within twenty minutes. I will be moving him via ambulance, please make those arrangements. I also need all relevant medical records and all necessary medical supplies for two days. I will have a private physician and nurse traveling with him so you need not worry for his care, it will be top notch. Nothing but the best for my boy."

Shifting her gaze from the doctor to Sammy she continued barely able to keep the acid out of her voice "When his team returns you can tell his Sergeant and Team Leader that Sammy is on vacation. That he is with family who would NEVER hurt him. That he will be doing some soul searching and will return when and IF he decides."

She effectively dismissed him by pulling out her phone and contacting her private physician to make arrangements.

Ten minutes later Dr. Fraser stared dumbfounded at letterhead from the Prime Minster of Canada giving Grande Dame Marbella Ridgewater authorization to remove Samuel W. Braddock from the hospital and from police protective custody. Within twenty minutes they were gone.


	10. Thoughts, Trap Sprung & The Secret's Out

**Thoughts,** **Trap Sprung & The Secret's Out**

* * *

 _ **Home of Marbella Ridgewater**_

Spike had long ago gone to Dame Ridgewater's master bedroom on the second floor of the house. He had cringed as he put on the bathrobe. But took solace in the fact that he no longer had to wear the heels. Christ how the hell did women walk in those things.

He lay on top of the bed pretending to sleep. It was a bit hard not to actually nod off though. The bed was so comfortable and they had all been up for more than twenty-four hours. He glanced at the bedside digital clock 4:27 am. He wished the men would attempt a kidnapping so they could bring them to justice for what they did to Sam. Add another twenty-five years or so to their sentences so they never saw another day outside prison.

Spike wanted this over quickly so he could go check on Sam. He wondered if they had to do surgery. God he hoped not. Sam would be out for a long time if they had to do that. Spike begged in his mind that the bleeding had stopped. The team just wasn't the same without Jules and Sam.

Those two brought an easy, good feeling of camaraderie to the team. It was fun watching those two as they bantered back and forth. He'd never seen best friends between a man and a woman before. But those two were exactly that. They knew how each other ticked and were great partners because of it. The team just lacked something when they were gone. Then it occurred to him, the team lacked heart and soul without them.

Spike shifted on the bed, he hoped those men attempted it soon. Poor Jules sounded devastated on the phone. He wished she had been able to get there before the team had to leave. She sounded like she needed a hug. Jules was now all alone watching over Sam.

The whole team should be there right now. Then Spike remembered, no Jules and Sam were not all alone. Whoever this Dame Ridgewater was she was there too. He saw on the monitors as the elderly woman entered Sam's room. She had given Sam such a compassionate look as she approached his bedside. Then the Boss called him and they headed here.

Donna yawned from her position in the walk-in closet. She was Spike's first line of defense. She was thinking that the hours in vice were never quite this long. She was also thinking that this trap was a bust tonight. The convicts were unlikely to show. She wanted to catch them because they were the lowest of the low. Ex-cops that potentially had become cop killers.

She let her mind wander over this whole situation. She didn't really like or dislike Sam. She didn't know him and he held her at distance refusing to even talk to her. But he seemed the moody type and she had seen some of the looks he had given her when he did not know she saw him. Clearly he thought she did not belong on this team and didn't want her here. He was acting more like a resentful child than a professional. But she could take it. She wondered if his vacation had to do with his behavior towards her.

The team had made lots of excuses for Sam's behavior. Ed's first one 'he's shy' was just down right stupid. There was nothing shy about that man. He was self-assured and a bit cocky. But even he didn't deserve what happened to him. She'd seen people beaten before but that was bad. She tried to push the image of Sam in the basement from her head.

She hated to think this way but she really didn't think Sam would survive. Not that she wanted anything bad to happen to him but he looked that bad as the medics had cut off his shirt. Not an inch of his face, torso and arms wasn't black, blue, purple and all other colors. But then Lou had joked about him bruising worse than it was so maybe, hopefully.

Wordy stretched his back and rotated his head around his shoulders. He was stationed in the living room at the front of the first floor hidden by long full draperies. Part of him was feeling a little stiff but he chided himself. There was no way in hell he felt as bad or as sore as Sam. He had been stewing the entire night still trying to figure out why Ed had ridden Sam so hard. He had come to the conclusion it did not have anything to do with Donna.

Something else was definitely up. He was pretty sure it had to do with Sam and Jules. Did they take it beyond where they should? His mind was split in two on this. But if he was honest with himself, the side he never thought would win was actually winning the battle of conscience. If so, did it really matter?

He couldn't recall any change in their work on the job if they had. And both of them were so alone in life. They had so much in common. Sam may have reconciled with his family but the residual effects still left him valuing the team more than his biological family. Poor Jules, the team was her only family. Her idiot father and brothers shunned her.

So they had a lot in common. They were partnered most days. They seemed to understand each other and shared so many likes. They were off mountain biking together or at the gun range most days off. Sam was the only one who could calm Jules with a single call of her name. He was so protective of her. Jules was the only one able to pull Sam out of his silent, closed off moods after he had to take a lethal shot. Hell she was also very protective of him.

They were a good match, he couldn't think of anyone better for either one of them. So what if they had found each other, would that be so bad? Wordy sighed and shifted his weight a bit, it would only be bad if the brass found out. Breaking a rule like that could be cause for dismissal from SRU and even the force completely. He wouldn't want that for either of them. Would they risk that to be together? A small part hoped they would. Both deserved to have someone special in their lives.

Lou was in one of the upstairs bedrooms with a view of the back. He was watchman and second backup for Spike. He didn't like that Spike was so vulnerable and laying there playing bait. It was the riskiest position in this trap. He liked Donna alright but she was no Jules. He wished he or Jules was the one covering Spike right now.

He was also wishing they had a chance to visit Sam before they left. He looked so bad and he prayed the bleeding had stopped. Anger boiled in him against the men that did that to him. Darker thoughts from his past kept creeping in as he thought what he would like to have happen to them. Thoughts he had to shove down hard.

His mind also kept coming back to and questioning why Sam was on vacation. His suggestion to Spike that it was related to Volcek didn't wash anymore with him. Sam was a soldier and that would not faze him. Likely he would be pissed that he got taken but the rest, no that wouldn't be why he needed a vacation. But then why?

Ed was in the first floor dining room at the back of the house. He had plenty of time tonight to beat the crap out of himself for what he said to Sam. He kept replaying it over and over in his mind. Each time it felt worse and worse as he recalled small nuances he did not pick up on as he was laying into him. The small almost imperceptible looks of hurt. The telling slight downward or sideways flicks of Sam's eyes. The flat emotionless mask that slid into place. Ah Christ the flat toned Yes Sirs.

This was going to require more than a simple I'm sorry buddy. Christ what if Sam decided to leave the team? He wouldn't blame him if he did. But he knew six people that would flay him alive. He deserved it for the way he handled this situation.

He admitted and accepted that yes he handled it wrong. But he also felt strongly it had to be dealt with; there were rules. The rules were in place to keep everyone safe. He thought about Sophie. He imagined if he and Sophie worked together. If he was ever in a situation that required him to get a hostage instead of Sophie first he would not be able to do it.

Protocols were there to keep the team objective to keep them safe. His job was to keep the whole team safe so they could return home to their families after shift ended. They were cops and followed the rules, they didn't make them or interpret them. They enforced them. It was a slippery slope if they started picking and choosing which rules to follow.

Greg was positioned in the entry hall near the stairs. They had repositioned three large potted plants to provide him cover. He was positioned to assist either downstairs or upstairs if needed. The perimeter of the grounds contained various other officers from the task force.

He called out softly for the routine check "Status?" They had established a known rotation for response Ed, Wordy, Spike, Donna then Lou. He got the all okay from each. Then he switched channels and checked with Arbor on the perimeter for any movement and got an all clear.

He checked his watch, 4:36 am. It was looking like it wouldn't happen tonight. They had all been up for over twenty-four hours and the team had been in their positions for nearly nine hours. His team needed rest. Bad things could happen if they were too fatigued. Clear thinking could go out the window and they were all on edge anyways worried about Sam. They would need to get another team in place soon.

He was about to call it quits when Arbor called out "I see movement in the rear of the house near the dining room. Two figures moving slowly. No wait make that four."

Greg acknowledged and told them to move in to secure all exits after the subjects entered the house. Then he switched channels and informed the team. Everyone tensed. They were actually attempting a kidnapping. Sam had been right to be worried about Dame Ridgewater.

They all knew the plan. They needed to allow the men to enter the house. They needed to catch them in the act so that their sentences would increase and never be a threat to Sam or others again. If they attempted to flee and actually got passed the team then Arbor and Fulco's task force would apprehend them.

Ed watched as the one of the doors to the terrace outside the dining room opened silently. He watched as four men slipped inside. He overheard the large fat one, Brogan, tell two others to search the upstairs while he and the other checked the lower level.

Greg watched as two men headed upstairs. He squelched his comlink twice to alert Spike, Lou and Donna that two men were heading upstairs.

Wordy watched as one man came into the living room. Part of him wanted to act now but he knew to hold. They had to make their move on Spike first.

Robert and Charley padded up the stairs as quietly as they could. They checked four bedrooms before coming to a set of large double doors at one end of the hall. Charley opened the door slowly and peered in. He turned back to Robert and said "Bingo."

Charley pulled the gun from his waist and slowly entered the room as Robert poured a large amount of chloroform onto a rag. He sniffed it. Whoa it was strong. Charley looked at him and whispered harshly "Idiot don't get that close to your face or you'll be out in seconds flat."

Robert snorted softly "I know what I'm doing jackass. Just cover me."

Charley shook his head, Robbie steel-toes was an idiot, a complete idiot. Why the hell did he always get stuck with Robert. He took up a position near the walk-in closet as Robert approached the bed.

Donna could hear them enter but could not make out their words they spoke quietly. She squelched her comlink once to alert the team the men were in the room. She readied herself to act.

Spike tried not to move. He tensed preparing himself to react. He had no idea what if anything they would come at him with, gun, knife or something else. He felt one of them come close.

Then a very pungent, sweet smelling, soaking rag was pushed over his nose and mouth. He lurched back and forth trying to remove it. The rag was held tightly and he could not dislodge it. Spike held his breath for as long as he could trying to get it off. But his lungs were bursting. He needed air. He finally had to inhale. Within a few seconds his extremities went numb and then his vision and hearing faded. He was unconscious within seconds.

At the sound of the squelch Lou had started moving from his position to get closer to the master bedroom. He was just outside the door when he heard the muffled sound. He was trying to decide exactly what the sound was when he heard Donna call out "Freeze SRU you are…"

He burst into the room and saw Donna duck a punch and then sweep the legs out from a man. Charley fell backwards and struck his head on a marble tabletop and was down for the count. But as Lou was raising his gun and yelled "Freeze" Robert kicked out towards Donna's head and connected with her jaw. She went down hard, out cold. Lou had his gun on the man "Freeze now, police you are un…"

Robert rushed him. Shit, Lou thought. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs just outside the room. Lou was struggling to get the upper hand on Robert. He needed to get this guy subdued fast he need to check on Donna and Spike. He didn't know either of their conditions. He finally got on top and positioned Robert on his stomach kneeling on his back as he held one of Robert's arms twisted securely behind his back.

He was grabbing for Robert's other arm to cuff him as Greg appear at the top of the stairs rushing to help him. Lou called out "Boss, I got him. Check on Spike and Donna. Don't know Spike's condition but Donna took a kick to the jaw and went down hard and the other subject was down too but not cuffed yet."

Greg entered the room and first cuffed an unconscious Charley and checked his pulse. Then he bent down and checked an unconscious Donna. Her pulse was strong and steady thank goodness. Then he went to Spike. He held his breath as a strong odor of chloroform emanated from near Spike.

He quickly reached down and pulled the rag off that covered Spike's nose and mouth. He tossed the rag across the room into a corner well away from them. There was enough chloroform on the rag to knock out a damned horse Greg thought. He checked Spike's pulse. Good thank god. He loosened Spike's collar so he could breathe easier.

Greg called out "Two officers and one subject down. Need EMS in the master bedroom." He ran to the master bathroom to get a wet wash cloth. He needed to get the residual chloroform off Spike's face quickly.

Meanwhile at the sounds of the call to freeze from above stairs Wordy had commanded Al to freeze. Al raced for the dining room and Wordy pursued. He tackled the man just inside the dining room. There was a short scuffle but Wordy quickly took control.

Wordy was in the process of cuffing Al as he glanced over and saw Ed was cuffing Brogan. Brogan was easy to bring down. When Ed told him to freeze he had simply given up, too lazy to run.

Rising from the floor Wordy yanked Al up too and put him in a chair next to Brogan. They heard Lou's call out to Greg and then Greg's call for EMS. Wordy looked at Ed "Go. You need to check on Spike and Donna. I've got these two until the patrol officers arrive." Ed took off at a run for the upstairs.

Just after Greg entered the room Lou finally got the cuffs on Robert as he struggled to get out of his hold. Over the comlink Greg, Ed, and Wordy all heard the conversation between Robert and Lou.

Robert yelled "How the hell did you know we would be coming here?"

As he continued to hold down Robert waiting, wanting to keep the stairs clear for EMS to get to his teammates, Lou said smoothly "That would because of Sam's concern for Dame Ridgewater."

Robert quit struggling at the implication "You found Braddickhead?"

Lou bristled at the name the asshole had called Sam but he continued in an unfazed tone "Yes we found Sam. Lucky for you he was still alive."

"We should have killed that pathetic cocky shit before we left. But no we left him to slowly starve to death" Robert ground out pissed off they had found him alive.

At those words Lou bent low and close. The anger that had been welling in him all night came to a head and he could not stop himself. In a tone no one on the team would have ever known possible from Lou he said deadly seriously "If we had found him dead or if he still dies none of you four will live much longer. Of that you can be assured. I will avenge my brother's death."

Ed was still on his way. Lou's tone shocked the hell out of him and he called out in a warning voice meant to recall Lou to his senses "Lou!" Ed knew they were all on edge and it was hard to be objective given what these men had done to Sam. He didn't want Lou to lose it and do something he would regret.

Lou didn't respond because Robert laughed "Yeah right. Quit trying to play bad cop it doesn't suit you. We heard them call you less lethal Lou. We know Braddickhead is a screw up we watched him for two weeks. He has no family, your brother, now that's just laughable. No one gives shit about him. We clearly saw that."

Lou fought hard the urge to slam the man's head into the floor. The only reason he didn't is because of Ed calling his name a moment ago. He opted to say "It would be in your best interest to shut the hell up."

Not listening in the least Robert continued "You know if he dies it will save your bosses the paperwork necessary to kick him off your team. Always thought he was a by the book wimp. Guess not so much now. God that was fun watching them flay him alive for over an hour for breaking the rules and screwing your teammate Jules."

"Laughed so damned hard when the tall one told him he should have just kept it in his pants and she deserved better than him. All the pathetic little shit could say was Yes Sir, My fault Sir." Robert mimicked Sam's flat, dead tone when he normally responded with those answers.

Then he laughed. Humor in his voice Robert continued as Lou stared dumbstruck at him "Then when your boss told him not to play so cruelly with her heart I just about bust a gut. If they only knew it was the reverse. Oh but that was so much fun watching as she ripped his heart out. God he looked pitiful when she told him that she loved him but broke up with him. He was almost crying when he told her that he didn't think the first time she told him she loved him would be when she broke up with him."

Emboldened because the SRU officer remained quiet he said "You know the little brunette is hot; I'd do her any day and twice on Sunday. I can see why he went after her. But boy is she heartless and cold the way she dumped him. It was so fun to watch though."

"She told him the only way she would be with him was if he left the team. God he's still so pathetic, hasn't changed a bit. Always begging for someone, anyone to want him so he wasn't alone. I saw him duck into an alley on his walk home after she discarded him. Heard him crying like a baby. I should have just put him out of his misery with a few more well placed kicks to his liver."

Robert had taken a breath to continue but whatever it was he was going to say never made it across his lips. Ed had just made it to the top of the stair case and saw Lou lose it. He watched as Lou slammed his fist into the man's face and knocked him out cold with one punch.

Then Lou looked up and saw Ed.

Ed registered aggression, condemnation and contempt like Lou would disembowel him right here and now where he stood. He could only stare back. He had no words to offer as excuse for his repugnant choice of words to someone he called friend. He stayed rooted in place maintaining Lou's gaze. If Lou came at him right now he would stand here and take it. He would not even try to defend himself. His words we indefensible.

Lou stood and turned his back on his team leader. If he didn't leave now he would do something he might possibly regret. He walked into the master bedroom and directly to Spike. He glared at Greg with the same repulsed, malevolent look he had given Ed. With barely controlled fury he declared "I'm going with Spike to the hospital."

He looked down at Spike and removed the wig. Part of him was relieved Spike had not heard all of that. Spike's world would be crushed if he had. Greg was like a father to him, but Spike was always so protective of Sam since the Central Bank call. He had seen something on the monitors that none of them had that day that and it affected him deeply. Somehow linked him to Sam.

Spike never shared what he had seen though. Now he had to decide how to handle Spike; how much or little to tell him. Spike would pick up on the tension but he couldn't crush his brother's world by telling him what Ed, Greg and Jules did. Hell he had to decide how he was going to deal with Ed, Greg and Jules. He needed some space to think. They better damn well give it to him or they would not like the result.

Greg could only nod when Lou pushed him away from Spike with his reproachful eyes alone. He went and knelt down next to Donna who was starting to stir. As he placed a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to remain still he thought what have I done?

What he had done was he had completely destroyed the team. Hearing his words back at him from that contemptable man shamed him to the core. What he had done was inexcusable. Then he realized that it was all in the transcript. It would be out in the open. Now Jules and Sam could be fired if the brass got wind of it. He closed his eyes. What had he done?

Downstairs Wordy had heard absolutely everything. He was gobsmacked. He had taken several faltering steps backwards as if to move away from a horrific scene. But it didn't stop him from hearing the despicable things Ed and Greg had said to Sam. To Sam. To Sam of all people. To tell him Jules deserved better. Every painful, lonely childhood memory Sam had shared with him flooded in. Sam never felt good enough or accepted. He reverted back to Yes Sirs. God damn them.

What the fuck were they thinking? That's right they fucking were not thinking. They went off halfcocked. Then he remembered Sam's words when they found him. Sam had gazed into Greg's eyes and so softly said _'Knew you would come for me. Thanks for caring.'_ Caring? Sam still had a warped sense of thinking if he thought that Ed and Greg were caring. Anger was rising, swelling and nearly overwhelming him as he dutifully guarded the pieces of shit in front of him.

Wordy was relieved when two patrol officers arrived. He had to get away from here and now. In a clipped, feral, disgusted tone he said over the headset "Patrol officers have Brogan and Al in custody. Heading to the hospital now to be with Sam. Ed, Greg, don't come near Sam or I won't be responsible for what I might do."

Wordy headed to one of the SUVs. He sat for several minutes in the driver's seat too much anger swirling around in him to drive. His hand pounded on the steering wheel several times. He watched as an unconscious Spike was loaded into an ambulance and solemn, pissed off Lou climbed in after. The doors were closed and it took off.

Then he watched as three of the dirt bags were loaded into patrol cars and left. Next he saw Donna on a gurney, he noted she was awake and felt a sense of relief for two reasons. One she appeared to be okay and two she had not heard what was said. Or at least he hoped she hadn't heard. He put the SUV in drive and followed Donna's ambulance.

Ed still had not moved much; only enough so the EMTs and patrol officers could get by. Greg came out of the master bedroom and stared at Ed at the top of the stairs. Ed wore a completely washed out blank expression. Greg didn't hear the first call to him from Fulco.

Fulco was looking between Ed and Greg wondering what the heck was going on. Greg was nonresponsive to his call. He chalked it up to team leaders in shock and concerned for injured team members. So he said again more loudly "Sergeant Parker."

Greg startled and looked at Fulco who was about five paces away. When did he get here Greg thought. He answered "Yes."

Fulco stated "If you want to head off to check on your injured officers we have the scene in hand now. The task force will do the mop up. I want to extend our thanks to your team and to Sam too. This ruse worked. Now we have seven of the ten back in custody."

Detective Fulco saw he still did not have Parker's full attention but continued anyway "Also wanted to let you know we ran the license plate on the car they used. Officers were sent to the address it was registered too. They found an elderly man tied up in his basement and his home ransacked. The man will be just fine. Good work. Always enjoyable to work with such a tight knit team."

Greg could only nod and he gave Fulco a small tight smile. Then he looked at Ed and said "Let's go. We need to talk. We need to fix this."

Ed looked at him emotionless "Can it be fixed?"

Greg removed his hat, rubbed his face, put his hat back on, and pursed his lips as his eyes misted a bit "I don't know. I just don't know. But I need to try."

* * *

 _ **Woods Behind Home of Marbella Ridgewater**_

On the phone the man said "You were right to worry about this."

 _["How much came out?" was her response.]_

"Enough to do significant damage" he answered.

 _["Take care of it" she said.]_

"Yes Ma'am" he said then hung up and looked to his partner "How long to make it disappear."

His partner turned off the live feed security cameras with sound the two had been watching and listening to on his laptop and pulled up another program "Three minutes tops."

The man smiled and set the timer on his watch "Twenty bucks says you can't do it in two."

"You're on, will be a pleasure to relieve you of your money. Go" he said as he tapped away on the computer. A short time later he said "Stop." Then reached out his hand and said "Hand it over Wilson."

"Damn Galloway you are good. One minute fifty seven seconds." Wilson said as handed the twenty over.

Mike Galloway closed his laptop and pocketed the twenty "Have to be if you work for him."

Wilson laughed "Don't you mean her?"

"Yeah, actually sometimes Mrs. General is more scary than General Badass. I can tell you she would have my hide if screwed up this one. That woman is so protective of her son." The two men packed up and headed out with no one ever knowing they had been there.


	11. Words Can Hurt & A Safe Place for Sam

**Words Can Hurt & A Safe Place for Sam**

* * *

 _ **Hospital ER Waiting Room**_

Wordy met up with Lou in the ER waiting room. Both men exchanged looks that clearly said now is not the time to discuss what happened at the Ridgewater home. Wordy said "How is Spike? Any word yet?"

Lou shook his head "No. He was still out cold when we arrived and they took him back. I saw them bring in Donna. It was good to see she was alert. But no word on her condition yet either."

Wordy nodded and took a seat. Then he looked back at Lou "Is there anyone we should call for Donna?"

"I don't know. The Sar…" Lou responded stopping before he completed because simply saying Sarge brought forth a surge of anger and hurt. Instead he said "If you want to go check on Sam I'll wait here for information on both of them."

"I'll wait a bit. They probably have him dosed up pretty good on pain killers and Sam is likely asleep at the moment." Wordy said. But the real reason was he didn't have a good enough handle on his emotions to see Sam yet. Greg and Ed's words were rolling through his head and Sam would need him to be calm and not come unglued. He was too close to coming unglued.

All Lou said after seeing the look on Wordy's face is "Understood." Both men sat in silence. Each trying to come to terms with all they had heard. Knowing that they would have to confront and deal with the situation soon.

Wordy's phone rang. He looked at the caller id, Shel. He hit ignore call and let it go to voice mail. He could not talk to her right now, his emotions too raw.

The door opened and he saw a doctor enter the waiting area. The doctor called out "Family of Constable Sabine?" Both Wordy and Lou rose and headed for the doctor. "Good morning I'm Dr. Catherine Jepsen. You must be Constable Sabine's team mates."

Both Wordy and Lou nodded and Wordy asked "How is Donna?"

Dr. Jepsen smiled and said "She authorized me to give you an update. I have sent her down for x-rays just to make sure there is no hairline fracture of her jaw. I believe that is unlikely but better to ensure. If the x-rays come back normal she will be able to head home. Although she will need to take a few days rest as she will be quite sore. It was a pretty hard hit."

Handing Wordy a piece of paper the doctor said "She asked me to give you this number and have you call her fiancée Hank Gerald. It is a bit painful for her to talk right now."

Wordy took the paper and replied "Thank you Dr. Jespen. Please let Donna know we will contact him."

Lou added "Do you know who is treating Constable Scarlatti and is there any status?"

"Not off hand but I'll check for you and have ER Information nurse give you an update if there is one to give. Any other questions?" Both shook their heads no and the doctor headed back into the ER area.

Wordy called Hank and informed him of Donna's condition. As he hung up he realized just how hard those calls were to make. It was something Greg or Ed normally handled. They had a huge responsibility for the team. They carried a lot of weight. Wordy turned to Lou "Hank is on his way. Never knew Donna was engaged." He was happy for her, this job was too tough to do without having someone to come home too to add normalcy to your life.

Lou was about to respond when the ER entrance opened and Greg and Ed entered. They stopped at the ER Nurse Information desk and spoke with the nurse on duty, a new one they did not know. From the looks of it they were given the basic information that Wordy and Lou had received. They headed in the direction of Wordy and Lou.

Wordy clamped down hard on his emotions. This was a public venue and he did not want to air the team's dirty laundry in public. Greg's and Ed's faces were locked in grim expressions. They felt the same way he could see.

Greg spoke briefly "The team is off call the next three shifts at least until we know Donna's and Spike's conditions. The four of us will meet tomorrow at three pm at my place in the afternoon to debrief. That will give each of a little space to process our thoughts before we broach what must be discussed." With that said he and Ed headed to the opposite side of the waiting area cognizant that Lou and Wordy had no desire to be anywhere near them at the moment.

Twenty minutes later Hank arrived. He sat with and spoke to Ed and Greg completely unaware of the situation with the team. Donna joined them in the waiting room a short time later. She wanted to wait for word on Spike but at Hank's urging she finally relented to being taken home when Ed promised to update her as soon as anything was known.

Lou leaned over to Wordy "Go check on Sam. I know Spike will want to know how he is doing. I want to know too. Never got a chance to see him before we headed out. I'd go myself but, you know, Spike."

Wordy smiled tiredly at Lou "Yeah I know. You two are best friends. I'll be back in a bit." Wordy rose and headed for the ICU.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ICU**_

God he was dead on his feet. He looked at his watch, nearly nine am. His mind was too tired to even calculate how many hours he had been awake now. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ICU floor. Damn he thought, he knew that number by heart. Spent way too damn much time in this place. Nancy was right, Team One kept this place in business.

He exited the elevator and headed directly to Sam's room. From the far end of the hallway he recognized the guard was missing. It concerned him at first but then realized they had probably lifted the protection since the four had been recaptured.

Wordy stopped three doors away, leaned against the wall and took a moment to school his features. He wanted to give no hint to Sam of what had transpired tonight. At least not yet. What he told him would depend on the outcome of the meeting with Ed and Greg tomorrow.

Pushing off from the wall he started forward. He reached Sam's room. He stared. It was empty. Where the hell was Sam? Then his heart dropped. God damn he must be in surgery. He moved quickly to the nurses' station. Wordy waited impatiently as the young nurse that was there finished a phone call giving a doctor a patient's status.

When she finally looked at him her face dropped. Ah shit he thought, that is not a good sign. He found the strength to ask "Sam Braddock, room five. What is his status?"

He saw as the young nurse assumed the official nurse face. Or at least that is what he called it. One of no emotion; where they recite facts to families when dealing with harsh realities. His heart skipped a beat in that moment; Sam must have had a serious turn for the worse. But Sam was a fighter; he would pull through whatever it was that happened. With no emotion the young nurse said "I'm sorry he's gone."

Wordy hadn't been prepared for that. He staggered backwards against the wall behind him. His legs would not hold him up. He sank to the floor. GONE. NO. Oh god no. Sam was gone. Sam died. His throat constricted and his vision started to fade with lack of oxygen. The nurse rushed around the desk and was in front of him in a few seconds. He finally drew in a breath. He managed to croak out "When? How?"

Another nurse rounded the corner and took in the scene. She saw his stricken, ashen face and heard his one word questions. She raced over and asked the young nurse what was going on. She explained that he had asked where Sam Braddock was and she informed him he was gone. The nurse glared at her and said harshly "Do they NOT teach you to NEVER say that to someone in ICU?"

Nurse Clarry crouched down next to Wordy. She put her hand on Wordy's shoulder drawing his eyes to her. Kindly but firmly she said "Wordy it is okay. She did not mean Samtastic died. She meant that he left the hospital. His mother and the woman who was with him, Dame Ridgewater, moved him from the hospital. Breathe Wordy, breathe. Sam is alive."

His racing, pounding heart began to settle and he asked emotion still high and choking his words "Why? When? To Where? Was that safe?" He tried to rise on his still wobbly legs. He couldn't do it on his own. Nurse Clarry helped him up and stabilized him against the wall. She thought he looked like he would fall over if she let go.

With concern in her voice Lois Clarry said "Dr. Fraser has the details. We will contact him. Come let me take you to the small private conference room. You still look white as a sheet."

She turned to the young new nurse and thought she still had so much to learn. She told her firmly "Find Dr. Fraser and bring him here. Let him know Samtastic's team is here and need the details." The young nurse scurried off feeling like a complete meathead for the way she handled that.

Lois Clarry held onto one arm as she slowly led a wobbly Wordy to the private conference room. She sat him down then grabbed an apple juice and handed it to him. Nurse Clarry hovered nearby as he slowly consumed bottle of apple juice as instructed. When he was half done with it she took his pulse again.

It was finally returning to normal thank goodness. That little ninny of a nurse had shocked and hurt him with her careless choice of words. She noted that Wordy still looked pale and wrung out and she was not leaving him alone afraid he might actually pass out. She sighed and gently asked "Is there anything else I can get you right now Wordy?" He shook his head no.

He was thinking that the past few days had sucked. He would find out where and why Sam was moved then he needed to go home to Shel. He needed her strength to deal with all of this shit. His best friend and his boss had behaved abhorrently causing Sam to leave. How the hell did he deal with that? Without giving her specific details he would seek Shel's advice on what to do. She was always his rock.

Jules was not blameless. But he could see both sides of that one. Both would be too afraid to lose the team. Those two were between a rock and a hard place. Jules had told him she loved him. Jules didn't express that emotion. She was closed off to expressing most emotions other than anger. But if she said it, regardless of when or how, she meant it. Jules loved Sam. Sam loved Jules. But they both picked the team. Ah shit. God damn. He needed to talk to Shel.

Dr. Fraser slowly entered the private conference room. This was one message he did not relish giving. That woman had been pissed off big time. It was directed at Sam's team. He wondered just what the hell happened but he would not pry. He would deliver the message and leave.

Steeling himself he opened the door. He relaxed slightly. It was Wordy, not Ed he would be giving the message too. Ed would rage, Wordy would take it in calmly. "Hello Wordy. I would like to apologize for nurse Bunker's unfortunate choice of words. I know that must have shocked you."

Poor Wordy still looked shaken to the doctor. He quickly said "I can assure you Sam was doing well when he left. The bleeding had stopped on its own. He is under the care of a private physician and nurse. Dame Ridgewater was very clear that he would be taken care of. Said only the best for her boy. Sam was moved with the permission of his mother Yvonne Braddock."

Fraser handed him the letterhead "This is the only reason I allowed Dame Ridgewater to move him without his mother or the team being present."

Wordy stared at the letterhead of the Prime Minister of Canada granting Grande Dame Ridgewater authorization to remove him from police protective custody. Holy crap. Sam had secrets galore. Wordy really needed to understand the connection between that woman and Sam. She had looked at Sam with such tender eyes. Sam's agitation was palpable too when he wanted her protected.

He looked at Dr. Fraser "Thank you for the information. Did she leave contact information or say where they were moving Sam?" The look that crossed the doctor's face made Wordy wary. He was not going to like the answer he could sense it.

Swallowing hard, stalling a bit, hating to be the messenger Dr. Fraser finally said "No she would not say where she was taking him nor did she give me contact information. However, as Dame Ridgewater dismissed me she said in an abrasive manner. 'Tell his Sergeant and Team Leader that Sammy is on vacation. That he is with family who would NEVER hurt him. That he will be doing some soul searching and will return when and IF he decides.' That is a direct quote. I'm not sure what she meant by it but I can tell you she was extremely ticked off when she said it."

Two thoughts entered Wordy's head. First was thank goodness Sam had someone he confided in and who was looking after him. Second he knew exactly what Dame Ridgewater had meant. He rose and said "Thank you for the information. I will pass it on." He walked out of the conference room towards the elevators. As he did so anger towards Ed and Greg began to rise again. They may lose Sam. He may decide not to come back.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ER Waiting Room**_

"Family of Constable Scarlatti?" a young doctor called out from the entrance of the ER area. Three men in SRU uniforms approached him. He looked down at his paperwork "I'm Dr. Ethan Lindsay. Are any of you a Lewis Young?" Lou indicated it was him. "Good. I'd like to take you back to visit with Constable Scarlatti. He has been asking for you."

Lou smiled slightly, that was a good sign "What is his condition?"

The young doctor had a nervous habit of tapping his pen in the clipboard. As he tapped away he said "Currently he is stable but he is dizzy, nauseous, has a massive headache and is extremely tired. All to be expected with exposure to chloroform. However, chloroform depresses the central nervous system. So we will be keeping him for a day or so to monitor for any negative effects to this respiratory system and for any cardiac abnormalities. We will also run a few tests to ensure no damage to his kidneys or liver. I'll take you back now. We will be moving him to a room shortly though."

Following Dr. Lindsay into the ER area Lou didn't bother to say a single thing to Greg or Ed. They could find out Spike's room number from ER Information nurse for all he cared. He was still too angry to say a single thing to them. This was neither the time nor the place to deal with it. If he did speak to them he would explode.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ER Room**_

Lou stood just outside the doorway to Spike's ER cubicle. He took several deep breathes and arranged his features putting on a smiling face. He strode confidently into the room "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" He deliberately kept his voice soft and his tone smooth and even.

Spike turned towards the door. Lou saw he looked wiped out and the creases of pain around his eyes and forehead indicating a headache. Must be pretty bad. He moved to the chair close to the bed. As he sat he patted Spike's hand. "Glad to see you awake. Reminded me of sleeping beauty lying on the huge bed."

"Nah not sleeping beauty she had black hair not white" Spike attempted humor weakly.

"I was talking about after I removed your lovely wig. How ya feeling buddy, besides the killer headache?" Lou responded.

Spike pointed to the emesis basin as he rolled a little to his side. Lou immediately grabbed it for him. When Spike was done vomiting Lou handed him a glass of water to rinse and a paper towel to wipe his mouth. He placed the emesis basin near the sink as he wet a wash cloth and took it back to Spike. As he handed the cloth to Spike he smiled and said lightly "That good huh."

Spike wiped his face with the wash cloth. Then closed his eyes and laid back and said "Did we get them?"

"Yeah, we got them all. They can't hurt Samtastic or others again. They are going away for a long time. You did good" Lou answered.

"The rest of the team? Everyone okay?" Spike asked next.

Lou took the wash cloth from Spike's hand and put it on the table "Mostly. Donna is okay but she got kicked in the jaw and knocked out. The guy was wearing steel toed boots. She has already been released and is at home. Did you know she has a fiancée. Some guy named Hank. Seemed like a nice guy."

He wanted to keep Spike talking about miscellaneous items for a while. He knew the question of Sam would come up soon though. "You should have seen Donna take down the guy that swung at her. Girl's got some moves. Swept his feet right out from under him." They talked for another ten minutes about how the trap went down but Lou omitted Robert's entire dialog. He could not tell Spike any of that; the words would hurt him too much.

Spike was looking dead tired, exactly how Lou felt too when the orderlies came in to move him to his room. Lou followed to Spike's room on the seventh floor.

* * *

 _ **Hospital ER Waiting Room & Parking Lot**_

As the elevator descended Wordy's anger ascended. By the time he reached the ground level his anger had reached fevered pitch. The lack of sleep was impeding his ability to control his emotions. He ended up in the ER waiting room and saw that Lou was gone. He must be with Spike. He saw Ed and Greg sitting silently in the far corner.

Greg and Ed watched as Wordy approached them. They could see his was completely distressed. He was pale, visibly shaking and there were tears in his eyes.

Wordy exploded. All his rage was directed at them as he thundered "SAM'S GONE. BECAUSE OF YOU SAM IS GONE."

Unable to bear looking at either of them anymore Wordy turned on his heel and rapidly strode out of the hospital. He gave them no other words. Ed and Greg sat completely stunned and immobile. Each thought Sam's dead. Both felt crushed by the weight of it.

For the space of ten seconds they were held in place by the onslaught of emotions too painful to process. Then both were up and racing after Wordy. They caught up to him midway to the SUV. Ed grabbed Wordy's arm and spun him around.

Ed had lost all control of his emotions too as guilt invaded his very soul as he bellow "HOW? WHEN?" Ed never saw the right hook that connected solidly with his jaw and knocked him flat on his ass fully dazed.

Greg tried to grab Wordy's arm and Wordy raised his fist again and yelled threateningly "Don't touch me!" Wordy threw the crumpled letter at Greg's feet turned and sprinted to the SUV. He rammed it into gear and tore out of the parking lot.

Both stared after the receding SUV wholly washed in the soul searing pain of Sam's death. Greg dropped his head and stared at the ground. After a few moments he saw the piece of paper at his feet. Vaguely he recalled Wordy throwing it down. He reached down and picked it up.

Greg un-crumpled the piece of paper. Shock registered on his face as he saw the letterhead. Incredulity followed as he read the letter. Relief and total unbounded joy saturated him. He whispered "Sam's alive."

Ed's head whipped upwards to Greg "What did you say?" He didn't hear Greg right. Did he? Greg handed him the letter. Thunderstruck he saw the letterhead and the contents of the letter. Ed remained sitting in the middle of the parking lot. He had no energy left. He was completely spent. Tears of relief welled in his eyes as he put his face in his hands.

Greg turned to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a low-spirited, self-loathing, reflective tone Greg said "Lesson learned."

Ed looked up to him and in a dulled voice asked "What do you mean?"

Holding a hand out to help Ed up Greg said miserably as Ed stood "Words can hurt. Words can rip your heart and soul."

* * *

 _ **Hospital Spike's Room**_

Shortly after arriving in Spike's room the nurse came in and took his vitals. Then she hooked up the heart and oxygen monitors. Lou looked at the red light on Spike's index finger and said jokingly "ET phone home."

Chuckling softly Spike said "Man you are slap-happy if you're quoting from ET. Evidence that you need sleep." Spike looked at the wall clock "Lou go home. Get some sleep bro. You've been up for nearly thirty hours."

Sitting back in the chair Lou shook his head "No I'll just sleep here a bit. Probably shouldn't get behind the wheel anyways. Not safe for anyone. Beside don't have a car here, rode in the bus with you." He scooted the chair to the corner of the room and leaned his head on the wall.

Lou was thinking as he was almost asleep, thank god he didn't ask about Sam. But luck was not with him as Lou was pulled from the verge of sleep when Spike asked "How's Sam? Did the bleeding stop? Did they have to do surgery?"

"Sorry buddy, I really don't know. Was a bit worried about you. Wordy went off to check but wasn't back when …" Lou's phone rang. He looked at it and quickly said "Hang on Spike it is Wordy." Then he answered and said "Hey, what's the word?"

 _[Wordy was nearly home when he realized he needed to let Lou know Sam's status. He had discharged all his anger on Ed and Greg and was now numb._ _So when Lou answered Wordy said impassively "Sam was doing okay. Bleeding stopped but he is no longer at the hospital. Dame Ridgewater and Mrs. Braddock whisked him away and did not say where they were taking him. Ridgewater left a message for Greg and Ed. Said Sam is and I quote 'with family who would NEVER hurt him. That he will be doing some soul searching and will return when and IF he decides'. We may never hear from Sam again if he decides not to return."]_

Forgetting to cover his emotions Lou sat straight up and said loudly "God Damn. What are we going to do?" Immediately he realized his mistake as Spike's face contorted with concern. He dialed it way back to a smooth non concerned tone "Wordy I'm with Spike. Room 762 if you want to visit after getting some sleep. I'm gonna go now. I'll let him know the good news. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _[Wordy caught the drift. They would talk just the two of them before meeting with Ed and Greg. Spike and Donna did not need to be made aware. So he said "Tomorrow one o'clock. Your place is most private." Lou responded with a simple yes and they both hung up.]_

Lou kept the hung up phone to his ear for several more seconds trying to decide how to get out of this and recover from his outburst. His mind was whirring a hundred miles an hour to try to explain his 'what are we going to do' comment. He was so tired his brain wasn't working. He decided to just try avoidance and stated "The bleeding stopped. Sam in doing okay. He's gonna make it and no surgery required."

He put his phone in his pocket, leaned back and closed his eyes. Please, please, please let Spike be tired enough to be satisfied with that. Again no such luck as Spike said "And what is that we need to figure out what to do about?"

It came to him he said "Sorry, buddy just an overreaction. I'm just so tired I'm a bit out of it right now. Just surprised me when Wordy said Sam's mother took him. She was afraid the dirty cops would come after him again and so she moved him to an undisclosed location. Don't worry; she probably just took him home to mend. The General's home in Ottawa is well protected. Sam did great recuperating there last time. Remember how all his family surrounded him? He was well cared for and protected then and they will do so again."

Lou watched Spike as he spoke. He saw it placated him as he nodded his head in agreement. He saw Spike's eyes slide closed. He sat back, crossed his arms, leaned his head back and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_

Sam felt no pain whatsoever but felt so loopy and out of it. Hell he thought his was on a large soft bed with tons of pillows tucked around him. There was a wonderful smell of fresh pines mixed with vanilla, cinnamon and coffee. There was a coolness and slight breeze on his face which he liked and he was warm and comfortable under a soft blanket.

None of that could be real because he knew he was in a hospital. He could feel the IV and he heard the low beep of the monitors. Man he was so strung out on the good shit if he couldn't even recognize his location.

His ears picked up a soft gentle voice whispering. His mind couldn't make out a single word, all mumbled but it felt comforting. He felt a soft touch brush through his hair. Sam sighed. Someone cared. His disjointed mind decided who it was and he whispered longingly "Jules." He drifted off to sleep knowing that Jules was there to care for him. He would always be safe with her.

Yvonne was seated on the king size bed beside Sam stroking his hair. She looked up to Bella who was across the room sitting in a soft comfortable chair. She said "It breaks my heart that he keeps calling out her name. Every single word they said to him breaks my heart. I want to hate her. I want to hate them. I really, really do. But I can't. Deep down I know they all care about him. But I can see clearly why he couldn't be around them when he's on pain meds. His heart is laid wide open for anyone to see calling for her like that."

Bella put down her book and replied "I know, breaks my heart too. He found the one, the only one he will ever want. But I'm still so very angry with them. Yes you are right they do care. But they messed up big time and said such hurtful things to him. I'm not letting them off easy. I'm just not sure how Sammy will handle all this."

Looking down at her son's battered face she said "The fact he told you he didn't want to say something he shouldn't around them, tells me he will want to go back. I know he loves me and William. But there is something about that team. I don't think he can survive without them right now."

"So what are we going to do? How do we help him this time? Your suggestions when he was a teenager were spot on. He needed those six months to have nothing but fun and to spread his wings away from Willie's influence and everything he associated with Sara." Bella responded.

"You can never tell him that. Bella that is all you. Without you he would never have smiled again. I would never have heard his laughter again" Yvonne firmly stated.

Bella looked at her "Pish. I don't know why you still insist he doesn't get to know most of that was directed from you."

Yvonne gave her a disbelieving stare "You know full well why. Those are some of his best memories. I don't want them tainted. Those are tangible real memories he doesn't have to second guess or reprocess and feel guilty about. They are pure and untainted and they need to stay that way."

Redirecting her look to Sam Yvonne said "And you darn well know that without you Sam might have died that night in Toronto. I couldn't believe he still had that penny you gave him three years earlier. I'm so glad he did. So glad. As weird as this sounds, I'm even glad I had pneumonia and you had to go to him. You caring for him was as significant an impact as Sara's death but in a positive way."

Bella rose and came close to the bed "Yeah, some of his best memories and some of his worst."

Shaking her head Yvonne said "No not even close to his worst. The worst come from his JTF2 years. Sometimes I wished he had remained with the police force and never joined the Army. Never quite knew what changed his mind about joining. Always thought he was dead set against it. But enough of all that. How do we help him?"

"I think just like when he was a lost and lonely teenager. We listen. We offer input if he asks. We leave the decision up to him ensuring he knows we will support him whatever he decides" Bella said as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the only unbruised part of his face. She smiled "My, my, he's colorful today." They both laughed, it was better than crying over the state of his face.

Wilson entered the room "Ladies dinner is ready." He shivered; it was damned cold in this room with the window open and the wind blowing. "Shall I close the window?"

Yvonne scooted off the bed and pulled her sweater tight around her "No, Sam likes cool breezes on his face. It calms him. Leave it open for now. The nurse can close it later." She made sure Sam was tucked snugly under the warm blanket before they all left the room.

* * *

 _ **Local Bar Outskirts of Toronto**_

Henry Cooke sat alone at the end of the bar nursing the last of his warm beer and watching the TV. The bartender wandered over "Hey Henry I'm glad everything turned out okay. Glad to see you back today. Can I get you another cold one?" Henry shook his head. The bartender said kindly "One on the house?" Henry nodded yes.

He really liked old Henry. Henry had sat on the stool two or three times a week for over forty years. Oh the stories he told. The bartender drew him another mug and put it in front of him.

Henry smiled at him and said "Thanks Niko." His eye caught the current news story "Niko turn it up please." The bartender turned up the sound.

The perky newscaster said "and today early this morning four more of the convicts were captured by the task force. They attempted to kidnap Dame Ridgewater again. In the process they abducted and held Henry Cooke. They stole his car for use in the kidnap attempt on Dame Ridgewater. A source within the 51st Division reported that they also abducted and severely beat the officer that was instrumental in their initial convictions. Unfortunately the Police Spokesman will neither confirm nor deny this account."

A video showing the four men being led in cuffs into the courthouse was shown as the newscaster continued. "The four will be transferred tomorrow to the local prison until they are brought up for arraignment on the newest charges." At that point Henry tuned out the TV. He left his cold beer untouched as he walked out of the bar. He walked the mile to his home because his car was still evidence.

Opening his front door he walked in. Things were still a mess. He had swept up the glass from all the broken picture frames. Now the frames sat glassless on the shelves. He walked to the shelves and picked one up. His eyes misted up as he looked at a sixty year old picture of a beautiful eighteen year old woman in a wedding dress. He took the picture with him as he sat in an old overstuffed threadbare chair.

He stared at the picture as he said aloud to the woman in the photo "Won't be long now Elsa my kitten. We will be together soon. Doctors only give me a month or so. We'll be together soon. I miss you so much words cannot express it. I cannot wait to be with you. You were always my heart and soul. Without you I'm nothing."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_

It was late, near eleven pm when Greg entered SRU HQ and approached the dispatcher's desk. He had gone home and slept fitfully. He wanted, no he needed to get a copy of the transcript. He had to see what kind of damage control he could do. He did not want to lose either Sam or Jules. Team alchemy was important. He would talk to Sam. He would talk to Jules. He would talk to Wordy. He would talk to Lou. Somehow he would fix this mess.

The team was his family. He needed to fix this. Without the team he had no one. Wordy's choice of words today had clearly shown him how badly words could hurt. The damage they could do. He was not sure if Wordy had done it deliberately or if it had just come out that way. But either way it had been effective.

His life was all about talking. He knew the power of words. The right words could resolve a situation. The wrong ones could blow things up. He and Ed had blown things up with their words. How could he screw up so badly with those he cared the most about. Unfortunately he had a track record for that. He had screwed up so badly before it cost him his wife and son. He was determined to fix this.

Approaching the front desk Greg smiled at tonight's dispatcher "Hello Peter."

Looking up from his paperwork Peter said "Hey Sergeant Parker. What brings you in so late?"

"I need a copy of the kidnap call transcript" Greg answered.

Turning to his computer Peter said "Sure not a problem. Give me a moment to print it." Peter tapped away and then got up to head to the printer room to retrieve the file. He returned quickly and handed a file folder over to Greg. "Man that's a thin file for the nine hours or so you all were there. You guys must have not said too many words last night. Anything else you need?"

Shaking his head no Greg responded "No. Thanks for the quick turnaround. It's appreciated." He tapped the file on the desk and headed out of the building. No not too many words; they were silent most the night. But the words it did contain could hurt people he cared about. This file needed to be reviewed in the privacy of his home.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_ _ **  
**_

He was cold. It woke him up. It was pitch dark in the room. He shivered. He tried to orient himself. Things were disconnected. Hospital but not hospital. He could only open one eye and it was hard to gather enough information that way. He saw the large window and one side was open. That's why it was cold. He saw a chair near the window. He carefully rolled himself over and sat up on the edge of the bed for several moments to quell the dizziness.

Grabbing hold of the IV pole he slowly pulled himself to a standing position his muscles pulling and screaming every inch of the way. He slowly shuffled to the window. He managed to close it. This little effort zapped him of his strength and he was too tired to make to the bed. He sat in the chair. Staring at the stars he tried to relax his body to regather the strength to make it back.

Sam wondered where he was. It was familiar but his fuzzy mind prevented him from pinpointing it. He knew it was probably Bella's doing. He was out of the hospital. It was probably somewhere away from the team. He needed to be away from them. He needed time to think. What was he going to do?

The team had found him. They cared enough to look for him. He needed them still. But the words. The words hurt so deeply. Could he get past the words? Would it ever be like it was before? What was he going to do about Jules?

He needed time. He snorted and thought I guess I have time now, I'm on vacation and I'm not dead. Maybe Sarge was right. He needed a vacation. He needed time to sort things out. He just needed some time.

Sam was getting too cold sitting here. Hopefully he had recharged enough strength. He pulled himself up standing again. The pain radiated throughout his body but most intensely just below his ribs on the right side. Crap this hurt a lot. He was shuffling back to the bed wondering if he would make it all the way when the door to his room opened. The soft light from the hall backlit the man and he could not see his face.

Within a blink of an eye the man was at his side. "Sam you're not supposed to be out of bed" the familiar voice of Wilson said.

When Wilson appeared next to him Sam knew that wherever he was he was in a safe place. He was surrounded by those he could trust implicitly. Here with them he could let his guard down completely, show his vulnerable side and ask for help. Softly and edged with pain Sam said "Great timing as always Wilson. I could use your help. Else I'm likely to face plant right here."

Wilson helped Sam to the bed and got him situated and all tucked in under warm covers. Sam's brain had been so muddled he didn't realize to get warm earlier all he needed to do was pull the covers over him. His little trip to the window had hurt so much. Lying still now the pain had not relented at all. He softly said "Wilson I really need pain meds."

Wilson went to a table on the other side of the room. Watching him Sam asked "Where am I?"

"Bella's chalet near Lake Louis" Wilson answered as he prepared a dose and wrote the date, time and dosage in the log book. He walked back and administered the dosage. "I'm giving you enough to knock you out until morning. Don't want you up walking again tonight. The doctor said you could re-tear the liver and it could start bleeding again if you walk around. Do not get out of bed again unless the doctor okays it. Is that understood?"

It hurt too much that he had no plans to move an inch. "Understood. Who is here? Just you and Bella?" Sam asked already feeling the warm pull of a drug induced sleep.

Wilson smiled at him "Your mother is here too. She would have been in here but I made her go to bed. I only left you for five minutes and you get out of bed. She's gonna kill me if you do that again."

Sam laughed lightly as his eye got too heavy to stay open. He slurred out "I promise not to get you killed. I'll be good. Night Wilson, thanks for the help."

Wilson looked down and said "Night Sammy my boy." He moved the comfortable chair closer to the bed so he could watch over Sam tonight.


	12. The Value of Real Family

**The Value of Real Family**

* * *

 _ **Hospital Spike's Room**_

"Lou. Hey Lou. Lou." Spike was trying to wake Lou up but he was dead to the world. Spike looked at the clock nearly eleven am. He had woken up ten minutes ago and for the last five had been trying to wake Lou. Spike needed to find something out. He couldn't believe he forgot to ask yesterday. He had to wake Lou up now.

He looked around him and the only thing within reach was the wash cloth. He grabbed it and wadded it up then threw it at Lou. Yea! Two points. He pumped his fisted arm down. Direct hit. But damn, still no reaction. So he resorted to getting loud "LOU, LOU!"

Lou startled and fell out of the chair as he registered Spike's voice calling his name. Blinking trying to focus Lou said in the concerned voice "Spike you okay man?" He rose from the floor in a flash and headed for the bed quickly. God he was stiff from sleeping in that chair.

When his eyes finally focused and his hearing registered all the sounds around him Lou wondered what the hell was going on. Spike was laughing his head off. He was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. "What the hell Spike?" Lou said slightly irritated.

Calming a bit Spike got out "Sorry buddy just didn't expect you to fall out of the chair. Damned funny though." At the glare from Lou Spike said "Sorry, sorry, really sorry but you know you're damned hard to wake up. I needed to ask you something important. It couldn't wait."

Lou settled down "What was so important you had to knock me outta my chair?" Lou could see through the laughter that whatever it was he needed to know was important to him.

"Did anyone call my ma? She will be so worried if not" Spike said looking worried. He hated to worry his mother. He hated to worry his pop too but they weren't speaking and he didn't approve of him working for SRU. So he focused his energy on his ma. If he didn't call or show up she would be worried sick.

Lou patted Spike's shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin "Of course I called her. I wouldn't want her to be wondering where you were. Last night about seven I woke and remembered. She said to tell you that she will be here this afternoon."

He smiled at the relief he saw on Spike's face. "She asked if you were allowed regular food. I expect you will be getting quite a care package. Her fresh bread is delicious." Just thinking about her cooking made Lou's mouth water. Lou looked at the time. He needed to be going.

"Hey buddy, will you be alright if I head out for a bit. I could use a shower and change" Lou said realizing he had been in the same clothes for two days now. He was getting a bit ripe too. He also really needed something to eat, that small bag of chips and soda late last night just didn't cut it anymore. He also needed to meet with Wordy then the boss and Ed too. But those parts he didn't say.

Spike looked at Lou, he looked wiped out. Spike felt guilty but cared for at the same time. His brother hadn't left his side. "Yeah I'll be just fine. Could you maybe grab me some water and push the table closer and find the remote before you head out."

Lou was happy to do that for him and within a few minutes all was done "Anything else you need before I head out?" Spike shook his head no. Lou gave him a quick tap in the shoulder and headed out. At the doorway he turned back and said "Call if you need anything. I'll be back after dinner tonight. Save me a piece of your ma's bread." He got a grin and a nod from Spike. Lou headed home.

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth Home**_

Shel watched Kevin sleep. Bright and early this morning at seven am she had sent the girls to their grandparents for the day. Kevin was a complete mess when he got home yesterday. She had made sure he ate a small sandwich and drank some juice and then put him to bed. He had slept straight through. It was just after eleven now and she knew he needed to wake up to get ready to visit Lou.

She just didn't want to wake him though. He looked so peaceful in sleep; so different than yesterday. He always took it hard when anyone on the team was injured but to have Sam, Spike and the new girl Donna all hurt had totally tilted his world. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook him "Kevin, hey Kev. It's just after eleven. Time to wake up."

Wordy stirred and opened his eyes. What a beautiful sight to see upon waking; Shel's sweet smile and bright eyes. He smiled. She leaned down and they kissed. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for several minutes. He finally spoke in a just woken up rusty voice "Morning Beautiful. It's so quiet. Where are the girls?"

Shel pulled back a bit and looked into his caring blue eyes "At the grandparents. Thought you could use the peace and quiet to sleep. If they were here they would have been bounding on the bed by eight am." Shel stood "Alright up and at em. I'll go get you coffee, you head to the showers. You really need one." She wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of it.

Wordy sat up and caught a whiff of himself. He chuckled "Two days without one will do that. I'll be down in a few." Shel left the room and Wordy headed off to take a much needed shower.

Feeling refreshed from sleep and a hot shower Wordy entered the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table and saw there were two plates with lunch on them and a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. "You take such good care of me Shel. I don't deserve everything you do for me but I'd be lost without you. Thank you."

Shel's response was just to kiss his cheek and sit down. She knew that it was a mutual feeling. They both needed each other and cared for each other equally. Differently but equally. Each bringing what the other needed. She could tell he needed to talk so she remained silent. It didn't take long. After lunch as they sat together on the couch he outlined his dilemma without giving details. She never needed the full details just a general sense of the problem in order to help.

When he had asked what she thought he should do she replied "Kevin that certainly is a hard one but I think it will work out in the end. The ones that said hurtful things are probably feeling very badly about it. If you give them an opportunity to speak and listen to them you will find that out. Do for them what they should have done in the first place. Role model the behavior you want from them. Remember your SRU motto, Connect, Respect and Protect. I think you need to respect that they are human and they made a mistake. If they are willing to correct their mistake you need to give them the opportunity to do so."

Wordy leaned over and kissed his wife. She always helped recenter him. Always knew the right things to say to help him. "Shel that helps a lot. Thank you for always listening. You are probably right. They messed up and I need to give them the opportunity to fix it. I know I'd want the same opportunity if I messed up."

Smiling Shel said "And about the other part. I see no reason to tell the ones that do not know. There is no reason to hurt them too. Whatever transpires between two people in their relationship is between them. No need to bring others into it and have everyone trying to take sides. It would only complicate things make it harder for those truly involved to sort things out. Spread the happiness, contain the pain."

Wordy pulled Shel close and held her. Sound advice she had given him. Her second bit of advice although directed at whether he should tell Spike or Donna was also applicable to Sam and Jules. He hadn't gotten to asking her about that part yet. Now he didn't need too. She was right, whatever was between Sam and Jules was between them. They did not need others interfering with their private business. He would not pry even if he suspected they renewed their relationship.

He silently hoped they would. Like he thought the other day, they were well matched. They both needed someone too. He kissed Shel. "Thanks beautiful. I need to be heading to Lou's in a moment." But before he left he thoroughly kissed Shel.

Shel watched Kevin head out the door. That man. God she loved that man. He was so caring. She hoped everything worked out with the team. Because she knew darned well it had to do with the team. To the casual observer he had said nothing that would give clue to who he was talking about but she knew him so well.

She smiled secretly. So Sam had a thing for Jules. The last team BBQ she thought she saw him watching her closely. She couldn't think of anyone more suited for Jules. She needed a protector. He needed someone that cared. They would be good together.

Too bad one of them would have to leave the team to be together. She debated with herself wondering which one would make the sacrifice. Then decided it would be Sam, definitely Sam. He would always protect Jules. So he would sacrifice himself for her.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Ed had been up for hours. He had not slept well last night either. Where the hell was Sam? Why did Dame Ridgewater move him? How was Sam? He poured another cup of coffee and trod barefooted to the living room. It was Saturday and Clark was playing a video game. He sat and watched.

He had called Donna to check on her. He was glad she was doing well. Said it hurt to chew so Hank made her mashed potatoes and chicken soup. Ed was surprised to find out she had a fiancée but glad for her. Seemed an odd match to him; tough as nails female officer and mild mannered IT guy. But everyone needed someone and even matches that looked odd from the outside may actually be perfect ones.

Ed had called the hospital too and checked on Spike. It was good to hear that they had not seen any ill effects of the chloroform so far. But they would keep him at least until tomorrow. Greg had called Spike's mother too. Those calls to family were always hard to make. He would go visit Spike tonight after talking with Greg, Lou and Wordy.

Ah Christ Wordy. He rubbed his jaw. That man packed a powerful punch. He damn well deserved it too. Part of him wondered if Wordy's words were deliberately chosen to inflict pain. No. He knew Wordy too well. He was overpowered by emotion himself. They were all on the razor's edge with so little sleep and such raw emotions flowing.

No Wordy did not deliberately say gone instead of left. Ed thought about the pictures he had seen. That woman knew Sam before he joined the police force. Again he wondered just how well she knew him. Did Sam know her well enough to confide in her? Could that be the reason she moved him.

And just how the hell did Sam know the Prime Minister of Canada? The General was a high ranking military man. The Braddock's were in every branch. Was it a connection through the Braddock's or the Ridgewater's?

He shifted his thinking to what he had heard yesterday. Sam got an overdose of pain in two days. First Jules then he and Greg. He shook his head slightly as he thought Jules didn't do love emotions but she had told Sam she loved him. Odd because in all the years he had known her she never made it past a third date. He laughed a bit, she had a thing for guys with names that start with 'S'. Sean, Simon, Seth, Spencer, Scott and now Sam.

Wow Jules had really done a number on Sam too. Ed had been dumped a time or two before Sophie but he couldn't imagine being told he was loved at the same time as being told to kiss off. No wonder Sam looked so despondent the day they went for drinks. That had to hurt Sam badly.

God dammit, just how the hell was he going to fix it with Sam? He needed help. He didn't know how to proceed. Ed decided to ask Greg, Lou and Wordy for help tonight. He needed their advice on how to fix what he had so badly screwed up. They would help him figure out a way to fix it.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_

His mother always made the best omelets. She wanted him to have something easy on his stomach and said a simple omelet would be the ticket. It was, he felt full and his stomach was satisfied and not growling loudly anymore. His mom had just left the room taking the tray with her saying she would check on him in a few hours.

Bella and his mother were giving him the space he needed to be with his own thoughts today even if they were disjointed. He appreciated that. So he was now alone in his room semi-reclined on a multitude of pillows. He counted ten pillows surrounding him when woke about mid-morning today.

The doctor checked him after he woke up and declared that his little walk last night did no harm. But he was told to stay in bed several more days and only allowed to walk to the bathroom with help. He had scaled back a bit on the pain killer dosage so he could be in a wakeful state. But he still had enough coursing through his body to dull the pain and to affect his concentration.

He was glad his right eye was able to open about half way today; the swelling had gone down quite a bit. It was nice to be able to see better and he had a wonderful view. The floor to ceiling windows on the entire wall opposite him gave him a great view of the mountains and surrounding forest.

It was mostly evergreen pines but there were also larch and aspen trees showing their rich yellows, red and oranges of fall. The sky was clear azure blue today and there was not a single cloud in the sky. He wished he was well enough to take a hike on such a splendid autumn day but wasn't so he had to be satisfied with just viewing what nature offered from his bed.

He spent most of the last few hours trying to think about the team and what he wanted to do but he needed a break from those thoughts right now. He was making no headway in processing his thoughts. He needed something to do to occupy is time. The pain meds kept his mind too disarrayed to concentrate long on any one thing. So chess and cards were out. He had tried reading but had to reread the same paragraph multiple times so had given up on that activity.

Not one normally to watch TV, other than to catch a game or watch a movie with Jules. Ah crap Jules. Images of them cuddled on the couch watching movies hit him hard. He didn't give a damn what movie she put in as long as she let him hold her. They would sit for hours on the couch with her head on his chest. He shoved the thought aside it hurt too much knowing he lost her. He turned on the TV.

Maybe there was a game on, didn't care which sport. Hell right about now he'd even watch golf. He wondered why anyone would watch golf. Now Ed's version of golf was fun. Crap, push aside that thought too. The first channel he found was playing a kids show. He thought of Allie. It would hurt to be out of that little girl's life. She definitely squirmed into his heart along with Lilly and Hollie.

Wordy. God he wished he could talk to Wordy about all of this. But Wordy was by the book, clean hands. Wordy had accepted all his past but he doubted Wordy could accept him breaking the rules. Wordy knew so much about him, he would definitely think Jules deserved better than him. Wordy knew he was screwed up. The others knew parts but not the all details he had shared with Wordy that day. He trusted Wordy to keep it in confidence.

Although Wordy knew more than the others he didn't know it all either. Sam was more screwed up than anyone of them would ever imagine. In order to survive he had learned to cover up his true feelings with many different masks and personas. He trusted few people completely. There were only four people he ever showed the real Sam to but only three still lived. He trusted Matt, Bella, Wilson and Blaze.

With everyone else he still used masks and did not let them see the real Sam. He was getting very close to letting his mother see everything, so very close but he still held back a little. Even with Jules he still used masks. He loved her but didn't fully trust her yet.

He hadn't let her see the real Sam yet. He showed her glimpses but not fully. Sam wondered if she would have broken up with him if he had shown her the full real him. Maybe he should have. But maybe this would hurt even more if she had fully rejected his true self.

Pushing that thought aside, he needed a break, he changed the channel. It landed on an old movie. He watched a moment. Spike would like this one an old Three Stooges movie. He wasn't in the mood to laugh right now. He pressed the channel button again.

News. Yeah he could watch the news. It was always mostly inane commentary but better than the kids show or the movie. He closed his eyes and listened. The weather forecast was just finishing. He heard the male newscaster say "And now in national news. The Toronto Metro Police Department task force has upped the recapture number to nine. Only one convict still remains at large."

The female newscaster chimed in "We also have an update on the four former police officers that were recaptured yesterday. One is accusing the arresting officer with brutality." At that Sam opened his eyes and looked at the screen. A picture of Robert displayed followed by Lou's official SRU photo.

The report continued "It seems that Robert Bozonnet is claiming that he was punched and knocked unconscious after he was cuffed by Constable Lewis Young. We have no statement from the police on this report. Although we have confirmed that two unnamed SRU officers were injured in their recapture. One was treated and released but one is still in the hospital."

The male newscaster took over "Additionally we have confirmation from yesterday's reports that the officer that was instrumental in the initial conviction is a current member of the same SRU team that recaptured the prisoners. It was also confirmed that he was indeed abducted, severely beaten and left for dead as the prisoners went to kidnap Dame Ridgewater. The police are withholding all details on the officer citing the need for protection of the officer and his privacy. Attempted murder of a police officer has been added to the convicts list of charges."

Sam tuned out as the newscasters started in on conjecture rather than sticking to the facts. He turned off the TV. Who was injured? Who was still in the hospital? How bad was it? Why did Lou punch Robert? Did he actually punch Robert?

He could not wrap his head around Lou punching someone already cuffed. Nah Lou wouldn't do something like that. Robert must be crying wolf and causing undue problems for the team. He was good at that. Robert never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

God he hated those men mostly because what they did to Bella. But also because they showed him his own flaws and how naïve he was in his attempts to find a family. Sam's mind slipped into the past.

When he was at school he had joined several sports teams that year. He had a blast. But he also joined the service club. The club was all about volunteering in the community. He helped at soup kitchens, he helped cleaning the trails in the parks and he volunteered at the Sunnydale Retirement Center. He enjoyed going to the center every Sunday for several hours to help out.

He did odd jobs, ran errands, helped with the activities and often just sat and talked with the residents when they were lonely. He understood being lonely. He understood being in a room full of people talking and laughing with people and engaging in an activity but still feeling completely alone. Sam empathized with them. That was his life to a T; although he laughed and smiled he was still alone. He wanted to help them feel less alone, he felt protective of them too.

It was through that experience and the experience of the police officer who took him to Bella's that he started to think about becoming a cop. On career day he had listened intently when the Constable gave his presentation. The motto 'to serve and protect' would not leave his mind.

He kept seeing images of the side of that patrol car. He would have died that night from exposure if that cop had not stopped him from wandering around. If he hadn't persuaded him to give him a name of someone who he felt safe with he would not have ended up with Bella.

He talked it over with Bella and she encouraged him when he said it was what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to help people. When he graduated he applied to the academy. He was discouraged because he would have to wait a little over eight months until he turned eighteen to go to the academy. Bella was amazing. He never knew how but strings were pulled and he got to start at the academy early so he would graduate the academy just after his eighteenth birthday.

His first day when he was assigned to work with Constable Snow he had been so excited. The first few weeks had been jam packed with new experiences it was hard to wrap his head around. Brogan was tight with Al, Robert and Charley. They all had five to ten years of service under their belts. He thought they behaved like Wilson, Dutch and Buzz, like brothers.

Sam was thrilled when they started to include him in afterhours socializing. They teased him about being too young to drink and called him Sammy boy but took him to the bars anyways. He would sip sodas while they had beers or hard liquor. He was their designated driver and often ferried them home drunk off their asses. He started to trust them.

Brothers protecting citizens he had blindly thought. He began to think he had found a place to belong and people that were honest and good and would have his back as he would theirs. He stupidly opened up too quickly and shared how he had no family. How he felt abandoned by his parents after Sara died. How the General wished it was he who had died. How it felt good to finally not be all alone in the world. God he was naïve.

One night after two months he was taking them home once again drunk off their asses. He had dropped Al, Brogan and Charley off. On the way to drop Robert off he started talking. It was then he learned what these men were all about. It was a good thing Robert never knew when to shut up. He half carried Robert into his apartment then stayed and encouraged him to tell him more. What he heard made him ill and angry.

The next morning he called in sick but actually went to Internal Investigations and met with two detectives, Arbor and Fulco. They told him that they would need some evidence to make any charges stick. He went undercover for them.

It was while he was undercover that Bella came to visit him one day at work. Brogan saw her get out of her limo. All day he fielded questions from Brogan about Bella. He tried to deflect and not give information but he could not go too far or they would get suspicious. Brogan found out her name and that he had lived with her for a few years.

For three weeks he reported everything to Fulco and Arbor. They said it was not enough to convict them. They wanted him to nudge himself into their confidence and actually witness the extortion or a kidnapping. He did what they asked. Sam watched that first time as they attacked the old man.

He stood by while Al bound the man's ankles and then hands behind his back. Then as Robert taped his mouth so he couldn't yell out. He watched as Charley kicked the shit out of him. Then he watched as Brogan told the old man that if he did not want a repeat beating that he would need to pay them for protection every week. That Al, Charley or Robert would come collecting on Tuesdays.

It took all he had not to pull his service weapon and arrest the four right then and there. He went home that night and threw up. Then he went to the station and gave the details and recordings to Arbor. Arbor said they needed more evidence. He had almost thrown up again when Arbor told him to be party to another attack so they could show it was repeated not just a one-time thing.

The second time he had a harder time observing. They went after an older woman. All he could think as he watched was that was someone's mother, grandmother or sister. He actually interceded to get them to stop saying she had enough after one kick. He had given himself away. Not the investigation part. But his disgust for them and his concern for the woman were clearly evident on his face. They laughed at him for caring about the old woman but stopped the attack when the woman agreed to pay for protection.

He had given the information to Fulco and Arbor and said he needed out. He could not watch another attack. He was told he did not have to participate or observe anymore but he needed to return like normal for the next two weeks while they did the paperwork necessary to charge them.

Things were very awkward with Brogan and the others over the next few weeks. He tried to behave normally but he let too much of his true feelings show on his face. His hurt and disillusionment showed through. They asked him out for drinks as usual near the end of the two weeks. Trying to maintain cover he accepted. But he was their target. So was Bella.

They beat the bloody hell out of him when he refused to lure Bella to the warehouse. In the end they took a picture of him lying on the floor of the warehouse. Al went to Bella's home and lied to her saying he was attacked on the way home from a bar. Al told her he was dying and begging for her to come; that he was afraid to die alone.

When Bella arrived they bound and gagged her per their MO. As he lay bleeding and dazed on the floor he saw Charley and Al hit her multiple times. They laughed as he screamed over and over for them to stop or to beat him instead. As she lay bloodied on the floor they took her picture also. Then they sent both their pictures with a ransom demand. When Wilson got the demand he contacted the police. It flagged the Internal Investigations department and they began a search.

Sam cringed when he thought about how Bella looked. After several hours of waiting for the ransom Charley started to go after her again. He could not allow that to happen. Luckily they had tied him with rope instead of plastic zip-ties. He got loose and launched himself at Charley. Al and Robert joined in the fight as Brogan stood and watched.

Three against one and him already in bad shape was not good odds but he gave it all he had. The adrenaline pumped through his body hiding the pain. He found out later that by the time Fulco and Arbor and the other officers found him he had had been beaten unconscious and within an inch of his life. But thank god they hadn't touched Bella again. From what Fulco told him they were having too much fun watching Bella cry as Robert kicked the shit out of him with is steel-toed boots as he lay unconscious.

God he hated those men. But if he was honest with himself there was only one good thing to come from that. He learned the value of a real family. They had opened his eyes to the difference. It had been an excruciatingly painful lesson and resulted in creating many masks that held people at a distance to protect himself from that kind of hurt again.

Sam thought family, real family. He knew the value of a real family now. They were always there to care for you, give advice when needed, help you resolve problems, give you comfort, forgive you when you screwed up and made amends, and make you laugh when you were down. He did not want to lose his real family. He did not want to lose Jules. Could all this be fixed or did he screw up too badly? God it hurt, it hurt way too much to think about right now. His head was so messed up.

He was pulled from his anguished thoughts as Wilson entered his room and said "How ya doing my boy?"

Sam thought fine, I'm doing F.I.N.E. right now but he sighed and said "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure what ya need?" he responded.

"Three things. One I need to know about Team One. Who was hurt and how bad? Who is still in the hospital and why?" Sam stopped and looked at his lap.

Wilson prompted "And?"

If he wasn't so bruised Wilson would have seen pink color cross his cheeks as Sam said slightly embarrassed "Help to the bathroom."

"That's two, the third would be?" Wilson again prompted.

He was feeling so F.I.N.E. he wanted to run from it so he said honestly as tears welled "Then I wanna be put out, I want enough pain meds to knock me out of hours. It all hurts so much to think about right now. I just can't handle it all right now."

Wilson already knew who was in the hospital but not his current condition. With the way Sam was feeling at the moment he would hold off telling him because he knew it would further upset him. Sam had a special connection with Spike. Coming close Wilson said compassionately "You got it my boy. When you wake I'll have the information you wanted on the team." Wilson assisted him to the bathroom and back to bed then administered an appropriate dose. Sam slipped off into a painless sleep.

Wilson watched him a moment. If he had ever married and had kids he would have wished for a son just like Sam. Sam was the son of his heart and he would do anything for him. He went and sat in the chair by the window and pulled out his phone.

He placed a call to Commander Holleran to get the current details. He sighed; Sam was not going to like that he was not there for Spike. He racked his brains trying to remember things Sam had told him about Spike. He was the prankster of the team. He liked sci-fi and older funny movies. He was the geek and bomb tech of the team.

He thought a little more than smiled and dialed another number. He spoke to the person on the other end of the line then hung up satisfied. Spike was totally innocent in all of this. Regardless of what Sam decided with regard to the team, he knew without a doubt Sam would approve of what he just did.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home**_

Lou and Wordy approached Greg's door. They had met and discussed the situation. Wordy had shared his thoughts based on the advice he had gotten from Shel. Lou had agreed. Wordy knocked.

Greg opened the door. He nodded and ushered them in. They headed into the kitchen and sat down. Ed was already there.

As Wordy took a seat he thought that it was sad that they were discussing this at the same table they had spent nearly a week discussing and developing the 'Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic' manual. Greg started to speak but Wordy held up a hand to stop him. Wordy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and set it in the middle of the table.

There were only three words written in bold capital letters ' **CONNECT, RESPECT, PROTECT** '.

Wordy said "I just want to start us off by saying that we all value these words. Every day we are out there we try to role model these words with complete strangers. We deal with people in the worst possible moments of their lives. We usually do a damned good job of following them." He saw the shamed, guilt ridden faces of Greg and Ed.

He paused a few moments as he collected his thoughts "But we are human. Just like the strangers we help we make bad decisions sometimes. Sometimes we react poorly and unthinkingly to a situation. Sometimes we have the best intentions but the worst possible execution. Lou and I met before we came today. We are in agreement on a few items."

Lou looked at Greg and Ed then said "First and foremost we will listen to what you have to say. Second Spike and Donna will never be privy to what was said. I will not hurt Spike and Donna is too new to the team. Third Wordy and I will never bring up with Sam what you said. If Sam chooses to tell us we will maintain a confidence that we did not hear it before. Fourth same goes for all of us regarding Sam and Jules private comments. Fifth Wordy and I will not ever comment to either Jules or Sam that we knew of a relationship between them."

Wordy stepped in "The last one is that we fully expect you to resolve the issue with Sam no matter what it takes. It would be too great a loss to this team if he decided to leave."

Greg interjected "What do you mean if he decides to leave."

Wordy looked at him confused "I told you yesterday."

Ed said "No all you said was Sam is gone. Made us believe he died when you yelled it at us."

Looking stricken Wordy tried to remember exactly what he said yesterday. He was so overwrought and tired it was a bit blurry. "No, I told you Ridgewater's message. Didn't I?"

Greg said "No. You yelled Sam is gone. Then you ran from the ER and slugged Ed in the parking lot when he tried to stop you."

"I DID WHAT?" Wordy said stunned.

Ed rubbed his lightly bruised jaw and chuckled "Never saw the right hook coming. Damn Wordy you hit hard when you're pissed."

Shaking his head he said "God I don't remember doing that." He looked to Ed "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I deserved it and more for the way I treated Sam. If it would fix it I'd stand still not duck or block and let Sam beat the crap out of me. I realized my mistake after we told the team Sam was on vacation. Tried to call him twenty-eight times that day to apologize. But" He left the rest unsaid. They all knew what he meant, Sam had already been abducted.

"What did you mean by Ridgewater's message? We saw the letter. It said nothing about him leaving the team." Greg asked.

Blowing out a breath Wordy related what Ridgewater had said to Dr. Fraser. Both Ed and Greg's faces dropped. There was a high probability that Sam would choose not to come back.

As Greg and Ed were coming to terms with that information, a new thought entered Lou's mind "All of this might be moot. I just realized. Everything that Bozonnet said was captured in the transcript. The brass will know. Sam and Jules may be off the team anyways."

Smiling oddly Greg said "Don't worry about the transcript. I have no idea how, maybe some sort of glitch, but not one single incriminating word regarding Sam and Jules is contained in the transcript."

Ed stared at him "Are you sure?"

Greg got up and grabbed the file from the kitchen counter. As he slid it to Ed and Ed opened it up he said "Went last night to get a copy. Peter printed it off. Read it five times because I didn't believe it. Called today and asked Winnie to email me a copy thinking maybe they was a problem with the printer. I know stupid thought but anyway the PDF version is exactly the same as this one."

When Ed was done reviewing the file Wordy pulled it to him to review. Lou got up and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, any reference at all to Sam and Jules was completely missing. Lou said "The transcripter does not glitch like that. I know for sure it cannot glitch like that."

A look of awe came over Lou's face "Sam's got a guardian angel of sorts out there. I mean, how the hell did Ridgewater get authorization from the Prime Minister?"

"Been wondering that myself" Ed replied.

Greg said "Most likely it was a favor that Dame Ridgewater pulled in. It may not have anything to do with Sam himself. But he did live with her for two years."

"What?" Both Wordy and Lou exclaimed. Greg told them about the pictures and the conversation with Marbella Ridgewater. All of them wondered how Sam ended up living with her.

Over the next few hours the four of them discussed all that happened in great detail. Lou and Wordy listened to Greg and Ed as they explained fully what happened and their concerns related to Sam, Jules and the entire team. They accepted that Greg and Ed fully regretted how they had handled the situation. Both Ed and Greg indicated that they would work to fix it. Ed asked for help and suggestions from the others on how to fix it with Sam. Advice and ideas we offered and examined by all of them.

The four decided that they would leave it up to Greg alone to broach the subject of the relationship with Sam and Jules. As the boss it was his responsibility and if the others intervened it could just make things worse. Ed made it clear that he was still worried about priority of life protocols and them being able to remain objective even though the relationship was over. But he also made it clear that he would stand behind and fully support Greg's decision whatever it may be after Greg spoke with Sam and Jules.

They all agreed it might just be a moot point if Sam decided not to return to the team. They considered how they might locate him to start the healing process. They hotly debated how to handle Spike and Donna too. Finally all came to the agreement that their meeting today and the things said here, much like the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic discussion, would remain confidential among those present. Nothing would be served by sharing the pain of it all with Spike or Donna.

When they ended, balance was restored between the four of them. Apologies were offered and accepted for behaviors intended or unintended. They all agreed that Ed and Greg still had lots of work to do with regard to Sam. But Wordy and Lou trusted them to do their best to resolve the situation and make Sam feel wanted and part of the family again. Then they decided to head over to the hospital together to check in on Spike.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Spike's Room**_

Spike woke from a food induced nap. His ma was the best. She had stayed while he ate and fussed over him. He was glad the nauseous feeling had stopped before she arrived. She had brought fabulous chicken parmesan, pasta alfredo, ma's special chicken soup, fresh bread and two dozen chocolate cream filled cannoli pastries. She brought so much there were tons of left overs. Lou and whoever might stop by would be in for a treat.

There was a knock on his door and he called out "Enter."

A young man in a delivery uniform came in carrying a package "Are you Spike Scarlatti?" Spike nodded yes. "Then this is for you. Please sign here" the delivery man said as he handed him a clipboard and set the package on the table. Spike signed and the man exited the room.

Spike looked at the plain brown paper package. There were no names on the outside. The bomb tech in him immediately examined it carefully. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. But he grabbed the knife from his table and gently probed around anyways. He carefully slit it open the paper. Once the paper was open he examined the plain box it contained.

He determined there was nothing unusual about it and lifted the lid. What the hell? Spike smiled as he pulled out a DVD of The Three Stooges 'Men in Black'. He knew this one. It was the one where Larry, Moe and Curly just go completely crazy in a hospital, scrambling around on horseback, on go-carts and, and they even operate on a guy with a pneumatic drill. Next he pulled out a slingshot flying screaming monkey.

Lastly he saw a small typed note at the bottom. It read 'Sorry I can't be there for you now. Just a couple of things to help you pass the time. Thanks for getting them buddy. Sam'

Spike choked up and teared up. Damn. Spike leaned back and thought right back at you buddy, wish I could be there for you too.

He heard Lou, Ed, Greg and Wordy heading down the hall laughing and joking. He got the slingshot flying screaming monkey ready. His eyes got an excited gleam and a huge grin covered his face as he waited wondering which one of them would be his victim.


	13. Monkey War, Destroyed & Love of His Life

**Monkey War, Destroyed & Love of His Life**

* * *

 _ **One Week Later - SRU HQ Men's Locker**_

"wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww" Thunk.

"quaackaaak quaackaaak quaackaaak" Thunk.

"moooo moooo moooo" Thunk.

"wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww" Thunk.

"caawww aahhh caaww ahhhh" Thunk.

"wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww" Thunk.

"oinnkkk oinnkkk oinnkkk" Thunk.

"wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww" Thunk.

Greg opened the door of the locker room and chuckled. Damn they were at it again. There was an army of flying screaming animals in the locker room now. Never knew when one would be flying at you. No one was safe from the flying monkey wars.

That was so funny when they entered Spike's room and Ed was hit with the flying monkey. Surprised all of them. Ed's reaction was priceless, damn good thing he wasn't armed. The poor nurses begged them to take the thing away from Spike. They had brought in a DVD player to distract Spike with the Three Stooges movie. The doctor released him early the next morning citing the fact that if he didn't leave the nurses would kill him.

Three days later Spike arrived back at work with his flying army. He had acquired several more monkeys, a chicken, pig, cow and duck. That first day back no one was safe anywhere; gun cage, bathroom, showers, briefing room, gym, dispatch desk. Holleran finally said something and they were now relegated to the men's locker room. When they were not flying missions, not in action, Spike hung them on the outside of Sam's locker.

It had surprised them all again when Spike told them Sam had sent it to him. At this thought Greg's mood changed to melancholy. He and Ed still had not been able to locate Sam. The General was busy at an anti-terrorism conference in London and had not been able to return any of their calls. Or at least it felt better to think he was too busy to return the call and not simply ignoring them.

"quaackaaak quaackaaak quaackaaak" Greg ducked the flying duck as it thunked to the floor near his locker. He sat on the bench. His mood did not improve as the recalled the frantic, angry call from Jules when she found out Sam was not at the hospital. She had also been thoroughly pissed that no one had told her Spike was in the hospital that she had to learn about it on the news after he had been released.

He was not looking forward to tonight. He was meeting with Jules to talk about hers and Sam's relationship and how it had to be over. It was a condition of her returning to the team. If it was not over then Donna would keep her spot and he would find one for her on another team. When the four of them had discussed it a week ago it was contentious when they got to who would stay with the team if Sam and Jules maintained a relationship.

As much as he wanted to turn a blind eye to their relationship Ed was right. If it ever came out that they had known and did nothing about it the entire team would be reassigned. Team One would be no more. It was also possible that he and Ed as the leaders would be suspended. And the deciding factor for all of them was that it was an extremely high probability that both Sam and Jules would be fired. None of them wanted that for either of them.

"wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww" Direct hit to his chest. Greg looked up and saw Wordy grinning at him. He gave Wordy a small smile to cover his actual mood and then sent the monkey flying at Ed. Direct hit in the ass. Ed jumped and tried to determine who launched it. Greg bent down to finish tying his boots and he returned to his thoughts.

That had been a hard discussion. They ended up putting it to a vote. But Wordy completely abstained from voicing an opinion one way or the other. He still didn't know if Wordy had ventured a vote if it would have been a majority or a tie. Lou had voted for Sam to stay saying they needed his skills more and that Spike would likely leave the team too if Sam was kicked out.

He had wanted Jules to stay, his feelings for her ran deeper and he knew she would be completely lost without the team. He couldn't get past his fatherly feelings and he was pretty sure Sam would be pissed at them if they choose him over Jules. Sam was very protective of Jules too.

Ed was the deciding vote and he voted for Sam to stay too. Ed did not explain his reasoning. He had simply said Sam stays. Then folded his arms and sat back without another word on the subject. He knew that Ed and Jules had been good friends for so long. His nasty words to Sam proved he cared about her.

But perhaps he still felt he had wronged Sam deeply and this would be a way of recompense. Whatever the reason behind Ed's vote the decision was made. Two to one, Sam stayed and Jules left if both did not indicate the relationship was over.

Greg stood and watched as three more flying animals screamed in various directions. He actually did smile; even not here Sam had initiated something that was sorely needed by the team right now, a fun diversion. He truly hoped it could all be worked out.

He wanted both Sam and Jules on this team, in his family. Watching as both Spike and Wordy landed direct hits on Lou he chuckled lightly and said "Okay boys, time to put your toys away. Time to go keep the peace." Greg headed for the briefing room to the sound of one more 'wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww'.

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

She couldn't remember a time she had been more angry and hurt and pissed at herself for such a long period of time. Everything was so totally messed up. She picked up the sledge hammer and smashed it into the wall. At least she had an outlet for her anger. She had decided to take out this wall and make a more open floor plan between the family room and the kitchen.

As she swung away her mind turned to Sam. She had finally forced herself to go to the hospital and actually talk to Sam. He was hurt and he needed people to be there for him like he was for her. When she found his room empty her heart had lurched. She had talked to a young nurse Bunker who told her he was gone. She had actually passed out.

She came out of her dazed stupor and watched as three ICU nurses she was very familiar with laid into the young nurse with a fury she had never seen from the kind and caring nurses. Nurse Clarry explained that Sam had left two days prior and was under his family's care. She had gone home shaken to the core. The very thought of Sam dying had hurt too deeply.

When she got home she had curled up on the couch wearing one of the shirts Sam had left at her place with a pint of chocolate ice cream in her lap as she tried to comfort and calm herself. She had turned on the TV for the first time in a week. She never watched much, only games with Sam or some stupid movie when she felt the need to be cuddled and cared for with Sam's strong protective arms around her.

The news was on and she decided to watch even though she loathed newscasters. They never seemed to have it right, had stupid off based opinions and used sensationalized words. Nor did the news rarely contain any good news. It always focused on the bad and she had enough of bad at work. When she was off shift she needed to focus on positive things to restore the balance. So it was rare she watched the news.

Perky over-made up blonde girl was talking to metro-sexual brown haired dude when she turned up the volume and heard them speculating about why a police officer would hit a subject that was already in custody. That caught her attention. She had been shocked to find out Lou was being accused of doing that and that Spike had been in the hospital.

She bristled when perky blonde said that just because the guy hurt one of his teammates it was no excuse to hit the prisoner while arresting him. That those were the risks police signed up for. She further said she expected them to behave honorably and follow the rules even in that kind of situation.

Jules first thought was stupid bitch, we are not robots. We have feelings too. You should see some of the scum we have to deal with and the split second life and death decisions we have to make while putting our lives on the line to save others.

Then her second thought was blind fury at the team for not telling her about Spike, Sam or even her replacement Donna. She felt like they didn't care about her because they didn't tell her.

Her third thought was what if Spike thought she didn't care about him. He was a brother. He would be hurt that she hadn't come to check in on him. Was she losing both Sam and the team?

She had called the Boss and her emotions got the better of her. She ranted and raved at him for not informing her. When she had calmed down slightly once her initial storm was released he said he needed to talk to her but wanted to wait a week. So all week she stewed about what he wanted to talk to her about.

To distract her thoughts she poured herself two hundred percent into rehab. She was bound and determined to come back stronger than before. She missed working out with Sam and just hanging out after he was off shift too. She wondered where he was. She would ask the Boss about him tonight. Surely Sam had kept in touch with the Boss.

Sweat dripping down her face Jules stopped swinging the sledge hammer. All her anger had been released. She looked at the now mostly demolished wall with a huge hole in it.

That's exactly how she felt right now; destroyed.

There was a huge hole where her solid protective wall had once been. She was in bits and pieces strewn all over the place with small pieces slowly floating downward not knowing where she would land. Her internal walls were crumbling and no longer structurally sound. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 _ **Local Bar Outskirts of Toronto**_

Niko watch Henry closely. He was not doing so well the last week. He had gone and checked on him after shift the day he left the untouched beer on the bar. He had been shocked to see the state of his home, all the damage caused by the convicts. Quickly he had called three friends and they came over. They righted his house for him. At eighty-three years old Henry was still in fairly good shape but the entire house had been in such disarray.

Henry started coming in every day for the past week. He talked to all the regulars as normal and entertained them with his stories. But Niko could see something was off. Although he had not been quite the same since Elsa passed away couple of years ago he could tell there was something more going on. But he didn't know exactly what.

Elsa was the love of his life. They had known each other since he was ten and she was five. Henry married her on her eighteenth birthday. They had six kids. Sadly all of them had died in a terrible apartment fire forty years ago just before Henry and Elsa moved out here. They came here to get away from the memories and try to make a new life, just the two of them.

He had never seen a couple so dedicated to one another. For nearly thirty years they were the life of the party whenever they came into the bar. But thirteen years ago that changed. Elsa had never been quite the same after she was attacked.

She had been visiting her sister in the city when she was attacked and beaten by four men. They never knew who was responsible. It had been sad to watch as the vibrant sixty-four year old woman became reclusive and fearful. Then a few years ago cancer took her completely away from Henry.

"Henry, how ya doing today?" Niko asked.

He looked up at Niko and replied "Fair to midlin."

Niko smiled at Henry's typical answer "So any word on when you will get your car back?"

"Actually they called yesterday. Said I could come pick it up anytime. Just gotta figure out how to get there. The buses don't come out this far and a taxi fare would be just too much" Henry replied.

Instantly Niko offered "I have this afternoon off. If you would like I could give you a ride. I'd be happy to do it."

Henry smiled "That'd be nice. What time you off?" The two of them talked and made arrangements for when Niko would pick up Henry. Twenty minutes later Henry rose and said "I'll see ya at three. Just gotta head home now and make arrangements to get the car." He waved to several regulars as he headed out.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_

Another beautiful autumn day Sam thought sitting in a comfortable chair outside on the terrace with a light blanket draped over him. He had gotten clearance to walk around the chalet but to take it easy still. He needed to be outside in the cool mountain breeze. Wilson had moved one of the comfortable chairs outside for him. Sipping his coffee he let his mind wander.

Sam had come to some conclusions over the past week. He needed the team and he needed Jules. Both were necessary for him to survive right now. It was a painful decision but he would have to give up hope of ever having a romantic relationship with Jules in order to remain with the team. But he would get partially what he needed if he remained her teammate and colleague.

He would still be able to be near Jules every work day. He would be able to protect her. He would love her from afar. The feelings he had would never go away. Never. There would never be anyone besides Jules for him. She was the love of his life. He would become a confirmed bachelor like Wilson, Blaze, Winds and Adam.

It would hurt badly but he loved her enough to let her go. In order to survive he had to sacrifice making it to 'great' again in his life. Only with Jules would he be 'great'. Sadly it was a price he was willing to pay to keep both the team and Jules in his life.

He could never ask Jules to leave the team. Jules needed the team as much as he did. She never talked much about her biological family. But he knew they had abandoned her. Truly abandoned her.

It was not like his family where he had mixed things up and thought they abandoned him. Jules was totally alone without the team. The team was her only family now. Sarge was her dad. He often thought when she called him Boss it was a pseudonym for Dad for her.

Ed, Spike, Lou and Wordy were her four replacement brothers. He could not bring himself to think of himself as one of her brothers. He would settle for being her best friend. Being the one she could turn to whenever she needed some one to protect or comfort her without expecting anything in return.

Watching her move on and find another guy would be difficult. But he loved her enough to not stand in her way. He loved her enough to endure the pain of watching her build a life without him. It wouldn't be easy but he would find the strength to always be just her best friend.

His thoughts turned to Greg and Ed. He had made some decisions there too. He tried hard to see it from their point of view. The words still hurt but he understood most of it. That pain would pass with a little time. Maybe more than just a little; they had cut deep and to the core of his insecurities. He never felt good enough. Others were always more important than him.

Sarge's face had showed some compassion that night. He was pretty sure he had reviewed the conversation in the light of day and regretted much of what he said. He didn't begrudge the boss's protectiveness of Jules. She needed protection. Although she was a strong capable woman, she had been hurt badly by her family. He was glad that Sarge watched out for her and didn't want her heart hurt again.

But Sarge would review the entire event just like debriefing. He would recognize where it went off the rails. What he didn't know is what he would do about it. Would he be dismissed because of the rules infraction? Would he be shifted to a new team or off SRU completely? Would this vacation be the only consequence?

He was going to have to talk to the Sarge to find out. But he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Speaking of talking; he would have to eventually talk to Ed too. Especially if Sarge decided to allow him to stay on the team. Talking to Ed would be the hardest.

Ed was hard to read and he never quite knew where he stood. He rode his ass often. Usually when Ed was angry it was because he had done something Ed viewed as an unnecessary risk.

But in this case the words were just hurtful. Sam chided himself thinking he should have a thicker skin and brush them off but it was hard in this case. It was hard because of all people he didn't expect Ed to say those things. He looked up to Ed much like he did Blaze.

They had gotten off to a rocky start but after the whole Plouffe thing and all the events surrounding it he thought Ed knew how much he had been hurt in his life so far. And for him to inflict pain like that… Sam had to stop thinking about Ed at the moment. That one needed more time before he could deal with it.

He needed to focus on something more positive for a while. Spike. A real smile came to his face as he thought about what Wilson had done for Spike in his name.

Wilson got a kick out of telling him he deliberately sent the gifts in a plain wrapper and no names. Wilson remembered how his SF bomb tech always handled such packages. It would give Spike something to do as he carefully opened the package. Sam appreciated the note he sent too. It would have been exactly what he would have said had his mind been clear.

Yvonne watched Sam from inside the chalet. She smiled when he smiled. Thank goodness. The first real smile since they got here. She wondered what he was thinking about.

She opened the door and meandered out. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. His face was looking a little better and his movements came with less pained expressions. Yvonne sat in a chair near him "What are you smiling about Sam?"

"The team, Spike in particular" Sam responded but did not expound.

Yvonne could see why he was smiling. She remembered all the pranks he described Spike pulling. Neither she nor Bella had pushed for any information allowing Sam to share as he wanted. They made themselves available but most often they just sat quietly with him as he stared off into the woods. She noted he was fully dressed for the first time today including shoes. She said "Care to take a short stroll in the woods?"

She saw light in his eyes for the first time. Sam hated to be idle. He had chafed against but complied with all the doctor's orders. He was itching to move.

Sam looked at her "Really, you'd let me do that?"

"So long as Wilson and I go with you and you don't overdo it. I know you know your limits. Stay within them" Yvonne replied.

He nodded and threw off the blanket and slowly stood up. He gave her a huge grin, offered her his arm and said "Shall we?" Then he called over his shoulder "Hey Wilson, mom's letting me go for a walk, wants you to come too." The three headed out.

* * *

 _ **Henry Cooke's Home**_

Once he got home from the bar Henry removed his favorite picture of Elsa from the frame. He kissed it and said out loud "Elsa my kitten, gonna see you sooner than I expected." He tucked the small picture in his left breast pocket of his flannel shirt.

He emptied the fridge of perishables and took out the trash. When he came back inside he looked at the letter on the counter. He reread it. There was a break in the old case on Elsa's attack. They had a DNA match between the saliva on the soda can from his home and the swab of spittle they had taken from Elsa's face so many years ago.

Henry went to his bedroom and moved the rug and opened the hidden trap door in the floor. He removed the small box and looked inside. Never wanted these he thought. I was just doing my job and I was just damned good at it. He set the box full of military awards off to the side. He pulled out his M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol and his sniper rifle. Henry put the box back and closed the trap door and replaced the rug.

Sitting at the table he carefully cleaned then loaded the weapons. As he worked he thought he had not planned to do this. He had no way to get to the city today. But then Niko offered to drive him. It was as if fate had intervened. He would have justice for the love of his life. Then he would go to Elsa. He needed so badly to be with her. His life was nothing, empty without her.

* * *

 _ **SRU Briefing Room**_

It had been a slow day today. The team was in the briefing room reviewing and completing necessary paperwork. There was easiness today and everyone was lightly joking around as they worked.

The entire team looked up as Inspector Stainton and Kendall Stevens from SIU entered. Stainton looked serious and Kendall looked unhappy. The Inspector glanced at all the team his gaze holding for longer on Lou. Then he turned to Greg and said "Sergeant Parker, we need to take Constable Young to SIU to get his statement regarding the accusations of police brutality."

Lou sighed. He and the team knew this was coming just not when. He had a long conversation with the Boss and Ed regarding the ramifications of his actions. Lou had said he would simply tell the truth without giving the exact details of what was said and he would stick to what was in the transcripts. He knew he acted rashly and would take whatever consequences came from his actions.

Greg said "Does it have to be now? If Lou goes we will be shorthanded and unable to take hot calls with only five members. Team Three is out on a bank robbery call right now."

Stainton said "Unfortunately it does have to be now. We need his statement before the arraignment for the convicts scheduled for later today."

Agent Stevens could see the frustration on Parker's face. Leaving the team unable to respond if needed was not a good thing. So she offered "We could take his statement here. Conference room three is sound proofed. Right?" Greg and Ed nodded yes. "Good, that way if a call comes in you will be able to respond. This should not take too long."

Lou got up and headed around the table. "Let's go." He wanted to get this over with, it felt like an anvil hanging over his head.

* * *

 _ **SRU Conference Room 3**_

Agent Stevens setup the recorder and turned it on then said "Constable Lewis Young we are here to get your statement on the charges filed against you for police brutality. You have the right to have an attorney present. Do you wish to proceed without one or shall we wait until one arrives?"

Lou should wait for one but he really just wanted this over so he said "You're recording so let's just get on with it."

Kendall nodded and stated "For the record one Robert Bozonnet has accused Constable Lewis Young with punching him after he was cuffed. Constable Young please tell me in your own words your account of the events."

Lou started all the way back when Arbor and Fulco entered the briefing room. He told how they discovered Sam had been abducted. How they had located him. The state he was in when they found him. Lou went on to tell about the nine hours waiting for the subjects to show. Then he told about the events in the master bedroom and how Robert had rushed him and they struggled.

He was finishing with "and Sergeant Parker called out for EMS. I was holding the subject down and waiting to take him down the stairs because I wanted the stairs clear for the EMT to get to my teammates."

Kendall interrupted "Bozonnet alleges that you struck him after he said some disparaging things about a member of your team. Is that true?"

"Yes" Lou answered simply.

Looking at the thin transcript Kendall quickly found the spot and started to read "From the transcript I can see the following chain of events and comments:

 _Young: Boss, I got him. Check on Spike and Donna. Don't know Spike's condition but Donna took a kick to the jaw and went down hard and the other subject was down too but not cuffed yet._

 _Parker: Two officers and one subject down. Need EMS in the master bedroom._

 _Wordsworth: Go. You need to check on Spike and Donna. I've got these two until the patrol officers arrive._

 _Subject: How the hell did you know we would be coming here?_

 _Young: That would because of Sam's concern for Dame Ridgewater._

 _Subject: You found Braddickhead?_

 _Young: Yes we found Sam. Lucky for you he was still alive._

 _Subject: We should have killed that pathetic cocky shit before we left. But no we left him to slowly starve to death._

 _Young: I'm going with Spike to the hospital._

 _Fulco: Sergeant Parker."_

Kendall looked back up to Lou "So I assume you struck him after he said _'We should have killed that pathetic cocky shit before we left. But no we left him to slowly starve to death.'_ Is that a correct assumption? _"_

Lou answered "Yes." When they had read the transcript at the Boss's home he had been surprised to see that his own threatening statement to Robert was gone too. As were Wordy's statement about going to Sam and Ed and Greg not to come near him. Apparently they all had a guardian angel.

"Okay. I just have a few more clarification questions. At the time you struck him how many hours had you been awake and how many hours were you on the job?" Kendall asked.

Lou had to stop and do the calculations "Let's see by that time it was near five am. I woke the prior day at three-thirty am to make it into SRU HQ by four-thirty in order to be ready for pre-shift work out at five am. We were in the briefing room at seven am. So by then I had been awake for twenty five and a half hours and depending if you count pre-shift workout or not was on the job for twenty-two or twenty-four hours."

Kendall noted that down then asked "How many hours was the stakeout?"

"We started at eight pm. So it would be nine hours." He responded giving some of the details he had already given.

She next asked "Did you have any down time or rotate out with any officers at any time during the stakeout?"

He responded "No we all maintained our positions the entire time."

"And your position was where?" the agent inquired.

Lou gave the details "A bedroom upstairs on the back side of the house. I was positioned at a window watching for the subjects."

Kendall then stated "So you were standing for nine hours straight maintaining a watch position."

"Yes" he answered.

Nodding her head she asked "When was the last time you ate that day?"

Lou thought this was an odd line of questioning but answered "That would be during start of shift briefing when Donna brought in timbits for the team to share."

"Are you saying you had nothing to eat or drink for twenty-two hours?" Kendall asked incredulously.

Lou corrected "Had several bottles of water throughout the day but no we did not have time to eat. We had more important things to do. We had to find Sam, then setup security at the hospital then we headed out to set the stakeout to recapture the subjects."

Kendall wrote several things down "How did you feel not eating. Your physical state?"

Lou stopped to think about that "Well, to be honest my stomach hurt. I was very hungry. We exerted a lot of energy that day."

Next she asked "Constable Braddock was abducted the day prior is that correct?"

Again his answered with a simple "Yes."

"When your team found Constable Braddock what was his condition? Was he incapacitated in anyway" Stevens asked.

A pained look crossed his face and he voice was marred by emotion "He was bound hand and foot with plastic zip-ties. He was laying semi-conscious on the cold damp ground. He had been beaten so severely that his face was bloodied and his entire face, torso, front and back and his arms were black and blue. He lost consciousness just after we found him. There were clear signs of serious internal bleeding. We did not think he would make it."

"To your knowledge was he given any food or water while he was held?" Agent Stevens queried.

A look of anger crossed his face "No. Given his condition when we found him and the subject's statement they left him to starve to death is a pretty good indicator they did not provide him either food or water."

Her next question threw him for a loop "Would you ever consider leaving an animal, say a dog or a cat tied up and without food or water for two days."

Low answered "No. That would be beyond cruel."

Kendall gave him a small smile then said "Thank you for your time Constable Young. I believe I have all we need. You will be notified of the results of our investigation soon. Until such time you are considered to be on active duty with no restrictions."

Lou stood as Kendall turned off the recorder. It was just the two of them in the room. Lou said "Off the record, just what was that all about?"

Kendall rose as she packed her items away "It will be used to determine your state of mind and physical condition at the time of the alleged brutality." She turned to him and smiled "I don't think you will have anything to worry about." Lou walked out still a bit confused. Kendall watched him go. Then she turned and quickly finished putting her items away.

She had what she needed to show that he was human and pushed beyond the breaking point that day. Food and sleep deprivation, physical exhaustion and heightened emotional state. He was pushed over the edge by statements about a colleague who was on the verge of death. When she was done presenting and drawing her analogy to her animal loving superior she knew it was highly likely there would not even be a letter of censor in Lou's official file.

As she was about to leave the room she heard "wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww. Thunk." Followed by Lou's exasperated voice saying "Spike! Boss said to put your toys away." She laughed out loud. She knew the distinct sound of flying screaming monkeys. This team was awesome she thought as she walked out of the SRU HQ.


	14. Henry's Justice, Trusting Mom & Yes Sir?

**Henry's Justice, Trusting Mom & Yes Sir?**

* * *

 _ **Enroute to Evidence Impound Lot**_

Glancing at Henry for the umpteenth time Niko had a bad feeling. Something felt so off but Henry was still acting like Henry. He had laughed and told stories from his past. This time they were about his time in the Army during the Korean War. The stories were prompted because Henry had got in his car with his old sniper rifle.

"So Henry why are selling it again?" Niko asked.

Henry shifted a bit in the seat but smiled as said "Just time to let go of the past. No one to hand it down too. Should be able to get a better price for it in the city gun store than from Bobby's hunting store. Thought I'd just kill four birds with one stone."

Niko scrunched his face "Don't you mean two birds with one stone?"

Chuckling lightly Henry said "Nah a sniper always kills four birds with one stone. We're just good like that. Least that's what my Sarge always said back then. He didn't like us to waste ammo and said the fewer shots we took the less likely we could be located. My specialty was lining up shots to take out multiple targets at a time."

"Really, you can do that?" Niko said astonished. Niko forgot his worries as Henry launched into a detailed account of several times he had done just that.

As Henry talked he thought my other specialty was the gift of the gab. It always came in just as handy as his sniper cammo. It allowed him to hide when he didn't want to be seen.

Niko was pulling up to the impound lot as Henry finished his last story "Niko, thanks so much for the ride. I saw a Timmy's about a mile back. I'd like to buy you a coffee and some timbits as a thank you. Would you meet me there?" Henry asked.

"No need for that Henry. It was my pleasure to give you a ride" Niko responded.

Henry said "Least I can do. Plus that way I can leave the sniper rifle in your car and not scare the poor impound lot attendee by walking in with it slung over my shoulder. I can get it from you at Timmy's." Niko agreed and Henry headed into the office and Niko headed for the Timmy's a mille back.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_

It felt good to take that walk Sam thought as he lowered himself into the couch near the fireplace in the large great room. He never quite understood why but cool wind in his face helped him sort things out. The only thing lacking here and now was high ground. His favorite place to go when he needed to sort things out at work was the roof of the SRU building.

Bella sat down in a chair across from him. Sam looked pensive she thought "Penny for your thoughts my boy" she said as Yvonne joined them bearing a tray with three coffees. Yvonne handed them out and then sat on the opposite side of the couch near Sam.

Sam looked between the two women "Was just thinking, wondering really, why it's easier to think on high ground."

He got a reaction he was not expecting when both his moms started laughing. As his mom wiped away tears of laughter she and Bella started to recount to him all the high places they found him as a toddler. They said they had no clue why either but they learned very quickly that if Sammy was missing to start looking high not low to find him.

As he listened to all the stories it became apparent to him how close these two women were. He never realized that. Sam had never really spent time with both of them at the same time. They were very much alike; intelligent, full of life, gentle and kind but also strong and protective.

Watching as his mother laughed recounting where she found him napping when he was four the last of his reserve with her slipped away. He now had one more person he could trust with his real self. He trusted his mom. He finally fully trusted his mom.

Mostly that felt fantastic, amazing, and totally awesome. But a small part of him felt guilty for ever thinking she had abandoned him. Those years he had isolated himself from her must have hurt her badly. He vowed to himself to never hurt her again.

Their conversation turned to lots of general topics but eventually turned to his current situation. With a slight prod Bella got him talking about what had happened. Sam started with talking about Jules focusing on only the good things and staying away from the hurtful things.

Yvonne listened carefully. It was very clear even though Sam used only general statements that he had decided that Jules was the only one for him. So she gently asked "So when do I get to meet Jules? She sounds lovely. I'd love to meet the woman who has captured your heart so completely."

Sam's heart slammed. Oh god he'd given her the wrong impression with his choice of words. Well not the wrong impression, everything he said was true but the glint in her eyes. She was thinking he'd marry Jules, that she would have grandchildren. Things that were never going to happen with Jules now.

He would have to break his vow to not hurt her. Damn if that vow had been written in blood the blood wouldn't even be dry yet. He trusted her now so he would not deflect or give half-truths even if it meant hurting her. She would get the complete unvarnished truth like he had always shared with Bella. He would allow her to see the real Sam, flaws and insecurities and all.

But this was going to be hard, very hard. Probably one of the hardest things he had ever done. His decision to remain a bachelor would mean she never had grandchildren from him. Because of who she was, she would feel his pain too. She would know how much his decision to be just best friends would hurt him and thereby it would hurt her too.

Sam swallowed hard then said with the pain he felt reflecting in his words "You won't. Although I love Jules and she is the only one for me I can never have her. I have to let her go. She has been hurt so badly in the past and needs the team more than she needs me. The team is her support structure. Without them she will crumble and fall apart. I couldn't bear to watch her break into bits and pieces."

He looked directly at his mom as tears started to mist in his and her eyes "Unfortunately, I need both the team and Jules to survive. I love you and my father but they provide me with something I can't get anywhere else. I can't fully explain it; I just know it is true. I'm terrified my world would disintegrate without both. I put away my colt. They gave me reason to live after Matt. Without them I'm not so sure the colt would stay in the gun safe. So I can never be anything more than Jules best friend."

Yvonne slid over and pulled him into a hug and held him "I understand Sammy. It's okay. It will be okay. Maybe someday things will change. Maybe one or both of you will find a place that allows you to be together. Remember son, there is always hope. I carried hope with me for twenty years."

She pushed him up and away a bit so she could look into his eyes. Then she placed a soft hand on his face and gently caressed it as she wiped his tears away. "Hope Sammy. Never let go of hope. Wondrous things can happen if you keep hope. Hope brought my boy back to me. Never give up hope." Then she pulled him back into a tight hug as she ever so gently rocked back and forth with him.

* * *

 _ **Timmy's in Toronto**_

"I'd forgotten how good the iced capp was. Been years since I've had one" Henry said as he popped a timbit into his mouth.

Niko smiled and said "Their coffee is great. Sure beats the garbage we make at the bar."

Laughing Henry said "Yeah but it needs to be terrible to sober up some of the old boys before their wives come and drag their butts home. Remember how Wendy used to drag Larry home."

"God that woman was scary. She'd storm in there and grab his ear and drag him off the stool" Niko recalled.

They spent another fifteen minutes reminiscing then Niko said "Gotta be heading home. Told the missus I'd be home before six. Thanks for the coffee and timbits."

Henry smiled and said "Niko you've always been a great friend. Thank you for always being there. I'm just gonna sit here a while longer then head off to take care of my business. You drive safe home. Make sure you give that lovely wife a hug and tell her how much she means to you when you get home. Life is not always fair and you never know when you might lose someone you care about." With that he stood and shook Niko's hand and gave him a quick one armed hug and slap on the back.

Niko looked a Henry and his feeling that something was off came back to him. But then he chalked it up to Henry being old, the abduction and him realizing that he was getting on in years. Henry always made sure to tell people he cared about how much he appreciated them. He gave Henry a pat on the back and a friendly smile then headed out the door with one last wave.

He pulled the picture of Elsa out of his pocket and set it on the table. Then he pulled out a pen and the DNA match letter from the police. He smoothed it out and laid it on the table with the blank backside up.

Then he wrote:

' _I've had a grand life. I had the love of a good woman for nearly sixty years. I had six adorable children that unfortunately were called to heaven way too young. What I'm about to do most would see as a sin. However, I do not see it that way. There are people on this earth that are the devil incarnate. They prey on those weaker then themselves and cause suffering for innocents._

 _I believe I was given a skill to serve and protect others from harm. In my time in the Army I employed those skills on many such devils. I will use them again today to remove four more devils. Fate arranged it so I could be here today to carry this out._

 _I looked up those four men and researched their crimes. Hideous things they did to so many. Many more than they were ever charged for. My Elsa was one of their victims but they never were charged in her attack. Fate again played a role to allow me to avenge her before I die. If they had not picked me I would never have known who attacked her. But I do know now and they will pay for the years of pain and suffering they caused my beautiful Elsa._

 _Once I'm done I will go to my Elsa and my children. I have no fear of being rejected from heaven. I have lived a long and honorable life and served my fellow man. I trust God to forgive me and accept me with open arms._

 _Henry Cooke.'_

He folded the paper and put it into his pocket. He picked up the picture of Elsa and kissed it. "Soon Elsa my kitten. Very soon." He stood and headed to his car.

* * *

 _ **Prison Bus Enroute to Courthouse**_

"What are you smirking about Robert" Brogan hissed.

Robert shifted his chained hands then said "Can't wait to see that asshole cop get charged with assault. All high and mighty SRU Officer Lewis Young brought down by a single action."

Al looked at Robert "If you had just kept your god damned mouth shut we wouldn't be facing attempted murder charges too. It would be abduction, assault and attempted kidnapping only. You never knew when to shut your fucking mouth."

Charley chimed in "Robbie steel toes was the reason we got caught in the first place. Just couldn't keep that trap shut. Had to go and tell the rookie about our racket. You are such a damned moron Robbie."

Robert glared at him then snarled "I may be a moron Charley but you got taken out by a girl. Your ridiculous Bruce Lee wanna be moves failed. You couldn't even hit her. One move from her and you are out in laalaa land. Is that why we always had to tie them up for you first? You could only kick a target with their hands tied behind their backs and their ankles bound. At least I took her out. Almost had the guy too."

Brogan looked all of them and said "Shut up, just shut the fuck up. You all screwed up. You're all pathetic imbeciles."

Al growled out "We're pathetic? Us? God you are such a lazy assed shit. You didn't even bother to try and get away. I saw you give up without even a hint of a fight. Probably because you knew that officer would catch your fat ass in only a few steps. And this is your entire fault to begin with. We would all be free men if it hadn't been for your desire to get revenge on the cocky shit."

Charley added "Al's right. All your fault. We should've high-tailed it outta the country the day we were released. We could have set up shop doing that to old people anywhere. But no you had the bright idea to go after Braddickhead."

"And now you've made him into some damned hero poster child instead of the narc he is" Al add.

Anger emanating in his voice Brogan said "I still can't believe he had the balls to actually turn into a snitch and report us to Internal Investigations. He was so whiney, pathetic and easy to manipulate. So immature thinking we cared about him and he had a family. If I had it to do again I'd have had Robbie just take him out with that sniper shot rather than gaze him. Then at least I'd have the satisfaction that the turncoat was dead."

Robert said "I wonder how he ever made it to SRU. He crossed the line turning whistle-blower. He should have been shunned and pushed out for what he did. Cops don't rat out other cops."

Further conversation stopped as the bus arrived at the courthouse. As they stood to exit the bus inmate 07351038 tripped Charley. Charley glared at him as he got up off the floor of the bus and the inmate glared back.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ Briefing Room**_

Lou had joined the rest of the team and given them a short run down on the interview. All agreed it was a bit odd but everyone liked Kendall. She was always fair but had a soft spot for this team. Ever since interview of Sam in the Royal York Hotel the team had a soft spot for her too. Kendall had handled Sam with kid gloves that day and prevented him from having to answer too many questions.

Winnie called out "Team One Hot Call. Shots fired at the courthouse."

The team raced to gear up. In the SUV with Ed, Greg called out "What do we know Winnie?"

Accessing the information called into 911 Winnie relayed "Appears to be a sniper. Active shooter. Two shots fired so far. Three inmates are down. Shots started shortly after the inmates exited the transport bus."

Greg asked "Do we know who the inmates are?"

Winnie responded "No not at this time. The escort officers are hunkered down behind a larger planter box in the front of the courthouse with the remaining four inmates. There are many civilians taking cover in the area too. Patrol officers have set up a perimeter but have not made any moves to get any of the civilians yet."

Ed asked "Do they know where the shots were fired from."

"No" Winnie replied.

* * *

 _ **On Scene Courthouse**_

Arriving on scene Greg hurried off to Inspector Stainton who was on scene.

Ed scanned the area and noted the position of the bodies on the ground. The shots could have come from so many buildings. He could really use Sam's abilities right now. Sam would likely be able to tell him in short order which building the shots came from. But now he would have to review blueprints and calculate all the possible angles. It would be slower, much slower. Good thing the sniper was not actively shooting right now.

Ed assigned tasks "Spike I need blue prints of the area. We need to determine the most likely location of the sniper based on the location of the bodies. Wordy, you and Donna look for options to secure the civilians. Lou, see if you can find out who the victims are. It might give us a clue to who our subject is."

Four 'copy that' were heard as they moved off to execute their jobs. Lou and Spike entered the command truck. Spike began accessing the database to pull up blueprints and 3D building imagery to assist Ed in locating the sniper. Wordy and Donna set off to recon the area.

Ed joined Greg and Stainton "What's the status, do we know who was killed?" Ed asked.

Stainton was on the phone with one of the guards "Are you sure?" he asked. He looked shocked. He hung up with the guard. "The three down are Alfred Riqueti, Robert Bozonnet and Brogan Snow."

Greg and Ed looked at each other in disbelief then back at Stainton. Greg asked "Are you sure?"

Stainton looked at him the shock still registering as he said blandly "Same question I asked, yes they are sure."

The rest of the team was stunned to hear that information too. Lou got a second confirmation from the guard he was speaking to. He asked several more questions then hung up. He reported out while staring dumbfounded at Spike "Boss, the second guard confirms it is Riqueti, Bozonnet and Snow. He also said that Riqueti and Snow were killed with one shot and Bozonnet with the second. Charley Turner was winged with the second shot."

Ed said "Whoever this sniper is has to be good. Damned good. Shots like that are extremely difficult." Ed mind whirred, he knew of only one man that good, Sam. An insane idea entered and was rapidly dismissed; no Sam was not the sniper. But if not him, who?

Greg rubbed his head "The sniper had specific targets I think. There have been no other shots fired since the first two. Lou, I need to you look into the history of their crimes. See if you can find any links to anyone that might have the skills to pull this off."

"On it Boss" Lou replied.

Wordy called out "Ed, found a sheltered path. I think Donna and I can get a majority of the civilians out safely. But no safe path for the guards and inmates."

"Okay, go carefully. Spike got the blueprints yet." Ed called out.

Spike answered "Sending them to your PDA. But I got the 3D imagery here on my laptop if you want to join me we can plot the possible paths of the bullets to try and find the shooter's location."

"On my way" Ed said jogging towards the command truck.

Stainton looked at Greg "Seems like one of your officers is off the hook now."

Pulled out of his contemplation of the next steps to take in this situation Greg said "What? What do you mean by that comment?"

"Constable Young. Bozonnet was due to give his statement at the investigative arraignment today. With him dead now there will not be enough evidence to proceed" he said. Greg stared at him speechless. Stainton continued "Even though Young admitted hitting him we cannot take it further. So he gets off scot-free. But I'm letting you know now. That behavior is unacceptable. If any of your officers crosses the line again I will pursue it with vigor and throw the book at them. Just because you are SRU doesn't give your team special privileges."

Greg could not believe what he was hearing out of Stainton's mouth. True Lou hitting the man was not a good thing but there were extenuating circumstances. Greg turned on his heel and strode away from him and toward the command truck. It was strange but true dynamic in the police force. There was almost equal numbers of awe and envy; some might say hate towards SRU officers. Anytime one made even the smallest mistake it was held under a microscope.

It ticked him off when they did that. The ones doing it never understood the level of dedication it takes to be in SRU. The toll it takes on the officers that deal day in and day out with the worst possible situations. Putting their lives on the line to save others; while armchair quarterbacks judged their every move or decision. How many times had his team put themselves in front of a gun or defused a bomb at the last possible second. Sometimes Stainton could be such a jackass.

He entered the truck and saw Spike and Ed working the shooter angles. He stood behind Lou and placed a hand on his shoulder in support. He knew Lou had overheard Stainton's comment. Lou looked back and up over his shoulder and saw Greg smile at him. Lou said "Boss, they have so many victims. I decided to work backwards."

Greg said "Good. So what do we have?"

Lou recounted "Excluding Sam, their last victim was Henry Cooke. They roughed him up, destroyed his home and stole his car. They left him tied in his basement. He is eight-three years old. Retired Army. Winnie is working on getting his records but at eighty-three highly unlikely he is the sniper."

"What about family? Maybe a son or grandson was upset because he was attacked" Greg suggested.

"I thought of that and checked. He was married and had six kids but they all died under the age of sixteen in an apartment fire. His wife passed away a few years ago too. No other family alive" Lou shared.

"Okay who was prior to that?" Greg inquired.

Lou pulled up the records "That would be Efrain Calvo, seventy-nine. They attacked him and stole his van. The one used to abduct Sam. Efrain is still in the hospital."

"Family?" Greg asked.

"Tons. Huge family. But unfortunately most are either too younger or in jail. Will be hard to track down. When Spike is done with the buildings gonna have him take a crack at running the data to see if any of them have the potential skills to take those shots."

Wordy called out "Boss all but three civilians have been removed to safety. The three are hunkered down with the prisoners and guards."

"Good work. Head back here. I think Ed and Spike have several locations for us to check" Greg said and saw Ed nod in the affirmative. "Lou go with Ed, Spike can continue with the information digging."

Lou and Ed headed out of the truck and met up with Donna and Wordy. Ed said "We have three possible locations." He outline the locations and Wordy and Donna headed off to the one furthest away. Ed and Lou headed off to the closest but highest one. Whichever team finished first would get the middle location.

As Ed and Lou jogged to the location Ed muted his headset and indicated for Lou to do the same. Then he said "Ignore Stainton's dumbass comments. The team stands behind you. Doubt Stainton could even hang with us that long and I know he couldn't have taken down Bozo. You did good. I'm glad you're on this team."

Lou smiled. It was nice to hear that Ed felt that way. He laughed a bit "Bozo. I like it. Thanks Ed." They both switched on their headset. Breathing hard by the twenty-first floor Lou said "Sam would already be on the thirty-first floor by now. I need more conditioning. Too much time in the truck lately."

Ed laughed "Yeah and he wouldn't even be winded. Wonder how Samo's doing?"

Spike cut in "Guys, just got the military file on Cooke. Whoa man. Wow. Damn. Christ. Holy moly."

"Spike, more info, less reaction please" Ed called out as Lou and he shared a smile. Both could imagine the looks that would be crossing Spike's face with those words.

"Um, I know he's eighty-three and all but he might just be our shooter. He has a list of medals and awards as long as my arm. He was an Army sniper in the Korean War. There are notes in his file. His specialty was taking out multiple targets with a single bullet. One note from his Sergeant that he was the best damned sniper he had ever seen never missed even with the worst possible angles and wind conditions. Christ sounds like an older version of Sam. He left the military after the war. Discharge papers cite he was tired of killing" Spike summarized.

Wordy and Donna had made it to their destination and called out "Clear, no subject in this location Ed. Moving to the middle location."

Ed and Lou had made it to the roof and Ed said "Copy. Lou and I are at the roof." Lou slowly opened the door to the roof. They edged out. The door opened on the opposite side of the building to the courthouse. So Ed went one way and Lou the other around the square walls that housed the stairwell.

Henry heard the soft crunch of gravel under boots behind him. Neither his sight nor his hearing had diminished with age. The jig was up. He would not be able to get the fourth man. He pulled out his M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol. He whispered "Elsa my kitten, see you in a few seconds." He put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Lou and Ed had both almost made it around the walls when they heard the shot ring out. Each instantly crouched down and approached cautiously unsure what was going on. Neither wanted to give their position away so they remained silent and ignored the calls for status.

Ed rounded the corner and was the first to see. He closed his eyes at the ghastly sight. He took a deep breath and let it out then said "No harm. Subject down. Suicide."

* * *

 _ **Courthouse Main Holding Cell**_

Charley was tended by the medics, only a small graze, then handed back off to the guards. "Let's move Turner" the guard said prodding Charley to move.

"Where are we going?" he asked

The guard looked at him blankly and said "The main holding cell. You'll return with the others to prison once the mess outside is dealt with."

"But you can't put me in there with the general population" Charley whined.

Raising his eyebrow the young cop asked "Why? You think you deserve a special room because of your little cut on your arm?"

"No because I'm Charley Turner" he responded.

The guard shook his head. Man this guy was full of himself, as if his name meant anything to him. "Well Charley Turner, you see we only have the one cell here. So I guess you will have to put up with it." His partner opened the cell and the guard nudged Charley inside. They closed the cells and headed to the monitor room.

Inside the cell Charley pulled himself up and puffed out his chest then strode to the far corner away from the others. As an ex-cop he shouldn't be in with the general population. He sat down and eyed the other ten occupants.

Inmate 07351038, nodded to the man to his right. The man got up and sauntered near Charley "So what you in for?"

Charley had to think fast. Which charge would protect him in here? "Attempted murder of a pig" he sneered.

"Really, you like bacon so much you wanted to kill a piggy?" the man laughed.

Thinking the guy was an idiot like Robbie he responded acidly "No dumbass, a cop. Beat his ass to shit. Left him to starve to death but unfortunately they found him before he kicked the bucket."

The man engaged him in conversation. Charley bragged about his crimes. He thought doing so would make him look dangerous and keep him safe. He was dead wrong.

Ten minutes later the man looked up and across the room to inmate 07351038. He called out "Hey Calvo, it's him. You were right. This is the piece of shit that put Papa Efrain in the hospital."

Charley never knew what hit him. He lay motionless on the floor. Neck snapped. Dead.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ Briefing Room**_

Debrief had been short but there was a pall over the team. They reviewed Henry Cooke's military file, they read the letter linking the DNA to his wife's attack and they read his suicide note. It was so sad.

They hadn't moved from the briefing room since they had finished nearly forty minutes ago. They understood the killings but not the suicide. None of them could quite figure out why he had decided to commit suicide. He had lived many years without her. So why now?

Greg was looking at the picture of Elsa when Winnie walked in and handed Greg three pieces of paper. "Sarge, a few things you need to see."

He nodded to her "Thanks Winnie." He adjusted in the chair pulling it closer to the table as he looked at the top paper. He scanned the paper and a look of relief covered his face. Then he looked saddened as he reviewed the second one. He switched to the third paper. As he read a stunned look crossed his face. He removed his hat, set it on the table and leaned back a moment.

"Greg?" Ed asked concerned.

Greg held up a hand indicating hold. He took several more moments then sat forward rubbing his eyes. He looked at each of the team. He blew out a breath and gave them all a small smile "Three things. First and foremost. No charges will be filed against Lou. After reviewing the entirety of the circumstances and lack of evidence none will be filed nor will there be any letter of censor in Lou's personnel file."

Smiles and comments of support for Lou were exchanged. Spike patted his back. Best buddies shared a relieved look.

Greg's demeanor became somber as he said "Second the reason for the suicide is clear now. Henry was diagnosed with stage-four pancreatic cancer. He was given only weeks to live. Death from pancreatic cancer in stage-four is extremely painful."

He waited letting the team absorb the information. When he saw they had he continued "Lastly, Turner is dead."

"What? He only had a tiny little graze" Wordy reacted.

"Seems Turner was put in the main holding cell, the only one at the courthouse. The man that killed him freely admitted it. Said he's do it again every day of his life if he could." Greg saw the appalled looks of the team. He continued "Apparently he was the grandson of Efrain Calvo. He was serving a life sentence for murder already so he said it was worth it to get rid of the scum that nearly killed his grandfather."

Ed looked at all the drawn faces. He patted the table twice with the palms of his hands "Alright. It's time to go. Shift has been over for twenty minutes now. Go home. Rest. It's been one hell of a day. I need you all back in here tomorrow with you heads on straight. As always, need anything, call Greg or I."

He rose and watched as the others rose and started to head out. Greg remained sitting. When they were alone he said "Why don't you reschedule with Jules. I'm sure she'll understand."

Shaking his head no as he stood Greg said "No I've left her stewing and wondering for too long already. Besides she will want to know what happened with Lou." The two of them headed towards the locker room.

* * *

 _ **Ridgewater Chalet near Lake Louise, Alberta**_

The phone was ringing and Yvonne went to answer it. Sam sat near the fireplace in his room. His mother's advice had sunken in and taken hold. Yes he would be Jules best friend. He would support her in whatever she decided. But he would always keep a small flame of hope lit in the corner of his heart.

He heard his mother's voice turn to ice. Scary he thought never really remembering that voice before. He couldn't make out what she said but a few moments later she entered his room and handed him the phone. He looked at her quizzically.

She responded in a still somewhat icy tone he could tell was not directed at him "It is the General."

Dread filled him as he came to seated attention and he answered "Yes Sir?"


	15. Daughter of His Heart & Summoned

**Daughter of His Heart & Summoned **

* * *

_**Greg's Home**_

Jules was standing outside Greg's home. She didn't know when she had become such a coward. She had been standing here for fifteen minutes afraid to knock on the door. She bit her lower lip pensively and admitted to herself she was afraid of being rejected. Afraid the Boss would say she no longer had a place on the team. She was afraid that he no longer trusted her or cared about her.

Greg had seen Jules arrive a long time ago on his home security monitor. He had patiently waited for her to knock. He could see the internal struggle in her. He had wanted her to make the choice to knock but he could take no more watching her struggle. He headed for the door.

As he reached the door he heard the knock. He smiled. That's my girl; strong and courageous. He opened it with a smile on his face "Jules come in. Can I offer you a drink? I've got water, iced tea, soda, juice?" he said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice" Jules replied sitting at the kitchen table when the Boss indicated with a wave of his hand. She sat quietly watching him pour the tea trying to get a read on him. Her emotional state right now was making that difficult.

Greg returned with two teas and set one in front of her. "How are you feeling lately? How is rehab going?" he asked in a conversational tone.

Taking a sip and still trying to discern the Boss's intent she replied "Physically all is going well. Day 34 of rehab. If all goes as planned should only have two more weeks of rehab."

"Good I'm happy to hear that" Greg replied. Both sat quietly and awkwardly for nearly ten minutes sipping the iced tea. Greg decided to start with easier topics. "I thought you would like to know that Lou will not be brought up on charges."

Jules smiled with genuine relief for Lou "That's good. How did that happen?"

Greg launched into an explanation of their day starting with the flying monkey wars. He saw her smile imagining the antics he described. He shared with her tidbits about each team member. She asked questions. He answered. Jules was saddened to hear of Henry Cooke's death and surprised how fate had intervened with Turner. Neither could muster any sadness for the four dirty cops, there was no redeeming quality in any of them.

Both completely steered clear of the topic of her relationship with Sam.

But Sam did come up when he apologized for not communicating about Spike and Donna being hurt and Sam being moved by his family. He told her about that day too. Greg started with Fulco and Arbor's appearance and gave her most of the details through the apprehension of the subjects some twenty-five hours later.

When she asked why Sam was not on shift the day he was abducted he told her Sam was taking some time off. He did not elaborate on why and she didn't ask. Jules had a damned good idea why. She had broken up with him and hurt him. Sam probably just needed time to clear his head. It hurt her to know she was the reason he was off that fateful day. But then she realized the men would have gone after him wherever he was.

In the telling of the day Greg had omitted Robert's statements completely and all subsequent problems between him, Ed, Wordy and Lou. He also left out mentions of the pictures of Sam at Marbella's home. He just offered up that Sam was worried about her being the target of a possible kidnapping again.

Jules told him she understood and forgave him. She had instantly forgiven the whole team when she realized how long the team had been awake and how much they had been through physically and emotionally that day. Forgetting to call her hurt slightly but it was completely understandable given the circumstances.

Then they simply talked about miscellaneous stuff. Jules shared her latest renovation project. When she finished telling him about the huge hole in her wall now Greg noted sadness. He stood to get the tea and refill their glasses. He brought out a small tray of crackers and cheeses too.

Nibbling on a piece of cheese Jules ventured "How is Sam doing?"

Taking a small steadying breath Greg thought okay she's ready to talk about it and so must he be. He answered "Honestly I don't know. We have not heard from him. As I said he is with family. I'm sure they are taking good care of him. They did last time. It's probably a good thing for him to get away from here right now. Give you both space to think."

Jules knew he knew but to have him voice it out loud in this manner scared her "You know don't you? The blue paint on Sam's ear."

Nodding he said in a fatherly voice "Yes Jules I know. Same paint that was on your hands made me suspect. Then when you insisted you had done all the renovation on your own. Not that you couldn't mind you. But having the same paint was a giveaway. After you were shot, Sam did not want to let you go. Then his tears and the look in his eyes was one of total devastation when he saw you at the hospital."

Jules defended Sam "But he let me go and he did do his job. He did it well."

Greg stated firmly "Yes, yes he did. Ed is alive because he did his job."

"Does Ed know?" she asked.

He was glad she asked specifically if Ed knew rather than generally who knows because he would hate to lie outright. They had all agreed not to tell her Wordy and Lou knew so he was happy with her direct question and he would be able to be honest "Yes Ed knows." Now he prayed she would not ask specifically about the others.

Jules's face fell as she asked "Does Sam know you know?"

Greg thought unfortunately he does. That is why he is where he is now but he only replied "Yes. Ed and I spoke with him." Now please don't ask what was said, please don't ask Greg begged in his mind.

She wanted to be strong but with Greg over the years she found she didn't always have to be. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. But she was unable to meet his eyes. She kept her head down when she brusquely asked "So am I off the team? Am I fired?" So afraid to hear the answer her eyes welled up again and her body curled inward somewhat.

Watching her small frame fold in on itself as she steeled herself for rejection tugged at his heart. Son of a bitch he thought watching the unconscious defensive mechanism. He needed to go gently and kindly. It had to be dealt with but he had learned his lesson not to be rash or unkind. Terrible, horrible consequences resulted from the last time. They had nearly lost Sam because he was too harsh and did not consider his words carefully.

Greg said lightly and as kindly as he could but still maintaining an air of authority "That depends on you and Sam."

Her head whipped up. Greg saw the tears. He wanted to just hold her but he had to be the boss right now held back. Jules stared at him a long moment then unevenly inquired "How does it depend?" She wiped her eyes again. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

Hearing the slight tremor in her voice he said truthfully "I've given it a lot of thought. Although I cannot cite any particular change in either of yours or Sam's performance we have rules. The non-fraternization rules are in place to ensure we maintain the priority of life protocols."

Jules started to respond and he put up a hand asking her to hold. He had to get through this; he had to make her see the reasoning behind his decision. She was intelligent and although it would be tough for her to hear he had to say it to make her understand. Clearing his throat he said "I know what you are going to say; that you and Sam would follow those. I believe you would try but it puts the whole team at risk; the rules are there for a reason."

Taking a sip he then continued "Jules I know you care for Sam. I also know you care for the team. You would never knowingly put any of us at risk. But it's the unknown incident that could have the greatest impact. Imagine if you will what would have happened if Sam had been too compromised to be objective and carry on with his job that day. Ed may be gone. Clark would no longer have his dad. Sophie would be a widow."

He remained quiet as he saw the wheels of thought moving in her eyes as she played out several different scenarios. He could still see the resistance as her mind kept throwing up 'but he wasn't compromised, he did his job' answers to the internal 'what ifs'. Greg didn't want to but he had to go a bit tougher to break through.

Greg needed to cause a little pain now to avoid a lot of pain later "What if Sam and a hostage were both being held with a gun to their heads and you had to choose between saving him or the hostage, only one could be saved. Can you tell me truthfully that you could watch as the trigger was pulled on him while you saved the hostage?" Greg stopped again to give her time to think about his words.

Tears slipped unheeded from her eyes at that thought. The boss was being brutally honest. It was a potential reality they could face one day. But would she react differently if it were Sam in that position versus Spike, Lou, Wordy, Ed or the Boss? She would like to think no. That she was professional enough to do the right thing if it was Sam. But right now she just didn't know.

Greg went on more softness in his tone "Jules I know I'm being tough but I need you to understand the severity of the situation. I need you to think it through. It is a decision of your heart and mind. It is not one I can advise you on. But you must choose. It is either Sam or the team. It cannot be both."

Jules knew it had to be one or the other all along. She had chosen the team before and broken up with Sam. But the Boss may or may not know that depending on whether or not Sam had told them she had broken it off already when they had talked to Sam. Jules nodded then said miserably "So if I understand what you are saying. Both Sam and I will be allowed to remain on the team only if we make a clean break and end the relationship. What happens if we don't?"

He answered choosing his words very carefully so as not to lie but not to indicate Wordy and Lou knew. Internally he cringed because he knew it was a lie by misdirection but it was needed. He said "If both of you can convince me that your relationship is over. Then yes you both can remain on the team. We will keep this issue between those that know. No one else needs to know. Life will go on in the team as usual." With those words she would assume he meant keep the issue between him, her, Ed and Sam.

This part he did not want to tell her. It hurt too much to say it but it was necessary so he continued "However, if one or both of you cannot convince me the relationship is over then …"

Son of bitch, he didn't want to say the next. It would absolutely crush her. He could not do that. He just could not tell her it would be her that was off the team. The silence dragged on at his unfinished sentence.

Jules looked at him when he stopped. He didn't want to say whatever he had to next. She clearly read that. What she didn't know is whether he was going to say Sam or her was off the team. She didn't really want to know the answer. Her heart strings pulled taut looking at his doleful eyes. Whatever he was refusing to say hurt him a lot and he didn't want to put voice to it.

So she rescued him from having to say it "One of us will be off the team."

She watched as Greg's eyes misted then closed as his lips pressed tightly together and he simply nodded. She wouldn't ask him to say which one. Trying to steady her voice she asked as calmly and evenly as she could "How long do I have to think on it?"

Rubbing his head briskly Greg knew he had just taken the coward's way out. But he would not hurt her unless absolutely necessary and right now it was not absolutely necessary. Jules was too precious to him to hurt her that way. The daughter of his heart had time to make the decision. He would only tell her if her decision was to remain with Sam.

If that was her decision then Sam would be there to pick up the pieces when his words shattered her. If her decision was to end it with Sam then he would never have to hurt her that way. Greg answered her question "We will talk again after you pass your requalification. You said you had at least two more weeks of rehab. So you have at least a few weeks to think on it."

Jules clearly heard the vote of confidence from him. The Boss had said when she requal'd not if. She still felt extremely guilty for going behind his back and lying to him especially now as he was being so supportive and kind. She nodded then said with a voice full of remorse "I'm sorry to disappoint you by sneaking around behind your back. I never intended it to happen. It just did. Sam was there for me when I needed someone the most. He cares."

Compassion shone in Greg's eyes "I understand. I can see you both care about one another. That's a good thing. And no Jules you did not disappoint me. Surprised me a bit, but never disappointed me." Greg got up and rounded the table. He pulled Jules into a hug and held her.

Jules lost it then. She let the tears flow. She let them wash away the pain, the sorrow, the fear of losing the team and the fear of losing her family. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that she loved Sam deeply but she needed the team more.

Loving someone deeply was frightening, too frightening right now. She had loved her father and brothers deeply. She had thought they loved her. But her one decision had caused them to discard her. What if that happened with Sam? Then she would be alone without the team. She would have to try and make these feelings for Sam go away. There was too much at risk if she couldn't and he left her too.

As Jules cried Greg had guided her to his couch and they had sat down. Then he held her for a long time, she needed comfort. It reminded him of the time she had share such a deeply personal tragic event. He was the only person she had ever told. It had broken his heart. Like now, back then he had held her for several hours. Although Jules never showed these emotions to others he was glad she felt safe enough to do it with him. Everyone needed at least one safe person they could show their true self too.

He noticed that her breathing had become slow and regular. He smiled. Jules had fallen asleep. It warmed his heart that she had felt comfortable enough with him to fall asleep in his lap after that horrible conversation. He carefully extracted himself from the couch replacing his lap with a pillow. He went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. Greg covered her.

Greg watched her sleep for a bit. He saw the dark circles under her eyes but her face was peaceful now. Jules was such a strong and caring woman. He was proud of her. She had worked so hard to recover from the gunshot wound. He hoped she followed her heart whichever path it took her down.

If she chose Sam it would be hard to say goodbye to her on the team. But if Sam made her happy that would make him happy. Jules deserved happiness in her life, she had too much heartbreak. If she chose the team he would be there to support and encourage her.

Sadly he knew that whichever one she chose it would mean that she hurt one way or the other. Regrettably, in this case that could not be helped. But he would always be here for her. Jules would always be the daughter of his heart and he would always care for and protect her to the best of his ability.

He looked at his watch, near eleven-thirty pm. Four and a half hours sleep then he had to be up to head in for pre-shift workout. He sighed as he took one last look at Jules. Sleep well my girl he thought then headed for his room.

* * *

 _ **Bella's Private Jet Enroute to Afghanistan**_

Summoned! God damn. The resentment and hostility he was feeling at the moment showed clear as day on his face and in his eyes. God fucking dammit. The General had summoned, he had summoned him! He was so god damned pissed off.

Sam was so pissed off he refused to stop in Toronto to get his things. He would show up in jeans, t-shirt and hiking boots. He damn well would not put on that fucking tan uniform. He swore to never wear it again. The General would have to take him dressed as he was or not at all.

When he signed his JTF2 early release contract it said he could be called up anytime for short duration special assignments for a period of ten years. He had to sign it, it was the only way the General would release him from JTF2 early and he needed out after Matt's death. It was either leave the Army or blow his fucking brains out. So he signed then stormed out of the General's office after giving him his personal voluntary reactivation code. Like hell he would ever voluntarily reactivate. Hell would have to freeze over for that to happen.

He never thought the General would actually call him up for a special assignment. Especially not after everything that happened with Plouffe. But he did. God dammit he did. He hadn't given him any details either. Just said he needed to get his ass to Afghanistan now. That he would be briefed after arriving.

God dammit, fucking god dammit. Dammit he wished he could say no to the summons. But when the General summons, you don't say no.

He had wondered why his mom sounded so icy. She was pissed at the General too. It was the first time he had ever heard her call him 'the General' or speak in that tone. The General was lucky he was already in Afghanistan Sam thought or his mother would have the General's head on a platter she was so livid.

A small amount of anger ebbed away as he recalled his mom's reaction. Christ he would have to remember to NEVER piss her off. It was downright scary. She was a great ally but a terrifying adversary. Bella was a close second. Those two ranted and raved for the four hours it took to arrange everything before he left.

Neither would allow him to leave without a full check out from the doctor. This meant a trip to the local hospital for a CT scan of his liver. The doctor had advised against going for many reasons but he had no choice but to go. Well he actually had a choice, come as summoned or go to prison for violating his release contract. Sam thought sarcastically, it was a prison either way really. So here he was on his way to the one place he never wanted to go again.

The doctor was surprised he was going against his recommendation not to go. But the doctor didn't know the full ramifications of him not going. The doctor had balked but then written out a list of dos and don'ts a mile long. His mother actually emailed the list to the General with the threat that he better follow it or else. Sam wondered what the or else was but was too afraid to ask when he saw the shards of ice in his mother's eyes as she wrote the email to the General.

He also had two weeks of meds packed with strict instructions to take them. It felt nice to be so cared for but also a bit claustrophobic since he wasn't used to it and normally could not stand to be mother-henned. He was used to dealing with things mostly on his own.

Sam looked over to the other seat. Wilson. That was one condition his mother had laid down hard to the General. Wilson must accompany him to Afghanistan. Wilson was in charge of his care and to make sure he followed the doctor's rules implicitly. He smiled ruefully at that. Poor Wilson's job might be impossible depending on what the assignment was.

Bella's one condition was that he was not to take military transportation. She said he was not well enough to travel nineteen to twenty hours on hard metal seats. She insisted he be transported on her private jet. He had tried to tell her no that he would be fine on military transport. But telling her no is like telling a tiger not to eat the raw meat directly in front of it. It ain't happening.

Thinking about his mother, Bella and Wilson had helped dampen the rage he felt. He was actually spent now. He looked at his watch near midnight now. It had been a long day. Between his first long walk, the emotional talk with is mom and Bella, his outburst about being summoned and the trip to the hospital and airport he was exhausted. He was nowhere near one hundred percent right now. He hoped whatever it was he was being called up for he was capable of doing.

Wilson's alarm beeped. Sam looked over at him as he stirred from his nap. Wilson looked at Sam "Time for meds." He got up and headed back to the small galley to grab a bottle of water for him and came back with a handful of pills.

"What the hell are all those for?" Sam asked looking at the multitude of pills. Holy shit is all he could think. It looked like a god damned pharmacy. What the hell was the doctor thinking.

As he set them down on the table beside Sam he identified them "Well let's see, we have your pain killers, antibiotic, multi-vitamin, B-complex, fish oil, probiotics, vitamin D, rhodiola rosea, creatine, and vitamin C."

"No way in hell am I taking all those" Sam said as he took the pain meds and the antibiotics. He knew he needed those two. The pain meds because his right side below the ribs still hurt like hell. The antibiotics because he had developed a fever two days ago and the doctor prescribed the antibiotics to stop whatever infection was causing it.

Christ talk about being mother-henned Sam thought. He shoved the rest away "Don't care if you tell on me. I'm not taking those. Don't need them, don't want them."

Wilson laughed "Yeah I thought that would be your reaction when Bella told me to give those to you. Since the only ones prescribed by the doctor are the ones you took it'll be our secret. Because if I told the ladies you didn't take them I'd be the one getting chewed out not you. Just promise me you'll be good and not get yourself killed or injured over there. I like living too much to tell them I allowed that to happen."

Sam smiled at that. He reclined the comfortable chair "Sorry can't promise that won't happen yet. No idea what the General wants. But I will promise you I'll do my best not to. I like you living too much too. Night Wilson."

As Sam settled in to sleep Wilson tossed all the other pills in the small trash can and returned his chair then said "Night Sammy my boy."

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office - Kandahar**_

God he hated doing this to Samuel. Especially in his condition but he had no choice, none at all. He needed Samuel's help. He was the only one for this job. He knew Samuel was raging inside. He could hear a tinge of resentment in his voice even though he comported himself professionally in their brief conversation.

Yvonne was so angry with him. There was gonna be hell to pay the next time he saw her. He hated doing this to her too. Yvonne's short message about Samuel opening up to her had been nice to hear. He was so very glad to hear that. Yvonne had endured years of hurt, waiting and hoping for Samuel to return to her and accept that she cared for him.

What wasn't nice to hear though was what Samuel's Sergeant and Team Leader had said to him. He wanted to rip their heads off and feed them to the sharks for those comments. Telling Samuel that Jules deserved better then him had him seething with fury.

He was too angry even now to return a single phone call. They could just hang in the dark and wonder about Samuel's condition. It would serve them right for the way they treated his son.


	16. Kandahar Pain: Past and Present

**Kandahar: Pain Past and Present**

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office - Kandahar**_

Erect, steel-backed, shoulders squared, chest out, eyes forward, chin level, face set hard Sam marched, each step a crisp and deliberate strike on the ground, into the outer offices of General William Braddock.

Corporal Dawson looked up from his desk just in front of the General's door. Holy crap! His heart seized when he saw a jeans and t-shirt clad, hiking boots wearing younger version of the General. Right down to the fear inducing icy blue eyes and face of hardened stone that in this case had been beaten to hell. Then he spoke. Holy crap, scary how alike they sounded too.

"Master Corporal Samuel W. Braddock reporting as ordered" Sam said in an icy unyielding hard voice as he came to parade rest in front of the Corporal's desk.

Sam heard whispers from those in the outer office. Several faces he remembered from when he had stormed out of here when he signed his early release papers. The one in front of him was new though. He looked scared. Part of him could care less, part of him was sorry his demeanor was scaring the man. But there was nothing he could do about it. There was something about this place that did this too him. He had planned to stroll in but his body had a mind of its own right now.

Dawson was about to ring through on the intercom to let the General know when the General's door open. He turned to look at the General. His eyes bounced back and forth as the same eyes looked at each other. One pair icy hard and the body had come to an immediate rigid attention stance the other showing a brief moment of sadness quickly changed to unreadable.

General Braddock had heard Samuel's voice. He knew Samuel was angry. He just did not know how angry until he heard a version of his own rage controlled voice as Samuel announced himself. Then he had opened the door. Samuel's face had nearly undone him. It had taken every ounce of control he had to tamp down the pain he felt seeing Samuel's face like that. He could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

And the god damned attention stance. He knew damn well it was hurting Samuel to maintain that stance. He had spoken at length with Yvonne only a few hours ago. She had inventoried for him Samuel's full physical status and his emotional one too. He had promised her he would do all he could to ensure Samuel got the care he needed while here.

He had also apologized profusely to her but said he had no choice in the matter. She had hung up still angry with him and now he could see why. Samuel was in absolutely no condition to be here, to be moving around so much. He hated that duty to country had collided with family once again. All he wanted to do was be a father right now and care for his injured son. But god dammit he could not.

Using his General command voice to cover his true emotions he said "Corporal Braddock enter and close the door on your way in" then headed back to his desk in his office.

Sam followed and closed the door upon entry then came to attention and saluted in front of the desk. "Reporting as ordered Sir" he said in the same unyielding tone as before.

Once the door was closed the General could drop the formality and from the other side of the desk he said "Samuel relax. Please sit down before you fall down." He watched as he sat in the chair but still at attention. He had seen the brief closure of Samuel's eyes and wince as he sat, he was in pain but unwilling to show it.

Using his fatherly tone he said "Samuel please relax son. I know you are pissed at me and rightfully so. But do not let your anger at me cause you more pain. If you do your mother will have my hide. Sit back and relax."

Sam tried to relax but this place brought all old habits and memories crashing back full force. It was nearly impossible to get his body to let go of the rigidity. But his side was screaming at him ever since he tripped and fell exiting the plane. So he finally sat backwards in the chair but still stiffly.

He sat quietly waiting for the General to speak but his emotions were on a friggin joy ride with a doped up lunatic behind the wheel. God he hated what pain meds could do to him sometimes. One reason he avoided taking them like the plague. But Wilson made him take two pills just after the fall. He had resisted wanting to meet his father with a clear head but Wilson threatened to tell his mom about the fall. He didn't want to worry her so he relented and swallowed the damned pills. That was a mistake.

"I see you're a bit out of uniform" General Braddock said as an attempt at humor. It fell flat and completely died on the vine. The intense glare Samuel gave him clearly indicated he was in no mood for humor.

"Yes, Sir I am Sir" Sam responded in a belligerent tone. He refused to say he was sorry because he wasn't; he was deliberately out of uniform. A small little rebellious voice in the corner of his mind was telling him to say 'so what if I am, what the fuck are you gonna do about it'. Sam was going to chalk that up to being on pain meds as he clamped down struggling to regain control of his emotions. He was glad he had enough control to prevent that from actually coming out of his mouth. But it was a close call.

The General remained silent a long time as he gave Samuel time to regain his emotional equilibrium. He watched as Samuel struggled to replace the belligerent man with the impassive soldier. His behavior was so off kilter it had to be the pain killers he was on. Christ pain meds could mess with his son's head. Never knew exactly how he would react each time. It ran the gambit of no reaction to complete lack of control.

Leaning forward in his chair the General said "I spoke with your mother earlier. I am aware of your current limitations. I am aware you are still taking pain killers. This mission will not require physical exertion on your part. We need what is in your head. You are the only one left of the unit that ran the mission and we need details not contained in the official report. Full briefing will at 1600 hours. Until then you are to report to my home and get some sleep." He noted that Samuel looked so washed out he decided to push back the meeting several hours. Waiting a few extra hours would not compromise the mission.

Sam asked "Sir which mission?"

General Braddock stood and came around the desk. As the General stood so did Sam, unconsciously coming to attention again as he tried to ignore the pain in his side. The General walked up to him and pulled him into a hug "Son relax. I know being here is hard. Lots of bad memories. You know I would not have pulled you in unless absolutely necessary. We will discuss which mission at 1600. I want you to rest now. I love you son but you look like shit right now. And knowing you, you probably feel the same way but are hiding it." He pulled back and looked Sam in the eyes letting his compassion for his son show.

Sam was having a very hard time separating the versions of his father being in this place. The pain meds were not helping matters in the least. But he forced himself to focus on the General's eyes closely to discern intent. He finally compelled most of the tension out of his body.

His father said "Good. That's good son. I understand Wilson is with you." Sam nodded yes. "Corporal Dawson will drive the two of you to the house. Chose which ever guest room you want and make yourself comfortable. Grab a few hours of sleep son. I will join you there for a late lunch then we can head back here together for the briefing."

"Why are we waiting for the briefing Sir? I'm here now; can't we just get it over with?" Sam asked with a bit of tiredness he felt creeping into his tone.

The General inwardly sighed; Samuel was always the same, never wanted to show weakness. Half-truth it would be he decided to ensure Samuel actually rested instead of pushing himself beyond where he should. He said convincingly "A few unit soldiers are still heading in. We need to wait until they arrive. We need them here as it will become their mission to execute. Go now, rest you really look like you need it son." The General knew the unit would actually be here in an hour but he was pushing out the meeting by five. The soldiers could probably use a few hours to recoup too being sent out on back-to-back missions.

It was an odd mix of both his realities as Sam came to attention but actually smiled at his father as he said 'Yes Father." Sam was still trying to figure out that oddity as the General opened the door. But once the door had opened and Sam heard the sounds in the exterior office the full soldier persona instantly draped itself over his body. Not the icy angry one just the calm, self-assured and efficient one.

As he strode erect from the office he badly wanted to hunch over or to press on his side to try and stem the pain. But he refrained from showing any weakness in front of the General's staff. In this place he never felt he could show even the smallest of weakness. He pushed the pain down and kept moving.

Sam was glad to sit in the jeep. He covertly positioned his hand just below his ribs on the right side and pressed gently. He held in the hiss of pain. He was so tired now and it was hotter here than he remembered. He closed his eyes as he waited for Wilson to load their bags and Dawson to get in the driver's side.

A few hours of sleep would be good he thought. A clearer head for briefing was needed. He wondered just which mission it was and what details were needed that were not in the official report. He always gave extremely detailed reports. He couldn't imagine what it was they needed that wasn't already in the report.

Dawson kept giving quick side glances at Braddock Jr. on the drive to the General's house. He had heard all the whispers after he had entered the General's office. Everyone that had been there for years was gossiping and taking bets on when the yelling would start. Most based their bets on the last time they had seen Braddock Jr. leave and how angry he was as he entered the office.

Many were very shocked to see him here and reporting. But even more were shocked when Braddock Jr. had quietly stridden out of the office a short time later. Some like himself were mostly shocked that he was reporting looking like he had been through a meat grinder. Others wondered if he was back for good. Dawson couldn't wait to go for drinks tonight. He knew what the topic of conversation was going to be - Braddock Jr.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home - Kandahar**_

A ten minute drive over a bumpy, dusty road had them outside the General's home. Corporal Dawson had dropped them off and quickly headed back to the General's office. Wilson had entered the house already taking their bags in. Sam was standing outside looking at the landscape.

Toronto was green, lush and cool. Here was brown, barren and hot. He was so glad he lived in Toronto. He couldn't wait to get back. Hopefully this assignment was really short. Wiping his sweaty brow he thought he really didn't remember it being quite this hot here.

Sam turned to head up the five steps from the street to the walkway near the house. He had taken three steps when he collapsed to the ground. He twisted at the last second to end up on his butt on the fourth step instead of face planting. He wondered what the hell was going on.

Dizziness and weakness overcame him all of a sudden. He tried to get up and pain seared his side. His breathing became ragged. Ah crap this is not good he thought. He hadn't the energy to get up. And if he managed to get up the dizziness would likely set his ass back down quickly.

He was contemplating how the hell to get inside on his own without passing out or how long it would take before Wilson came looking for him when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He briefly thought, just my damned luck. He keeps finding me broken down. I really hate doing that to him. He sighed, at least it was help.

Blaze had just arrived on base at the request of the General. Needed for some mission he was called back from R&R. He was on his way from base housing to the General's office having just dropped his gear off. As he strode down the walkway he saw Blondie sitting on the steps outside General Braddock's house.

As he continued toward Blondie he was wondering just what the hell he was doing here. Here of all places. He knew it was Blondie sitting on the steps even from the back. He would know that kid anywhere. He called out "Hey Blondie what the hell are you doing here?"

Sam was too wiped out to even respond his head was spinning now. Blaze rounded behind him going down the five steps and turning towards him. It only took a second before Blaze bellowed "What the HELL? Blondie are you alright?" Blaze came up three steps and crouched down beside Sam. Concern etched deeply into his features.

Giving Blaze a wan smile Sam managed to say "No. Think it's bleeding again."

At the same time as Sam was speaking, Wilson was exiting the house. He was concerned Sam had not following him into the house yet. He saw Sam on the steps with Blaze. He smiled. Blaze was good for Sam, it was nice that he was here. Then he noted the look of worry and Blaze starting to reach out to Sam. He raced to them. "Sammy my boy what's wrong?"

He was too woozy as Blaze tried to help him to stand. They only got half way up when his head started to lull forward. Responding was near impossible as pain seared his side again and he was washed in dizziness. He tried "Lv st ble"

Wilson looked at Blaze both shared a look of 'what the hell did he just say' and he quickly said "Did he say anything to you?"

Blaze took the full weight of Blondie as he passed out and eased him back down holding him gently. He said full of concern "Only that he thought it was bleeding again. What the hell is bleeding again?"

"Christ. Can you get him inside by yourself? I need to call the General. Sammy needs medics." Blaze nodded as Wilson raced inside. He knew explanations would come but right now Blondie was priority. He shifted Blondie and gathered him into his arms and carried him inside.

As he laid Blondie on the couch down stairs Blaze caught the tail end of Wilson's call. He hung up and went to Blondie. Lifting his t-shirt Wilson gently probed his right side and abdomen. "Dammit he just might be bleeding again. He's burning up too. Why the hell didn't he tell me?"

Blaze stared at the condition of Blondie's torso and face. What the hell happened to him? He looked at Wilson and demanded "Tell me what happened."

In the five minutes it took the medics and the General to arrive Wilson had given Blaze the briefest cliff notes version of Sam's abduction by the dirty cops and why he was here. Blaze raged wanting to kill those four men for what they did to Blondie and he was pissed that the General recalled him for a special assignment.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later - Base Hospital - Kandahar**_

Blaze stood looking out the window letting his mind wander a bit as he sipped his fifth coffee this morning. Caffeine, lots of caffeine were needed the past two days. Poor Wilson was resting in a chair in the corner of the room. The man looked worn out and he wore an expression of deep concern. The General was in the same state. But right now he was standing near the bed wiping Blondie's face and neck with a cool cloth.

He knew all three of them were exhausted. None had left Blondie's side since they arrived two days ago. All of them had basically kept silent vigil lost in their own thoughts as they took turns cooling Blondie. The only words they exchanged were related to one or the other doing a food or coffee run and even then it was minimal. There wasn't much to say, it was watch and wait for signs of improvement.

Dr. Chakpram did a CT scan and it showed that the tear had reopened part way where a small abscess had developed. It was bleeding but not badly. He indicated that it would re-close on its own but Blondie needed bed rest and no physical activity. The doctor also told them that the abscess had ruptured leaking into the abdomen. Given his already weakened state the infection had spread and taken hold very rapidly. Blondie had been out of it the past two days with a fever raging as his body fought off the infection.

At first Blaze had raged at the General for bringing Blondie back. When the General explained the need he had stopped rather quickly but he was still none too happy. He glanced at Blondie then turned his gaze back out the window at the barren landscape and sighed. The kid should not be here. This part of his life needed to be over. He needed to move on from here.

Blondie was building a new and better life in Toronto. He smiled thinking about the last time he and Blondie spoke nearly two months ago. Blondie had told him how things were working out with Jules. The kid was on cloud nine and had finally made it to 'great'. He was so happy for him. He deserved happiness.

Jules was perfect for him. The right mix of softness and vim and vigor. Blondie needed someone like her in his life. He had been so patient waiting for Jules. It was too bad they had to sneak around but he understood why. Maybe one day it would work out for them and they could have an open relationship.

Blaze turned and looked at Blondie. It was too damned bad he needed to be here now. And Christ given his condition he shouldn't even be here. He should be home with his team and Jules caring for him. But he understood the necessity of it. People's lives hung in the balance. Only Blondie may have the necessary information to help them stop something before it happened.

He hoped that Blondie still remembered the details they needed. But even if he did, given his current condition they might need to proceed differently. "Sir" Blaze said addressing the General.

General Braddock looked to Blaze. "Yes?" he said dipping the cloth in the ice water and wringing it out. He placed it on Samuel's forehead then turned to face Blaze.

All business Blaze said "The mission Sir. What are we going to do? I've gone through the file you gave me. You are right it appears key data is missing. That is not like Blondie. His reports were always so detailed. I know he was in bad shape after losing Ripsaw, Buzz and Dutch on that mission but that would not account for the lack of details in his report."

At mention of Dutch and Buzz Wilson's head turned to Blaze. Raw pain shot through him like it was yesterday. His brothers, he still missed them so very much. He never knew exactly how they died. Details were never fully shared with families and friends. In fact, the most families ever got was a 'he died serving his country' because of the secret nature of their missions. All he knew is they must have died horribly because they were closed casket funerals.

It burned deep to find out that Sam was with them and had to experience their death firsthand. He had never known that, Sam had never shared that with him. Those two had done so much to help Sam when he was a teenager. Those three months had been great fun. Sam laughed and smiled so often with them. Dutch had said he was a natural when it came to tracking. He picked it up rapidly. Buzz was impressed with how quickly he learned judo too.

It also oddly comforted him to know that Dutch and Buzz were together when they died. Again something he had not known. Those two were inseparable. He sometimes thought they might be more than just brothers but he never gave it close inspection. If they were lovers instead of brothers it did not change them from the honorable caring men they were.

The General responded to Blaze "It will have to be delayed. There is no other choice at the moment. The analysts are working overtime but coming up blank."

General Braddock glanced at Wilson. He did not have the appropriate security level for him to say much else, he probably said too much already. He finished giving Blaze a knowing look first then he turned to Wilson "Wilson, I need you to look after Samuel for me please. Things I must do that I've put off too long. Call me immediately if there is any change."

"Will do Sir" Wilson responded then said "Sir, should I put in a call the ladies?"

Looking at him with a bit of fear the General said "Do you want to live? If not by all means call them. I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear that he fell getting out of the plane rupturing an abscess. None of that is your fault but you know the ladies when it comes to Samuel. We could have a double funeral you and me."

Wilson cringed "Yes Sir. No, I don't have a death wish. We wait until Samuel is better." As the General and Blaze exited the room Wilson shifted positions and cooled the cloth down again in the ice water and replaced it on Sam's forehead. From his days in Special Forces he understood the General had to take care of business. He could see it pained him to leave Sam. Looking at Sam he thought, father and son so alike. He shook his head as he thought Braddock's always duty before self.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office - Kandahar**_

Blaze sat in the chair opposite the General's desk. They had just finished a two hour briefing from the analyst. They had located a lot of information but not the key pieces of information needed. They still needed what was hopefully still in Blondie's head. It was a frustrating situation.

"Sir, were the analysts at the London conference confident in their assessment of the threat?" Blaze asked.

Standing at the window staring out the General answered "Yes. There had been heighten activity and they believe the threat is imminent. It has all the earmarks of a cell we thought was completely shut down after that mission. At least based on the information in the file." Sitting in the chair he looked at Blaze "That mission came at a high price. Three good men lost. Almost four."

"I remember all too well. That one was difficult for Blondie. Never did well losing anyone on a mission but those three were very important to him. Matt sat with him for several days to pull him through that one." Blaze responded then said "Sorry about in the hospital room Sir. I forgot myself, I forgot that Wilson didn't have the right security level and was tight with Dutch and Buzz. I hope I didn't say anything too out of line."

General Braddock looked at the man Samuel had come to view as a father. It was strange the easiness that had developed between them after Samuel recovered from Plouffe's attempt to murder Samuel. It probably came from his understanding of everything Blaze and his unit had done to keep Samuel alive and healthy for six years. He owed this man and that unit more than her could ever repay.

Blaze was now one of his most trusted top level security soldiers. Privy to most missions details and often called in to plan many. That was his role in this mission. Another unit would execute since Blaze's unit was on R&R for the next four weeks. It's really where Blaze should be too but he needed him on this one.

Actually someone else could plan this mission but he wanted Blaze here. He clearly saw the connection between his son and Blaze. Samuel was open and trusting with Blaze in a way that Samuel and he had not yet reached as they worked on reconciling. He thought Samuel might need Blaze after having to dredge up the details of that mission. So he recalled him to plan this mission so he would be here for Samuel.

Pulling away from those thoughts he answered Blaze "No I don't think you did. Had to check myself too. Fatigue will do that. I'm really not looking forward to asking Samuel about that mission. It's bound to bring back painful memories. I now know what Ripsaw did for Samuel. I already knew what Dutch and Buzz did for him" General Braddock replied.

Blaze looked at him "What did they do for him? I knew they meant a lot to him but not why."

The General shared with Blaze the events that happened to Samuel in high school and how Dutch and Buzz helped him when he was living with Bella. They spent sometime talking about Sam's teenage years and his decision to join the police force. Then he said "I swear I flipped my lid when Samuel told me he was going to join the police force instead of the Army. Christ the arguments we had. He was so dead set against the military. It was the police or nothing for him."

"Blondie never really talked about his life before JTF2. If that was the case, how did he end up in the Army?" Blaze asked.

Shaking his head the General responded "I really don't know what changed his mind. But it was only a short time after the kidnapping of Marbella. A few months really, shortly after the trial that put the dirty cops away. I never asked and he never offered. Back then I was just glad he had come to his senses and joined the Army."

He leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath "You know, part of me wishes he had stayed a cop. Then everything that happened to him here would not have happened."

Blaze looked at the General, a man he used to hate to the core. Strange how things change he thought. He had profound respect for this man now and knew he cared deeply for Blondie. He replied "But if he didn't then the chain of events as bad as they were would not have happened. The reconciliation between you two may never have happened. We will both be there for him if he needs us when he recounts the events."

The General nodded "I've been thinking. Given the circumstances; his current condition and the emotions recalling the mission will bring. It might be better if only you and I were in the room. You can share the details with the unit in briefing later."

Taking a moment to mull that over Blaze thought the General really was protective of Blondie. Not the normal way to handle this situation but the right thing to do. Blaze stated "I agree. Good idea. That way if he breaks down it will be private. He would appreciate that. Where do you want to do it?"

"I really want to do it in his hospital room so he does leave that damned bed. When he wakes we might just have to strap him down to it" the General said with and odd look of fear on his face.

At the look on the General's face Blaze laughed "You are so in trouble with the wife aren't you Sir?"

The General looked at Blaze solidly and said "Oh you have no idea how much, none what so ever. I wasn't joking with Wilson. I'm pretty much a dead man if she ever finds out what happened. And even if she doesn't you still might be coming to a funeral after she gets her hands on me for calling him up. Although I'm just dammed glad I'm not Samuel's Sergeant or especially his Team Leader. Can't imagine what she would do to him if they were in the same room with her."

Totally confused by that statement Blaze asked "And why would that be?" The General filled him in on all that was said to Sam.

By the end Blaze was storming back and forth in the office slamming one fist into his other palm. He stopped and glared "How the hell could Jules, Ed and Greg do that to him? How? God dammit. I want to rip their heads off. And that was the reason Blondie was out running and got abducted and beat within an inch of his life? You know if they are going to treat him like that perhaps we should bring him back here at least here no one will hurt him like that."

Blaze stopped ranting as he saw the General mirthlessly chuckling; he yelled "What the hell is so damned funny."

The General said humorlessly "Oh, I don't know just the absurdity of it all. Crap beat out of him as a cop, he goes Army. Then here we have Plouffe, Merrill and Murphy to name only a few trying to kill him here. Then he goes back to being a cop and gets the crap beat out of him again. Shit Samuel has the worse damn luck. If he came back to the Army you think it would be any different? You know he still has enemies here too. Some days I wonder if my boy is gonna make it to 30 years old."

Blaze sat heavily in the chair "I know what you mean. Christ how much can one person be expected to endure. I don't know how he keeps it together sometimes. Has Blondie talked to anyone about what he plans to do? I mean does he plan to go back to the SRU team? Does he still trust them or was he hurt too badly by them?"

The General was about to answer when his phone rang. He answered and said with strong concern "Wilson what's wrong?"

 _["Nice vote of confidence there Sir. Nothing. Just calling to let you know the fever broke and Sam is awake he wants to talk with you" Wilson responded.]_

"I'm on my way" he said and hung up giving Blaze a grin. He's awake, fever broke. Their conversation forgotten the two hurried out of the office double time.

* * *

 _ **Base Hospital - Kandahar**_

Sam was sitting in a semi-reclining position on the bed. His throat had been so dry that Wilson had gotten him a cup of ice chips. As he let each spoonful melt in his mouth he sat thinking how much he had screwed up. If he had only watch his step closer getting out of the damned plane then he would not be in the hospital.

God he hated the smell in this hospital. Spent too damned much time here in the six years he was in JTF2. Hell one day was too much time in any hospital, he wanted to leave already. But Wilson forbade him from stepping one foot out of the bed.

His next thoughts were how badly he may have screwed things up for the mission. They needed information from him and that was two days ago. Sam wondered how time critical the mission was. The General was going to be pissed. He hoped there were no innocents hurt because he did not provide them the information in a timely manner. Just how many god damned times could he screw up?

He looked up as the General and Blaze entered the room. He genuinely smiled despite his feelings when he saw Blaze. He looked to the General and his smile faded and tension took over his body "Sir. I'm sorry Sir."

Perplexed the General said "What are you sorry for son?"

The fatherly tone threw him again. This place and that tone were completely mismatched in his head. God he hated this place. He replied "For not providing whatever information you needed in a timely manner. What is it you needed to know Sir?"

Blaze walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the rigid tension of his muscles "God Blondie you nearly die and you are sorry for not providing information. Kid relax."

The General turned to Wilson "We need to speak with Samuel alone a moment. Can you wait outside?" Wilson nodded and left the room. General Braddock looked back to Sam "I wish I could give you more time to recuperate but your concern about the timeliness of the information is accurate."

Sam started to get out of the bed. Thank god a way to escape the hospital. He almost got one foot slung off the bed when his father put a staying hand on his shoulder "No you are to staying in bed. Captain Blain and I will gather your information here then relay it to the unit."

"But Sir. This is not a secure location. If it was of a nature that it could be spoken of in a non-secure location you would have just spoken to me about it over the phone. You would not have recalled me" Sam stated hoping his assessment was accurate and he could leave the hospital.

"Samuel we will be doing it here" the General said in a tone of authority.

Sam sat back against the bed "Sir. Depending on which mission you need information on that may or may not be a good idea."

The General clenched his jaw. Samuel was right. As much as he wanted to protect him right now Samuel was correct this was not a secure location. He was about to comment when Sam asked "Which mission is it?"

"Blockhouse" the General stated flatly.

Sam sucked in deep and slammed his eyes closed. He did not want to talk about that mission. Ever. He resorted to sniper breathing as the horror of that mission flood through him. Blaze and the General watched silently as Sam reeled as emotions over took him. It took several minutes but Sam eventually said "Sir we cannot discuss that mission here. It was level 4." Sam opened his eyes and stared directly at his father "But you know that already. Why would you even suggest talking here?"

The General leaned in close and whispered "Because your mother would kill me if you moved from that bed."

Sam stared at him dumbfounded a few moments trying to wrap his head around that statement from the General. The General would break protocol because he was afraid of his mother. Then Sam burst out laughing. The General and Blaze only stared at him. Christ pain meds screwed with him they both thought.

Calming a bit Sam said with as much severity as he could muster while laughing "Sir I think you are right. She and Bella looked about ready to put your head on a platter when we left. I can only imagine how she feels now I'm back in the hospital."

A look he had never seen on his father's face, one of sheepishness showed as he confessed "She doesn't know. I was afraid to call her."

Another burst of laughter from Sam "Sir, your secret is safe with me. If she knew I'd be mother-henned and smothered with good intentions within the time it took her to fly in. Don't think I could handle that right now." All three men laughed.

When they settled down the General said "You are right Samuel as much as I want you to stay here. This is not a secure location. But you are not stepping foot off that bed. We will transport you on a gurney to the secure conference room."

Sam's face lost all humor "Like hell Sir. I will not be wheeled in like some damned invalid."

A heated argument ensued for the next ten minutes. Blaze was dumbstruck watching them go at it. He had never seen Blondie stand up to his father. It was actually good to see even though he agreed with the General. Eventually he intervened and the two calmed down after several minutes.

Once they both calmed down they discussed it rationally and struck a compromise. Both looked ticked off at the compromise but grudgingly accepted it. The General helped Sam dress. Blaze went to hunt down a wheelchair and the doctor. Within thirty minutes they were headed to the base conference room.

* * *

 _ **Base Conference Room - Kandahar**_

He sighed as he waited for the parties to congregate in the secure conference room. Currently he and Wilson were the only ones in the room. Sam had insisted to follow protocol and have all the unit soldiers that would carry out the mission present. It was critical. One or more of them may ask a question that could mean the difference between success and failure. All needed to be there to hear whatever was needed from him.

Wilson was left to watch over him as the General and Blaze rounded up the others. He hated sitting in this damned wheelchair, it make him feel feeble. He looked to Wilson "Hey Wilson, would you help me into one of the conference chairs. I feel so damned …" He didn't even finish before Wilson was at his side helping him into one of the chairs.

When he was seated Wilson said "Better?" Sam nodded yes. Wilson hung the IV bags of Saline and antibiotics on the back of the chair then pushed the wheelchair to the corner. He understood Sam's need not to appear weak in front of others. It was one of his insecurities. It was one of the reasons for his cockiness. That cockiness came out for many different reasons, some good and some bad but now was not the time for it to surface. He knew that a simple change of seating was all that was needed to keep it at bay right now.

Sam opened the file and reread it again. He had no clue why or how but a lot of the information he had provided was missing from the report. Most importantly the locations were missing. He was sure that was what they needed from him. Also his notes on who had gotten away were missing.

But there were other things missing too. Things the unit should know if they were going after this cell. Things he really did not want to relive but needed to so the unit could protect themselves appropriately. As he waited he started to carefully school his features. He really did not want to talk about this mission. Ripsaw, Buzz, and Dutch. He quickly tried to shove the images of their horrific deaths away.

The General, Blaze and eight others entered. Wilson rose and left the room closing the door on his way out. Sam didn't recognize anyone from this unit, the two analysts or the Major. Basic introductions were made and all took a seat. As the General started the briefing Sam could see the unit members checking out his battered state and wondering why he was here. He chose to ignore it and focus on what the General was saying.

Over the next hour the General outlined the detailed information that he had received at the London anti-terrorism conference. It was believed this cell was planning attacks on London, Edinburgh, Montreal, and Ottawa. Then the analysts provided sketchy details on the cell. They shared the similarities to the cell they believed had been completely wiped out in the Blockhouse mission.

Sam thought they were partly right but they were missing key elements that if the file had been complete would have already clued them in on the fact it was not a copycat cell but a reformed cell. Sam could see why he was called up now. If this brutal cell was back in business they needed to be taken out. They would need the last known location of the cell and various potential strongholds that his mission had located. Also who was likely in charge of the cell.

He interrupted the analyst that was currently rattling off that it must be a copycat cell since all targets had been eliminated in the Blockhouse mission. After the analyst gave him an irritated glare for interrupting him he gave way and sat down. He clearly didn't look happy to have his supposed thunder stolen from him as Sam started to speak.

Sam said "Sir. It was in my report but not in the file that four of the cell including the second in command got away. It is most likely that this is not a copycat cell but a reformed one under the previous second in command. This file has so many gaps. I'm not sure why the data is missing. It was all in my report. It's almost like someone deliberately deleted the data."

The General and Sam shared a look. Could that really be? If so why? The General filed Sam's comment in the back of his brain. It warranted investigation but later. The current business was more pressing.

The Major said "Can you recount the report you provided?"

He nodded and said "Most of it, probably some details will be missing given the amount of time that has passed since the mission. But I'm fairly good at remembering locations."

Blazed snorted softly but kept his thought to himself 'fairly good my ass, that's an understatement if I ever heard one'. He'd never seen anyone other that Dutch any better at locating where they were and recalling their positions.

The Major looked at Blaze wondering what that was about but said "Proceed then Master Corporal."

Sam took a moment then started to report out in monotone "A five member unit was assigned. Myself, Dutch, Buzz, Ripsaw, and the unit commander Mutt. Our objective was to locate and eliminate the cell. We were dropped in at night. Sir I need a map of Section 214." Sam was handed a laser pointer as a map of the section was displayed on the large screen at one end of the room.

He swiveled his chair and pointed the laser at the map "We were dropped here." Using the pointer he plotted the course as he spoke "The unit double timed north west 24 clicks. We sought cover for the day. Then the next night move the remaining 40 clicks to the designated target. When we arrived I took up a perch here. The others did a recon. The location was empty."

Blaze put a bottle of water in front of Blondie. Sam was parched so he took a long drink then continued "We hunkered down until daylight. When it was light we looked for signs to track. Dutch found a possible trail so we headed north east along this route. It was slow going ensuring we were not seen. We located and reconed three sites that day, here, here and here. They all appeared to be used recently but were empty" Sam pointed with the laser.

Blaze, the Major and unit commander jotted down the coordinates. Then asked for details about each location. Sam supplied as many details as he could recall. The unit commander and Major were impressed at the amount of detail he provided.

When no more questions about those locations were asked Sam continued "At dark when we could no longer follow the trail we hunkered down about here. The next morning we continued following the trail. Early in the morning we found another potential location here. It too was empty so we continued. Mid-afternoon we found their stronghold here." Sam pinpointed the location on the map. Again they pelted him with questions about the locations and he answered in detail.

He continued with the report out "When we found their stronghold I took up a perch here with Mutt as my spotter. Unfortunately it had limited visibility. The options are limited in this location and it was the best available." Sam stopped a few moments and finished off the last little bit of his water. The General put another bottle in front of him. Sam nodded thanks and opened it and downed half.

Sam was glad for the momentary diversion as memories started to assault him; horrible images. He took a few deep breaths and pushed them away. "Dutch, Buzz and Ripsaw went in close to do recon. About twenty minutes later they were in my blind spot but reported in with what they saw. We had found our targets. Mutt headed off to meet up with them. I was to provide cover. I had to change positions in order to do so. Based on Ripsaw's information I quickly located a new perch."

The General could see that Samuel was struggling. He said "Samuel we have your confirmation the second in command and several other got away and the locations now. The rest is irrelevant. You can stop now." He really did not want Samuel to have to recount the remainder.

Sam looked at him "No Sir I cannot. There are things the unit needs to know. They need to know what they are facing. Things also missing from the report. Things I never shared except in the report."

Blaze and the General looked at each other the Blaze said "Blondie like what?"

"The brutality of the men they are going after. The unit needs to be prepared." Sam looked at the five men. He hoped they would not witness what he did.

Taking a deep breath he launched into it "As I said Mutt went to join them. I set up in my new perch. Then a haboob rolled in fast out of nowhere. Apparently the area is known for them. It blocked my sight completely for five minutes as the dust howled around me. When it finally cleared I heard sounds on the comms that indicated the guys were in trouble. I could not see anything from my position so I headed in."

Briefly closing his eyes and taking a quick breath Sam said "I found Mutt and we moved forward together. After searching for a few minutes we located the others. But we saw that Buzz, Dutch and Ripsaw had been captured. We were not sure how it happened; must have happened during the dust storm. They were surrounded by twenty targets, all with automatic assault rifles."

Sam closed his eyes again but had to open them quickly as the image assaulted him. His voice cracked with emotion as he said "Rispsaw." He stopped and took a drink and cleared his throat. He started again trying to force a monotone unaffected voice "Ripsaw, Dutch and Buzz were on their knees, each about five feet apart. One of the terrorists taped a grenade to Buzz's neck that had a long line tied to the pin. As they did this Dutch and Ripsaw tried to get up. They tried to get to Buzz."

Bile rose in the back of Sam's throat. He could not stop the emotion from entering his voice and didn't even try now as his heart beat faster "They beheaded them before they even got to their feet. As Buzz screamed Dutch's name the terrorists backed away and pulled the pin."

One of the unit members said in an accusatory voice "Why the hell didn't you shoot them before they did that to your mates?"

Blaze and the General glared at him. The General said in his dress down authority voice "Watch your tone soldier. It is okay to ask questions but not in that tone and not in that manner. Do I make myself clear?"

The member answer "Crystal clear Sir. Let me rephrase my question. What happened, why were you unable to save them?"

Sam looked directly at the soldier. He had to detach himself before he lost it and let the tears show so he responded completely emotionless as he allowed his deadened mask to slip into place. "Because it all occurred in less than a minute. Mutt and I took out sixteen of them before the remaining four took off in a truck. I would have pursued if I could but Mutt had taken several hits, three to his thighs and one in the shoulder. I had to get him out of there. I failed to save the others. I couldn't let him die too."

Everyone was stunned and quiet until another unit member asked "How did you get back? I mean if a rescue unit was sent in we would have had the coordinates."

Sam was feeling exhausted now the emotional toll was impacting his physical body too. But he hid it from his voice and answered in the same deadpan non-emotional voice "All comm units had been damaged. Mutt tried to fix them; to piece together one from all the parts."

"While he did that I found one of their trucks. I found some sheets and wrapped the guys bodies and loaded them into the bed of the truck. I carried Mutt to the truck and we headed out. Made it within twenty-three miles of the base before the truck ran out of gas. Mutt wasn't able to piece together a comm unit. He had lost too much blood and was nearly out. Carried him the rest of the way back to base."

Sam closed his eyes. The room was dead silent. Each man in the room realized the emotional toll that would take on someone to see that happen to a buddy. And then to have to wrap up the headless bodies and heads of three buddies, unimaginable. Then to carry a buddy twenty-three miles to save him, Christ.

Blaze looked directly at the accusatory idiot unit member and said "As I recall Blondie you took a few hits too; shoulder and arm." Sam simply nodded yes.

Seeing Sam was on his last legs emotionally and physically the General placed a hand on Sam shoulder and said in a low tone "Is there anything else they need to know son?"

Nodding he said softly the exhaustion clearly evident "The one that taped the grenade to Buzz was the second in command and one of the men that did the beheading also got away. You need to go careful, they will not hesitate to kill and kill quickly and brutally. Watch each other's backs."

Sam pulled the very last of his strength and looked hard directly at the commander of the mission unit and said with an icy unyielding voice "Get those bastards for me. For Buzz, Dutch, and Ripsaw."

The unit commander nodded and said firmly "Deeds, not words."

Unable to care about showing weakness now, exhaustion overtook Sam as he laid his head on the table on top of his crossed arms. Blaze pulled the wheelchair forward and said gently "Blondie. Time to go. Time to rest kid."

"mmhh ready rest…" Sam mumbled and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The General left the room to get Wilson as Blaze chuckled "Christ Blondie you could always sleep anywhere kid." With the help of the unit commander Blaze carefully transferred a dead to the world sleeping Sam to the wheelchair. Blaze then told the unit "Need to make sure Blondie is taken care of first. I'll be back in a just few minutes to plan the mission. Take a break until then."


	17. Movie Night & Never In His Wildest Dream

**Movie Night & Never In His Wildest Dream** **s**

* * *

 _ **Four Weeks Later - Jules Home**_

Jules stood in the kitchen grabbing drinks for Spike and herself. She had invited him over for pizza and a movie like they used to do so often before she started dating Sam. Just the two of them kicking back together, enjoying each other's company and a few beers. They usually ended up talking all through the movie, letting it be a backdrop to their laughter and joking as they ate and drank.

But tonight was a bit different. First of all no beer allowed for her yet as the doctor had not given her clearance for alcohol. Second this was her small way of showing Spike she cared for him. It was a way to apologize for not being there for him in the hospital even though it was out of her control.

Third it was a way for her to try and restore some of the old normalcy in her life, pre-gunshot and pre-Sam. Lastly she missed her time with Spike too. His spark of life was always contagious. She needed a bit of a jump start out of her dismal moods of late.

Entering the family room she called out "So what movie did you bring with you?"

Jules was cringing waiting to hear. Spike had such odd tastes in movies but she wanted to let him pick. Also she didn't want to be the one to pick; she always did that with Sam. She shoved that thought aside quickly, tonight was about Spike not Sam.

Spike's eyes got wide as he said eagerly "Oh just a little something Sam sent me when I was in the hospital. It's great fun. A Three Stooges movie." Spike went to the DVD player and inserted the movie. "You're gonna love it."

She sat down and handed him a beer as she placed her water on the table and picked up her plate of home-made pizza. Inside she thought, yeah right, Christ not the Three Stooges, God help her. What did guys see in their antics? But outwardly she smiled.

She tried very hard to let the happiness Spike was exuding seep in and take hold of her. She needed a dose of Spike. The last four weeks had been hard as she made her decision. She had become morose as she kept waffling back and forth trying to decide between Sam and the team. But she had finally, finally made her final decision this afternoon. She wasn't going to change her mind for the thousandth time. Or was she?

Oh Geez not again she thought. To stem that internal debate yet again she said as eagerly as she could manage "Let's get it started."

Spike pressed play and by all outward appearances both quickly became engrossed in the movie. They ate, they drank, they laughed at the right times but neither talked. Unbeknownst to each, both let the movie become a backdrop as they became absorbed in their own internal worlds. Both thinking about Sam.

As he watched the movie Spike was wondering how Sam was. No one had a single word from him since his family zipped him away five weeks ago. It was so unlike Sam. Well he corrected himself. He had word from him in form of his gifts and short note.

But nothing since; it was a bit disturbing. Well again that was not quite right. The General had called Holleran several weeks ago to tell him Sam was had suffered a setback due to infection and was still recuperating; that he needed time to heal properly. That had worried them all.

Although Holleran had looked a bit ticked off when he told them, he assured them Sam was okay and on the mend. But he also said he was not sure how long it would be before Sam returned. It was weird the look he gave Ed and Greg but he could not for the life of him understand why.

Maybe Holleran was just concerned. After all Sam was his godson. Wordy had tried calling Sam's phone occasionally but it only ever rang in Spike's tech room. Sam had not replaced his phone and apparently he wanted to be unplugged and incommunicado.

The phone. Thank god that message had gotten through or no one would have known he was taken for weeks and he would have died. His mind rolled back to when they found Sam. Geez he looked so awful. He knew Sam was hurt pretty badly, but he was Samtastic so even with a setback he would be alright. But this seemed longer than normal for a Samtastic return.

Spike's mind shifted to the positive, how could it not watching this movie. Samtastic was probably just on some beach drinking margaritas by now. Spending his days and nights eyeing all the beauties clad in only bikinis. Maybe even more than eyeing them, after all he was Samtastic. The ladies all loved him; went gaga over his smile and good looks.

Not that he ever thought about Sam being good looking, just all the women that would stare after him on calls. Christ Sam never even seemed to notice them, never gave them the time of day while at work. But he always had this satisfied look in the mornings before work, like he had scored the night before. But Sam was always mute on the subject no matter how hard he and Lou pestered him for details.

Shifting on the sofa and kicking his feet up on Jules coffee table he thought I hope Sam is some place just kicking back and relaxing. Sam really needed and deserved time to relax. He had been through so much when he was abducted.

Over the last weeks he had fully researched the four dirty cops and all the events surrounding their convictions. He dug up and read all the depositions including Sam's. At first he was surprised that Sam's statement was taken a full two weeks after the rescue. But then he had found in the file the notes from the hospital on his condition when they found him. He was beaten within an inch of his life that time, worse even than this time. The statement from Marabella Ridgewater was heartbreaking to read as she described how they had attacked Sam in front of her and how he protected her.

The fact that Sam was just a rookie when he reported the dirty cops made him proud. Like all professions there were always a few bad apples that could taint the rest. He knew Sam was a just and honorable man. But it took a lot of courage to do what he did. Christ he was just barely eighteen years old and so green.

Spike cringed and thought he didn't know where Sam got the strength to do what Fulco and Arbor asked him to do. He couldn't imagine being asked to gather that kind of evidence. It had to be tough for him to watch those brutal attacks without losing it completely. He was surprised that Arbor and Fulco had him do it without back up. Spike thought that took guts to do and it spoke volumes about Sam, he was a good cop.

Even though it was so many years ago he was peeved that Fulco and Arbor didn't protect him better. Because of the beating Sam did not get to remain anonymous as in most internal investigations. There could have been some nasty repercussions for him going to Internal Investigations. Spike vaguely wondered if that might be the reason he left the force so soon after joining it. Just like bad apples some cops sadly held the asinine belief you didn't rat out other cops no matter their crimes.

But perhaps Sam left because he was just disillusioned. That was a probable reason given what happened to him at the hands of people who should have had his back. Spike was glad that Team One always had each other's backs. Yeah they occasionally screwed up, but they always made it right and it was never intentional.

His last thought on the subject was maybe the General had something to do with it. Maybe Sam was forced into joining the Army. He gave up trying to figure it out.

Spike thought, yeah if anyone needed time off it was Sam. He needed some rest and relaxation. Beaches, definitely beaches. In his mind's eye he pictured and decided Sam was somewhere hanging out in the sand.

Sam must be having a hot time; especially if he wasn't contacting any of the team. He almost laughed out loud as he wondered whether Sam had hooked up with a blonde, brunette or redhead. He smiled slightly as he thought redhead, definitely redhead. Spike smiled as he decided probably a smoking hot, tall redhead with long hair with a thing for blonde men.

He glanced over at Jules. He became concerned, she looked sad. He usually couldn't read her expression but right now it clearly looked really, really sad maybe mixed with some apprehension. Maybe she was missing Sam too and worried about making it back to the team.

Before he was abducted Sam had been there for her in a way none of the rest of the team had been during her recovery. It seemed her recovery was slowing down. She had been so gung-ho before. But now it seemed things had come to a snails pace.

It was strange. Very strange because when he arrived tonight he was happy with the way Jules had looked. She was all smiles and her bubbly self. Well Jules version of bubbly. She had greeted him at the door in a little cap-sleeve dress and he could see the definition in her arms. He had joked that she was getting all soft and feminine on them with all her time off.

That was a mistake. Based on the soreness to his left bicep, thanks to a quick jab from her for his stupid joke, he thought rehab must be going good. Damn good, he might just have a bruise. He was so glad to see her getting closer to returning to the team. So it didn't add up that she was slowing down in rehab.

He didn't have anything against Donna; in fact she was very good. But he couldn't wait until Jules returned. He couldn't wait until Sam came back too. Nothing was the same without Jules and Sam on the team.

But she looked so sad right now. So as the movie ended he said "What's got you looking so sad Jules?"

Jules didn't realize she was letting her emotions show. She joked putting on an exaggerated pout "The movie is over. Who wouldn't be sad?"

Spike rolled his eyes and said with sarcasm "Yeah right. I could tell it was your faaaaavorite mooooovie."

She gave Spike a smirk as she grabbed their plates and headed for the kitchen. She had to get some distance between them to avoid talking to him about it. It was not a conversation she could have with him. She missed Sam terribly. But she was also worried what was going to happen when they both returned to the team.

During the movie her thoughts had been all over the place. Would it be awkward when they were back on the team together? Probably. I mean how could it not? She had ripped both their hearts out. Ed and Greg would be keeping them under close scrutiny too.

Would it be the same easiness between them? Probably not. Would Ed or the Boss make them partners anymore? No clue. Would that be a good or bad thing? Again she had no answer.

Would it throw off team dynamics? Most likely. But for how long? That one she really had no answer for. She could see two possible outcomes to that one. The team would find its feet again or it wouldn't. What would happen if it didn't? She sincerely hoped the team's alchemy was not destroyed.

Jules knew her decision would hurt them both but she had no other choice right now. Then she thought how if Sam and she could not work together like before that the team would be hurt. She really did not want that to happen. Jules didn't want her moment of weakness months ago when she let Sam into her heart to be the death of Team One.

She had been so consumed with having to come to a decision that she had let many days lapse between each of her physical therapy sessions. That was just not like her. Because of that, her two week timeline was stretching out further and further. She was now two weeks past that timeline. She wanted to get back to the team. But she desperately wanted it to be the Team One she knew and loved. Not some fractured facsimile.

She also admitted to herself that she missed Sam so much part of her drive was missing. No one on the team had heard a single word from him. Sure the General had called and said he needed more time to heal. But not a single word from his mouth; he didn't even call Wordy or Spike. She had asked. No one knew where he was either; they speculated he was at his parent's home in Ottawa but had no confirmation.

Her normal route to physical therapy, the gym or the gun range now seemed to include driving by Sam's apartment even though it was in the opposite direction. His bike had not moved an inch. How did she know? Well she wasn't too proud of herself but she had marked the ground near it so she would be able to tell if it moved. It hadn't. She wondered when he would return and just where exactly he was.

Spike followed Jules into the kitchen. He knew she was running from talking to him. Her body language clearly said back off. But she was his friend, his sister really, so he could not leave it be.

Standing near the little island in the kitchen he said with concern laced words "Jules want to talk about it? I'm here if you need someone to talk to? Is it about Sam? I know you too are very close, best friends close. It's got to be hard not hearing from him."

He saw her back stiffen with his last two statements. He sighed; her reaction was like hitting the nail on the head. But Jules didn't like showing her vulnerable side to anyone. So he tried with temperate uneasiness "You know I'm missing him too."

Turning around from the sink to face him Jules latched onto his last statement to cover all the rest she was feeling. Spike was really missing Sam too. She might just be able to turn the conversation to him talking instead of her. So she said softly "You're missing him too?"

Spike thought, that's good, she was simply missing Sam like the rest of them. He wanted to lighten her mood. He deliberately changed his voice to a brighter tone "Yeah, I am. But I know we all need to get away sometimes. This job is hard; we all need to recharge. I can't begrudge him taking some well-deserved R&R away from the madness."

Then putting more tease into his voice he said "So he's probably just slacking off and milking extra paid sick leave. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I mean who wouldn't want to sit on a beach all day and drink margaritas."

Then he added in an animated way, opening his eyes wide and sounding completely excited "Heck, Lou and I are planning a week-long trip to Jamaica soon ourselves. Not planning on contacting a single one of the team while we are gone having fun. Gonna just be the two of us."

Jules smiled. Spike had just inadvertently given her the best way to change the course of the conversation. She moved to the island and lightly punched his arm then teased with a voice disbelief "Really, what you and Lou got a bromance goin on or something? I mean working together and vacationing together. Just sayin."

Spike had fumbled for words at first then burst out laughing "Babes and beaches and more babes. Definitely babes."

Jules snorted, grinned, tilted her head to the side and laughed "The only babe in your life is Babycakes. Are you cheating on Babycakes now? She's gonna be so hurt when she finds out you went to the beach without her."

He laughed liking that Jules no longer looked sad and said "Nah, she's afraid of the water. Doesn't know how to swim. She'd drown. Not to mention all the sand in her gears and treads. You know, sand in the pants can be so annoying."

They spent the next hour joking back and forth exactly as they always did. Jules was feeling more centered when Spike finally headed home. It felt good to see that some things remained the same.

Spike was her fun, kid brother. His zest for life seeped into her and brought hope to her that everything would be alright. Eventually.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home - Kandahar**_

Having morning coffee with the General in Kandahar; who would have thought it ever possible? Never in his wildest dreams could Sam even conjure such a thought but here it was. Here it had been for the last four weeks. Here it would be for the next few days. He was returning to Toronto in two days' time.

He sipped his coffee in the companionable silence with his father at the kitchen table. Although Sam stared at the newspaper he was lost in his own thoughts. His decision to stay in Kandahar to recover had some nice benefits. He had decided to stay for several reasons.

First and foremost, he would not be mother-henned to death by his mother and Bella. Well actually that really stemmed from not wanting to worry them because of his setback. He wanted to appear and be fully healed before the saw them again.

Partly because of the sad, worried looks in their eyes. They had tried to hide the looks before he had left but he saw and that hurt him. He could not stand hurting them. He wanted to see their smiles not their concerned frowns.

But to be totally honest it mostly it because the three of them; him, his father and Wilson all wanted to live. None of them thought they would survive if they had to explain to the ladies how Sam had ended up back in the hospital on the day he arrived. Each felt it was their fault.

Sam knew it would not have happened if he had heeded his mother's advice to stay within his limits. If he had only admitted to Wilson he felt lightheaded and held the handrail as exiting the plane he would not have tripped. Sometimes he could be just plain pigheaded and stupid.

Wilson thought it was his fault for not recognizing Sam was feverish and unsteady on his feet. He kept telling Sam he was too out of it to be the one to make the call on his own condition. They all knew what pain killers could do to him. He insisted it was his job to do that and he had failed Sam and the ladies.

Amazingly Wilson proved to be just as pigheaded as Braddock's. He still would not relent and give up the guilt on that one. Wilson had watched him like a hawk the last four weeks. Although he was not overbearing and let Sam go his own for the most part unless he asked for help. Sam had promised to ask if he even vaguely thought he might need it.

He and Wilson had laughed when the General tried to pull rank and declare it was his entire fault because he had to recall Samuel. It was clear Samuel was in no shape to travel. When his father wouldn't give up blaming himself Sam had yelled at him. He demanded to know which would have been a better outcome: Sam coming, tripping and getting better or to let those bastards get away and potentially kill hundreds in their planned attacks. It had shocked Sam when his father whispered 'but you could have died and I couldn't live with myself if that happened'.

So all three pigheaded men had decided unanimously that a bit of self-preservation was in order. No one liked triple funerals anyways Sam had quipped. So the fall exiting the plane and infection setback would be a secret they all kept. Sam would stay 'recalled' until he was healed.

Thankfully after the briefing he was allowed to come back to the General's home instead of the hospital. His little fall that ruptured the abscess resulted in a five day course of strong intravenous antibiotics that wiped out the infection. But it had left him feeling very tired. He slept most the remaining three days of the antibiotic treatment and for two more days after it finished.

He was restricted to bed for another three days after that and he improved rather quickly. The tear had healed completely based on the CT scan two weeks ago. When he looked in the mirror to shave, luckily no more bruising remained on his face. Although a few of the deeper bruises on his chest and back caused by the steel-toed boots were still faintly visible.

All in all he was doing really well. He felt ninety-five percent. He would be back at one hundred percent physically soon. He was doing so well that he and Blaze took short slow jogs the past three days. But he was careful not to push it because of the promise he made to Wilson.

Reason number two why he stayed was he wanted to hear the results of the unit's mission. Their first hit on the cell was highly successful. But ten had gotten away and scattered in different directions. The unit was systematically hunting them down. They were overdue but had contacted the Major last night. They were tracking the last two members of the cell and were certain they would be done sometime today. Sam knew without a doubt the unit would get the last two.

On the night he had heard that the two who had killed Dutch and Buzz were dead he had quietly cried alone in his room. Wilson found him and held him. He did not tell Wilson how they died, that would be too cruel. But he did tell him it was quick, they did not suffer and they were together. That had seemed to bring a small measure of comfort to Wilson.

Sam refused to talk to Blaze or his father about his memories even though they asked if he was okay about a billion times after the briefing. He worked hard to tuck the horrific memories of Ripsaw's, Dutch's and Buzz's deaths back into his safe place. He hoped never to have to relive them again. But he allowed his good memories of the guys freedom. Wilson and he spent a slow afternoon recalling the good times with them.

He had asked the General why Mutt didn't give him the information. The General became somber and related that although Mutt had survived that mission, last winter he had died. But it was not in action. He had retired and gone home. Unfortunately, he was killed when his car hit a patch of black ice. His car skidded, plowed through a guardrail and off a cliff on a mountain road. Sam thought that life was so unfair sometimes.

A third reason was it was nice to spend time with Blaze and his father. It had been a long time since he had been able to catch up face to face with either of them. Blaze was officially on R&R after he completed planning the mission. It was odd to watch how easy Blaze and the General got along. It actually gave him greater hope that things between him and his father would continue moving in the right direction.

In the past few weeks they had made so much progress but he feared they would never really see eye on several things. Part of the progress came as Sam and Blaze made many, many trips to the base and helped with planning missions. Neither was good at being idle long. Sam was itching to move.

Blaze had spoken to the General and asked to allow them both to help since it was something to keep Blondie sitting in a chair for long periods of time. The General had laughed and agreed. Besides giving him something to do while being forced to be sedentary, Sam liked going because it occupied his mind. When he was focused on mission details he did not dwell on his situation back home with SRU.

Another benefit of being on base and involved in planning missions on a nearly daily basis was he got to see a completely different side to the General. Sam saw the efficient, dedicated, level headed, gifted commander his father actually was. He smiled looking at his dad sipping coffee. It was nice to get an adult unscrewed up impression of his father in action as the General.

Trust was building more with his father but it was not quite there. Too many deep-seeded unconscious reactions remained but he was working on that really hard. He was getting better and not going absolutely rigid every time he entered the General's offices. That was helped along because General allowed Sam to be out of uniform. He did not have to put on the dreaded tan uniform when he and Blaze worked at the base.

But as to seeing eye-to-eye on everything that was never gonna happen. The General's poor staff; they were subjected to overhearing several closed door heated discussions. They lasted until one day he and the General had overheard Dawson as he yelled 'hot damn' one afternoon after a fairly loud discussion between him and his father. Both headed to the outer office to investigate.

The Corporal had looked scared to death when the General had demanded to know what his outburst was about. Apparently Dawson had won the office pool for when the next heated debate would occur. The staff was dumbfounded when both he and his father had erupted into laughter and left the office with the General's arm slung over Sam's shoulders. All future arguments were squelched until they made it to the sound-proof conference room.

The last reason he remained here was he was still emotionally a bit off the mark. He had not liked it but he accepted that the romantic relationship with Jules was over. He would treat her like he did before they started dating while they were on shift. He determined he did not need to have any additional conversation with Jules about it. She had already broken it off. He would simply let it be.

However when he got back he would have to force himself to talk to Ed and the Boss. He had come to the conclusion he was not off the team. He now clearly recalled they said the only repercussion was his unscheduled vacation. He also recalled them telling him to come back with his head on straight.

The last condition he had technically followed too. Although it pained him to do so he had not contacted anyone on the team. If Ed or the Boss were upset about Spike's care package, he had a signed and notarized letter from Wilson and his friend Simon. Said letters stated that it was Wilson who order and sent the gifts and note and Simon delivered them. That Sam had no knowledge of it until after it was done.

But he was still not looking forward to having those conversations. He knew he was being a bit childlike in pushing them off for as long as he could. He hoped it would be two simple quick questions. Relationship over? Yes Sir. Head on straight? Yes Sir. Maybe with Ed but certainly not with the Boss.

He had three more days then he would have to talk to them, eat humble pie and apologize for putting the team at risk. He just hoped they would not ask him outright if he would do it again given a chance. He could not lie to them. Sam could kiss his job goodbye when he would have to answer 'Yes Sir.' God he didn't want to have these conversations.

Sam finally laid the paper down, no need to keep holding something he wasn't actually reading. As he did so he recalled that the General had spoken with his long-time friend Commander Holleran several weeks ago. He had informed him that Samuel needed extended time off to recuperate due to a setback.

After listening to one side of the conversation for several minutes the General asked him to get him a refresh on his coffee. While he was in the kitchen he heard his father's outraged tone at one point in their conversation. He wasn't sure what was conveyed because the actual words were dampened by distance and the closed study door.

When he got back with the coffee refill, he didn't ask the General what the heated words were about and his father never offered. But the General relayed a message to him from the Commanded. The message from Holleran was 'Take whatever time you need off so that you come back well and strong. Without a doubt your spot on Team One or any other spot you may wish will be here. You're a good officer and you make a real difference here.'

It was an odd message, especially with the comment about 'or any other spot'. He wondered if the Boss had actually spoken to him about the rule break. No, that didn't quite fit. Holleran would support the rules; he would not tolerate an infraction. It was an odd mystery to him. But he had liked the vote of confidence though. That had felt good; he liked making a difference.

Sam looked at the General. He had enjoyed his time here with him, Blaze and Wilson. But he needed to get back to the team even though he dreaded those conversations. SRU was where he belonged. It was as Commander Holleran said, he made a difference there. He would be heading home in two days.

The General looked up to see Samuel smiling at him. God that felt so good. His boy was nearly mended physically. Not quite emotionally though. He decided he would talk to him tomorrow. He had put off talking to him or bringing up the subject. He could see it was still hurtful to him but he wanted to see what his plans were regarding the SRU, Lane and Parker.

Yvonne had shared with him Samuel's decision about Jules and the team. But he had an idea where Samuel could keep the firecracker he loved in his life. He was still so ticked off at Lane and Parker. Although he did not share the contents of the dress down with Norm he had told him that in no uncertain terms if Parker or Lane treated his son so callously again he may be short two SRU officers.

After that conversation he had fumed for several days until his idea formed. But he would wait to talk to Sam. He looked happy today. No need to bring up hurtful things. Tomorrow was soon enough. But it didn't hurt to plant a little seed today.

Finishing the last dredges of his coffee and rising he said "Samuel, ready to head in. The Major is looking forward to your help with next mission. He says you are a natural at this. The units' success rates have increased based on your help with locating the best drop zones, routes and strategic entry points to their target locations."

Sam nodded, stood and said "Yes Sir I'm ready, let's go."


	18. I Can Do This I Will Do This

**I Can Do This. I Will Do This.**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_

Commander Holleran saw Sergeant Parker in the hall before his team's start of shift briefing "Parker."

Greg stopped and looked at the Commander. He was unsure why but the Commander had been rather cold with him and Ed of late. He could hear the coldness now and a slight aggressive stance. He replied calmly "Yes Commander?'

"You and Lane. My office. Less than five minutes" Holleran said in clipped tones. Then he strode to his office.

Finding Ed and most the team in the briefing room he said "Briefing on hold for a bit; if you want, go grab a Timmy's. Ed, Holleran wants us in his office pronto."

Ed looked at him quizzically "Did he say why?" Ed had not been oblivious to the hard looks from the Commander ever since he had informed the team Sam needed more time to recover. Was he just worried about his godson or was there something deeper.

Greg shook his head "No. Guess we just need to go and find out."

Both headed quickly to the Commander's office. They knocked, entered and sat down at Holleran's clipped commands.

Holleran gave the two men seated in front of him hard assessing looks. He was still angry with them and unable to call them by their first names. He cleared his throat then he spoke sternly "Parker, Lane, I received a call last night from General Braddock. Constable Braddock arrived in Toronto at six am this morning."

He saw the looks of relief wash over their faces as they shared a glance at each other. But that didn't mean he could not have this conversation. His call with William weeks ago set his teeth on edge. Although William would not say what happened he clearly and loudly articulated that Parker and especially Lane had done or said something that had hurt Samuel. He also said that Samuel was considering on whether he would actually return to SRU once he recovered.

William could be so protective of that boy but he didn't go off half-cocked. He told him the reason they took Sam away to recover was because of whatever occurred between Samuel, Lane and Parker. It was also the reason he did not return any of their calls. The kicker is that William never threatened. So when he said he might be down two officers if they hurt Samuel again he knew it was serious and he fully believed him.

Normally he stayed out of team dynamics. Each team had their own ways and was given some leeway for the Sergeants and TLs to handle issues as they saw fit. It was clear though that whatever the situation they had handled it so very wrong. Sam had a thick skin so whatever they had said or done had to have lanced him deeply for him to consider leaving SRU.

He cleared his throat again "As I said Sam arrived today. I and Sergeant Cray will be doing his requals tomorrow. Although I'm assured by General Braddock he will pass them as normal. However, there is another matter we need to address."

Ed perked up at hearing Sam had returned but he reeled at idea of them doing Sam's requals. He normally did his team's requals. He needed to know their strengths and weaknesses in order to protect them and the team. Why were the Commander and Rollie doing Sam's requals?

He said firmly in his Team Leader voice "Team One is off shift tomorrow and Sunday. I can run him through requals tomorrow. I need to know if he has any weak spots."

Lane's last two words set Holleran off inside given the current situation. Look for weak spots? For what purpose? To hurt Sam again? To find a way to get him to leave SRU? What the hell was going on in Team One?

His outward expression remained unchanged as he shoved those thoughts down. But his protectiveness for his godson still came out in full force as he sternly said "No you will not. I do not know the details of what occurred or what was said between the three of you. But whatever it was set the General off. So much so that he said he would fully support Samuel if he decided not to return to SRU. He had several choice words about each of you which I will not repeat."

Holleran looked at each of them hard "I fully expect each of you to do whatever is necessary to fix whatever you screwed up. I have arranged for you to meet with Sam tonight and resolve the issue. Parker, he will be at your home tonight at eight pm. In order to ensure you and Lane are there and not involved in a hot call your team will only be training today. I suggest you work on connecting and listening skills."

Greg and Ed nodded and felt the sting of those words. Both had wanted to clear the air with Sam for so long. They were glad it would be tonight. Each knew they had to eat humble pie tonight and apologize for the way they handled the situation. The guilt had been eating at both of them for so long.

It was apparent now that Sam's father was aware of what was said that night at the bar. Either Sam shared it with him or Dame Ridgewater communicated it based on her comment to them that Sam was with family who would never hurt him. The Commander's harsh tone and cold glares these past weeks also slipped into place.

They also knew the lack of response from the General was a deliberate act now. Christ they had screwed up big time. But they had an opportunity to fix it now. The fact that Sam was back and doing requals indicated he wanted to return to the team.

Ed then thought or did it? The requals were tomorrow after they talked. Sam still might decide not to return. Rollie had an open spot on Team Three and he was doing Sam's requals. Did Sam want to return to SRU but was done with Team One? They damn well will fix this. He did not want to lose Sam to another team.

The Commander watched their reactions. Good they seemed willing. He said without thinking "Resolve this tonight. The force and SRU cannot afford to lose officers of his caliber. We lost him once through callous, uncaring and dangerous actions. Sometimes I wonder why he ever bothered to give us a second chance."

Greg interjected "Commander what do you mean by that?"

Belatedly Holleran realized what he had said. It wasn't his place to say a damned thing about that. He knew about it of course being at his level in the chain of command. However, the vast majority of the force and the public did not. The situation had been dealt with swiftly but very quietly when it came to light. But it was too late to change Sam's mind about leaving the force.

Sam's decision to leave had caused an epic shakeup of the 51st Division. So many heads rolled for allowing the things that happened to Sam to occur. There was a complete house cleaning of the chain of command in the 51st. The large majority of the patrol officers were clean. However they were intimidated into inaction by those that were not and by superiors that had very wrong ideas. There was even a ripple effect through other Divisions to stamp out that damned notion.

It wasn't his place to say anything about it so he just reiterated "Fix it. I don't care what you do or how you do it. But fix whatever you screwed up with Sam." He stopped as the General's words rolled in his head. He fixed each with a hard glare as he said "Word of warning, the General was thoroughly pissed. You damn well better never do whatever it is you did again. You're dismissed." He stood and turned his back on them.

Greg and Ed acknowledge they would fix it then stood and left the room.

In the hallway Ed looked at Greg "What the hell do you think happened? His words clearly indicated it had to do with Sam leaving the force but was unwilling to say anything about it."

A long distant thoughtful look entered Greg's eyes. Could his leaving be related to that he thought? The timing was about right. He gave Ed a tight grimace "I think we need to ask Sam why he left the force and joined the Army tonight after we finish making things right with him." Ed nodded and they headed off to the briefing room.

Greg thought as they headed into the briefing room fixing this was necessary for team alchemy. But more importantly to him was that fixing this was restoring his family. He needed his family, every last one of them. He gave himself a pep talk. I can do this. I will do this.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Cleaning out the fridge was the icing on top of his cake. He had been raging once again on his long flight back. Actually he had been raging on and off for the past two days. He had to go and ruin it. Why did he have to go and ruin it?

Sam threw the last of the paper towels he had used to sanitize his fridge into the stinking trash bag of spoiled food then sealed it. Smelled badly enough to be a corpse left in the sun for several says. On his way out of the apartment to get rid of his corpse bag his eyes landed on the medium sized black box he set on the counter.

Why? Dammit why? It had been going so good between them. Why the hell did the General have to go and ruin it?

He shook his head and grabbed his bike lock keys. A long ride on the trails this morning would clear his head. Then he'd make a quick stop at the market for some food and air freshener. He locked his apartment and headed for the trash chute then the bike rack.

He needed to clear his head. He was meeting tonight with both Ed and the Boss, together. He had hoped to do separate meetings. But again he wouldn't be so lucky. In his black mood right now he thought, need to prepare yourself to be ganged up on. Stiffen your hide because it is bound to be another round of flaying. Nothing was ever easy in his life.

* * *

 _ **Jules Jeep Enroute to Physical Therapy**_

Jules had been congratulating herself for two reasons. First this was her last physical therapy session. All she would have to do now is get the psych eval completed and requal. Then a minor talk with the Boss to inform him of her decision. Soon, very soon she would be back on the team; back with her family.

Second she had avoided taking the route by Sam's apartment. She had finally managed to take the direct route to the therapy location. That's when her heart seized. Exiting a bike path from the park just in front of her was a very familiar blonde head and mountain bike.

He was back. As her jeep approached from behind her heart then started beating rapidly. She turned right. She couldn't handle this right now. She couldn't believe how just a glimpse of him could affect her so. She needed to regain some control.

Jules pulled into the first parking lot. Turning off the jeep she sat. Her grip on the steering wheel was white knuckled. Slowly she forced them to open and relax. Bad idea. They started shaking, shaking badly.

So many emotions rushed around in her. Clear thinking was inhibited by the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Sam. Sam was back. Oh thank god Sam was back. He must be healthy if he was riding. Thank god he was well.

As she watched her hands shake she wondered how the heck she was going to pass the psych eval if just seeing him made her shake. She gripped the wheel again and drew in several sniper breaths to calm her racing heart.

Five minutes later she had calmed herself enough to turn the Jeep on and head for her physio appointment. She resolutely decided that she would do whatever was necessary to return to Team One and she would become Sam's friend. With determination she stopped the shaking. I can do this. I will do this.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_

Greg and Ed walked into the briefing room. Wordy handed them each a coffee "Grabbed you two one also." They nodded thanks.

Taking a seat Greg looked round the table. He needed to word this right so those that knew would understand and those that didn't were not suspicious. So Greg smiled "Good news. Sam is back in Toronto; he just got in this morning. Ed and I will be meeting with him tonight to assess how he's feeling, if he is ready to return. If he is then the Commander and Sergeant Cray will be running him through requals tomorrow since we are off duty. If all goes well, Sam could be back with us on Monday morning."

Greg and Ed had given Wordy and Lou meaningful glances which they understood. Spike was too lost in his excitement at the statement that Sam was back to hear or observe much of the rest. Donna heard and saw the strange looks between the four but let it drop. Mostly because her thoughts quickly shifted to thinking how nice it had been the past weeks without having a wet blanket on the team giving her sour looks when he didn't think she saw. Now that he was coming back that would end.

Ed looked to the team "So today is a surprise training day. We will not be taking hot calls. We are going to concentrate on improving our negotiation and listening skills." General groans were heard from most. Ed actually thought it was a good thing. It would give him an opportunity to refresh his listening skills. He did not want to screw up with Sam tonight. Two thoughts crossed his mind. I can do this. I will do this.

Spike piped up "Think Samtastic would mind if we all just popped over tonight and said hi? I'd call him to check but his phone is still here."

Wordy spoke "Nah, I'd give him until Monday. I'm sure Sam has lots of errands to run. He has been gone so long probably has to go shopping and such." Wordy looked at Ed and Greg. He knew they would resolve the problem and make Sam feel wanted again.

Lou saw Spike's pout "Buddy, remember we already have plans for tonight. We gotta make our finalize our decisions for our vacation."

Spike really wanted to go see Sam but he realize he might just need time to settle back into his apartment. So he would wait to until Sam returned on Monday. He didn't want to but he could do that. "Yeah you're probably right. Much as I want to see him, he's probably got a bunch of laundry to do. You know sand and lipstick are hard to get out."

At all the quizzically looks Spike enlightened them on his theory of Sam being on the beach with a bunch of babes. The five guys laughed and bantered around for some time where Sam had likely recuperated. Spike was onto a thread speculating about Sam's type of woman.

Donna listened but remained quiet. She silently answered Spike's question in her head. Sam's type was most likely any woman so long as she was eighteen or older and had a pulse. His good looks had most women fawning all over him. Yeah she could see Sam as a soulless one-night stand kind of guy.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

The very long ride with the cool wind in his face had helped clear his mind and restore his mood. He had opted to get only the bare minimum of groceries and grabbed take out for dinner. He sat in his black swivel chair eating out of the carton from the Korean BBQ just down the street. They always had great food.

His eyes kept landing on the black box on the table. His good mood was being threatened because every time he glanced at the box his anger flared. It got to the point he was no longer hungry. He put the carton down and went to stare out the window. The view was not bad but it was not all that good either. But that didn't matter; his eyes were unfocused just seeing the blurry lights of the city as his thoughts rolled back to the last conversation he had with the General at the base.

Conversation wasn't really a right descriptor. A better one was outright open warfare with words dropped like bombs disseminating all the progress they had made in those four weeks.

The General just didn't get it. He would never get it no matter what he said. He banged his head lightly on the window. As he recalled the words they said. It started out tame but escalated quickly to all out no holds barred warfare.

 _The General had said "Son I know what was said to you. How you were treated. You don't have to put up with that crap."_

 _He was confused at first because he had not told his father about his problems with SRU so he had responded "How who treated me?"_

" _Parker and Lane" the General had replied._

" _Who told you?" he had asked sharply caught off guard by their names and the fact the General was now aware that he had screwed up._

 _The General shifted a bit then said "Your mother and Bella." Sam had felt instant betrayal that got his hackles up and everything blew up from there._

 _With barrage after barrage the General kept pushing that he deserved to be treated better. That Greg and Ed were completely out of line. That if they truly cared for him they would not have treated in such a callous manner. The General laid waste to Ed's and Greg's character with many unkind words._

 _He had responded defensively for Ed and Greg. He knew they had been out of line but it was for him to deal with. It wasn't like they came after him without reason, he did break the rules. He could not stand by and allow the General to attack them unjustly._

 _Then the General told him he had pulled some strings. That he had arranged a position for him in the Special Forces. One where he would not have to go out on missions himself just plan the missions. The General told him he could marry Jules and have her in his life if he rejoined the Army. If he truly loved the woman he should man up and do the right thing for both of them._

 _That was a low blow and Sam had been shell-shocked at the suggestion. Did the General really not know how he felt about rejoining the Army? His every action and word were like glaring white tracers in the sky saying 'hell no, never again'. But the General's reactions were such that it appeared he had not even the smallest clue that wasn't happening._

 _And Jules. Christ he was doing the right thing for both of them right now. They both needed the team. And over the past four weeks he had come to the realization that they both needed each other but as friends for right now. That he would hold onto the hope for future with her when the timing was right._

 _That was what was right for them both. Not him joining the military. Not being shipped off half way around the world. He needed to be there close to her and be able to protect her._

 _He had narrowed his gaze and honed in then pulled the trigger "I don't want your life. That's not my life now. That will never be my life. I will not spend my life half a world away from the woman I love."_

 _Then the General set off a nuclear bomb with his next words. The General said "You need to come back to the military where you can REALLY make a difference."_

 _He had shot back "I make a difference in SRU. There I'm up close and personal and saving lives. There we connect, respect and protect."_

 _The General blasted back at him that his bosses did a piss poor job of doing that with him. Where were their respect, connection, and protection of him? He exploded saying that they gave more respect to dirtbag strangers then they did to him. As a direct result of their actions, he was nearly killed. AGAIN. He brought up the way he was left hanging all alone in that gang war. That it was the military that had saved his butt that day._

 _Sam exploded saying that being in the field for six straight years with no one noticing was any better treatment. He detailed how many times he had been left alone, unprotected and injured in a war zone. Sarcastically he reiterated that it was Plouffe, Merrill and Murphy, who were all military, that were the ones that actually almost killed him after the gang war. That it was Plouffe that tried to kill him over and over for six years._

 _They lobbed and detonated word bombs back and forth for nearly an hour. His final volley was screamed at the volume of a B1-B Lancer engine taking off "You will never get it. What I want is different than you want. They are my family, all of them. Yes Ed and the Boss screwed up but so did I. We will fix it because that's what families do. SRU is where I belong."_

 _He had flown out of the house and not returned. He went and stayed the remaining time with Blaze._

Sam stopped banging his head and turned to look at the pictures on his desk. Family. His own words came back to haunt him. _'We will fix it because that's what families do.'_

His eyes landed on his mother's picture. It had initially hurt only because of how it came out. But on the flight home he had forgiven his mother and Bella. He knew they had shared the information with the General solely out of concern for him.

Forgiving the General was going to be tougher. Might even be impossible. Sadly he didn't think there was anything that could fix the obliterated mess between him and his father.

For whatever reason the General didn't realize he had verbally attacked people Sam cared deeply about and needed in his life. All he saw was that the military was the answer for his dilemma with Jules. The General could not see or accept that he had changed. That he could no longer be just a point and shoot guy.

Nor could he plan missions for the sole purpose of taking out targets even though the missions did make a difference. Sam had only used planning the missions as a distraction while he worked through all his feelings and healed enough physically to return to the life he was building. The one he wanted. He needed to be up close and try to resolve problems if possible in a non-lethal manner.

But for some reason the General couldn't see that or understand that. The only answer the General had wanted to hear from him regarding rejoining the military was 'Yes Sir'. He was unwilling to do that; he made a real difference with SRU.

His gaze moved back to the damned black box. Blaze had given it to him just before he boarded the plane. It was from his father. Blaze said it was something that should have been given to him when he signed his early exit release papers. Blaze had refused to tell him the contents. He handed him a small slip of paper with 15 digits on it and told to memorize them.

Then Blaze had hugged him tightly, tousled his hair, told him everything would be okay and to take care. Sam had hugged him back, told him it was good to spend time with him and to drop in anytime he was in Toronto. As Bella's plane took off he wished his relationship could be as easy and supportive with his father as it was with Blaze.

Sam walked to the table and squatted down. Staring at it several minutes he finally decided to open it. He had no idea what it contained. He pulled out a small key inserted and turned it. He entered the memorized 15 digit code. Finally he placed his thumb on the small scanner. The locking mechanism released. He lifted the lid and stared at the contents.

Removing the items one by one he placed them on the table. It contained a military issued Glock with several full clips, a military id, a Special Forces encrypted phone and a verification code book. He sighed. The General was sending a message and this made it all too clear and real. He could be recalled for special assignments at any time. He replaced the contents and slammed the lid shut.

He sighed again. Would he and his father mend their relationship completely? He wanted to but he just didn't know if it was possible. Sam looked at his watch. Just enough time to call and arrange a cab and get a shower. There were two relationships he was going to try damned hard to mend tonight.

Blowing out a frustrated, stressed breath he stood up. He grabbed the box and stored it in his bottom dresser drawer. He would need a better spot to store it. He would have to think on where to keep it. He called the cab company as he untied and kicked off his boots. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper along with the rest of his clothes.

As the forceful stream of hot water pelted and massaged the taut muscle of his back he relaxed. He had so many relationships to fix. He needed a strategy. He decided the first order of business fix Team One. Second step attempt to fix things with his father.

Focusing on the first, he vowed he would do whatever was necessary return to Team One and become Jules best friend. I can do this. I will do this.


	19. Fixing It & Blue Wall of Silence

**Fixing It & Blue Wall of Silence**

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home - Outside**_

It started in the cab ride over and it was contrary to his goal. But it was there full force. His goal was to smooth things over and get back to the team. Get back to normal.

But it had started as soon as he sat in the taxi and closed the door. It grew exponentially the closer he got to his destination. It had twenty minutes to grow. As the cab stopped in front of Sarge's home anger, resentment, and hurt were now in full bloom and rational thinking was rapidly slipping away.

He pulled out his wallet and paid the cabbie then slid out of the taxi. He shoved his wallet back into his pocket and stared up at the Boss's home from the curb. A small piece of him recognized he needed to get a handle on his emotions.

The taxi pulled away. A large part of him wanted to call after it to stop. He felt like he needed to run. It was unlike him to chose flight over fight but that is what he felt at the moment. Somehow he managed to let the taxi drive off.

Sam stood staring at the house, for how long he did not know. He tried to tamp down hard on those emotions. But it was proving impossible. As he stood there resentment, bitterness, anxiety and whole host of other emotions overwhelmed him.

Unbeknownst to himself he reached the point where he had lost control of his emotions and ability for rational thinking.

All he could think at the moment was he wanted so badly to be wanted and not alone that he always put blinders. The blinders were always painfully ripped off at some point which ended up hurting him more when he was rejected once again. Stupid, stupid, stupid he chanted in his head.

He should have learned by now things were not as they appeared. Damn, he should have learned that after Brogan, after the General, after Jules. He needed to face facts and accept that he was destined to be alone. Everything and everyone he ever cared about were taken in some way from him. This would be no different.

Sam irrationally thought he could no longer afford to delude himself that anyone would ever care for him. He would always be alone. If any of them had truly cared about him they would not have hurt him.

Trying to quell these feelings he took one step toward the house. Crap, I thought I was ready for this he thought as he started to shake slightly. Clearly he wasn't.

Then he did an about face and stared at the street. Why even bother talking to them? They were bound to just throw in his face all he did wrong again. They would abandon him too. He would be alone again.

Sam shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. He was about to stride away when he heard the Sarge call out to him.

Greg and Ed had been watching since Sam got out of the cab. In one of those rare and unguarded moments they saw Sam's true emotions. Usually he covered his true emotions with a stoic façade. But there was no mistaking the raw deep pain and anger on Sam's face as he looked at Greg's house. They saw as he began to shake too.

Then they saw him turn around. Ed said with a hint of panic in his voice "Greg, we are losing him. We can't let him leave now. We won't get him back if we do."

Greg looked to Ed and nodded. He walked quickly to his front door and opened it. In his calmest, soothing negotiator voice, the one he used when the subject was in emotional melt down he said "Sam, it is cold out. Please come in. We would like to talk with you. You deserved better from us. Please come in."

A bitter laugh was emitted from Sam as he turned his head to Greg "Yeah right. I got what I deserved." He slowly started walking away.

Ed appeared at the door in time to hear Sam's bitter laugh and statement. It sliced him deep and touched him at his core. The pain he heard in those words hurt him. Christ he had hurt Sam so deeply. He yelled angrily "Braddock get your ass in here now."

Sam stopped short at the anger emitted from Ed's words. He turned and faced Ed. Anger surged as he shouted "Why the hell should I? So you can tell me again what a pathetic, unworthy fuck up I am. I already know that. It took me some time to realize it; I must be rather slow in that regard. But I know now and accept that I don't deserve to be cared for, that I'm meant to walk this world alone. Always alone." He turned on his heel and started walking away rapidly.

Greg was stunned by both of their outbursts. Son of a bitch, this was going all wrong again. He was trying to figure out what to say. He needed to cut through Sam's hurt and anger. And Ed needed to keep his god damned mouth shut. His damned use of anger to cover concern just won't cut it here.

Ed was stunned immobile for one second only. Why he did what he did next he would never be able to fully explain. It just felt like the right thing to do, the only thing to do.

Sam never saw it coming. He was slammed to the ground. His body pinned to the ground by a heavy weight on his back. Then he was flipped over and Ed's face was inches from his own. It was rage filled. It took a moment for the words to filter through his shock.

He heard Ed's furious voice "… dammit Sam. You are not alone. Do you hear me? I am not letting you leave. I do not care if I have to drag your ass into the house and cuff you to a chair. You are not leaving until we fix this. Until I can get it through your thick skull that you are wanted. That you deserve better than how we treated you."

Training took over and Sam reacted and had Ed pinned beneath him. Sam straddled Ed whose arms were tightly pinned beneath him. Ed remained very still. He could see in those wild eyes Sam was irrational and he was no longer thinking clearly.

Sam's voice roared with anger "Shut the fuck up. Leave me the hell alone. I'm tired of being used, manipulated, hurt and then discarded. I'm tired of being so naïve to think that anyone will truly ever care about me. That anyone really has my back. I can't count on anyone but myself. Not you, not Jules, not the team, and not my god damned father."

Sam shoved off Ed and started to run.

Ed scrambled to his feet and pursued.

Like hell he was letting Sam go. That wild hurt look in his eyes ripped him apart. He would run him down and drag him back. He would make him see his words were not reality. His adrenaline was pumping fast and furious. They were evenly matched in speed in a sprint but Ed knew if he let Sam get beyond a certain point he would completely out distance him. Sam could run further and faster than anyone he knew.

Ed poured on a burst of speed then launched himself at Sam once again. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Each wrestling for the upper hand Ed finally got Sam into a choke hold and squeezed tightly. As he was holding him Greg came running to a stop next to them slightly winded.

Greg said loudly "Both of you stop. Stop now. This will not fix a damned thing."

Sam's eyes bored into Greg while he still struggled to get out of Ed's grasp. It was hard to breathe but he managed to get out, raw, deep, emotional pain and defeat imbuing his soft gravelly words "What is there to fix? I know where I stand with you both. No one wants me. I'll never be good enough. No one will ever want me. Alone. Always so very alone."

Greg squatted down. The absolute desolation, fear, anger, and pain he saw in Sam's watery eyes clenched his heart. He reached out a hand and gently placed it on Sam's cheek. Sam tried to flinch away. Greg's voice cracked with pain and sorrow as he said "Ah Sam what have we done to you? I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry we hurt you."

As Greg brushed the salty water from his own eyes with one hand he thumbed away the tears that spilled from Sam's. Softly, caringly he said "Please come in side."

Ed was shattered at the sound and content of Sam's words but did not release his hold. He would hold on and not let him leave. Not like this. Not knowing the pain he had caused this young man. Ed was about to say something when Sam's body went completely lax against him. He immediately released his hold.

Shit, god dammit he hadn't meant to choke him out, only to restrain him. He didn't think the pressure he had applied was that tight, he thought it was just enough to restrain not put him out. His eyes flicked panicked to Greg's. "I didn't mean to choke him out. I just could let him leave, not like this. Not before I could apologize and set things right" Ed tumbled out worriedly.

Greg glanced at Ed and simply said "You didn't. Sam's not out."

Relief swept through Ed quickly followed by concern. If not out, then what? He shifted to a seated position taking Sam with him. There was no resistance at all from Sam. Softly Ed said "Samo you alright?"

If Ed and Greg were not watching so intently they may have missed the barely perceptible shake 'no' of Sam's head just before it droop downward. Sam thought no, he wasn't alright. He was so far from alright he didn't know what to think anymore. Defeat, confusion, and emptiness claimed him as his eyes glazed over losing all emotion.

Ed and Greg shared a concerned look. Greg mouthed the word 'shock'. Ed nodded agreeing. From what he could tell here and now Sam was definitely showing signs of someone in shock. This was going to take a lot more effort to fix than either had realized. But first they had to deal with his current shocky state.

Greg knew they had to get Sam inside and warmed, he was cold and shaking. From his crouched position Greg leaned close to Sam's ear and gently said "Sam you need some help. Ed and I are going to take you inside. We will take care of you. Are you okay with that?"

There was no response. He just sat there head down. Ed shifted to a crouched position still holding Sam's limp body up. He nodded to Greg and each took an arm. Then slung Sam's arms over their shoulders and held him at the waist. They pulled Sam up as they stood. Both knew if they let go he would fall to the ground. But they got no resistance as they slowly walked back towards the house.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home - Inside**_

Inside they maneuvered Sam to Greg's couch and set him down in one corner of it. Greg saw Sam was now shivering so headed to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket. His mind registered it was the same one he had used for Jules weeks ago. He was about to put it back and grab another one but stopped himself. Sam would not know this and it was his warmest, softest blanket. He strode back to the family room and covered him.

Greg checked Sam for signs of shock. He was pale and lethargic. His pulse was racing. Sam's pupils were dilated and they also had a glazed, vacant, lost look to them. Speaking calmly he said "I'm going to make us all some coffee. I'll be just a minute." He gave a look to Ed that said don't you dare talk yet just stay with him. Ed nodded understanding.

As Ed slumped to the coffee table in front of the couch he watched Sam stare unfocused at the opposite wall. This was his entire fault. He hated seeing the strong, capable man in front of him reduced to this. If only he could roll back time and rein in his words and approach the whole god damned situation differently.

He damn well better learn how to deal with Sam properly. He was so different from anyone he knew. Sam exuded strength and confidence. So much so that he failed to remember that Sam was fragile at times. From everything he had listened to that night in the hospital he knew the kid had emotional pain, anxiety and insecurities that ran so deep.

Sam had a lifetime of feeling unwanted and uncared for and being on his own. Christ all those missions without his main unit to look out for him. Left to fend for himself, left for dead once and all the times he was betrayed by people that should have had his back.

The months of horrendous torture he withstood. All the pain and horror he had witnessed seeing the few people that had actually truly cared for him killed in front of him. The things he survived in Afghanistan would have broken or killed a lesser man.

And what the fuck did he do but make Sam feel unwanted again and trigger his insecurities and anxiety. Ed was berating himself. He could be such a clueless inconsiderate ass. He wasn't quite sure why he flew off halfcocked with Sam. Ed watched Sam shake.

Shit, god dammit, he better figure it out and stop it before he drove Sam off the edge. God damn he had screwed up so big. Maybe it was because they were both Alpha males. Maybe in some way he felt threatened by his abilities. No, no not that. He appreciated Sam's skills and he relied on him a lot. But if not that then what the hell was it?

He better damn well figure it out so it never happened again. He felt so guilty that he had harmed one of the people he cared about and should have protected. Tears started to well in Ed's eyes as he watched Sam closely. What the hell have I done?

His head dropped into his hands. How the hell was he going to fix this? How could he ever put the pieces back together? Then he remembered. Wait, listen and challenge. Would that work here tonight? Who knows? Better wait for Greg before I fuck this up anymore.

In he kitchen Greg got the coffee started then pulled out his phone. When it was answered he said "Commander, Parker here. You need to reschedule Sam's requals for Sunday. He will not be up to it tomorrow. But Ed and I will be there to support him on Sunday."

 _[Hearing an odd note in Greg's voice he wanted to ask why but refrained. As angry as he had been, the looks on Greg's and Ed's faces left no doubt in his mind that they felt badly for whatever had happened and they would do all in their power to fix it. Greg had also just said they would be there to support Sam. So he simply said "Understood. Call me if we need to reschedule further out than that."]_

Greg responded "Will do but I'm pretty sure he will be ready by then." The Commander acknowledged and both men hung up. He rubbed his head and face briskly. How to reach him? How to make Sam understand they really cared about him? He and Ed had to do this alone. He really wanted to pull the whole team in but given the nature of the situation they just could not.

It was up to them. They could not fail him now. The shocky, blank look scared him a lot. He closed his eyes as his heart ached. Opening them again he thought first things first, deal with the shock then the rest. Greg pulled out three coffee mugs and filled them. Then he headed back to the family room.

He saw Ed sitting slumped on the table with is head in his hands. Ed was in bad shape too, he could see the weight of the guilt he carried. But the priority was Sam. He knew helping Sam would do a lot to help Ed.

Giving Sam and assessing look he noted he had not moved an inch. Nor had he changed the location of his gaze. But at least the shivering had reduced to a mild quiver and he wasn't quite so pale.

Greg took a few calming breathes and continued into the room. He nudged Ed's arm and when he looked up he handed him his mug. He saw the tears in his eyes. Ed made no move to hide them. He then set his own mug down on the end table.

Crouching in front of Sam he said "Coffee?" as he held the mug out to him. Sam did not move or respond. Greg uncovered one arm from the blanket. He gently placed his hand on Sam's wrist. Good he did not flinch or pull away. He lifted Sam's hand and turned it sideways. Next he moved the mug so it touched Sam's palm. He held it there and waited.

Greg inwardly sighed a bit relieved as Sam's hand tightened around the mug. He saw his other hand snake out from the covers to hold it too. Once it appeared Sam had a solid grasp of the mug he let go. He watched as Sam slowly brought it to his lips and took a sip.

He slowly and quietly inched backwards and sat on the table next to Ed. He put one hand on Ed's knee and patted it a few times indicating they would get through this together and help Sam. Then he grabbed is own mug but his eyes never left Sam.

Sam was on auto-pilot. He felt a warm mug in his hand and he gripped it. His other hand moved reflexively to stabilize it because his hands were shaky. The smell of coffee wafted to him and mechanically he lifted it and took a drink. He felt the warmth run down his throat and into his stomach. It began to melt the ice that had invaded his whole body holding him detached from his surroundings.

As he continued to sip more ice melted. He began to become aware of where he was and who was with him. Ah crap, he had lost total control and zoned out. It didn't happen often, only when he felt too overwhelmed by intense emotions. He knew it was an automatic defense mechanism. A crappy one but nonetheless one that kicked in of its own accord and tried to protect him from pain he could not deal with.

Sam sat quietly not moving except to sip the coffee. He was racking his mind to remember the events that led to this. The crappy part of this mechanism is that he often could not remember what brought it on or what he did once it took over. This time he only had a vague recollection of being upset on the way over here.

Why had he been upset? He had come to terms with everything and knew what he was going to do in relation to the team. In the relaxing shower he had figured out exactly what he wanted to say to Ed and the Boss. He was actually looking forward to clearing the air with them. So why did his defense mechanism kick in?

He searched back through his day to try and understand what had set him off. His mind found the trigger. That damned black box. He had seen it again as he pulled out a clean pair of boxers. God damned black box had set him down a dark path.

That box represented everything he did not want. The fact he had it, meant that everything he wanted could be snatched away from him at any moment. It touched off feelings of anger and resentment that he would have no control if he was recalled.

Then the hurt came. Everything he ever cared about was always taken away from him. If he was ripped away from Team One he would be all alone again. His jet lagged mind must have wound things up pretty damned tightly. Especially for him to go into emotional overload.

Christ he never liked not knowing what he said or did when this happened. It could be so embarrassing. He hoped he didn't do anything embarrassing this time. His hands automatically raised the coffee mug and he took another sip.

As he became more aware of things he realized his throat and body felt a little sore too. One hand moved from the mug and roamed to his throat and rubbed lightly. His eyes snapped back to life as he regain control again.

An impossible vague recollection surfaced. No way in hell that happened! His mind must be playing tricks on him. He slowly turned to face Ed. Disbelief in his rough voice Sam broke the silence in the room "Did you tackle me and put me in a choke hold?"

Ed blew out a breath and answered with a bit of disbelief in his own voice "Yes I did."

Sam looked at him a long moment. That memory had seemed incredulous but Ed just confirmed it. He said questioningly "Why?"

Greg had watched the interplay keeping close watch on Sam's eyes. They always told more than his expressions. They were back to life, no longer vacant but they showed confusion. He saw Ed struggling for an answer so Greg answered calmly "Because you wanted to leave."

Ed found his voice and added softly "Because I hurt you and could not let you go before I could apologize. Before I could have an opportunity to make you see you are not alone. That we care. That I care."

The coffee cup lowered to his lap as Sam listened to both. He had tried to leave? What exactly had he said? Crap what did he do?

Greg saw that Sam was very confused and wondered if he had blacked out some things. He had been in such a heightened emotional state before he ran. Then Sam had gone into a shocked state after Ed tackled him the second time. It was quite possible Sam did not remember anything he did or said. So Greg asked gently "Sam what do you remember?"

Shaking his head and looking down at his lap hoping he hadn't screwed things up he said "Getting out of the cab. Feeling angry, bitter, hurt. Then here with the coffee. What did I do? How did I screw up this time?"

Ed moved from the table to sit on the couch close but still giving Sam space. Sam did not pull back. So he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Sam flinched slightly but still did not pull back.

Speaking softly and sincerely Ed said "Sam you have every right to feel those things. What we. No. What I did was inexcusable. I failed to connect, respect and protect. What I said was not right and I hurt you terribly. I can understand if you cannot forgive me. But I hope one day you will. I know I handled this situation appallingly. I have no excuse for my behavior."

Sam listened his head still down. He was not ready to respond he was still confused at what had happened. He didn't trust what might come out of his mouth just yet. So he remained silent.

Greg's eyes softened and with genuine, openness he expressed his feelings "Sam I'm very sorry for my actions and assumptions. You are important. You are important to me and to everyone on the team. Things would not be the same without you. I hope one day you can forgive me too. I did a poor job of showing you I care but I do. I'm sorry my words cut so deep. I messed up royally. You deserve better from me as your boss and as your friend. I promise to be better, to strive to be worthy of your friendship."

Sam's head shot up and looked into Greg's soft fretful eyes. He firmly asserted "You are worthy."

With a smile pained smile and tight eyes Greg reached out and placed his hand on Sam's other shoulder "No, I wasn't but I will try."

"But I broke the rules. This is all my fault" Sam countered.

Ed replied "No Sam it is not all your fault. It takes two to be in a relationship. I made assumptions and overreacted. I went on an unwarranted, personal attack. You should expect better from me as your TL and friend. I wish I could explain to you why it happened. But I still cannot figure it out myself. I owe you an explanation but I just don't have one."

Softly Sam said "I do."

Ed looked at him interested in what Sam's insight might be "You do? What?"

Taking a deep breath Sam started in on the conclusions he had come to over the last four weeks. "Ed, you're a protector; plain and simple. If you think one of the team is doing something that will bring harm to themselves or others you go into protector mode. I know. Our methods are different but in that way we are very much alike. Sometimes when we go into protector mode we do or say things we regret later. We tend to react on instinct then think about the consequences."

Ed was staring at him in shocked silence as Sam continued "In this case your concern for Jules, the team and even me threw you into overdrive. All the possible scenarios went through your head as to what could happen if Jules or I violated the priority of life code."

Giving Ed a slight smirk Sam explained "There again we are alike. Assessing potential outcomes is a critical part of our job. You made some wrong assumptions in your assessment and your execution sucked but your intent was not malicious. You were just trying to protect those you care about. I know without a doubt that includes me."

Ed was choked up. He took a moment to really review Sam's words. How the hell did Sam come up with the answer he had been searching for weeks for? Ed swallowed hard trying to remove the emotional lump in his throat. He needed to say something. Before he could Sam turned to Greg.

Directly looking in Greg's eyes he said "Sarge, as for you. We are not so alike but I know how much Jules means to you and you to her. Some of your actions that night are one of a protective father. I'm so glad she has you in her life to protect her in that way since we all know what her real father did to her."

He paused just a moment then went on firmly "You also had a duty as the Sergeant of the team to ensure the rules were followed. I understand your role often requires you to make decisions you may or may not like personally. Just like a soldier has to follow orders they may not like. I get that. I truly understand it. Sometimes it is hard but a great leader makes those tough calls."

Sam's voice became a little rough with emotion as he said "You could have written us up, kicked one of us off the team or even fired us. But you kept it off the books. For that I am grateful mostly because it would have affected Jules too. I would never want to do anything to hurt her. She needs the team more than she needs me."

Greg was in the same boat as Ed, a huge emotional lump in his throat. Here was the one who was mistreated offering up excuses for their actions. Insightful excuses too. He finally cleared it and asked "Can you ever forgive us?"

Sam gave them a grin and said "You were forgiven the moment you found me and saved me. The words still hurt and it took me some time to process my feelings. But when I saw you both in the basement you were instantly forgiven. I meant it when I told you 'Knew you would come for me. Thanks for caring'."

Tears started to well in Sam's eyes when he said "The real question is do you still trust me and can you work with me? I hid my relationship with Jules and knowingly broke a rule. If you cannot trust me then I will have to leave because it will put the team and innocents at risk. I can never allow that to happen again."

Greg sincerely answered "Sam I trust you. Of that never doubt."

Ed spoke up "Sam I trust you as well. You have demonstrated time and time again that you deserve that trust. But what did you mean by you can never allow that to happen again?"

Sam took a minute to process their answers and accepted them. Then he switched his mind to Ed's question. It wasn't something he liked to think about. He had only ever talked with Wilson, Dutch and Buzz about it.

He decided to trust them with his story. He took the last sip of his coffee. "It's kinda a long story but if you want to hear I'll tell you."

"Only if you want to. Don't feel you have to" Greg replied.

Ed was intrigued but did not want to press, not after tonight so he said "No pressure Sam. It's okay not to say anything if you would rather not."

"Sarge do you have more coffee?" Sam asked as he yawned.

Greg smiled and grabbed his mug to get a refill. When he returned he handed it to Sam and sat in the chair opposite. Ed settled more comfortably on the couch.

Sam took a long drink and gathered his thoughts. He sighed and began "It's really strange the timing. Fate always screws with me one way or another. It is related to Brogan, Al, Robert and Charley. I assume seeing that you found me you know the details of that case."

Ed responded "Yes we do. Personally I'm not sorry they are dead."

Sam's head whipped between Greg and Ed and said in astonishment "They're dead?"

"Didn't you know?" Greg asked.

"No I haven't watched any TV since the first day or so at Bella's chalet. I only knew they were captured. How'd you guys capture them and how did they die?"

Both Ed and Greg thought someday they'd ask Sam about his relationship with Bella but not now. Greg shared with him the stakeout minus the details surrounding Robert's comments. Ed told him what had happened at the courthouse. Sam was saddened to hear about Henry Cooke. He was surprised to hear how Charley died. He thought karma can really be a bitch.

When they finished relating all to him Sam shook his head "God I hated those men. Can't say I'm sorry they are dead. What happened with them was the catalyst for me leaving the police force and joining the Army."

Greg looked at Sam quizzically then asked "Sam you said catalyst, they are not the direct reason?"

Sam blew out a breath "No not the direct reason. It is what happened after. I was eighteen and still quite naïve in the ways of the world. It took me a month to recover from the assault. As I was recovering I started receiving anonymous hate mail. Most of it contained words like rat, narc, turncoat, better watch you back because I won't, and things like that. I attributed them to Brogan and company. But later on I realized they were likely from others too."

"When I returned to duty no one treated me the same. My locker kept getting trashed. Not prank like, literally trashed. I'd find it filled with stinking trash and any items like body wash or shampoo would be emptied over the clothes and other items in the locker."

"I never said anything but after a week of it happening each day I stopped changing at work. By then very few would still talk to me. All crap assignments were given to me. Not just rookie stuff which I would have expected. Basically, I was ostracized by most of the other officers."

"By the second week one of the few that would still actually talk to me told me I had breached the blue wall of silence. I'd never heard of such a thing. He explained to me it was an unwritten rule among police officers not to report on a colleague's errors, misconducts, or crimes by going to Internal Investigations."

Ed and Greg's faces hardened. They knew some idiots believed that crap. But they kept silent as Sam related the rest of the story.

Shaking his head Sam continued "It made absolutely no sense to me then nor does it still to me now. We were cops. That's what we did, we caught criminals. Needless to say I was very confused. I had brought down dirty cops they should be happy with me. But they weren't. No one wanted to partner with me. Apparently they did not trust me and feared I would report any minor error to Internal Investigations."

"I was assigned to patrol on my own in the worst sections of the Division. I was often left alone when I called for backup. They always had a semi-plausible excuse why they didn't show. But it left me vulnerable with no one to cover my back. As a result I had several minor injuries."

Ed couldn't stop himself seething hearing this "Minor? How minor?" He knew what Sam thought was minor.

Sam heard the anger and knew where it was directed, at those that left him at risk. He simply replied "Minor Ed."

"Like?" Ed lifted one brow and gave Sam his TL glare that indicated Sam had better answer.

Sam sighed; Ed would not let it go until he told so he said "Like a sprained wrist, a few hits on the head. No concussions. I got a couple of bruised ribs and various bruises and contusions as I took down suspects without backup. Anyways, I dealt with it for a few months thinking it would blow over. But the frequency of them not responding for my calls for backup increased as time went on instead of decreased. And the excuses got flimsier."

"The thing that disturbed me the most was there were several close calls that put citizens in danger because no one answered my call for backup. I began to doubt I could effectively do my job to serve and protect the citizens if backup didn't arrive when needed."

Sam stopped for a drink of coffee then forged onward "The last straw came when I responded to a domestic violence call. I called for backup when the man was so enraged that he dangled a six month old baby out the third floor window. He threatened to drop him because he was mad at his girlfriend for leaving him. The man gripped the back of the baby's onesie by one hand and pointed a gun at me with the other.

The anger and frustration Sam felt back then seeped back in and his voice reflected it "No one responded to my repeated calls. The girlfriend kept screaming for me to save her baby. The situation was escalating. The man was becoming more and more enraged no matter what I said. There was so much screaming, the woman, the man, the baby and myself. I was too green and had never experienced anything like it. I didn't know what to do to deescalate the situation."

Sam's voice shook a bit with emotion as he recalled the next "I did the only thing I could think of. I edged as close as I could to the man trying to get closer to the baby. I got as close as I could before something changed in the man's eyes. I could tell he had reached a decision and was going to drop the baby and shoot me."

His voice came in a rough low tone as Sam said "As he released the baby and fired at me, I lunged for the baby and I fired hitting him between his eyes. I was close but not quite close enough. My fingertips brushed against the onesie but he was just too far for me to grasp him. I watched as the baby fell from my sight out the window. The image haunts me still today. Even though the baby was caught and saved by one of several bystanders that had gathered down below."

Clearing his throat and shoving the image down he said with a mix of sadness and anger "I had to leave the force after that. I could not put the citizens I was supposed to serve and protect in danger because of some damn unwritten code I had broken. If it only put me at risk I would have stayed. But it didn't and I could not take the chance with an innocent person's life in the balance."

Both Greg and Ed were utterly stunned. Greg interrupted and asked "Were you hit?"

Sam nodded "Yeah grazed my side, stung like hell but my lunge for the baby saved me."

Ed said "I understand the rational for wanting to leave. But what made you choose the Army? You could have transferred to another division, city or maybe the RCMP."

Sam answered "I had thought about a transfer but it would have just followed me to the new division or city. You see my Sergeant put me on report. He said I handled the situation incorrectly. That if I hadn't fucked up the man would still be alive. I was suspended for two weeks."

"During that time I finally confided in Wilson what was going on. I had many heart to heart conversations with him. I was so disillusioned. I wanted to be a cop to help people. But I couldn't do my job if my fellow officers did not trust me. Wilson suggested I talk to Dutch and Buzz to get their perspective on things too. With their help I finally realized that I had skills that I could employ to still serve and protect but in a different way."

Sam grimaced and said "It meant doing something I never thought I would do. It meant doing what the General wanted me to do. I didn't see any other option at the time so I joined the Army as a sniper."

In a very uncharacteristic move; probably from the overwhelming guilt and other emotions he had been feeling for weeks. Ed rose and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to a standing position. He wrapped Sam in a tight bear hug.

Ed was surprised when Sam did not pull away. He seemed to relax into the hug. It was like he needed the connection badly. Ed said quietly but with conviction "Samo that will never happen with us. I will always have your back and I will never leave you alone. You are family."

Greg's suspicions were borne out. He remembered the shakeup at the 51st Division. He never knew the details why it occurred but it was obvious something big had happened. Why else would the entire chain of command be cleared out? It angered him that there were officers that would subscribe to that abominable notion of the blue wall of silence.

He stood and hugged Sam too. When they finally released him Sam had a pink tinge to his cheeks. He was slightly embarrassed with the outpouring of sentiment from his bosses but it felt good. He felt worn out from the emotional purge tonight as well as the jet lag. He sat back down. So did Ed and Greg.

Ed asked "Who are Dutch and Buzz?"

God the connections between all these events within the past six weeks startled Sam a bit. But he grinned slightly then said "Ya up for another long story?" Both nodded.

Greg and Ed both were thinking along the same lines. It was good to get to know more of Sam's background and he seemed willing to share. That was good; they were establishing a better connection to him. He felt comfortable and trusted them enough to open up and share with them.

As they listened and asked a few questions Sam related all the painful events that brought him to live with Bella and Wilson. How he met Dutch and Buzz and what they had done for him. He told them that they had died in action. Neither Ed nor Greg asked him how they died when they saw the pained look cross his face.

After Sam was finished Greg made another pot of coffee and refilled their mugs. Then both Ed and Greg shared some memories from their past with Sam so that it was a two way street. The sharing of their pasts helped to reestablish and strengthen the connections they had before the disastrous meeting in the bar.

It was near three am. All had been sitting in companionable silence drinking their coffee for several minutes after Ed had finished telling a funny story about his first foot pursuit of a suspect.

Ed put his mug down and looked seriously at Sam and asked earnestly "So Sam, are we good?"

Yawning widely as the jet lag and the entire emotional day caught up to him Sam grinned and said "Yeah Ed, we're good."

Greg had only one last thing to cover tonight. He did not want to but he must. "Sam about the relationship with Jules?"

He was prepared for this now "Boss it is over. We are just good friends now, colleagues. It will not affect our work. I won't allow it to. It would put the team at risk. That is something I could never do. Team One is my family. Are we good Boss?"

Greg smiled and parroted Sam's words "Yeah Sam, we're good."

Sam nodded, yawned again and pulled out his phone. Ed asked "Who ya calling at this hour of the morning Samo?"

"Taxi, I should be heading home now. I got requals at eight am" He replied trying to stifle yet another yawn and not succeeding.

Greg saw how completely wiped out Sam was and offered "Put the phone away. Stay here tonight, the guest room is always open and waiting for you."

"Thanks for the offer but I need my gear for requals so I should just head home" Sam said starting to dial.

Remembering his call to Holleran hours ago Greg stated "About the requals." Sam stopped dialing wondering what was up.

Greg continued "Earlier I called Holleran and pushed them to Sunday. I wasn't sure how long we would be tonight and I thought if it went late, like it did, you might appreciate them being moved to Sunday."

Nodding Sam thought that would be good. It gave him time to adjust to the time difference. Jet lag was a killer and he was wiped out right now. He said "Thanks Boss, yeah I could use a bit more sleep before tackling them. But I think I should probably head home anyways."

Ed looked at Sam "I can drive you home. No need to call a taxi. Since you won't be doing requals, if you are up for it, how about shooting a round or two of golf with me in the afternoon tomorrow? Say about one pm."

"I'll take you up on both. Golf sounds like fun. We haven't done that in quite a while. But technically it's later today" Sam said rising and giving Ed a cocky smirk.

Laughing Ed said "Smart ass."

Sam smiled back "Just sayin."

They said their goodbyes to Greg and headed out. Greg stood a moment watching them drive away. He sighed deeply. Thank goodness they were able to fix it. He was so glad Ed invited Sam to shoot golf and Sam accepted. Those two had such an interesting dynamic.

As he closed the door Greg thought Sam had nailed it tonight. Ed and Sam were both protectors. They were both also very stubborn and communication was not normally their strong point. He was surprised how much each had shared tonight. It was nice to see. But he definitely could see those two butting heads in the future.

Walking to his bedroom he thought, Sam's history was so tragic. The kid he had been tested so many times and forged under fire. An image of Japanese katana sword came to mind.

That fit Sam. Like a katana, Sam had been forged with several different types of steel that had been fired, folded, hammered out repeatedly and then polished creating a distinctive, rare and beautiful blade that is flexible but strong and holds it sharp edge.

Greg realized as his head hit his soft pillow that just like a katana, if mishandled and cared for improperly Sam may become irreparably damaged. He vowed to take better care of Team One's distinctive, rare and beautiful blade.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Truck**_

Ed pulled up to Sam's apartment building near the entrance and put the truck in park. Neither were big talkers and both had reached their limit on talk tonight. So had remained silent on the drive over.

Ed said "See ya later today Samo."

When there was no reply and Sam had not opened the door yet Ed looked over at Sam. He was sound asleep. Sam's head was resting on the window tilted slightly up and his face turned towards Ed. Man he could sleep anywhere. That list of unacceptable nap locations had gotten fairly long.

Watching him for a moment he really hated to wake him. Tonight had been draining for all of them. But most likely more so for Sam. The crap he had to put up with in the 51st. If he could knock some heads for what they had done to Sam he would. Cops that ascribed to the blue wall of silence were no better than criminals, worse even.

Sam looked so young and vulnerable asleep. Ed sighed and thought for the thousandth time I'm so sorry I did that to you. Sam may have forgiven him tonight but he still had not forgiven himself. That would take much, much longer.

He reached over and gently shook his shoulder "Samo were here." Sam did not wake up. He shook him a bit harder and called out again. He still did not stir. He knew he was sleeping, he could see the regular rise and fall of his chest. Ed tried one more time. Sam was really out of it he did not stir at all.

Ed smiled as warmth spread through him. Sam must trust him. He recalled from their last camping trip Sam saying he was a light sleeper given his years in the military. The only time he slept without waking was when he was sedated or felt he was in a secure location. After all that happened between them this felt damned good.

He shook him twice more and call out his name. But Sam remained asleep. What should he do? Ed put the truck in drive again and headed to his home.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Upon arriving he got out of the truck and headed to front door. He turned off the house alarm, unlocked and opened the door. He strode to the guest room on the main floor, switched on the light and flung back the blankets. Then he headed back out to the truck to the passenger side. He opened the door carefully because Sam's head was still resting on it.

He shook his shoulder again and said "Samo just need you to wake a little." Still no response. Ed positioned Sam and pulled him into a fireman's carry and kicked the truck door closed. He entered his home and gently kicked the front door closed. In the spare room he carefully laid Sam on the bed. He untied his boots and removed them.

Ed covered Sam with the blankets. He headed to the door. At the door he stopped and looked back. "Night Samo. Rest well." Ed flicked off the light and closed the door.

He locked up and changed before crawling into bed next to Sophie. Ed pulled her back towards him and cuddled her close. Sophie stirred and in a sleepy voice said "Home late."

He kissed her neck "No home early near four am."

Sophie turned over to face him, kissed his lips then asked "Did it go okay? Did you fix it?"

"Yeah. Oh so you don't freak out, Sam's in the guest room. He was dead to the world. Didn't know what else to do when he wouldn't wake up when I took him to his apartment" Ed said as he caressed Sophie's back in small circles.

Sophie cuddled closer and closed her eyes "Good call, missed him coming to dinners the last few weeks. I'll make his favorite waffles for brunch. That boy eats too much take out alone. He needs someone to take care of him."

Ed gazed at Sophie's beautiful face a moment before his eyes closed. Sophie was so right. As sleep overtook Ed his last thought that someone would be Team One. They would always have his back. He would always have Sam's back.


	20. Back To Normal, Requal & Psych Eval

**Back To Normal & Requal and Psych Eval**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Something was tempting him to awaken; a delicious aroma. He inhaled deeply. His sleep foggy mind couldn't place it. Then he was instantly awake but maintained his well-honed façade of sleep. There would be no aromas in his place. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting into the truck with Ed.

All tension erased as he heard a familiar voice breaking high and low pitches making the change from boy to man as Clark called out "Mom you sure I can't wake Sam up yet. The waffles are almost ready."

Sophie answered back "Your dad and Sam were out late. Let Sam sleep now. He'll be up when he's up and not before."

"Ah mom, but I wanted some time to hang out with him before they go shoot golf" Clark griped back in tone only a teenager can pull off.

Sam smiled as he heard Sophie tell Clark to just hold his horses and to watch his tone. He stretched slowly. Ed had a comfortable spare bed. He must have been more wiped out than he thought. He didn't remember how he ended up here instead of his own place. Sam rolled over and looked at the clock. Wow it was near eleven am.

Rubbing his face as he sat up he heard a light knock on the door. He called out "Enter."

A mop of curly light brown hair peeked in as a happy voice said "Good you're up." Clark bounded into the room and plopped on the bed beside Sam. "Mom made your favorite waffles."

Sam's stomach growled with anticipation "Sounds good. Smells good too. What'd ya say we go make your mom happy and have an eating contest? Then we can hang out a bit."

Clark grinned and jumped off the bed "I'm gonna win this time."

Sam chuckled, quite possible, that kid was developing a hollow leg. He followed Clark out to the kitchen "Morning Sophie. Smells delicious." He simply nodded to Ed who was seated at the table with a steaming mug of coffee. Ed gave him a nod back. It was all that was needed between them to communicate thanks and morning and the response anytime and morning.

"Clark I told you to let Sam sleep" Sophie admonished as she gave Clark a motherly glare.

"I was awake, no worries" Sam interjected.

Sophie looked at Sam it was good to see him looking so healthy. After Ed shared how badly he had been beaten by the convicts she had been so worried. Sophie gave him a motherly smile and said "You know where the mugs are Sam. Help yourself to coffee. First batch of waffles coming up in a second."

Sam nodded and smiled. As he walked to the cabinet to grab a mug he thought this felt good, right, comfortable. Pouring the coffee he called out to Clark "So buddy what do ya want to do after we eat?"

Ed sat quietly listening to his son and Sam talk about what they would do. In the warm bustle of his kitchen he got a soft feeling. Sam was always so good with Clark and Wordy's kids. Kids seemed drawn to him and he always seemed to listen and value what they had to say. Sam connected easily with them.

Taking a bite of his waffle he reflected on last night. He now had new insight to the enigma of one Sam Braddock. He did not think Sam recalled what he had said outside the house. All indications from last night's conversations pointed to that. But those words were the most telling even more so then what he shared about his past.

He knew Sam had anxieties and insecurities but now he realized his deepest ones. Sam was afraid of being alone and unwanted and thought he was unworthy of anyone's care and concern. It is probably one of the reasons Sam always took unacceptable risks. He thinks others are more important than him. His words had triggered Sam's fears. His guilt increased a notch.

One night's conversation was not going to fix that. It might normalize things but he wanted, no he needed to find a way to make Sam see he was valued, cared for and wanted. But Sam was like him, he would see through any manufactured attempts to do this.

He also couldn't just sit and have a conversation about it with him. That wouldn't work for either of them. Sam would just be embarrassed and probably shut down and he was likely to screw it up again by saying the wrong thing. No he had to find opportunities, real events to demonstrate to Sam that he was valued, wanted and worthy.

This was something he would need to keep an eye out for. He needed to make this right to assuage his guilt. Ed was drawn from his musings as he heard Clark chortling "I win. I win. I win. My eleven to your eight. I win."

Ed thought, I'm gonna go broke feeding Clark. That boy's appetite was endless. And Christ he just ate more than Sam. He chuckled lightly.

Sam grinned watching Clark dance around at his win as he said "I think we both win. Thanks Sophie the waffles were awesome. Can't believe I packed in so many. Ready to shoot some hoops buddy?"

Clark groaned "I'm too full. Won't be able to run."

Laughing Sam grabbed Clark's arm "You fell for my strategy kiddo. Now I'm gonna trounce you in hoops." Sam hauled Clark toward the back door. He looked back at Ed with a cocky smile "Gotta teach him a bit about losing a battle to win the war."

Sam closed the door then he and Clark headed to the backyard basketball hoop. Sophie sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and a huge grin on her face. She looked at Ed and said "It's so nice to have him back again."

"I agree. I was worried I hurt him too much and he would just decide to leave. I can be such a bastard" Ed stated.

Sophie put her hand over his and patted it in comfort. Although she didn't know the details Ed had shared enough for her to know that he felt guilty over things he said to Sam. Sophie replied "No never a bastard. Over-reactive, non-communicative, over-bearing, demanding, and over-protective. Yes. But a bastard, never. You're a good man Eddie. Sam knows that. Whatever words you two had it looks like he's forgiven you. So it's time you forgive yourself."

Ed thought not yet but I've got a plan now to work on that. Then Ed leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She gave him a wicked smile "Every day. But tonight you might just show me. You know actions speak so much louder than words."

Faster than lightening he wrapped Sophie in his arms and was kissing her. As he increased the passion of the kiss he agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Sam shuffled to the fridge in a pair of soft black sleep pants and no shirt. He opened it and stood looking longingly at the beer. Not yet. No alcohol for several more months per the doctor's order. He could hear his nasally voice telling him all the dos and don'ts to protect his liver over the next few months. Damned orders. He grabbed a bottle of water instead.

As he sat in the swivel chair and swung his feet up on the table he relaxed completely. Today had been a good day. Spending time with Ed's family was nice. After he played basketball with Clark, he and Ed headed out for an afternoon of golf. When they got back Sophie invited him to dinner. He accepted. After dinner he hung out with Clark again and played Clark's favorite video game with him for an hour then Ed drove him home.

Any weirdness he thought might have been there this morning when he had awoke in Ed's spare room just wasn't there. It was like the bar incident never happened. Things were back to normal with Ed.

Actually it felt better than normal. Hearing the stories Ed and the Boss shared made him not feel like he was on display last night. It felt like three guys just hanging out shooting the breeze. He mentally checked off one part of his goal. Smooth things over with Ed.

The Boss had called him about an hour ago on his home phone to tell him that he arranged the psych eval for tomorrow just after the physical requal. It was with a new psychologist with the department. Dr. Marfont had agreed to come in on his day off to do the eval.

That way if all checked out Sam could return on Monday morning. Psych evals never worried him. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. The only psychologist he ever was completely open and honest with was Dawn Tansy. All others he had ever met usually rubbed him the wrong way so he used his skills to keep them at a distance and manipulate the outcome in his favor.

His mind skipped back to the conversation with Sarge. Actually he could check off one more part of the goal. Things also appeared normal with the Boss. They had spent about forty-five minutes discussing things. He had told him that the rest of the team was looking forward to him returning.

They both laughed as Sarge told him all about the flying monkey wars he had instigated with his gift to Spike. The wars had settled down but the animals were still hanging on his locker. Spike refused to remove them until Sam returned.

Mentally he also checked off Spike, Lou and Wordy from his list. It was going to be normal, normal, and normal from what the Boss had shared. He was looking forward to seeing all of them again. He had missed them.

The last little bit was gonna be the hardest. The Boss said Jules was about a week away from returning if she passed all her requals set for later this week after she got final release from the doctors. He had promised both the Boss and Ed that he wouldn't allow it to affect their work or the team. He hoped he was strong enough to keep that promise.

Sam looked at the time and decided he better head off to bed. He downed that last of the water. He chucked it in the bin then headed into his room.

He lay in his king-sized bed off to one side. His side. Crap. He had to change his thinking if he was going to get through this. Sam deliberately moved into the center of the bed. He spread out staking claim to the whole bed again. This was gonna be hard he thought, so many memories of Jules in this place. He forced himself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **SRU Training Field**_

Rollie clicked the timer to stop it. "Damned good time Sam. Right on par with your last" he called out and noted the time on the requal sheet.

Sam walked back and grabbed a water bottle from his bag and wiped the sweat from his brow. He downed half the bottle. He bent over and poured a bit over his head and neck then shook his head. As he stood he wiped the water from his face up through his hair and said "What's next?"

Checking the sheet Rollie smiled "30 foot climbing rope."

Ed and Greg shared a look. There was no one faster on the rope but Sam was never satisfied with his time. Sam always muttered under his breath that the damned rope was not going to beat him. They all knew he wanted to regain the same speed he had when he was at Special Ops training. He had come close but was always just shy of the time he wanted to achieve.

Sam grabbed his gloves. Determination infused him. This time I'm gonna match my old JTF2 record if it damn well kills me. He stood at the bottom of the rope and fastened his gloves.

Ed heard him muttering like always and called out "Sam rope's not gonna beat you this time. It's going down, that's an order."

Sam laughed. He didn't realize he had said it out loud. "Copy that." Sam grabbed the rope and tugged testing it and his grip. He readied himself and listened for Rollie's go command.

Rollie shouted "Go" as he clicked the timer. Sam sped up the rope. Tapped out at the top and descended rapidly. Rollie click the timer again to stop it. He looked down. Wow. A grin split his face and Sam sauntered over. He turned the timer for Sam to see.

"Hot damn! Finally!" Sam yelled with pure excitement. "No one's touching that record. Three seconds off my best time at JTF2 and no one has broken that one yet." He got a round congratulations and back pats from Ed, Greg, Rollie and Holleran.

Sam ran through the remainder of his requals acing them with ease. As he was packing his bag to head into the showers he heard Rollie talking to Ed.

"I'm gonna steal him from you one day Ed. I got an open spot on my team just made for him" Rollie said.

Ed turned on his unyielding glare raising one eyebrow and said in his most steel-hard commanding voice "Not happening. Not now, not ever. Sam belongs with Team One we have his back." He turned to Sam and said in the same voice "Got that Samo. You're not going anywhere."

Sam looked up from where he was kneeling just in time to catch the hint of smile that crossed Ed's face. Ed was being possessive and protective. He held back the dopey smile that threatened to ruin Ed's effect and responded straight faced and firmly "Copy that Boss. There's no place I'd rather be."

Letting his smile show Ed responded "Damned straight. Now go shower you have the psych eval to ace. I want you in the barn for work out at five am tomorrow."

"Sure thing Ed" He quickly grabbed his bag and jogged towards the building for quick shower with a huge ear to ear grin splitting his face. He was on cloud nine. Ed's vote of confidence had felt great. He checked his watch, he had thirty minutes to shower, dress and get to the psych eval.

* * *

 _ **SRU Psychologist's Office**_

Sam sauntered towards Dr. Royce Marfont's office with the dopey smile still plastered to his face. He was dressed casually in well-worn jeans, a navy polo shirt and a comfortable pair of tan, soft-leather casual boots. Slowing a few doors down he reconfigured his face to one of casual disinterest as he prepared to meet the department psychologist. He knocked and was told to enter.

Striding in confidently Sam took a seat that the doctor waved him into. He leaned back and stretched out his legs languidly in front of him and crossed his ankles. He placed his arms loosely on the arms of the chair and smiled pleasantly. Every bit of his posture and appearance carefully crafted into his let's bullshit the psychologist mode.

"Constable Braddock nice to meet you" Dr. Marfont said.

"Likewise and call me Sam please" Sam replied casually.

Dr. Marfont opened the file on the abduction case on his desk and made a show of reading and jotting down things from the file but not saying anything out loud. It was a technique he liked to use to try and put the clients slightly off kilter. He had found it the best way to get to the truth they didn't want to show or tell. The silence usually only lasted a minute or less before they nervously said something, anything to break the silence.

He had strategically placed mirrors around the room so he could covertly watch the time and the client as he waited. After five minutes he was unnerved by the officer causally waiting. He looked cool, calm and collected with no impatience. Dr. Marfont finally had to break the uncomfortable silence. "So I see here that you were recently abducted and beaten. Care to tell me about it?"

Upon sitting down Sam had instantly located the mirrors and recognized the silent trick. He knew exactly how to handle this type of interrogation. This should be fun. "What do you want to know?" Sam responded calmly with a question.

"What would you like to share?" Dr. Marfont asked.

Pleasantly Sam said "Well let's see, I was recently abducted, beaten, rescued and recovered."

"Anything else?" Marfont pushed.

Sam cocked his head to the side and slightly raised his chin like he was thinking about what to say. He held it a moment then straightened his head and looked directly at the doctor and coolly answered "Nope. Bout sums it up."

Dr. Marfont was getting frustrated "How did it make you feel to be held against your will and beaten up?"

"Not good" he said simply.

Damn he is giving no information. Marfont probed "When you say 'not good' what do you mean by that?"

Sam had to stop himself from smirking "Well, I mean …" He paused for effect, Marfont fidgeted expecting information, Sam finished "Not good."

Watching as Dr. Marfont got even more frustrated Sam remained calm and nonchalant. "What did you feel when you were being kicked and hit?"

"Pain" Sam answered.

Marfont jumped on that word "What kind of pain?"

"Oh you know the kind you feel when a steel-toed boot rams full force into your ribs. Pretty much hurts like hell" he evenly responded non-pulsed.

Over the next half hour Dr. Marfont became increasingly frustrated at Braddock's unruffled appearance and answers that were actually non-answers. He divulged nothing of his feelings. He stopped and opened Braddock's personnel file. He was running late today and had only a few moments to review the file on the abduction and glance at the first page of Braddock's personnel file before he had arrived.

He flipped the pages scanning quickly. On the third page his eyes landed on the words on the page. Shit. If he had time to do this before they met he would have approached this meeting completely differently.

Blowing out a tense breath and regaining his composure Marfont said "So I see here you were in the Army for ten years and Special Forces, JTF2 for seven of those ten."

Sam nodded "Yes."

Marfont shook his head knowing he would never get anything from him as he said "Trained to withstand interrogation I presume."

"Yes" he answered.

Dr. Marfont smiled and laughed lightly "I'm not going to get anything out of you that you don't want to tell am I?"

Sam grinned at him "That's correct."

Still smiling the doctor said "Okay so you just want me to sign off then right?"

"That'd be good" Sam answered.

"I'll do that but I have just a few questions I actually need answers to before I can do that. Let's see if you can answer them. First, I see that you started an unscheduled vacation the day you were abducted. What was the reason for the vacation?" Dr. Marfont asked.

"Sarge and my Team Leader thought I needed it" Sam said truthfully.

"Why did they think that?" Marfont asked.

Sam responded calmly "You'd have to ask them."

"Sam that is not an answer. What reason did they give you?" the doctor inquired.

"They wanted me to have some time to think; said I needed a real vacation. Disagreed. But he's the Boss. So I went on vacation" Sam responded.

Marfont thought very soldier like, follows orders even if he disagrees. But also he might be onto something here. It's the first real information he had gotten "Why did they want you want to take a real vacation?"

Thank goodness he picked on that piece of his answer; no lies needed still "If you check the records you will see I haven't taken much vacation; got quite a bit of backlog. TL's pretty protective of the whole team. Take's his role very seriously as he should. We've had a string of pretty tough calls. He thought I could use a real break and to get away from it all. To come back refreshed."

Nodding he asked "And the reason they wanted you to have time to think?"

Dammit Sam thought but he shrugged and said nonchalantly "Girlfriend broke up with me."

"Was it serious?" Marfont asked.

Hell yes it was serious he wanted to answer but instead replied "I liked her and didn't really want to end it if that is what you're asking."

"So your Sergeant wanted you to have some time for soul searching" Marfont quipped.

Sam grinned "Something like that."

"Okay so last question. If you ever felt the need to talk to someone about what happened with the abduction is there anyone you would feel comfortable asking for help?"

"Yes. I've worked with Dr. Dawn Tansy in the past. If I needed to talk about anything I'd talk with her" Sam answered truthfully.

Dr. Marfont noticed the slight changes in body posture. Sam had shifted slightly, his eyes closed just briefly, his arms came close to his body and he clasped his hands. He also heard a barely perceptible sigh before he answered. Those small things plus the fact that it was Dr. Tansy told him Braddock was being truthful.

He stood and smiled; he liked this officer. Marfont reached out to shake his hand. As Sam stood and shook his hand Marfont said "I'll be sending my report to your Sergeant in the next hour. My recommendation is that you are fit for duty. Welcome back constable."

* * *

 _ **SRU Men's Locker Room**_

After telling Dr. Marfont thanks he left his office and headed to the locker room to grab his gym bag before heading home. The locker room was completely empty. He took a moment and smiled at all the flying screaming animals hanging from the locker.

He opened his locker and pulled out his gym bag and set it on the bench. He opened it. Turning back to his locker he rearranged his items clearing a spot in the very back of the top shelf. He withdrew a medium sized black box from his gym bag and placed it in the spot.

Sam hoped that he would never have to open that box again. He moved items in front of it then closed the locker. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out. It felt good to be back where he belonged.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home  
**_

Greg was sitting on his couch watching the NASCAR race when his phone rang. He muted the sound and then he answered "Hello."

 _["Hello Sergeant Parker this is Dr. Marfont. I'm calling to give you my initial report. I've emailed you the full report but wanted to speak to you about something that is not in my report."]_

"Okay" Greg answered.

 _[Marfont said "First, I have cleared Constable Braddock for duty. I truly believe he is fit for duty otherwise I would not have signed off."]_

Greg smiled "That's great to hear."

 _["However, I must tell you something for future reference. For the safety of your officer. I have a background training Special Forces soldiers in techniques to withstand interrogations. You need to know that your officer has received extensive training in that regard. If Braddock had wanted to he could completely bullshit his way through the psych eval and most psychologists would not be aware" Marfont relayed.]_

"You said if he wanted to. Did he?" Greg asked with concern.

 _[Marfont heard the concern and responded "No as I said I do feel he is fit for duty. I certainly did not get anything he didn't want to tell me out of him. Frustrated the hell out of me until I saw in his records he was ex-JTF2. Shifted tactics at that point._ _But his last answer leads me to believe that if he ever truly needs help he will seek it out."_

 _Not wanting to breach patient confidentiality by giving specific details he phrased the next bit of information carefully "If you ever feel you need an accurate evaluation I suggest that you bring in a Dr. Dawn Tansy to consult. She has an excellent reputation for working with soldiers. Knows how to read them but more importantly how to help them."]_

"I'm aware of her. Thank you for the information. Is there anything else?" he inquired.

 _["No the rest is in my official report" the doctor concluded.]_

After hanging up Greg went to his computer to pull up the report. He was surprised how open and frank Dr. Marfont had been. He read the report. His eyes landed on the reason Sam had given for the unscheduled vacation, rest and relaxation and a bit of soul searching. It couldn't be more apt.

He put the report into a folder and went back to watching the race. He wished he could be there for morning workout to welcome Sam back. But he had the monthly Sergeants' meeting to attend. On his way to the barn after the meeting he would stop and grab Timmy's for everyone.


	21. Sam's First Day Back

**Sam's First Day Back**

 ** **A/N:** ** All dialog in _italics_ is taken directly from the episode Remote Control. Non-italics dialog is my original content.

* * *

 _ **SRU Men's Locker Room – Monday 4:55 am**_

"SAMTASTIC you're back!" Spike yelled enthusiastically as Sam came into the locker room. Racing forward and embracing him tightly. Wordy, Ed and Lou all looked at Sam's absolutely stunned face as he was nearly bowled over.

Ed said "Spike reel it in before you break his ribs and send him out on sick leave."

As Spike finally peeled off of Sam he patted his back and said "Missed ya buddy. Glad you're back. Oh ya gotta see my army of flying screaming animals. Been waitin for ya. Ya should've seen Ed's face when I got him with the monkey you sent me in the hospital. Good thing I was already in the hospital otherwise I would've been making a trip there. Never seen him so stunned and pissed at the same time."

The distinctive wooh wooh ahhh eeewww wooh wooh ahhh eeewww, thunk was heard as a monkey hit its mark on the side of Spike's head. Spike whipped his head around "Hey, not fair."

Ed laughed preparing to launch a second animal "All's fair in monkey wars." He let it fly. The war was on.

* * *

 _ **SRU Gym – 5:20 am**_

Donna was on the bike, had been on there for the last twenty minutes. She had listened to the sounds of loud, boisterous laughter and flying screaming animals for the past twenty minutes coming from the men's locker room. At first she wondered what had set them off again. It had been several weeks since the last monkey war.

Then she remembered that Sam was due back today. Just as she began to wonder if they were ever going to make it to work out the group entered the gym. "Morning boys, who won this time?" Donna said.

Lou smiled and said "Probably a draw. Although Sam's and Ed's aim were the best."

Sam looked at Ed "Better be we're snipers. It would be sad if we weren't able to aim a monkey." Everyone laughed with the exception of Donna who just smiled wanly.

Walking over to the radio Wordy said "My day to pick the music." They all groaned.

Donna said "No, no please Wordy I can't take anymore country music."

Wordy turned to Sam. "You're first day back Sam, what's your pleasure?"

Sam wanted hard rock but he laughed evilly "Country is fine with me Wordy."

Workout towels were wadded up and thrown at him by Ed, Lou and Spike. Sam ducked them and smiled. The remainder of the workout session was filled with joking and laughter among the guys with a backdrop of country music.

* * *

 _ **SRU Dispatch Desk - 7:15 am**_

Sam had showered and was dressing when he decided he would head out to the dispatcher's desk to say hi to Winnie when he finished. She wasn't in when he had arrived earlier. She was like the eighth member of the team and he had missed her too. He was in a good mood. It felt good to be back to work.

When Greg entered the barn he ran into Spike who was on his way to his tech lab. So he handed Spike his coffee then he continued to the dispatch desk. Greg approached the desk and said " _Ladies!_ "

Donna said " _Look at that. How was your weekend?_ "

" _It was great, but I missed your smiling faces. Two milks?_ " Greg replied starting to hand out the coffees first one to Donna.

" _Yes, thank you_ " Donna replied.

Greg handed Winnie hers " _Winnie, black?_ "

" _Thank you_ " Winnie said with a smile.

Out of the corner of his eye Greg saw Sam and Lou approach the desk " _All right, Sam, ice capp._ "

Arms out wide and a smile on his face Sam took the coffee from the Boss and raise the cup up in the air and responded " _Cheers, Boss._ " Timmy's ice capp, oh he had missed these when he was in Kandahar.

Greg was thinking it was so good to have Sam back on the team he said " _Nice tan. How was your soul-searching?_ "

Sam caught the term that Dr. Marfont had used and realized he must have included that in the report to Sarge. He answered simply " _Good, thanks._ "

Donna snarkily said " _Oh, yeah? You find one?_ "

Sam chose to completely ignore her comment. Mostly he wasn't surprised. He hadn't treated her the best since she had been on the team. He should expect some snarkiness from her.

Greg responded with " _aha_ " and tried to not react further but he was none too pleased with her comment. He turned to hand Lou his coffee and said " _Lou._ "

Lou had heard the snarky comment from Donna and it ticked him off but he refrained from saying anything. Taking the coffee from the Boss he replied " _Thank you._ "

Greg said " _All right. Ed? Wordy?_ "

" _In the lockers, I think_ " Donna stated.

" _Hey, where's my double double?_ " Jules called out approaching the dispatcher desk all smiles.

Pleasantly surprised Greg smiled and said " _Oh, wow. Look who's dropped in._ "

Jules went to Lou first and gave him a quick side hug and said " _Hi._ "

Lou was genuinely glad to see Jules and hugged her back as he said " _Hey._ "

Greg turned towards Jules with huge smile and reached out to hug her " _How are you?_ "

Jules said at nearly the same time " _How are you?_ " as she hugged Sarge.

Sam's heart was racing. This was the first time they had seen each other since the night they broke up. Their eyes met as she hugged Sarge. Her smile was bright and big and a little forced from what he could tell when she looked at him. His was barely there and was more of a nervous grin.

Jules started forward and said " _Hi_ " as her arm reached out to hug him like she had Lou and the Boss. Sam moved forward hesitantly. It had to be the most awkward hug since the beginning of time he thought. Neither knew exactly what to do and the jerky motions of their arms were telling. It was awful.

Seeing her, pain lanced his heart again. Sam reined his thoughts in as tightly as he could. As Sarge was introducing Jules and Donna, Sam dropped his eyes. He had to stand here and act normal. Like everything was just fine. Like he was nothing more than her friend. This was gonna be even harder than he thought.

Lou watched Sam watch Jules. He saw the momentary flash of pain in Sam's eyes before it was squashed and his eyes dropped. Then the stoic soldier they knew seemed to take over. Gone what the happy Sam from this morning. He felt pain for both of them but he still held a little anger towards Jules for how she broke it off with Sam. She could have done it easier. She didn't have to tell him she loved him when she broke up with him. That had been just cruel.

Sam watched as Sarge and Jules headed off to talk. He needed to do something to distract his thoughts. He heard Donna say she would take the coffees to Ed and Wordy. He jumped on that as a distraction and said " _Uh, no. It's okay. I'll do it._ "

* * *

 _ **SRU Conference Room 2 – 7:25 am**_

As Jules walked with the Boss to conference room two she thought that hug with Sam had been so awkward. She had hugged Lou and the Boss, so she could not ignore Sam and not hug him in greeting. But it was so, so, the only word for it was awkward.

This was going to be more difficult than she had imagined. She had plastered a fake smile on her face hoping it would fool the Boss and the others. She had seen the flash of pain in Sam's eyes then he closed off. She hoped they could return to their pre-dating friendship. Only time would tell if that was possible.

She wondered if the Boss noticed. Who was she kidding, hell yes he noticed. She wondered if it would have an impact on his decision to allow both of them to remain on the team. Not for the first time she wondered which one of them would be forced to leave the team. She pushed that thought aside again.

Sam had looked really good though, healthy and tanned. She wondered where he had actually spent his recovery. Spike's theory of a beach didn't fit with what she knew about Sam. He was deathly afraid of water, something she would keep to herself. So the beach was out. But if not there, where would he have gone to get so tanned.

As they approached the conference room she switched gears to what she had come in for today. By the time she sat down Jules could not contain her smile. She had a surprise for the Boss. They sat in the small conference room and made small talk for a little bit.

Pulling a couple of papers out of her jacket pocket she smiled and shared her surprise. "On Friday I did my psych eval and on Saturday I had Commander Holleran and Rollie take me through my requals." She beamed as she handed the papers to him. "I passed."

Greg took the papers and reviewed them. This was indeed a pleasant surprise. He smiled and said "Jules that is a fabulous news. Neither of them said anything to me yesterday when Sam was here doing his requals. I see you passed with perfect scores. I'm proud of you."

"I asked them to keep it to themselves so I could surprise you today" Jules smiled.

Greg smiled again and said "And a nice surprise it is Jules."

Seeing the reaction of the two of them today at the dispatch desk gave him a moment's pause. So he said "Jules I know we've talked about this a few times but I need to ask you one last time. Is it over between the two of you? Can you work with Sam or will it be too awkward?"

Damn the Boss saw all. Well he was a first class profiler and that was a key part of his job. She responded "We are professionals. It is over. Give us a chance to prove to you that we can work together. Today is the first time we've seen each other since we broke it off. It's was bound to be a bit awkward. But I promise we will work it out before our first shift together. No risk to the team."

The calxon alarms sounded and Winnie called out "Team One Hot Call shots fired Camden's Beauty Supply, one subject and two hostages."

Rising and heading out of the conference room Greg said "We'll talk later. Come by after shift."

Jules watched him go wishing she could go too. She wanted to be back on the team now. The only thing she felt slightly bad about was Donna. She had been jealous of her replacement. But at the same time it had been nice that another woman had made it into SRU. It would be sad to see her go. From what she heard Donna was a good officer.

As she left the conference room she saw Sam rushing to the armory to gear up. She knew it was his first day back and he looked happy. She smiled despite the mixed feelings for him. She was happy that he was happy.

* * *

 _ **SRU Men's Locker Room – 7:25 am**_

As he walked to the locker room Sam was contemplating the look on Donna's face as he took the coffee tray from her. He realized then how much of an ass he had been to her. He found Ed and Wordy and handed them their coffees. Wordy and Ed headed out of the locker room and Sam sat on the bench.

Donna was a good officer. He had let his feelings for Jules get in his way of treating her properly. He was thinking on how to make it up to her when Rollie entered the locker room.

"Hey Sam, welcome back" Rollie said slapping his back.

"Thanks Rollie" he responded in a distracted voice.

Rollie saw a strange look on his face and the tone seemed off "What's up? You look, I don't know. Like something is bothering you."

Sam replied "Nah, not really just thinking."

Smiling Rollie teased knowing it was nowhere near what he was thinking about "Thinkin about joining Team Three? You know I got that open spot that would be perfect for you."

Looking up at Rollie he said seriously "About that."

Rollie thought whoa is Sam really considering that?

Sam continued "I know of someone that would be perfect for your team. If you could hold off filling your spot until Jules returns I think you should seriously consider Donna Sabine."

Damn not exactly what he was hoping for but Donna, she just might be a good match for his team. Ed had praised her and he had talked with her several times over the months she had been here. It was really worth considering. He asked "When is Jules due to return?"

Grinning Sam said "Not exactly sure. I heard she was doing her requals this week some time. So should be shortly since I know Jules will pass with flying colors."

Rollie said "You got that right. Nothing keeps that girl down. So why do you think Donna would be perfect for Team Three?"

The calxon alarms sounded and Winnie called out "Team One Hot Call shots fired Camden's Beauty Supply, one subject and two hostages."

"Gotta go Rollie. Think about it. Donna's too good an officer for SRU to lose" Sam said as he raced to the armory to gear up.

* * *

 _ **SRU Briefing Room – 10:15 am**_

Debrief had been short and sweet for one of the weirdest calls they had ever had. The subject turned out to be an upset customer who went off the deep end when the manager of the beauty supply refused to refund her money for a home bleaching kit gone wrong. The woman's hair was essentially fried and breaking off in clumps. Donna had taken lead on the negotiations.

After Donna talked the shop owner into refunding the $8.53 for the product the woman had readily put down the gun. Then she was taken into custody. Spike had joked on the way back to the barn that the woman was not going to like her mug shots because she was obviously having a bad hair day. After that there was a plethora of bad hair and bald jokes. Everyone was in a good mood because it ended with everyone unharmed.

When debrief ended the team scattered to take care of inventory, tech maintenance, training or paperwork.

* * *

 _ **SRU Hallway – 11:00 am**_

Greg caught to Ed in the hallway after finalizing the paperwork for the last call and said " _You up for a high school career show and tell?_ "

Ed replied " _Yeah_ "

" _I'm thinking about sending Jules with you._ " Greg said.

Ed questioned " _What you think she's ready?_ "

Greg stated " _Well she passed her re-qualifying tests with a perfect score._ "

" _So her and Sam on the same team?_ " Ed said. He still had his doubts it would work. In his mind if they had to pick one it would be Sam.

He and Ed had discussed this several times. They were on still opposite sides of the fence. Greg stated firmly " _Talked to both of them, things over._ " He believed the dating was over. But he knew there were still feelings between them. He just didn't know how deep. Based on Jules's comments this morning he was willing to give them a chance to prove they could work together.

" _It's not that simple_ " Ed firmly stated. Greg just doesn't understand the risk to the team he thought. What if they defied the rules again? Even if they are not dating they still might have feelings for each other that would cause them to violate the priority of life code. The rules were in place for a reason. It wasn't right to put Sam or Jules in that position, much less the team.

" _They're professionals_ " Greg defended Sam and Jules. He truly felt that. He reviewed all the calls and could not see a change in their pattern of behavior.

Ed asked " _What about Donna?_ " He felt Donna was a better fit. Nothing against Jules but Donna had shown her worth and he hated to see her leave SRU.

" _A team is seven. I got to make a choice_ " Greg answered. It was a choice he had to make. No one could make it for him. The consequences of his choice would fall on him and him alone. But he trusted Sam and Jules. Donna was good, great even but she wasn't family. Jules was.

After Greg walked away Ed stared off for a bit. Greg was the boss it was his decision to make and he would support whatever it was one hundred percent. But he didn't like the situation one damned bit. There were eight people his decision would impact. He blew out a frustrated breath and headed for the range. He needed to shoot something.

* * *

 _ **SRU Roof – 2:00 pm**_

Going up the stairs to the roof Sam was glad that it had been a slow day, nice to get back into a rhythm. The team had not had any calls since this morning's hair adventure as Spike called. He had finished the inventory with Lou and Wordy and enjoyed their conversation. Then he had gone to help Spike with babycakes and picked up his personal cell phone from the tech lab.

It was nice to see it had not broken when he dropped it. He had grinned when he saw he had 45 voicemails; mostly from Spike calling every few days just to say hi and let him know they missed him. Spike could be so, thoughtful and the voicemails made him feel very good.

But Spike's thoughtfulness just brought forth his guilty feelings for the way he treated Donna. He ended up at the range. He needed to shoot something. Apparently Ed needed to shoot also. The two of them shoot off round after round in an angry silence. Once his hands were sore from all the recoils he had stopped.

It really hadn't resolved his dilemma so he decided to head to the roof. Reaching the top of the stairs Sam opened the door to the roof. He needed the cool wind in his face and to think. He had put the bug in Rollie's ear before the hot call but had not seen him since. He hoped he would consider Donna; it would go a long ways in making amends to her if Rollie selected her for his team.

But he knew regardless of whether that happened he still needed to apologize to Donna. He didn't like himself for how he had treated her. But he wasn't always so great with words. He had come to the roof to figure out the right words to say to apologize. I'm sorry for being an ass just didn't seem to cut it. He strode around to his favorite spot and stopped short. Donna was there.

"Uh hi Donna. Sorry didn't know anyone was up here. I uh um I'll just go" Sam stuttered out not really having gotten his thoughts together for what he wanted to say to her yet.

Donna's back was still to Sam. She quickly wiped at her eyes before she said in a slightly unsteady voice "No. you don't have to go. I wanted to talk to you."

Sam saw her hand movements and heard the quality of her voice and he thought crap, she's crying. What was he going to do? Was he the cause of it? He responded tentatively "Donna are you okay?" He saw her nodded her head yes but she didn't speak.

"I um wanted to talk to you too. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was rude and unwelcoming and for that I'm truly sorry. It was unprofessional of me" Sam said with sincerity and surprising himself at the words he chose.

Donna remained with her back to him. He stood silent waiting for response for several moments. He was about to speak when she said "I know what you did. Why did you do it?"

Sam's mind was scrambling and his heart rate sped up. She knows what I did? She knows about Jules and him? She wants to know why? Would she go to the brass? If so he and Jules could both be fired. Her spot on the team would be safe if she did. Shit what should he say? All that came out was "Uh you do?"

"Yeah I do. I just want to know why? Why would do such a thing?" She turned to face him. He braced himself to see condemnation in her face. He was stunned when she smiled at him with teary eyes and said "Why, why would you do that?"

Okay seriously nothing was making any sense to him right now. She was crying, she knew what he and Jules did but she was smiling at him and it wasn't a creepy you're gonna pay smile. It was sincere smile. Crap women confused him sometimes. Hell more than sometimes. He was still trying to figure out what to say when she approached him and hugged him.

Donna stepped back quickly and saw the utter confused look on Sam's face. Slightly dipping her head she asked again "Why would you do that for me? You don't even like me."

Sam wheels were turning trying to piece it together. He almost had it when Donna said "I spoke with Sergeant Cray. He said he has a spot on Team Three that is perfect for me. He said you recommended me. Why would you do that?"

Relief swept through Sam at lightning speed. He gave Donna one of his WOW smiles and said "Donna you are damned fine officer and it would be a sad day if SRU lost you. If I wasn't being such a blind ass I would have treated as you deserved to be treated. For that I am very sorry."

Shifting a bit and looking down and somewhat ashamed Sam continued "I really have no excuse for my behavior other than I felt Jules's position was in jeopardy and reacted without thinking. We were partnered a lot and I just couldn't see the team without her. It was my fault she got shot. I had the shield and she didn't. I should have protected her. Her job and place on the team was at risk because of me."

Donna looked at him astonished at his candor "Sam it wasn't your fault she was shot. You couldn't have known the sniper would shoot."

"Yeah, well, we can talk about that until we're blue in the face and I won't change my mind. It was my job to protect my partner." Wanting and needing to change the subject Sam asked "So Rollie talked to you. Are you gonna take the spot?"

"Depends. If Jules passes her requals then yes I will take his offer. If she does not I will stay on Team One" Donna replied honestly.

Sam nodded "Fair enough. Can you do me a favor though?"

"If I can?" Donna looked at him carefully. This is clearly not the man she thought he was. He had apologized. He had talked to Rollie to recommend her. This was a complex man standing in front of her.

Sam asked "Can you keep it to yourself that I spoke to Rollie?"

That confused her "Why?"

His motive was two-fold but he only shared one "With the way I treated you the guys might get the wrong impression. They might think I was trying to push you off the team. That was not my goal. I only wanted to make amends and I learned yesterday in my requals that Rollie had a spot open on his team that was right up your alley."

His second unspoken reason was he did not want to give either the Boss or Ed cause to question his relationship with Jules. He didn't want them seeing how deep his feeling for her still ran. If they knew he was pushing Donna to join Team Three they may gain insight to how deep they truly were. He couldn't chance it.

"Sam that doesn't make much sense; I doubt the guys would ever think that. But if you want me to keep quiet I will" Donna answered.

"Thanks, Donna" Sam said.

The two of them stayed on the roof talking about miscellaneous topics until they heard the claxon alarm for a hot call at Bravelink Financial.

* * *

 _ **SRU Briefing Room – 8:00 pm**_

As Donna approached the briefing room and knocked she could tell she was interrupting a conversation between Ed and Greg. But she needed to. She had given this a lot of consideration this afternoon. Her conversation with Sam on the roof had been enlightening. All through debrief of the Bravelink Financial call and showering afterwards she had weighed her options.

Ed's words had felt good, very good. But she had made her decision. She sat down next to Greg.

" _Donna_ " Greg said starting to tell Donna the painful decision he had made.

Donna stopped him and said " _Can I make this easier on you?"_ Greg blinked wondering what Donna would say. She continued " _Team Three's got a spot for me. They say, got my name all over it._ "

Greg knew Rollie had an open spot. Why didn't he think to talk to him about Donna? He asked " _And how do you feel about that?_ "

She smiled and said " _I'm not here to upset your team's center of gravity. Call me if you need me. You need me, I'm gonna be here._ "

Relief washed through him. A large grin covered his face. This was a win-win scenario. Whether Rollie reached out to Donna or vice versa did not really matter. SRU was able to keep two great female officers. He knew the members of Team Three and Donna would be a perfect fit.

* * *

 _ **SRU Gym – 8:30 pm**_

Greg stood facing Jules in the darkened gym. He gave her the good news that she was on back on Team One effective tomorrow morning. He reached out a hand to shake hers.

Jules gripped his hand and shook it. But that was not enough. Both smiled as Jules reached up to hug him. As she wrapped her arms around him happiness enveloped her and she smiled.

As she hugged the Boss her eyes glanced towards the dispatcher's desk. Her eyes landed on Sam. He had a light in his eyes and a genuine grin on his face. As he walked away he gave her a thumbs up. It was good, very good. Her world felt right in so many ways. She was on cloud nine. She had made it back to her family.

* * *

 _ **SRU**_ _ **Dispatch**_ _ **Desk – 8:30 pm**_

Donna had shared with him she accepted Rollie's offer and spoke to Sarge about it. Sam knew Jules would be told tonight she was back on the team so had waited around to watch from afar.

He saw the Boss and Jules shake hands then Jules reach out to hug him. His heart soared for her. It soared for him too. They would be on the same team. He could have her in his life in some small way most days of his life.

Then she smiled at him; a beautiful smile that lit up and shined in her sable brown eyes. He couldn't help the small grin he shot back to her. He wasn't sure why but he gave her a thumbs up as he moved to leave. There would always be a place for her in his eyes. She was a piece of light in his eyes.


	22. Best Friends Always

**Best Friends Always**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Car – Tuesday 8:20 am**_

Ed dropped Clark at school this morning. Clark was so late getting ready he had missed the bus. Greg was in the car with them because they were carpooling today since Greg's car was in the shop.

He had hoped to get a chance to talk with Clark on the the ride because they were working the noon to midnight shift today and it would be the only opportunity to see him today. But all Clark had done was put those damned earbuds in his ears and tuned him out. Teenagers. They could be just so damned frustrating at times.

Ed realized Greg had been a bit quiet since they had dropped off Clark at school. Then he realized it was not only Sam he said the wrong things to. Damn his mouth.

He could kick himself for responding to Greg's statement ' _that takes some patience, huh?_ ' with ' _yeah you have no idea_ '. Greg's soft response of ' _yeah, I'm lucky I guess_ ', made Ed realize that Greg must be thinking about Dean. No matter what Sophie believed or said, he could be an unthinking bastard sometimes.

Trying to start a conversation to pull Greg out of his depressing thoughts Ed said "So Jules is back today. The whole team together again after so many months."

Greg shifted his gaze from out the side window over to Ed "Gonna be a good day. Oh almost forgot to tell you. Sam's going to be in a little late to work out today. Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes he said."

"Why" Ed inquired.

Greg smiled "He has a routine dental cleaning at eight. Apparently he missed his appointment when he was gone recovering and the dentist had an open spot this morning. He also said he had a small personal errand to run afterwards. Said he would have run it before but the place isn't open until eight."

Ed said "Okay good to know." Then he decided to broach a subject that still bothered him greatly. Ed stated "I'm going to pair Sam and Jules today. We need to know sooner rather than later if they can still work together. I'm going to be watching them closely. If I see any concerns we will need to talk."

A small grin crossed Greg's face. Ed would never change, fiercely protective of the whole team. Greg nodded "Okay. Good idea."

* * *

 _ **SRU Gym – Tuesday 10:20 am**_

Jules was on the treadmill running at a good pace. She was smiling looking at the five men working out alongside her. She had been greeted enthusiastically by all of them when she arrived forty minutes ago. It was so good to be back.

She had wondered where Sam was it was not like him to be late. Glancing at the clock Jules slowed the treadmill. Wordy was regaling them all with the latest antics of his little girls. She interrupted "Anyone heard from Sam yet? Not like him to be late."

Greg looked up from the bike "Sorry Jules, told the guys in the locker room Sam was gonna be late today." Looking at the clock he noted the time. "He should be here soon."

The team returned to the happy workout. Nearly an hour later though no one was happy. Sam was way later than he indicated. The five guys had flashbacks from the day Sam was abducted and were uneasy.

Greg finally left workout to call Sam. He got no answer. He headed to the locker room for a quick shower and to dress. He was going to head to Sam's place to check.

* * *

 _ **SRU Briefing Room – Tuesday 12:05 pm**_

Jules was called into Holleran's office to finish signing her return paperwork. In the briefing room the entire team, minus Jules and Sam had gathered and was discussing where to start looking for Sam. He had not returned anyone's calls.

As he jogged up to SRU HQ Sam knew he was so in trouble. It was only his second day back and he was so completely late and did not even call. He could not believe his damned luck this morning. The Sarge and Ed were going to read him the riot act for being late. They might even write him up, especially for not calling.

Entering SRU Sam headed straight for the briefing room instead of the locker room. He knew by this time they would have already started the daily briefing.

Sam came to an abrupt stop as he entered the room. He was met with five men who had various expressions plastered on their faces but all with a large dose of worry. Upon seeing him the faces instantly changed.

Most changed to relief. Ed's changed to rage as he shouted "Just where the hell have you been Braddock and why the hell did you not call?"

Sam smiled slightly but erased it quickly from his face. Ed cared. He would not be this angry if he did not care. Sam answered "I'm sorry. Would have if I could." Sam pulled out a damaged phone and set it on the table then wiped the sweat dripping from his brow. He was drenched in sweat.

Spike reached out and picked it up and said incredulously "Are those bite marks?" He was staring a several puncture holes in the phone that was also suspiciously damp and slimy.

Lou stepped closer to look at the phone in Spike's hand "Bite marks?"

Sam grinned "Yeah, long story. Boss, guys sorry for worrying everyone it was not my intention. As I said, would have called if I could."

Ed's rage dissipated. Sam was here and he was safe. Sternly he said "Get showered and changed. We'll hear your explanation later."

Sam nodded and hurried off to the locker room for a quick shower and to get into uniform.

Ed walked up to Spike and took the phone "Bite marks?" Then he started to laugh "This has got to be one hell of a story. Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

 _ **SRU Men's Locker Room – Tuesday 12:20 pm**_

He was nearly dressed putting his deodorant back in his locker when his eyes landed on the black box in his locker. The surge of anger and regret washed through him. They had come so far but it only took one thing to set them back nearly to square one. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock and Jules call out " _Decent?_ "

Sam said " _Yeah_." He turned to Jules. Her eyes landed on his bare chest.

Jules stared at his chest. It was just her luck he had not put his shirt on yet. Feelings of desire rushed in. God he was handsome. All Jules could do was stare at his defined chest fighting the urge to reach out and touch him.

Wondering just why she had come into the locker room and clearly seeing Jules checking him out he said " _So?_ "

Jules eyes flicked momentarily to Sam's eyes as she responded " _So?_ " But she couldn't help herself and her eyes went back to his toned chest.

Feeling the sexual tension rise between them Sam knew he had to break it. Grasping for something to say, Sam said the first thing that came to mind " _First day back. You nervous?_ "

Getting a hold of herself Jules pulled her head away and answered " _Nah_." Then awkwardly she said " _So I heard, uh, I heard you took some time off. Beaches and margaritas?_ "

He was having a difficult time quelling the emotions that threatened to rise up " _Yeah, a little R & R. But I also went back to the base._" Why did he say the last, he should have just left it at R & R. Knowing Jules she would pick up on that and ask him.

Surprised Jules said " _Really? Wow._ " Then softer with a hint of concern " _I thought, uh, I thought you and your dad._ "

A small measure of the irritation he felt at being called back for that special assignment crept into his voice as he said " _When the General summons, you don't say no._ " Sam kept his next thoughts to himself. Hell you could be on death's doorstep and if the General calls you damn well better heed his call. Oh wait, been there done that numerous times.

Hearing Sam's tone and the play of emotions on his face she inquired " _What was that about?_ "

Reining in his anger his voice slightly gravelly he answered " _Well, he pulled some strings and he wants me back in the military where I can really make a difference._ "

A drawn out " _Nice_ " was her first response. Geez the General could say such hurtful things to Sam. He would never get Sam did not want to be part of the military anymore. Sam and his dad were trying to reestablish their relationship but it had so many ups and down. She wondered how Sam handled it this time and asked " _What did you say?_ "

Softly Sam replied " _I said I can make a difference here._ "

Jules was proud of Sam for standing up to his father and said sincerely " _Good for you._ "

Recalling the last time he had spoken with the General before storming out of the house and to Blaze's place he said forcefully " _He thought he heard me wrong, 'cause it didn't sound like 'Yes, Sir.'_ "

The feelings that besieged him being so close to her right now were frightening. The mix of anger for his father combined with the desire he felt for Jules. It was a heady and confusing mix of emotions. It made him question his resolve to be just her friend.

Could he work alongside her day in and day out? He wanted to, he needed to, but could he do it and keep his head in the game? Turning to his locker, needing to pull himself together he said " _Anyways, dealing with my dad, that was that was the easy part._ "

Jules could see Sam was struggling with emotions he did not want to express. Something told her she should not ask but she ignored it and didn't stop herself from saying " _What was the hard part?_ "

Sam wrenched his shirt over his head. He needed distance between them right now. He needed to firmly break the sexual tension and this push-pull feeling that was between them this morning. If he did not do it he would end up pulling her into a heated, passionate kiss and that would be utterly disastrous.

He steeled himself. He could do this. It meant hurting her but it was in both their best interests at this time. They both needed their heads in the game and this tension would not allow that.

They would be distracted and he could not allow that. He had promised Ed he would not allow that. As painful as it would be for him and Jules he would squash it once and for all. It must be done.

He closed his locker and looked Jules straight in the eyes. He channeled his hurt and anger into his voice and said " _When my mom asked when she gets to meet you._ " He strode out of the locker room.

Once outside the locker room Sam leaned heavily on the wall. He placed his hand over his heart. It hurt. It felt as if it had stopped beating from his self inflicted wound. Taking a few steadying breaths he headed for the roof of the building. He needed a moment to compose himself.

Jules felt the hot, sting of his words. She knew they were well-deserved. It could be no clearer to her than if he said 'you hurt me Jules and I will never forgive you that'.

Whatever it had been between them it was definitely over. She wondered if Sam would ever even be willing to be her friend. Or were they now simply cold colleagues. Here to do a job but have nothing more between them.

Last night with the thumbs up had been so different than now. That small gesture had meant so much to her and now it gave her a tiny hope that maybe with time they could return to being friends. She took several minutes to compose herself before heading back to the briefing room.

* * *

 _ **The Goose – Wednesday 12:35 am**_

Today had been mostly quiet except for the horrible call to the high school. The team had decided to go to the Goose for a drink to officially welcome both Sam and Jules back to the team. Sam and Spike were the last to stroll in. Sam said to Spike "Thanks for the ride buddy."

As they sat down Spike said "No problem, anytime for a friend. Okay Sam time to spill it. How did your phone get chewed to bits?"

Sam smiled and was about to launch into the tale when the waitress came over and said "The usual guys?"

They both nodded and she started to walk away. Sam turned around called to her "Hey Casey, sorry, make mine a ginger ale instead." She nodded and continued on. Sam turned back to the table and found everyone looking at him quizzically.

Ed ventured "Why?"

Shrugging Sam said "Doctor's orders, protect the liver, no alcohol for several more months."

Wordy and Greg patted him on the shoulder. Wordy said "Good to see you following his orders. We wouldn't want to lose you again."

Sam looked up in time to see Ed nod in the affirmative and give him a look he couldn't quite read. Damn Ed was an enigma. But he was starting to understand more how he ticked. He was a good man to have in your corner.

He knew Ed was in his corner but would never fail to express to him when he messed up. Most likely loudly and angrily. He could deal with that. When Ed yelled he would look for the meaning behind the words instead of focusing on just the words. They were often at odds.

Spike shifted on his seat with an eager look on his face "No more downers, time for laughs. Sam do tell, bite marks and a huge hole in the phone."

Grinning Sam began to recount his morning "Well I started my morning out at the dentist" He flashed his pearly white WOW smile getting groans and chuckles from the team. "The dental hygienist was running late so I didn't get out of there when I planned. Then I had to run an errand for Mr. Waggles."

Lou said "Mr. Waggles?"

Chuckling Sam said "Yeah. Anyways my neighbor across the way needed dog food for Mr. Waggles. She is unable to carry the large bag so I offered to get it for her this morning. I jogged to the small market at the end of my street and got the bag then delivered it to my neighbor."

He kept to himself how badly he had felt not being able to follow through the last time, but it was out of his control. Mrs. Stark had readily forgiven him and said Mr. Waggles had enjoyed the hamburger and steak he got instead of his dry dog food. But this morning he had gone to the market and arranged for them to make routine deliveries to her. That way Mr. Waggles would never be left without food if he was unable to go get it for her.

"I headed back to my apartment and grabbed my gym bag. When I got to the bike rack my front tire was flat. I must have gotten a thorn or something on the way back from the dentist. As I was squatted down looking at the tire I pulled my phone out to call a cab. That's when I was hit with one hundred and thirty pounds of solid muscle." Sam nodded thanks to Casey as she set down his ginger ale.

Picking it up Sam took a drink then continued "BooBoo apparently got away from his handler and decided he wanted to make friends." Laughing Sam said "Unfortunately the way BooBoo likes to make friends is to knock you over, stand on your chest and slobber all over your face."

Jules ventured "What the heck is a BooBoo?"

Still chuckling Sam said "A full grown bull mastiff that thinks he is still the size of a puppy. Anyways, he knocked me over and my phone went flying. BooBoo thought I threw a toy."

Sam sighed "Shelia and I spent the next several hours chasing the dog trying to catch him and to retrieve my phone. When we finally managed to corral him and I got my phone. Well you saw the results. We ended up catching him close to the barn. So I just high tailed it to work knowing I was already so late."

They started pelting Sam with questions and by the end of Sam's tale and explanation of keystone cops version of the chase of BooBoo everyone was laughing uproariously. The team stayed for a few hours joking around and generally all in a good mood. They all felt a sense of relief the team was all back together.

Wordy, Ed and Greg were the first to head out leaving Jules, Sam, Lou and Spike at the table.

Ed and Greg stopped near his car outside the Goose. They waved goodbye to Wordy then watched has he pulled out of the parking lot. Turning to get into the car Greg queried "So what is your assessment Ed? Any concerns about them working together?"

Ed replied "They did good today. I still have some doubts but will not let that color how I treat them. Time will tell."

Greg patted Ed on the shoulder "I think they surprised us both a bit today. Could have been very awkward. Glad it wasn't. Time to give me a ride home or do you need me to drive?

"Only had one beer finished it an hour ago, I'm okay to drive now" Ed responded. With that they got into Ed's car and headed to Greg's home.

Inside the Goose conversation had lulled until Spike asked innocently, waggling his eyebrows "So Sam this Shelia, she hot? You get her number?"

Sam gave a strained chuckle and shook his head "Wouldn't tell you if she was or if I did."

Lou watched Sam and Jules carefully. He could see the hurt in Sam's eyes but he could not read Jules. An abnormal bit of anger flared in him for the way Jules treated Sam.

Before he could stop it Lou said using a suggestive tone and smirk "Sam that was good cover story for the bosses. It's just us now. What really happened? I bet you just overslept at Shelia's and you found your cell chewed up in the morning."

Sam recoiled slightly and thought 'where the hell did that come from Lou'. Sam saw the pain that flickered ever so slightly in Jules eyes. If you didn't know what you were looking for you would not see it. But he knew her well and saw the pain Lou's comment caused her. His protectiveness surged.

Lou continued "I might be on to something. Do tell Samtastic. Who is she? Someone important or just a one night stand?"

Jules was reeling inside. This was too much. Today had gone better than she expected. Despite her concern in the locker room they had gotten into a sort of semi-normal rhythm. She could see it working now. But this was too much. It hurt too much. Sam could move on but she didn't need to hear about it.

She got up and said in her best calm nonchalant voice "Goodnight boys, don't stay out too late. You all need your beauty sleep. See ya all tomorrow."

Sam jumped up "I'll just walk you to your Jeep Jules."

She stopped and glared at him "I don't need your protection. I can handle myself."

Cocking his head to the side, Sam said modulating his voice carefully not to show his true emotion "I know. I was just hoping I could ask you for a ride home instead of calling a cab."

What could she say to that, right here in front of Lou and Spike? If she said no they would wonder why. If she said yes what would happen?

She plastered on a smile she hoped passed for normal and said in a light tone "Sure anytime. What are friends for? Let's go Braddock." She turned on her heel and strode out hoping she had covered her feeling well enough.

Sam grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair "See ya tomorrow guys." He headed out quickly.

Lou watched Sam leave. Like hell he was just going to ask for a ride. Never in all the times the team came to the Goose did Sam ever allow Jules to walk alone in the parking lot. If no one else on the team was leaving when she was he always left with her. Jules had him pegged. Sam was doing his over-protective thing again.

Spike watched Lou watch Sam. They all thought he was always oblivious to the social undertones. He certainly didn't catch everything but he definitely felt the tension that invaded the table. Spike saw the way Sam flinched at Lou's comments. What the hell was going on?

He looked to Lou "Why did you bait Sam? He didn't look too happy about it. I was planning on giving him a ride home."

Lou let out a breath and said "Don't know. Shouldn't have. Maybe too much to drink. But Sam needs to find someone he can settle down with. All those meaningless one-night stands. Sam's a good guy and deserves someone special."

Getting up Spike said chuckling to dissipate the tension filled situation "Wish I had a few of his meaningless relationships. I mean living with parents tends to cramp one's style."

Lou patted him on the back and said softly "I know you too well brother. Sam's playboy style is not your style. You'll find the right woman someday and that will be it for you. Come on, time to go. You can give me a ride. I had three beers to your one tonight. I really shouldn't be behind the wheel if my running mouth is any indication of my state of inebriation."

* * *

 _ **Jules Jeep at Sam's Apartment – Wednesday 2:00 am**_

They had ridden in silence the whole way. She shut off the Jeep at the entrance of his apartment. Both knew they needed to talk. Neither wanted to start. Both started to talk at the same time. Both stopped.

Sam said "You first."

Jules shook her head "No you first this time."

Sam took a moment and his eyes stared forward. He shifted in the seat and turned towards her. "Look, Jules. I'm sorry about my comment this morning. I was just, just…"

Jules couldn't help interrupting "I know Sam. I felt the same way."

He clenched his jaw and looked away "No, no I don't think you did. I was angry with my father to start with. But then angry with myself for how I handled my last encounter with him. I let those feelings seep into and color our conversation this morning. Because of that I lashed out hurting you deliberately. I'm sorry I did that."

Jules could see this was about more than just the two of them. She waited quietly. It was the only way Sam ever opened up. Pushed he would clam up. Left to talk when he was ready he tended to open up.

Sam struggled with his thoughts. How to make this happen? What to say? How open to be? He pushed everything to do with his father away and down. It was not related to Jules. He would deal with that separately, make things right there again at another time. Right now he needed to focus on his most important goal.

Loosening his jaw he glanced back at her. With sincerity in his voice he started "Jules, I want to be friends not just work partners. I know it might not happen overnight but I'm sure we could make it work. We did a good job today at the high school. I want to be there if you need me. I want you to feel you can count on me. That I have your back always and that you are not alone in the world."

He shifted in the seat and took one of her hands into his "I realize the romantic side has to be let go. We both do, it is not what either of us needs right now. But we were always more than just that. We were good friends. I'd like to think best friends before we started dating. I don't want to lose that part too. Jules can we remain friends?"

Jules's insides were churning. Sam was saying everything she had wanted to say to him. It was a bit scary how they were so in sync sometimes. She placed her other hand on top of his hand and squeezed.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. I didn't want to lose your friendship either." She lifted her hand and brushed through his hair once then leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "We can do this! Best friends can get through anything together."

Both knew that there were bound to be rough patches but together they would make it work. They would be there for one another when they needed it the most. They smiled at each other.

Sam and Jules smiled, best friends always, no matter what the future brought.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _All that dialog in italics is taken directly from the episode Perfect Storm. Non-italic dialog is my original content._

 _Hope you enjoyed the journey and spending time in my version FP world. If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style, check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._

 _ **As always comments or reviews are appreciated**_ _, it's nice to know if you enjoyed the story. Would love to hear what you liked or didn't like in this story to help guide me in future ones._


End file.
